Love Maze
by Nadiia Valdivia
Summary: Amor, desengaño es lo que experimentara Sasuke al darse cuenta que no todo sale como el lo esperaba. . . Si estamos juntos, incluso en un laberinto sin fin es el paraíso.
1. Prólogo

**_Prólogo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Amar a una chica y no tener el valor de expresarle sus sentimientos_

 _indudablemente era difícil, sin embargo, Sakura no es cualquier chica,_

 _es su mejor amiga por lo cual todo resulta ser más complicado, dado que_

 _ella conocía su reputación de mujeriego, Sakura lo amaba, pero no como_

 _él desearía._

 _Ella confiaba plenamente en él, era lindo sentirse querido y_

 _amado, aunque era doloroso porque su corazón anhelaba_

 _poder ser mucho más que su mejor amigo._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _No importa lo que digan las demás personas, solo toma mi mano_

 _y no la sueltes jamás_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _No nos podemos perder el uno al otro en este laberinto de amor_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	2. Capítulo 01

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 01**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su pie se movía insistentemente, golpeando suavemente el piso, esperándola como de costumbre.

Supuestamente debería ser el que tardara horas en arreglarse para ir a la escuela, pero era todo al revés.  
Sakura era como todas las chicas, se tardaba tanto en salir.

-Sakura Haruno si no bajas ahora me iré sin ti, te lo juro -dijo exasperado. Sus juramentos no eran en vano, así que Sakura corrió escaleras abajo y le dio una sonrisa tierna esperando que lo disculpara por tardarse, el rodó los ojos como siempre

-Hola- dijo finalmente. El arqueo una ceja -¡no te enojes!

-Si me saludas, puede que no lo haga -dijo el seriamente. Sakura se acercó y le beso su mejilla sonoramente.

Ambos rieron -Okay, okay, vamos.

-Eres el mejor Sasuke ¿lo sabías? -el asintió y ambos rieron. Como de costumbre, caminaban al colegio, juntos.  
Llegaron al colegio, y antes de entrar, se lanzaron una mirada, desde ahí ese portón de entrada, en adelante, no se miraban. Así eran las cosas, pese a que todos sabían que Sasuke y Sakura eran amigos, era una especie de "regla".

Ella se reunía con Ino y Sasuke se iba con sus amigos y las chicas populares. Más de alguna vez ella se había preguntado si Sasuke se avergonzaba de ser su amigo, pero la respuesta de Sasuke ante su alejamiento dentro de la escuela era:

-Ese mundo no es para ti Sakura, está lleno de cosas sucias.  
Y la explicación a esas "cosas sucias" nunca había llegado.

Ino llegó con su sonrisa amable, como todos los días. La saludo y entraron juntas.  
-¿Llegó tu amigo? -preguntó Ino refiriéndose a Sasuke.  
-Sí, se fue con sus amigos. -dijo Sakura sin darle mucha importancia.  
-La rutina de siempre, ustedes hacen como que no se conocen -dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco -¿por qué se lo permites?  
-No es cosa de permitírselo o no Ino, solamente que no encajo con sus amigas y amigos, preferimos mantener distancia.

-Su amistad es la cosa más rara que existe -concluyó la diva  
-Lo sé, pero me gusta así. -musitó finalmente.

Ino no mentía, la amistad de ambos era rara, desde la secundaria para adentro, eran perfectos desconocidos, pero afuera, eran casi hermanos. Ella nunca lo había comprendido, incluso Sasuke le desagradaba, por sus aires de grandeza y que prácticamente llevaba un cartel en la frente que decía "mujeriego".

Sasuke , mientras tanto, le golpeaba el hombro a Naruto durante la clase de matemática. Estaba aburrido, no tenía gracia la clase con el suplente. Él quería a la profesora de siempre, aquella a la que le lanzaba miradas coquetas, y que se sonrojaba. Era joven, tenía veintinueve años, y tenía un cuerpo hermoso.  
Sasuke había hecho una apuesta con Naruto respecto a ella.

-Te apuesto que me tiro a la maestra antes de fin de curso -había dicho Sasuke.  
-¿Cuál es la apuesta? -preguntó Naruto interesado.

-Si me la tiro, tendré pase libre para usar tu moto cuando yo quiera durante todo un año -dijo sonriendo satisfecho. Naruto arqueó una ceja, era imposible que Sasuke se acostara con la señorita Anko.

-Si yo gano, quiero tu consola -dijo Naruto satisfecho de su apuesta.  
-Hecho -dijo Sasuke dándole la mano.  
Por lo tanto, ahora Sasuke estaba frustrado, necesitaba conquistar a esa mujer, de alguna forma, acabaría acostándose con ella.  
-Veo tu consola más cerca de mí -le susurró Naruto al oído.  
-Cállate - Sasuke le pego una patada por debajo de la mesa. Naruto ahogo un grito.

Sasuke río tapándose la boca para no hacer ruido.  
-Bueno, sé que la ganaré, no te da pena tirarte a Anko -susurró Naruto.

-Sí me da, estoy seguro que acabará en mi cama, o por lo menos, en la mesa mientras yo... -dejo la frase inconclusa y Naruto arqueo una ceja.  
-¿Le contaste a Sakura que planeas tirarte a la profesora de matemática? -preguntó.  
-No, ¿por qué tendría que contarle? -preguntó Sasuke arqueando una ceja  
-No lo sé, es tu mejor amiga, deberías contarle, quizás te ayude a preparar el ambiente para tirarte a Anko -dijo Naruto divertido  
-No, no le contaré -dijo Sasuke decidido.

Aunque si Sasuke lo pensaba bien, quizá podría ponerla celosa al contarle que se quiere acostar con una mujer doce años mayor que él.

Se imagina la cara de Sakura cuando se entere; su regaño, todo absolutamente todo está en su mente. La forma en que abriría sus hermosos ojos verdes de sorpresa, la forma en que luego de eso, frunciría el ceño enfadada con él, luego su frase "no tienes remedio, Sasuke Uchiha ", la forma en que ella se reiría, divertida ante la mueca de asco cuando le dijera la forma en que lo haría. Sería divertido, aunque era totalmente estúpido creerlo, aún tenía la vaga ilusión de despertar los celos en ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	3. Capítulo 02

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 02**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Salió de la escuela, después de un agotador día. La profesora de Química la había regañado dos veces, casi nunca le sucedía, pero hoy estaba con sueño y estaba a punto de dormirse. La pillaron desprevenida con dos preguntas, y no supo que decir. Ino la miró preocupada, pero solo tenía sueño, así que no le dio importancia.

Espero a Sasuke afuera, como siempre. Mientras pasaban los escolares. Miró a Sasori, el chico nuevo, llevaba tres semanas en la escuela. Le encantaba, su cabello y sus ojos la volvían loca, esa personalidad misteriosa, le fascinaba.

Aquel pelirrojo volteo y se encontró con unos ojos verdes que lo miraban, le sonrió, ella embobada le correspondió la sonrisa. El siguió su camino, mientras Sakura estaba en las nubes.

-Llegué -la voz de Sasuke la sobresalto

-Estás en otro mundo Sakura ¿Algún chico? -bromeo Sasuke, aunque claramente no quería escuchar un sí de la boca de su amiga.

-Sasori... -susurro -me acaba de sonreír -dijo ilusionada.  
-¿Sasori? -pregunto -¿El nuevo? -pregunto Sasuke. Ella asintio emocionada

-Me toca biología con él, es callado. -observó Sasuke -quiza esconde algo.  
-No exageres Sasuke, no lo conoces –dijo Sakura mientras caminaban.  
-Como sea -dijo Sasuke exasperado, no le gustaba mucho el tema de chicos o por lo menos no con él. -debo contarte algo interesante -dijo el chico.  
-¿Qué? -preguntó Sakura  
-Hice una apuesta con Naruto -dijo sonriendo -debo tirarme a la maestra de matemáticas. -dijo orgulloso.  
-¿Qué tú qué? -preguntó ella abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, tal como Sasuke había predicho.  
-Como oíste, si no Naruto se llevará mi consola, aparte que Anko está como quiere, tiene un trasero de los mil dioses -dijo Sasuke sonriendo y recordándola.  
-Ashhh tú no tienes remedio -musitó el frunciendo el ceño. Sasuke sonrió.  
-Tengo que disfrutar y cubrir mis necesidades biológicas -dijo frunciendo el ceño.  
-Primero, Anko tiene doce años más que tú. -dijo ella fríamente -segundo, ¿disfrutar? Terminarás pegándote una enfermedad por acostarte con tanta perra, tercero, esas "necesidades" pueden aguantar.  
-Solo porque tú no hayas probado, no significa que los que sí lo hemos hecho, no tengamos la necesidad realmente tengo que tirármela, sea como sea -dijo él.  
-No tiene nada que ver que yo sea virgen, lo digo porque la gente normal no está encerrada en su habitación todas las noches, con una chica o chico diferente -dijo ella arqueando una ceja.  
-Tu concepto de normal, es mi concepto de nerds, sin ofender -dijo Sasuke. Ella rodó los ojos.  
-Como sea, haz lo que quieras, cumplí con advertirte. -dijo ella -solo te digo, que cuando quieras dejar de tener todas las noches una chica diferente en tu cama y quieras tener a la misma chica para siempre, no podrás hacerlo  
-¿Y por qué no? -preguntó Sasuke desafiante.  
-Porque la chica que quiera estar contigo para toda la vida, la chica que quiera amarte y serte fiel, no es como las putas con las que te acuestas, esa chica se tomará las cosas en serio y sabiendo tu pasado, ten por seguro, que nunca la encontrarás -dijo ella fríamente.

Sasuke sintió un extraño malestar en el pecho cuando dijo eso. Si tan solo supiera que la chica que él quería amar, era ella. Ahora se percató de que ellos nunca saldrían, la conocía tan bien, Sakura conocía la fachada de casanova que mostraba. No tenía idea de lo que él sería capaz de hacer dejaría todo por ella. Así de simple.

-Tonterías -dijo Sasuke mientras miraba al frente seriamente.  
-Como quieras, cambiando de tema -dijo ella exasperada -hoy mis padres no están, mi hermana salió ¿veamos una película? -propuso ella.  
Sasuke lo pensó, por un lado amaba estar con Sakura toda la tarde, pero ahora se sentía herido, se sentía vulnerable.  
-Quizás mañana Sakura -dijo dando un largo suspiro -tengo que estudiar.  
-Está bien, entonces yo entro -indicó su casa, habían llegado.

La casa de Sasuke estaba una cuadra más allá. -cuídate, nos vemos mañana, tratare de salir puntual-dijo ella sonriendo.  
-Eso espero-dijo el riéndose suavemente -cuídate mucho -pidió sinceramente.

Se acercó a él y besó su frente. Algo de todos los días para Sakura, pero para Sasuke, significaba mucho. -adiós.

Sasuke caminó a su casa, saludó a su madre, y se tiró en la cama. Miró su techo, durante un largo tiempo. ¿Haría bien en mantener esa fachada de mujeriego? Sí, el creía que sí. Solo así, nunca nadie se enteraría de nada.  
Se sentó, miró su celular. El fondo de pantalla era una foto de ambos, sonriendo a la cámara, en sus vacaciones pasadas.

Ella siempre simple, su cabello revuelto por el viento, su maravillosa sonrisa, sus ojos verdes, esos labios... que siempre había soñado besar. ¿Qué dirían todos si supieran que estaba enamorado de Sakura? Sería la noticia del año, seguramente. Sasuke Uchiha ama a una "CHICA" que no es popular, que no le gustan las fiestas, ni se ha acostado con chicos.

Pero él lo prefería así, prefería que fuera tranquila, en vez de emborracharse, se quedara en su casa, viendo películas y comiendo helado, leyendo un libro, tocando el piano o cantando. Ella era así, simple, pero para Sasuke, era perfecta.

No tenía nada que envidiarle ni a la porrista más hermosa, ni a la deportista más sexy. Solía usar una simple polera y un jeans ajustado en color blanco generalmente un poco maquillada casi siempre con sus converse. Aunque él la había visto en ropa interior, por accidente, hace unas semanas. Tenía una figura bonita, ni muy flaca. Todo en ella era perfecto, no tenía idea porque no tenía un novio, bueno su amiga exigía mucho en los chicos, odiaba a los fiesteros, hipócritas y todo eso.

No tenía idea como lo soportaba a él.

Bueno ella lo amaba, no como él quisiera, pero lo amaba como a un hermano. Le confiaba su vida, sabiendo que jamás lo traicionaría. Era lindo sentirse querido por Sakura, pero desearía poder ser algo más que su mejor amigo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	4. Capítulo 03

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 03**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sábado se realizaría una fiesta en casa de Karin, una ex novia de Sasuke, porrista con un cuerpo hermoso, típica chica poco inteligente, linda, pero que se había acostado con todos los chicos de la secundaria. Sasuke había estado un par de meses con ella, pero nada serio.

-Vamos Sakura, solo una vez, no quiero ir solo -pidió el joven.

-No, no pienso ir, sabes que no me gusta -dijo ella mientras ordenaba su ropa en el armario.

-Por favor, eres mi amiga, te lo estoy rogando -dijo Sasuke poniendo una cara de perrito.

-Esta vez no te servirá la cara Uchiha, no pienso ir, me dejarás sola y te emborracharás para irte con alguna perra -dijo ella rodando los ojos.

-Estará Sai, tú eres su amiga, ve con Ino -pidió Sasuke.

-Si llevo a Ino estará junto a Sai, estaré igual sola, esos dos se traen algo entre manos hace mucho tiempo

-Estará Sasori -dijo Sasuke finalmente. El sintió algo extraño, se volteó y arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿No estás engañándome para que vaya? -preguntó desconfiada.

-No, te lo juro -dijo -vamos, te lo ruego -suplico nuevamente.

-Está bien, ¿a qué hora es? -dijo dándose por vencida.

Sasuke la abrazó fuerte, Sakura sonrió, le gustaba complacerlo, porque era como un niño pequeño, se emocionaba tanto cuando ella le decía que sí.

-Paso por ti a las nueve Sakura, ponte hermosa -pidió. Ojalá fuera para él, pero agregó -ya sabes, estará Sasori -su sonrisa se mantuvo intacta, quizá Sasuke debería ser actor.

-Está bien -suspiró.

Sasuke se fue a su casa feliz de que Sakura lo acompañara, pero con el amargo sabor de que utilizaría la ocasión para coquetearle a Sasori. Como dolía solo pensarlo, ella no era de haber estado con muchos chicos y los pocos con los que estuvo, para suerte de Sasuke, casi ni los conoció.

Llegó la hora, Sasuke fue a buscarla y parece que se tomó en serio lo de "ponte hermosa". Vestía unos pantalones blancos, una polera ajustada rosa y unos converse. Lo más notable, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, finalmente sus tentadores y hermosos labios.

Se veían más provocativos ¡que ganas de besarla! Pensó Sasuke.

-¿Qué tal? -preguntó preocupada de su aspecto, pero pensando en Sasori.

-Hermosa -dijo Sasuke sonriéndole, por un momento, la observó con ternura. Y Sakura estaba sonriendo como siempre.

-Bien, vamos -dijo ella.

Sasuke podía manejar, utilizaba el auto de su madre. Manejó hasta la casa de Karin, Sakura se veía claramente nerviosa.

Era el hecho de que estaría Sasori, eso le produjo a Sasuke un dolor en el pecho. Suspiró, esperaba que no se le ocurriera besarlo frente a él, aunque lo descartó, su amiga no lo haría. Supuso.

-Llegamos -dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Le abrió la puerta antes de que Sakura lo hiciera siempre ha sido así. Si ella se diera cuenta de la verdadera razón... pero no, Sakura siempre ha sido igual.

-Está bien, me relajaré -dijo Sasuke. tocó el timbre

Karin le sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Luego miró a Sakura y le sonrió. Ella correspondió su sonrisa.

-Pasen -dijo.

Entraron de inmediato Sasuke vio a Sai, así que junto a Sakura se acercaron a él.

Sai besó la frente de Sakura y le dio la mano a Sasuke.

-Llamé a tu amiga Ino, quería que viniera -dijo sonriendo. Sasuke le golpeó la pierna, jugueteando respecto a Ino.

Sai se sonrojó. -no digas nada Sasuke. -amenazó.

-Boo, me engañarás con una chica -dijo fingiendo enfado.

-Aún no, príncipe Uchiha -dijo Sai sonriendo- pero en caso, puedes compartirme -dijo con una coqueta sonrisa. Ambos rieron.

-¡Sakura! -Una voz que no era ni de Sasuke ni de Sai los interrumpió.

Sakura levantó la vista y vio a un muchacho pelirrojo frente a ella

-¡Es genial verte por aquí!

-Sasori-dijo algo nerviosa.

-¿Co-cómo estás? - Sasuke intentaba disimular, pero no pudo evitar mirarlo con el odio.

-Bien ¿y tú? -preguntó el

-Bien -dijo ella levemente sonrojada

-¿Vamos a tomar algo? -propuso Sasori.

Ella miró a Sai, quien le guiñó un ojo, miró a Sasuke quien, dando un suspiro, asintió.

-Vamos -dijo ella.

Él le dio la mano para que fuesen, Sasuke hervía de rabia por dentro, ¡que ganas de echarlo a patadas! Los siguió con la mirada hasta verlos sentarse más allá, él tomaba cerveza, ella una bebida, Sakura se sonrojaba y reía animada, mientras Sasori la miraba a los ojos.

-¿Celos Sasuke? -preguntó Sai

Sasuke se sobresaltó.

-No, Tonto, solo que no confió en el -dijo frunciendo el ceño. Sai lo miró, no le creyó mucho, Sasuke lucía extraño esta noche solo miraba a Sakura con Sasori.

\- Sasuke ¿Te gusta Sakura? -pregunto Sai

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó el. Su cuerpo se tensó

-No Sai, ¿estás loco? Ella es como una hermana, nunca podría verla como otra cosa.

\- Sasuke hay algo que no me hace creerte -musitó Sai- Aparte, Sakura es una chica muy linda y agradable, no es como tus chicas, es inteligente y muy dulce -dijo Sai mientras Sasuke seguía amargándose viendo a su mejor amiga con un chico, coqueteando.

Sasuke pensó que Sai decía lo correcto, aunque él ya se había percatado de todo eso hace mucho.

-Lo sé, pero no me gusta -dijo Sasuke finalmente Sai quedó dubitativo respecto al tema, pero prefirió no decir nada. Justamente Ino había llegado.

Sai le sonrió ampliamente, se disculpó con Sasuke y fue a bailar con Ino. Sasuke se quedó allí, mirando la forma en que pestañeaba cuando estaba coqueteando, era jodidamente linda.

¿Por qué no puede coquetearme de esa forma? Se preguntó a sí mismo, quizá, tan solo quizá, algún día ella se percataría de lo que Sasuke sentía por ella, por fin se decidiría y estaría con él. Pero no era demasiado probable.

-¡Sasuke! -la voz chillona de Karin lo sacó de sus pensamientos

\- ¿Por qué estás solo aquí? -no le dio tiempo de responder cuando le tomó la mano y le dijo -ven, vamos a bailar. -el dio un largo suspiro.

Si Sakura estaba con Sasori, él también tendría que estar con alguien. Se dejó llevar por la música, por el ambiente, por el magnífico cuerpo de Karin.

La tomó por la cintura, mientras bailaban. Miró sobre el hombro de la chica y veía a Sakura bailar muy cerca de Sasori, tan cerca que dolía. Miró a Karin, tan linda pero tan hueca.

-Estás distraído esta noche, Sasuke -dijo ella mientras apegaba más su cuerpo.

-Vamos por un trago, lo necesitas.

-Tengo que manejar, Karin -dijo él negándose.

-Solo uno Sasuke-dijo ella sonriendo coquetamente. Pasaron junto a Sakura y Sasori, quienes ni se percataron de la presencia de Sasuke, justo tras de ellos.

Este tomó rápidamente lo que Karin le sirvió, como lo había temido, no se detuvo hasta estar bastante borracho. Entonces Karin lo hizo ir a bailar con ella, esta vez, Sasuke pasaba las manos por todo su cuerpo, mientras se reían. Miró otra vez por sobre su hombro, vio a Sakura besándose con Sasori, muy juntos.

La punzada en el pecho aumentó, sintió unas ganas enormes de llorar. Estaba borracho, pero esa imagen jamás se le olvidaría, aunque estuviera tan borracho. No podía evitar mirarlos, sus labios juntos, sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando. Como desearía ser él, como amaría poder besarla y amarla. ¿Por qué le sucedía esto?

Intentó no llorar, intentó resistir.

-Karin, tengo que ir a tomar aire -dijo como pudo, pasó junto a ellos, las manos de Sasori recorrían la espalda de su mejor amiga. Se quedó en el patio sentado mirando al cielo.

Quería irse, pero estaba muy borracho como para tomar su auto.

\- Sasuke, ¿estás bien? -la voz de Neji lo sobresaltó. Se volteó y le sonrió como pudo.

-Sí, solo tenía... calor -dijo.

El asintió y entró otra vez, unas manos femeninas acariciaron su pecho. Volteó y vio a Karin. Ella sin más, casi se subió sobre él, lo lanzó al pasto

Mientras tanto, sus labios buscaron los de Sasuke, quien estaba tan destruido, que no protestó. Se besaron con pasión, mientras las manos de Sasuke recorrían el delgado y curvilíneo cuerpo de la muchacha.

-Vamos a mi habitación -dijo Karin en su oído.

El solo la siguió. No vio a su amiga, intentó mirar a todos lados, pero no estaba

Llegaron a una habitación pintada de rosado, con una cama grande. Karin aseguró la puerta, mientras se desnudaba frente a Sasuke quien decidió olvidar todo y tener una noche de diversión.

Karin se subió sobre él, y le susurró.

-Recordaremos viejos tiempos -dicho esto, besó a Sasuke mientras sus manos iban al cierre de su pantalón del muchacho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	5. Capítulo 04

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 04**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke abrió los ojos y sintió un horrible dolor de cabeza, observo a su alrededor, se encontraba en una habitación rosada ¿Dónde rayos se había metido? sintió una respiración que no era la suya.

Miró a su lado, vio un delgado cuerpo tapado hasta la mitad de la espalda con la manta sobre la almohada. Recordó entonces a Karin.

Otra vez se había acostado con ella.

En silencio, buscó su ropa y se vistió, salió callado de la habitación sin despertarla. Buscó sus llaves y encendió su auto.

El día estaba nuboso, especial para su estado de ánimo.

Repentinamente, a su mente llegaron las imágenes de Sakura y Sasori besándose

Ahora no era el dolor de cabeza, era el dolor en el pecho, ese vacío en el corazón.

Golpeó el volante del auto, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

-¡La odio! -se dijo a sí mismo -la odio por haberme enamorado de ella.  
Ni siquiera un revolcón con Karin puede hacerlo olvidar el beso que su amiga le dio a ese estúpido ¿Qué tenía ese? ¡Nada! era un completo idiota.

Bruscamente se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas. No quería seguir llorando por Sakura, quizá no valía la pena.

-A quien engaño, ella lo vale todo -susurró para sí mismo -pero tengo que resignarme, ella no es para mí.

Suspiró y manejó hasta su casa, pasando frente a la casa de Sakura.

La ventana de su dormitorio estaba abierta, probablemente estuviese haciendo los deberes o algo así. Sakura estaba sentada, leyendo un libro.

.

Su concentración no era demasiada, recordando el sabor de los labios de Sasori. Sonrió, era un chico encantador, simpático; le agradaba sobretodo porque hace mucho no le gustaba un chico, Sasori era ideal.

Aunque aún seguía enfadada con Sasuke la había dejado, aunque ella se había ido con el chico, ni siquiera le preguntó.

Se fue a revolcar con la hueca de Karin. Sasuke no tenía solución, pensaba ella.

Esperaba que algún día se enamorara de alguna chica, pero lo dudaba, dudaba que el amor tocara la puerta de la casa de su amigo porque él no lo permitía

El espantaba a las chicas buenas, por ser un maldito casanova. Rodó los ojos, solo esperaba que no terminara pegándose el sida

.

El lunes siguiente, se terminó de arreglar el cabello, se había tardado más de la cuenta, quizá el motivo era que vería a Sasori en la escuela, le emocionaba, tenía que verse guapa o bueno lo que pudiese.

Tocaron el timbre de su casa, miró la hora, era tardísimo, probablemente Sasuke vino a buscarla, bajó corriendo las escaleras, tomó su bolso se despidió de sus padres y su hermana, su sorpresa fue mucha cuando unos ojos cafés ceniza la miraron, no eran los de Sasuke.

\- ¡Sasori! -susurró emocionada.

\- Quise pasar a buscarte ¿no te molesta? -preguntó con dulzura. Ella negó, así que subió al auto y se marchó a la escuela.  
Mientras tanto, Sasuke salía de su casa, caminó un poco y la vio subiéndose a un auto

Cuando vio al propietario del auto sonreír ampliamente, era Sasori no Akasuna.

\- ¿Y ese qué se cree? -preguntó enrabiado.

Tuvo que caminar solo para irse a la escuela, iba demasiado enfadado, la rabia lo cegaba. Pateó tres piedras, una tan fuerte que golpeó a un pobre perro, víctima de su ira

Intentaba no llorar sería patético llegar llorando, su reputación caería bruscamente. Entró al colegio y se encontró con Suigetsu, uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Hola Sasuke -saludó sonriente.

-Hola -dijo Sasuke algo desanimado.

\- ¿Pasa algo hermano? -preguntó Suigetsu preocupado.

-No, no pasa nada -dijo -solo que dormí mal, eso es todo

Caminaron hasta el salón, dado que les tocaba la clase juntos, se sentaron en sus asientos, mientras esperaban a que el profesor llegara.

-Así que Sakura ahora tiene novio -comentó Suigetsu.

Sasuke se preguntó si no había alguna otra persona de la que hablar que no fuera ella o el estúpido con el que estaba.

-Creo, no sé –dijo

-Espero que sea un buen chico, Sakura lo merece, es una chica genial -dijo. Sasuke asintió "sí, ella era perfecta" pensó para sí mismo

-Espero -dijo Sasuke

\- ¿Y ya cumpliste la apuesta con Naruto? - Sasuke recordó entonces la apuesta, necesitaba tirarse a la profesora.

-No, hoy comienza el plan de conquista -dijo curvando sus labios en una sonrisa.

-Ten cuidado o ella se quedará sin trabajo por tirarse a uno de sus alumnos -dijo Suigetsu divertido.

-Lo disfrutará -dijo seguro de sí mismo. Suigetsu asintió divertido, mientras Sasuke no prestó atención a la clase de Literatura.

Pensaba en Sakura... aún, en cómo sin siquiera avisarle, se había ido con ese pelirrojo a la escuela. Quizá las cosas comenzarían a cambiar desde ahora, tendría que acostumbrarse.

En el almuerzo, dio una mirada a la mesa donde usualmente estaba Sakura e Ino pero solo estaba la pelirrubia sola, comiendo algo distraída

Miró a su alrededor, en otra mesa estaba Sakura y Sasori divertidos charlando, riéndose, coqueteando y tomados de la mano. Ese apretón en el pecho vino otra vez.

-Hola Sasuke -una aguda voz lo sobresaltó. Karin le besó la mejilla.

-Hola -dijo algo brusco.

-¡Hola Sasuke! -la voz de una de las porristas del equipo, lo distrajo. Tayuya lo miró coqueta, también se había acostado con ella

-Hola -fingió una sonrisa.

Estaba distraído de las superficiales conversaciones de las chicas, Naruto jugaba con Suigetsu, mientras Jūgo también estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Sasuke suspiró, viendo como Sasori se acercaba a ella coquetamente.  
El día había sido un fiasco, estaba harto pero llegó la hora de matemática, lo que había esperado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	6. Capítulo 05

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 05**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Observó a la maestra Anko entrar, llevaba una ajustada falda que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, una blusa escotada que se amoldaba a su curvilíneo cuerpo, el cabello tomado en un moño algo desordenado, sus lentes y brillo labial en sus carnosos labios. Sonrió, hoy sería el primer paso.

-Bien chicos, saquen sus libretas, comenzaremos con algo de ecuaciones

Sasuke no escuchaba mucho lo que decía, miraba su trasero moverse al compás de sus caderas cuando caminaba, imaginó lo bien que se sentiría tocarlo y sonrió.

Naruto le dio un codazo, moviendo las cejas; Sasuke sonrió satisfecho ya sabía qué hacer, se dedicó a molestar a Naruto quien lo regañó un montón de veces no puso atención y no contestó las preguntas.

-¡!Sasuke Uchiha! Se acabó, hoy te quedas hasta las cuatro en castigo, te espero en mi oficina ¿escuchaste? -Dijo la profesora y Sasuke asintió, pareciendo arrepentido, pero cuando nadie más le puso atención y la profesora Anko lo miro furiosamente, él le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que se sonrojara. Sonrió ladino, hasta que sonó el timbre de salida.

-Te veo mañana, disfruta el castigo -dijo Naruto lanzándole una mirada divertida a Sasuke.

-Claro, nos vemos mañana -respondió sonriendo.

-Sasuke Uchiha, camina conmigo por favor -dijo la profesora seriamente, Sasuke empezó a caminar tras ella, mirando descaradamente su trasero, si todo resultaba bien, quizá hoy cumpliría la apuesta.

Miró en su mochila si llevaba preservativos, las emergencias siempre lo requerían. Sonrió, allí estaban.

Si su plan resultaba favorable, hoy la tendría en sus brazos, en el peor de los casos, debía esperar unos días.

Llegó a su oficina, era amplio y acogedor, tenía las paredes pintadas de blanco, le daba luminosidad al lugar. Colgaban cuadros de artistas famosos, había una estantería llena de libros, la mayoría matemáticos.

Había un escritorio en el que había una foto de la profesora y una niña pequeña... ¿tendría una hija? Lo averiguaría, quizá eso podía complicarle las cosas.

-Toma asiento -dijo ella seriamente.

Se quitó la chaqueta, la oficina realmente estaba algo calurosa. Se sentó en el asiento un poco inclinada, mientras revisaba algo en su laptop. Sasuke miró su escote y sonrió.

-Profesora, por favor, no sea tan severa -pidió evitando reírse.

-Te he hablado muchas veces para que te comportes. -dijo ella seriamente -y nada pasa, ¿qué está mal contigo Sasuke? ¿te ocurre algo? -preguntó ella -no tienes malas calificaciones, pero tu comportamiento me sofoca.

-¿Mi comportamiento? -preguntó Sasuke- ¿yo la sofoco? -sus palabras iban claramente en doble sentido, la profesora se avergonzó un poco.

-Claro que tu comportamiento me aburre, eres muy terco -dijo ella –ahora saca tu cuaderno de matemática -ordenó

El asintió, el plan iría lento para que resultara, tenía una hora para hacerlo y lo haría, estaba seguro.

-Bien -dijo él.

Ella le habló de unos ejercicios mientras Sasuke lo realizaba, ella lo miraba de reojo. Nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa e incómoda con un alumno, mucho menos uno doce años menor que ella. Incluso había sobrevivido a los acosos de los universitarios.

-No entiendo esto. -dijo Sasuke

La señorita Anko estaba parada viendo por la ventana, se acercó a su lado y se agachó un poco para ver de qué se trataba. Sasuke sonrió coquetamente, mientras ella hablaba y hablaba. Veía su escote claramente.

-¿Entendiste? -El negó con la cabeza. Ella suspiró fuertemente.

-Necesito una profesora más dedicada -Sasuke se levantó bruscamente. La profesora Anko se sintió muy nerviosa y cohibida

-No sé si me entiende

-No Sasuke, no te entiendo -dijo ella

-Alguien más... cercano -susurró el con voz ronca y sensual

La profesora avergonzada, había caminado de espaldas a la pared por inercia, mientras Sasuke se le acercaba.

-Alguien que pueda enseñarme más personalmente -susurró cerca de su oído.

\- S-Sasuke Uchiha, vuelve a tu asiento -dijo ella intentando sonar firme, pero la voz que soltó no resultó para nada bien.

La mano de su alumno ahora estaba en su cintura. Estaban cerca de la puerta, por lo que usó su otra mano para poner el seguro.

-No quiero que nadie interrumpa mi educación -dijo muy cerca de sus labios.

Anko Mitarashi lo observo casi con miedo, en realidad la situación la tenía al borde

\- Sasuke, vuelve a tu... -entonces sin decir nada, bruscamente le dio un beso en la boca, apegándola a su cuerpo, mientras su otra mano recorría descaradamente el muslo de la profesora.

En un principio, ella se resistió, pero ante cada toque del muchacho, cedió lentamente. El la besó casi con violencia, mientras buscaba el cierre de su falda. Anko gemía ante sus toques, mientras Sasuke la desnudaba con cuidado

Sacó los papeles sobre el escritorio, la laptop y la acostó contra la superficie subiéndose sobre ella.

Al rato, Sasuke tenía la apuesta en sus manos. Sonrió triunfante mientras Anko gemía bajo él, Naruto le debía mucho.

Ahora podría usar su moto cuando él quisiera, esa moto que Naruto cuidaba con recelo y nadie era merecedor de usarla.

Mientras Sasuke se abrochaba los pantalones y Anko acomodaba la oficina, a su mente vino Sakura la chica de sus sueños. Repentinamente se sintió mal cuando le revelara lo que había hecho, la voz de ella sería de decepción.

-Esto... -Anko aún estaba agitada - queda entre nosotros

-Las veces que quiera, señorita Mitarashi-dijo él. Miró el recuadro que ella recogía del suelo - ¿es su hija?

-Es mi hermana pequeña -dijo ella. Sasuke respiró con alivio, se acercó a su profesora.

-Si mis castigos serán así de buenos, creo que me portaré mal -dijo el sensualmente mientras capturaba los labios de la mujer bruscamente.

Salió de la oficina, compuesto, como si nada realmente hubiese pasado. Sonrió otra vez con orgullo y satisfacción, camino dirigiéndose a su casa, pero decidió pasar donde su amiga necesitaba descargar su ira ahora o nunca, tenía que recriminarle no haberle esperado para ir al colegio.

Tocó el timbre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	7. Capítulo 06

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 06**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La puerta se abrió de golpe

\- ¿Sasuke? -Sakura estaba sorprendida de verlo

-Por poco no me reconoces ¿eh? -dijo dolido

\- ¡Que tonto eres! -respondió algo divertida -solo que no creí que vendrías, Naruto me comento que la profesora Anko te castigó.

-Fue un buen castigo -dijo recordando cómo se la tiró -¿puedo pasar?

-Claro, pasa -entraron, se dirigieron al sofá. Sakura le ofreció un vaso de jugo que él acepto y se sentó a su lado

-Así que hoy no me esperaste -dijo él fríamente.

Sakura se tensó, se sintió bastante mal por no haber esperado a su amigo.

-Lo siento Sasuke, olvidé avisarte que Sasori pasaría por mí -dijo acariciando la cara de su amigo.

Por un momento Sasuke olvidó el motivo de su enojo, suspiró ante el toque, su corazón se aceleró como nunca.

-Está bien, te perdono -dijo el cediendo, no podía enojarse, él era demasiado bueno.

-Te quiero Sasuke ¿lo sabías? -se lanzó a sus brazos para abrazarlo, el contacto de su cuerpo contra el de Sakura lo hizo estremecerse, sin que ella lo notara- Eres el mejor amigo del mundo.

-Yo también te quiero -dijo el suavemente "Si tú supieras cuanto" pensó

-Bien ¿y qué tal el castigo? - Sasuke se tensó un poco pero luego sonrió.

Nunca desperdiciaba un momento para intentar darle celos, aunque no resultaran como el planeaba, aún mantenía la esperanza

-Cumplí la apuesta -respondió Sasuke arrogante; ella arqueó una ceja. -Me la tiré, en su oficina

\- ¿Hablas enserio? -preguntó anonadada

-Sí, estaba escribiendo todas las idioteces que se le ocurrieron como castigo, entonces le pedí ayuda en algo, esa era la excusa, bueno allí la acorralé contra la pared, le puse seguro a la puerta y la subí en el escritorio -dijo Sasuke orgulloso -entonces...

-No quiero saber más -dijo Sakura con asco en su cara

-Gritaba como loca -se burló -sobre todo cuando la volteé y...

-¡SASUKE! -gritó abriendo los ojos. Él se río divertido ante la reacción de su mejor amiga -supongo... que usaste protección

-Al principio Anko no quería, decía que no era igual con eso puesto - Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Sasuke reía. -pero le dije que era muy pequeño para tener hijos, ella río y bueno me lo puse. Debo admitir que tiene mucha experiencia, digamos que ha sido una de las mejores que he tenido –dijo muy altivo

\- ¿Es esto lo que quieres para ti, Sasuke? -preguntó una Sakura inquieta al escucharlo narrar de su "gran proeza". Sasuke arqueó una ceja- ¿Por qué no encuentras una chica y tienes una relación seria? -El suspiró rodando los ojos.

-No creo en el amor -dijo el finalmente.

\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó la chica.

Sasuke la miró fijamente, su rostro de ángel, esos ojos verdes e inocentes, esos labios deseables, su piel pálida contrastada con sus mejillas la mayoría de las veces con un color sonrojado.

Ella era el motivo, por ella, no podía amar a nadie más.

-Porque... porque no -dijo

-Eso no es una respuesta Sasuke -dijo frunciendo el ceño

-No entenderías

-Si no quieres decirme, estás en tu derecho –finiquito Sakura

Sasuke empezaba a irritarse, la amaba no podía decirle que era ella, el motivo de su decepción en cuanto al amor. Si tan solo supiera que lo volvía loco.

\- ¿Qué tal todo con Sasori? -preguntó para desviar el asunto.

Aunque le doliera como nunca hablar del tema, prefería eso antes de quedar al descubierto

-Es un lindo chico -dijo Sakura mientras sus ojos brillaron, Sasuke sintió su estómago apretarse – puede que sea algo rápido, pero me gusta estar con Sasori, pasará todos los días por mí para ir al colegio -Sasuke arqueó una ceja- lo siento Sasuke...

-No... no importa, debes conquistarlo -contesto fingiendo una sonrisa.

Ella ni siquiera notó lo forzada de esa sonrisa que escondía todo su dolor.

-Gracias -dijo sinceramente. Lo abrazó otra vez, Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía su frágil cuerpo junto a él.

-Para eso están los amigos, mi vida -dijo dulcemente Sasuke

Sakura sonrió, sabía que Sasuke era un amigo excepcional, tal vez no era un buen chico con las mujeres, pero para ella era el mejor amigo que existía

-Te quiero Sasuke -dijo ella besándole la mejilla.

Él sonrió de forma casi paternal, observándola con ternura

Ese simple contacto casi le quemo la piel, era como si todo lo que ella hiciera fuera sensual, absolutamente todo

-Yo también te quiero Sakura -dijo él sonriendo.  
-¿Qué tal una partida de Play Station? -preguntó desafiándolo. Sasuke sonrió a lo cual de inmediato aceptó, corrieron escaleras arriba y comenzaron a jugar.

Siempre se entretenían así, estaban hechos el uno para el otro en cuanto a personalidades, eran inmaduros en cuanto a juegos, maduros cuando debían serlo a excepción de la necesidad de Sasuke por acostarse con todas las chicas de la secundaria, fuera de eso, él era maravilloso.

Sakura lo quería mucho, nunca de la forma más allá del romanticismo

-Te gané – dijo Sasuke sacándole la lengua.

\- ¡Tramposo! –respondió frustrada

-Mala perdedora –contesto rápidamente mientras sonreía

-No soy una mala perdedora -dijo riéndose

Sasuke observaba embobado, su risa era lo que más amaba, la forma en que sus labios se curvaban cuando reía, definitivamente estaba embelesado cuando se trataba de Sakura

-Debo irme, tengo que reunirme con Suigetsu en una hora -dijo Sasuke -así que... nos vemos -ella asintió. Sasuke se acercó y le besó la mejilla -te quiero -dijo en un susurro

Sakura sonrió -Yo también

Se marchó a su casa, tendría que cambiarse de ropa para salir con Suigetsu, aún en el camino pensaba en ella, era probable que tuviera razón, necesitaba cambiar ¿Qué tal si cambiaba y Sakura se fijaba en el por fin? Podría ser una buena opción, tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba.

-Hola Sasuke -lo saludó Suigetsu cuando pasó por él. Se dieron la mano.

-Hola Suigetsu -dijo Sasuke dando una forzada sonrisa

Suigetsu era uno de sus mejores amigos, lo conocía bastante, siempre sabía lo que pasaba con él

-¿Estás bien Sasuke ? -preguntó observándolo con cuidado. Sasuke asintió sonriente, pero algo no lo convencía.

Suigetsu lo observó sin decir nada más, mientras manejaba hasta la casa de Sai donde más tarde tenían una junta con chicas

-¡Llegó el alma de la fiesta! -declaro Naruto divertido -el caza mujeres mayores - Sasuke sonrió y los chicos rieron con gracia

-Sí y ahora quiero usar tu moto. -asevero mientras se apoyaba en la pared. Naruto arqueó una ceja

-No creo que te la hayas tirado ya ¿o sí? -preguntó Naruto vacilante

-Amigo, puedo usar tu moto cuando yo quiera, me la tiré en la tarde -dijo mientras sonría de forma engreída y satisfecha

A Naruto casi se le salieron los ojos mientras Suigetsu tosió y Sai arqueaba una ceja

\- ¡No sé si creerte! -dijo Naruto desconfiado, pero aun así sorprendido

-Pasado mañana tenemos matemática, así que verás lo nerviosa que se pone -dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba asiento. Jūgo le dio un vaso con cerveza

\- ¿Y qué tal? -preguntó Naruto

-Es buena -admitió - mejor que Karin, aunque definitivamente la mejor fue de lejos Mei Terumi, esa chica sí que sabía lo que hacía -todos rieron -pero Anko grita mucho, aunque eso puede excitarte más.

\- ¿Tiene bonitos pechos? -preguntó Kiba divertido

-Grandes, muy grandes -dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos, mientras todos reían -la tenía en el escritorio mientras ella chillaba con sus piernas alrededor mío. Sus caras eran lo más divertido, se deformaba -todos rieron

-Eres un ganador Sasuke Uchiha -Aseguro Naruto divertido -realmente quería tu consola, pero ¡Vamos! puedes con todas - Sasuke sonrió melancólico, había una persona con la que no podía, solo una

La única que lo volvía extremadamente loco.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	8. Capítulo 07

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 07**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente Sasuke no quiso ir a la escuela, estaba más deprimido que nunca, la noche anterior cinco chicas habían estado con ellos.

La gran diferencia es que Jūgo, Sai y Suigetsu tenían personas que realmente les gustaban, mientras Naruto y él conocían recién a las chicas.

Como era de esperar, Sasuke tuvo sexo con su chica en el baño ¿Qué pasaba con él?

-Vamos, no puedo ser tan malo ¿o sí? -se preguntó mientras tomaba una ducha. El agua tibia recorría su cuerpo, mientras recordaba a la rubia de la noche anterior.

Tenía un cuerpo espectacular y le había propuesto otra cita, pero él se había negado por ende recibió una cachetada. No quería más esta vida, pero no tenía idea como cambiarla.

Su celular de pronto interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Contestó, la voz de su mejor amiga totalmente quebrada y destruida lo alarmó.

\- ¿Sakura? -preguntó preocupado- ¿pasa algo?

-Escapé del colegio ¿puedes venir a buscarme? -estaba llorando, su voz la delataba.

-Claro Sakura voy enseguida, espérame en la esquina -cortó el teléfono, agarro sus llaves prácticamente corrió hasta el colegio.

En la esquina estaba esperándolo al verlo se tiró sobre Sasuke y se lanzó a llorar. Su corazón se apretó al escuchar su llanto, la forma destruida en que sollozaba.

Sasuke la abrazaba y le decía que todo estaría bien, mientras ella se escondía en su pecho, respiraba con dificultad. Sujeto su mano y la hizo caminar, necesitaban llegar a su casa, no quería que nadie la viera así.

Al llegar a casa Sasuke fue por un vaso con agua, la hizo sentarse para luego observar como bebía el líquido con cierta dificultad.

-Ahora me contarás claramente que pasó –declaro Sasuke mientras la miraba atentamente. Ella asintió.

Sasuke se dedicó a examinar sus facciones, su labio inferior temblaba, siempre le pasaba cuando lloraba o estaba nerviosa, sus ojos cristalinos y rojos producto del feroz llanto lo miraban con temor, con inseguridad.

Sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo.

-Konan... -susurró.

Como por arte de magia prácticamente pudo comprender casi todo; Konan era una chica que solía juntarse con Sasuke y su grupo.

Capitana del equipo de porristas, hermosa y atractiva para los chicos. Se había acostado con la mitad del colegio o más.

\- ¿Qué te hizo? -preguntó Sasuke.

-Me dijo cosas horribles -dijo mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer por su rostro, ese perfecto rostro de ángel que Sasuke deseaba -me gritó que era una idiota delante de todos, me tiró su bebida solo porque choqué con ella, luego... -le costó hablar y describir lo que había pasado -me dijo que tú eras mi amigo solo por pena porque yo era una estúpida que estaba sola todo el día, que ningún chico me pondría atención... le dije que estaba equivocada, luego me dijo ¿hablas de Sasori? puedo decirte que anoche estuvo en mi cama. Solo se metió contigo para alejarte de Sasuke porque yo se lo pedí. Entonces Sasori miró hacia otro lado y yo... me siento mal -dijo -me trató de lo peor y me dijo que...

\- ¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Sasuke mientras sus puños se presionaban con fuerza.

-Probablemente mi madre no me tomaba en cuenta porque desearía nunca haberme tenido -entendió porque estaba destruida. Su madre no era muy comunicativa, solía preocuparse de otras cosas más que de su propia hija.

Sakura tapó su rostro y siguió llorando. Sasuke sintió su pecho apretado al verla llorar de esa forma.

-Ven acá -le dijo indicando sus piernas. Cuando Sakura estaba triste, solía sentarse en sus piernas y apoyarse en su pecho a la vez le decía un montón de cosas para animarla. Ella obedeció, Sasuke cerró los ojos al sentirla tan cerca, mientras Sakura seguía llorando -escucha ¿tú le crees a Konan? es una estúpida, que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que molestar, ella no es como tú, no caigas en su juego -le dijo Sasuke con ternura –solo tiene amigas falsas, una vida de distorsión y se acuesta con todos los imbéciles que se le crucen -ella lo miró, con una mueca extraña

-Tú también haces eso, no eres el mejor para hablar de ella de esa forma... -respondió dolida

-Pero yo no tengo amigos falsos y no estoy molestando a nadie ¿cierto? -Sakura asintió

-Los chicos y tú no pertenecen a ese grupo –Afirmo Sakura -ustedes no son como ellas, tú tampoco -Se levantó un poco y lo contemplo a los ojos, esos ojos grandes lo miraban con cautela -tú... eres diferente Sasuke, cuando estás conmigo eres una persona y con ellas eres otro. Todo lo que haces es para seguirles el juego... no lo hagas, no cambies tu esencia... –pidió afligida, en su mente cruzó la idea de un futuro juntos, donde Sasuke no fuera el mujeriego que era y estuviera profundamente enamorado de ella, pero no, no podía permitírselo, Sasuke jamás se enamoraría de Sakura ambos eran amigos, solo amigos

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -preguntó Sasuke un poco desafiante. Sakura lo observo fijamente a los ojos, Sasuke casi sintió que el cuerpo no le respondía al percatarse de sus ojos verdes

-Lo veo en tus ojos -respondió ella -lo siento Sasuke, te conozco -esa afirmación logró hacer latir locamente el corazón de Sasuke

Luego de un largo silencio, Sakura dijo algo que lo sorprendió

-Sasuke, quiero que nos emborrachemos

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	9. Capítulo 08

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 08**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke la miraba extrañado, Sakura estuvo rogándole para que aceptara, había dicho que quería reírse y olvidar las cosas dolorosas por unas cuantas horas

\- ¡Sakura tu nunca te has emborrachado! -dijo mirándola estupefacto

\- ¿Prefieres que me emborrache en un bar que con mi mejor amigo? -preguntó ella

Sasuke sintió que la amenaza de "emborracharse en un bar" no era en vano, así que era mejor acceder a su petición

El suspiró largamente, mientras su mano recorría el cabello de Sakura con dulzura

-Está bien, escúchame solo beberás lo que yo diga, es para que no te sientas mal luego ¿sí? solo de un trago a la vez, porque si no terminarás vomitando -advirtió Sasuke seriamente

Sakura asintió con una dulce sonrisa, Sasuke siempre cumplía sus caprichos

Nunca le decía que no cuando la miraba fijamente, aunque Sakura no tenía idea del porqué, claramente era porque Sasuke no se resistía a ella

-Está bien, sé que me cuidarás -aseguro a la vez que pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Sasuke, abrazándolo

Sasuke suspiró, ella era tan irresistible, tan poderosa sobre él. Nunca podía decirle que no, pese a que lo intentara

-Bien, iré a ver que podemos tomar, pero primero comerás algo ¿oíste? - Sakura asintió

Sasuke fue al pequeño bar que pertenecía a su madre cuando se presentaban invitados. Vio las botellas una a una quizá el vodka no la haría sentir tan mal posteriormente... Al menos de lo que allí había era lo más suave. Agarro la botella a un mismo tiempo que tomaba dos vasos, los llevo consigo y los coloco sobre la mesita de centro

Sakura lo observo mientras Sasuke fue a ver que podían comer antes de ingerir alcohol

\- ¿Quieres papas fritas?

-Claro -dijo sonriendo

Cogió la bolsa de papas al mismo tiempo miraba la botella y la analizaba. Sasuke negó con la cabeza divertido, era tan inocente su pequeña. Solo imaginarla cuando bebiera le causaba gracia

-Aquí tienes -abrió la bolsa de papas y comenzaron a comer mientras hablaban un montón de cosas sin sentido. Sasuke le sirvió un vaso de vodka

Ella le sonrió nerviosa, ingirió un poco, no sabía tan mal como lo imaginaba Sasuke la observó con cuidado, sin decir absolutamente nada

Al cabo de cuarenta minutos, Sakura se reía sola entre tanto Sasuke aún no se mareaba. Ella se reía divertida de cada cosa que hacía su mejor amigo

-Bueno ¿sabes? Ni siquiera estoy mareada -balbuceó Sakura

El joven se río divertido al escucharla decir que no estaba mareada, su amiga se encontraba bastante borracha en tan poco tiempo

La miró con ternura, nunca permitiría que Sakura estuviera indefensa con algún loco que no la protegiera como él lo hacía. Nadie en absoluto la cuidaría tanto

-¿Por qué me miras tanto? -preguntó ella con voz chillona.  
-Nada, nada -dijo Sasuke riéndose y levantando las manos de forma inocente

\- ¿Sabes? –parloteo de repente - si no fueras un mujeriego imperdonable y un engreído, me gustarías -comento riéndose. Sasuke sintió algo extraño en el estómago - y si yo te gustara... -balbuceó - seríamos una buena pareja -comenzó a reírse divertida por su absurda idea

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? -preguntó Sasuke con intriga, pese a que estuviera borracha, parecía muy sincera

-Porque sacándote el defecto de acostarte con cada cosa con pelo largo y un buen trasero, cuando estás en la escuela no eres el mismo, mi querido amigo tu eres uno de los mejores chicos que conozco -dijo mientras jugaba con el cabello de Sasuke

Mientras tanto él, estaba en una especie de debate mental ¿Así que era uno de los mejores chicos? Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, tomó otro vaso y se sirvió más vodka. Ahora estaba un poco más mareado, aunque aún tenía conciencia.

-No me acuesto con todas las cosas con pelo largo y buen trasero -dijo frunciendo el ceño - y no soy un engreído

-En la escuela, lo eres -respondió Sakura mientras bebía más - ¿Por qué no me cuentas con quien perdiste la virginidad? Nunca me lo has dicho -expreso con una sonrisa torcida.

\- ¿Y para qué quieres saber esa estupidez? -preguntó Sasuke algo tenso.

\- ¿Estupidez? No lo es -contradijo ella.

-Cuando estés sobria, te lo cuento -dijo sonriendo. Sabía que probablemente no se acordaría

Sakura se quedó en silencio, se levantó porque quería buscar su bolso para sacar su celular, aunque al hacerlo se tambaleó

Rápidamente Sasuke la sujeto por la cintura, porque se hubiera caído muy fuerte y pudo lastimarse en el trayecto

-Por favor, ten cuidado -pidió el joven.

Sakura se reía de forma exagerada, al tiempo que Sasuke aún mantenía sus manos en su cintura, lo que provocaba que mientras estaba de espaldas a él, sus cuerpos se mantuvieron muy pegados entre sí, principalmente su trasero

Sasuke intento ignorar la situación haciendo el mejor esfuerzo posible.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	10. Capítulo 09

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 09**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Bueno, bueno - dijo mientras se volteaba. Se encontraba frente a Sasuke, quien aún no soltaba su cintura, contemplo divertida a su mejor amigo -puedes soltarme, no me voy a caer - aseguro mientras le tocaba los labios de forma sensual

Sasuke suspiró largamente

-Iré a tu habitación, se acabó el vodka –balbuceo aun estando ebria- Sasuke la siguió para corroborar que no fuera a caerse. Entraron a la habitación, Sakura se lanzó a la cama - me gusta tu cama, puedes saltar y no pasa nada -dijo mientras lo observaba detenidamente - ven acá Uchiha, acuéstate conmigo - Sasuke abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Eso se había escuchado mal, sintió su cara arder porque realmente había creído que se refería a acostarse para tener relaciones sexuales

No muy convencido a su vez un poco tenso, se recostó junto a ella, mientras Sakura apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho y hablaba incoherencias

\- ¿Sabes? Me gustan tus ojos, pareces una rana -dijo riéndose como tonta, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír divertido al escuchar su comentario

Sakura se apoyó en su pecho mientras lo miraba y sonreía -No me había dado cuenta que eras tan guapo, deberías ser mi novio -farfulló burlona

El joven pelinegro suspiró y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa, aunque estuviera borracha, las palabras que decía lo hacían ilusionarse estúpidamente

Sabía que era producto del alcohol, así que intentó no tomar en cuenta lo que decía

Una mano de Sasuke estaba en la cintura de Sakura mientras ella seguía diciendo disparates, su otra mano estaba detrás de su cabeza, como apoyándose en una almohada. La tensión se formó dentro de sí cuando Sakura lo vio fijamente, con sus dedos tocó los labios de Sasuke y sonrió tontamente

\- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó nervioso, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza

-Quiero besarte -expreso divertida

A Sasuke casi se le salieron los ojos por su tan repentina declaración

\- ¿Sabes? Podrías fingir que eres mi novio para que Sasori sepa lo que se perdió –manifestó socarrona al divisar el rostro impresionado de su mejor amigo - ¡Ahh! recordé que tú no puedes estar con alguien que no sea extremadamente perra, hermosa y lo más importante de todo que no sea una chica popular con los chicos.

\- ¡Sakura! Estás demasiada borracha, estás hablando cosas sin sentido –afirmo muy nervioso e inquieto al oírla decir tantas incongruencias

\- ¡No! Quiero besarte, siempre hay que probar para no quedar con la incertidumbre después, así podría darme cuenta que no me gustas o quizá pruebe lo contrario - balbuceó mientras Sasuke se sentaba en la cama con el corazón palpitando desbocado -

Sakura se puso de rodillas y lo abrazó por la espalda, Sasuke sintió que su cuerpo no le respondía, su respiración se volvió agitada. Las pequeñas manos de su Sakura comenzaron a acariciarle el pecho.

El volteó bruscamente, mientras ella se reía -bésame, vamos solo una vez

-No, luego te arrepentirás -respondió mientras fruncía el ceño

-No lo haré, yo quiero besarte, quiero saber porque esas perras les gusta tanto estar contigo ¿realmente eres buen besador?

-El mejor, pero no te besaré. -declaro Sasuke intentando ser firme-

\- ¿Soy muy poca cosa? -pregunto mientras se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, Sasuke se prometió no volver a darle alcohol e intentaba limpiar sus lágrimas - déjame

-No.. No digas eso -dijo Sasuke. Se dio cuenta que también había tomado demasiado, porque no pensaba con demasiada claridad

-Konan tenía razón, los chicos nunca se interesarían en mí, soy fea, nadie quisiera estar con una chica como yo y ... - sin siquiera pensarlo Sasuke atacó sus labios casi con desesperación. Sakura inmediatamente le correspondió con bastante intensidad. El corazón de Sasuke latía más fuerte que nunca, por fin, después de tanta añoranza estaba besándola, aunque estuvieran sumidos de alcohol en sus cuerpos-

Las manos de Sakura estaban alrededor de su garganta, mientras sus dedos jugaban con sus cabellos rebeldes que caían en su cuello, sus labios se movían de forma lenta, disfrutando cada movimiento

Sakura lo atrajo más a su delgado cuerpo, obligándolo a ponerse sobre ella. Sasuke apoyó una mano en la cama para evitar aplastarla, en tanto la otra estaba en su cintura. Sasuke seguía besándola con la misma intensidad, casi no respiraban, sus pulmones estaban exigiéndoles aire.

Las manos de Sakura pasaron por debajo de la polera de Sasuke, recorriendo su pecho casi arañándolo. El joven no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido a un mismo tiempo que se devoraban con la boca, Sakura comenzó a subirle la polera, necesitaba más de él. Su mente estaba desconectada de su cuerpo, primero por efectos del alcohol y segundo porque claramente nunca había experimentado tantas emociones con un chico y menos con su mejor amigo, era algo nuevo para ella, las sensaciones de estar solos en una habitación, besándose con desenfreno

Sasuke coloco su mano hacia sus piernas. Ella lo obligó a quitarse la polera, nunca había perdido el control de esa manera con una chica y menos imagino perderla con su mejor amiga, pero las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo lo hacían ansiar querer más, desear más, así que se retiró la polera sin siquiera detenerse a pensar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	11. Capítulo 10

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke no estaba pensando mientras le alzaba la blusa, visualizo a una Sakura muy ruborizada, sus manos recorrían su vientre plano

Aquella sensación hizo que Sakura gimiera

La atrajo otra vez con más fuerza a su boca, colocando sus manos en el pequeño trasero de la joven. Cuando lo palpo y acarició con suavidad, Sakura se arqueo bajo él soltando otro gemido

Sus delicadas manos fueron directamente al cinturón de su pantalón. Como una luz resplandeciente, la mente de Sasuke volvió a ser consciente de los actos de su cuerpo

Se separó bruscamente de sus labios y se sentó en la cama, poniéndose la polera

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! –le preguntó muy alterado. Estaba tan agitado, le costaba hablar. La observo directamente, sus ojos aún contenían el deseo de querer estar con ella, trato de arreglarse rápidamente la camisa –Olvida que paso esto, estás completamente borracha

-Sasuke… -susurro aún con ansia. Su voz sensual y atrayente excitó más a Sasuke, quien cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de respirar con calma para no caer de nuevo –no te alejes, la estaba pasando bien

-No, así no –dijo el finalmente. Sakura no pudo decir más nada, se quedó en la cama y le dio la espalda

Trató de no tomarla en cuenta y se dirigió al baño

Necesitaba relajarse y bajar las revoluciones, estaba tan excitado al igual que descontrolado, no sabía cómo fue capaz de detenerse

Se miró al espejo, sus labios rojos e hinchados, sus ojos brillosos, su frente tenía gotitas de sudor mientras que sus cabellos estaban totalmente desordenados. Se mojó la cara, pestañeó varias veces, tuvo que pasar un largo rato en el baño esperando que su cuerpo se relajara. Ya que la excitación era muy notoria

Cuando por fin pudo salir, Sakura se había quedado profundamente dormida

-Gracias a dios –susurró Sasuke. La miró por unos segundos, se veía tan bonita durmiendo. Sus labios seguían tan tentadores, recordó como la besó, la forma en que sintió miles de fuegos artificiales dentro de sí, se mordió los labios se acercó lento y despacio, presionó sus labios contra los de ella

Sakura no hizo nada, solo siguió dormida. Sasuke suspiró largamente y sonrió

De repente el timbre de su casa sonó, alarmado corrió escaleras abajo, ya un poco menos mareado abrió la puerta

\- ¡Hey bro!, ¿cómo estás? –Sai le sonreía despreocupado

\- H-Hola –respondió nervioso. Sai se percató de inmediato

\- ¿Te interrumpí? –preguntó mirando la botella de vodka vacía, con los dos vasos. Sasuke se rascó la cabeza inquieto

-No, no interrumpes nada importante, pasa –respondió rápido

Sai era uno de sus mejores amigos, no estaba enterado sobre cuanto amaba a Sakura, nunca quiso contarle, sentía que era patético decirle su secreto

\- Sasuke de verdad, si hay una chica arriba yo me voy –aseguro Sai riéndose. Sasuke miró hacia todos lados. –espera… si hay una chica ¿no?

-Yo… -el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó por su comentario

-Tus labios –declaro mirándolo de cerca –están hinchados ¿a quién te estás tirando? Hueles a alcohol –se burló Sai

-A… nadie, no me he tirado a nadie –respondió. En cierta parte era cierto

-Espera… -Sai miró un bolso encima de la mesita. Sonrió travieso, contemplo a Sasuke quien quitó el bolso de golpe, pero no pudo evitar que la billetera cayera al suelo. Sai fue más rápido y agarro la billetera, la abrió y vio la identificación de Sakura. Abrió los ojos de par en par, observo a su amigo de la cabeza a los pies - ¿Sakura? ¿Sakura Haruno?

-Shh… -pidió Sasuke –está durmiendo, está borracha

\- ¿La emborrachaste? Eres un pervertido ¡por dios Sasuke!, es una chica inocente –lo observo ferozmente

-No saques conclusiones Sai–lo amenazó con la mirada también

\- ¿Qué no saque conclusiones? Sasuke estás sudado, labios hinchados, estás pasado de alcohol ni siquiera sabes ponerte bien el cinturón –lo miró. Sasuke se avergonzó, estaba mal puesto - ¿te acostaste con Sakura?

\- ¡No! –dijo alarmado – Está bien, siéntate y te contaré lo que pasó –lanzó un pesado suspiro

-Solo responde esto, antes de comenzar –dijo Sai mientras se sentaba- ¿te gusta Sakura? –Sasuke no podía ocultarlo por más tiempo, quizá era el mejor actor frente a todos, pero Sai lo conocía demasiado bien tanto como conocía a Sakura

Sasuke lo miró fijamente no podía escapar ante la inminente verdad

-No me gusta… - suspiró – estoy enamorado de ella – confeso

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**.


	12. Capítulo 11

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sai miró atónito a Sasuke casi no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Sasuke el chico más mujeriego que conocía, ¿enamorado de una chica? frunció el ceño, no sabía que decir ante tan sorprendente confesión.

-Sospechaba algo, pero no estaba seguro... –musitó

-Te contaré desde el principio -dijo Sasuke lanzando un largo suspiro - bueno, no es como que haya pasado algo importante para quererla solamente un día me di cuenta que si pudiese besarla lo haría, que si pudiese decirle que fuera mi novia lo haría, pero se bien que no es cualquier chica, ella es mi mejor amiga. Desde que descubrí lo que sentía por Sakura fue donde comenzó mi tortura

\- ¿Tú tortura? –preguntó confundido Sai

-Es difícil verla cada maldito día de mi vida, no poder decirle te amo y besarla ¿sabes? Ella es la única chica que en realidad deseo de todas las formas humanamente posibles... -musitó mientras Sai escuchaba atento -cuando la vi besarse a ese estúpido, me hice añicos por dentro

\- ¿Te acuestas con todas las chicas solo para intentar...? -preguntó Sai

-Olvidarla, sí -completó Sasuke- nunca ha resultado -dijo riéndose amargamente

\- ¿Y ahora qué pasó? -preguntó su amigo

-Estábamos bebiendo vodka, porque ella llegó destruida luego de una discusión con una imbécil, quiso olvidarse de todo... bebiendo, nunca había tomado al extremo de emborracharse, amenazó con que si no la acompañaba se iría a un bar por sí misma. Es mi mejor amiga y la amo ¿crees que le diría que no? -sonrieron cómplices- entonces, se emborrachó, más que yo

Nos encontrábamos en mi habitación, comenzó a decir que quería besarme, ansiaba averiguar porque tantas chicas querían estar conmigo, se lo negué rotundamente para luego empezar a decir que era muy poca cosa para mí y muchas tonteras más, hasta que la tomé y le di un beso... - Sasuke sonrió al recordar sus labios contra los de ella- al fin y al cabo, aún estoy algo borracho.

La situación se tornó más escabrosa cuando me sacó la polera y trató de sacarme los pantalones, la detuve a tiempo, luego me encerré en el baño para... relajarme -Sai entendió claramente y soltó una risita- por último... se durmió, estuve con ella hasta que tu llegaste

-Estoy impresionado -dijo Sai finalmente- aunque siempre lo sospeche, realmente eres un buen actor ¿hace cuánto te diste cuenta?

-Hace tres años -dijo Sasuke. Sai siguió con su cara de sorpresa

\- ¿Por qué no se lo dices? –preguntó

-Porque me dejó en claro que nunca saldría con un mujeriego eso quiere decir, que no tengo ni la más mínima oportunidad para salir con ella –respondió triste

-Deberías intentarlo, ¡tengo una idea! ¿no se acerca el baile de primavera? - Sasuke asintió- invítala, dile que no quieres ir con ninguna de las huecas que te suelen gustar y que quieres ir con ella

\- ¿Crees que funcionaría Sai? -preguntó con cierta ilusión

-Sí, pero debes dejar de revolcarte con estúpidas, olvídate de la apuesta con Naruto es decir, no ocupes su moto a su vez elimina todo recuerdo de que te acostaste con esa profesora -declaro Sai- olvida el sexo y las chicas perfectamente huecas.

-Es complicado -dijo Sasuke. Sai lo miro con una mala cara al escuchar su respuesta

\- ¿La amas o solo es un capricho?

-La amo con mi vida -respondió Sasuke muy seriamente

\- ¿Entonces por qué estás dudando? ¿Tanto te cuesta dejar de tener sexo con chicas huecas y aceptar que te enamoraste de una chica? -preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-No es eso... -dijo Sasuke.

\- ¿A qué le tienes miedo Sasuke? -preguntó Sai- Si es tu reputación, ni te preocupes en decirlo

\- ¡No! Si Sakura me amara mi reputación sería lo último que me importaría, solamente tengo miedo a que me rechace de solo imaginarlo me hace trizas por dentro -expreso Sasuke mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello que caía tras su cuello

-Arriésgate, sino nunca sabrás lo que puede pasar. -afirmó Sai- Yo me arriesgue y ahora estoy saliendo con Ino -dijo sonriendo. Sasuke también sonrió- Si quieres puedo hacer que investigue a Sakura, que le pregunte por ejemplo ¿alguna vez has considerado a Sasuke mucho más que un simple amigo? o alguna cosa así -dijo Sai

-Pero Ino se daría cuenta que me gusta Sakura, aún no quiero que nadie más se entere -afirmó Sasuke

-Tienes razón, invítala al baile de primavera es en dos semanas. -animo Sai- lo recuerdo perfectamente allí conocí a Ino y me flechó, fui tan tonto como para esperar todo un año para arriesgarme, tú llevas tres largos años - Sasuke suspiró largamente-

-Lo haré, creo que debo intentarlo -dijo Sasuke finalmente

-Bien hecho -dijo su amigo palmeándole la espalda

Luego de que Sai se marchara, Sasuke fue a comprobar como seguía Sakura, ella dormía profundamente, su brazo derecho estaba por sobre su cabeza, algunos cabellos rebeldes le caían sobre el rostro, sus labios estaban entreabiertos. "Preciosa" pensó, hasta dormida le parecía perfecta.

Se recostó otra vez junto a ella, estaba dispuesto a cuidarla.

Retiro el cabello de la cara con delicadeza y le besó la frente, Sakura se removió, pero inmediatamente se quedó quieta. Sasuke sonrió, paso su brazo por su cintura y se quedó dormido.

.

.

Abrió los ojos, le dolía la cabeza, no era muy intenso, aun así, no se sentía del todo bien. Sintió algo atrapando su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa, al darse la vuelta vio a su mejor amigo profundamente dormido, sonrió levemente, Sasuke tenía cara de angelito cuando dormía, parecía un niño bueno, como el que conoció hace unos años atrás

Su mano casi por inercia fue a su mejilla, lo tocó con cuidado, su piel era muy suave; Sasuke luego de unos segundos abrió los ojos, sonrió al verla despierta, sus ojos negros brillaron de ilusión al verla junto a él

-Hola -saludo Sasuke finalmente

-Hola Sasuke -respondió dulcemente jugando con su cabello

\- ¿Te duele la cabeza? –pregunto preocupado

-Casi nada en realidad -admitió - ¿hice alguna estupidez? -preguntó algo confusa.

-Eh... no, solo hablabas incoherencias nada... más -mintió por supuesto No quería decirle que se besaron o más bien que casi tuvieron sexo ¿Serviría de algo? No, además de hacerla avergonzarse profundamente, no quería que se incomodara por el bochornoso incidente-

\- ¡Que alivio! -dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada

-Claro -comentó Sasuke fingiendo una sonrisa

-Gracias -expreso con dulzura- eres el mejor amigo del mundo -le dio un abrazo en el que prácticamente quedó sobre él. Sasuke sonrió con cierta melancolía, el frágil y delgado cuerpo de Sakura estaba encima de él

La sensación de sentir la calidez del cuerpo de su Sakura lo hacía sentir diferente, si por él fuera se quedaría así para siempre

-De nada pequeña, sabes que haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras -dijo mientras acariciaba su largo cabello.

Al transcurrir un par de horas, Sasuke la llevó a su casa, Sakura le besó la mejilla y entró a su hogar, era bastante tarde habían dormido mucho. Él se tocó la mejilla embobado y se fue directo a su domicilio. Mañana sería el gran día, mañana la invitaría al baile de primavera.

Estaba decidido y no se retractaría por intentar ser feliz con la chica que amaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	13. Capítulo 12

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke se levantó con mejor ánimo, después de todo lo acontecido del día de ayer, su cabeza daba vueltas recordando su determinación al querer conquistar a Sakura, prácticamente era en lo único que podía pensar.

Se dirigió a la casa de Sakura, excepcionalmente estaba lista antes de que llegara. Tocó el timbre y con una dulce sonrisa le abrió la puerta, Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza, regalándole una de sus características sonrisas que lograban derretir a Sakura

-Vamos -dijo sonriendo. Tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos, Sakura no dijo nada al respecto, no le pareció raro ya que ambos suelen ser muy cariñosos el uno con el otro, nunca iba más allá de la amistad o eso creía

Al llegar a la escuela por inercia y rutina le soltó la mano

\- ¡Hey! tenemos clase juntos -dijo Sasuke agarrándole la mano otra vez

Sakura frunció el ceño ¿qué le pasaba a Sasuke? El no suele comportarse de esa manera en la escuela... intentó no darle vueltas al asunto.

Entraron a la clase y se sentaron juntos, nunca lo habían hecho por lo que era muy confusa la situación que se estaba desarrollando, en esa clase la compartían con Jūgo

Sakura sentía que Sasuke estaba diferente el día de hoy, aunque no le molestaba su cambio, Jūgo arqueó una ceja cuando llegó y vio a Sasuke sentado con Sakura

-Estás muy raro hoy, Uchiha -dijo Sakura

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -pregunto algo tenso

-Sueles ignorarme en la escuela -explico soltando una dulce risa

-He decidido no volver a ignorarte todo el mundo sabe que te adoro, es estúpido tratarnos como un par de desconocidos ¿no crees? -preguntó Sasuke. Ella aún confusa, asintió

-Como digas -respondió sonriendo.

El profesor de biología aún no llegaba, hasta que apareció la subdirectora que les avisó que su profesor no vendría a clases por ende tenían la hora libre. Jūgo se acercó a Sasuke y charló con él mientras Sakura ojeaba su cuaderno distraída.

-Sakura, quiero hablar contigo - dijo Sasuke en un murmullo- pero no aquí -miró a su alrededor a todos sus compañeros, siempre estaban pendientes de todo lo que él hacía. La tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta los jardines de la escuela.

Se sentaron en una banca, la joven estaba confundida por las extrañas actitudes de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó desconcertada

-Sucede que quiero hacerte una propuesta -anuncio impaciente mientras pasaba la mano por su cabello, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso-

-Depende de que estemos hablando -respondió con recelo. A veces las ideas de Sasuke eran algo... extrañas-

-Quería saber si... ¿quieres ir al baile de primavera conmigo? - Sasuke lo soltó sin pensarlo mucho. Espero su respuesta -

\- ¿Hablas en serio? -preguntó. No es que no quisiera ir con su amigo, le resultaba un poco extraño que no llevara a alguna de las chicas con las que suele estar y prefiriera llevarla a ella.

-Claro que sí, pero si no quieres... -Sakura lo interrumpió de inmediato.

-No es eso tonto, me asombra saber que no iras con algunas de las... chicas con las que sueles pasar el tiempo –expreso dudosa

-No quiero ir con ninguna de esas huecas entonces ¿aceptas ir conmigo? - pregunto de nuevo

-Bueno, Sasuke yo acepto ir contigo -respondió sonriéndole con dulzura

\- ¿En.. en serio? –preguntó para saber si no estaba soñando

-Claro -dijo sonriendo. -nadie me había invitado, sí tú quieres que vaya contigo no podría decirte que no, sé que me la pasaré genial a tu lado Sasuke, aunque espero no tener problemas con alguna de tus chicas -le besó la mejilla. Sasuke sintió como su corazón retumbaba a mil por hora ¡Lo había aceptado! Sonrió ampliamente, satisfecho y contento.

-No me importa ninguna chica, solo tu Sakura, sé que nos divertiremos a lo grande -aseguró Sasuke besándole la frente - gracias Sakura, te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero -le sonrió otra vez – mi siguiente curso es Química ¿qué clase tienes?

-Matemática -dijo recordando a su profesora. Rogaba que ella se arrepintiera y no se le ocurriera tener otra sesión de "castigo", Sasuke estaba realmente decidido a cambiar, Sakura debía ser suya como fuera.

\- ¿Harás que te castiguen para tener otra aventura? -preguntó ella arqueando una ceja.

-No, no me interesa -afirmo Sasuke

-Como ya te acostaste con ella... -dijo negando con la cabeza

-No es eso, no quiero seguir con aventuras sin sentido realmente quiero sentar cabeza por decirlo de alguna forma, pronto saldremos de la secundaria y no lo sé, quizás es hora de tener "una novia" estable o algo así -explicó Sasuke. Ella lo observo muy desconcertada.

\- ¿Seguro que eres Sasuke Uchiha, mi mejor amigo? -preguntó Sakura burlona, Sasuke la contemplo enojado- está bien, te creeré por ahora, aunque tendrás que demostrarlo.

-Te aseguró que será así –respondió seguro de sus palabras

En ese preciso momento sonó el timbre de entrada, así que se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y se fueron a sus respectivas clases.

Sasuke estaba distraído en matemáticas, no por la profesora, sino porque su amada Sakura había aceptado ir con él al baile de primavera, eso significaba que quizás tenía la oportunidad que anhelaba hace tanto tiempo, tal vez había llegado la hora de ser feliz con la chica que adoraba.

\- ¡Sasuke Uchiha! -la voz de Anko lo sobresaltó. Sasuke la miró algo sorprendido.

\- ¿Sí señorita? –preguntó

-Le he preguntado dos veces si terminó el ejercicio -dijo ella con severidad.

-Uhm, no lo siento -dijo suspirando.

-Si te distraes, tendré que ponerte otro castigo -dijo mirándolo fijamente. Sasuke casi creyó que Anko quería otra ronda, evito sonreír.

-Lo siento -musitó finalmente.

Naruto se reía por lo bajo, le envió un papel que decía "Te quiere dar de nuevo". Sasuke sonrió levemente y se guardó el papel.

No quería que Anko llegara a descubrirlo o sería un escándalo, intentó poner toda su atención en lo que explicaba, cuando por fin terminó la clase, Sasuke pasó junto a ella, se lanzaron una mirada larga, pero la profesora sonrojada la bajó rápidamente. No pudo evitar sonreír, aunque ya casi no le interesaba.

Al llegar a la cafetería la busco con la mirada por todos lados, esperando encontrarla con Ino sentada por ahí, charlando.

Lamentablemente se encontró con una escena que le molestó, Sakura estaba conversando con Sasori, se veía un poco molesta al parecer el trataba de explicarle algo. Caminó dispuesto a sacarla de ahí, hoy quería estar con ella.

\- ¡Sasuke! -la voz de Konan lo distrajo, medio sonrió en forma de saludo.

-Hola -dijo fríamente recordando lo que Sakura le había contado.

\- ¿Almuerzas con nosotras? -preguntó refiriéndose a ella y las "descerebradas" como les llamaba Sakura, sonrió al recordar eso - ¿es un sí?

-No Konan, lo siento, almorzaré con otra persona -dijo abriéndose paso. Ella lo miró desconcertada, en ese momento Sakura había terminado de charlar con Sasori, antes de que caminara en dirección contraria, le agarró el brazo.

\- ¡Sasuke, me espantaste! -dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención –declaro divertido - ¿almuerzas conmigo?

\- ¿Qué demonios te ocurre hoy? -preguntó sonriendo. Sasuke levantó los hombros y casi la arrastró para que fueran a buscar su almuerzo, se sentaron solos en una mesa, todos los divisaban extrañados, pero a Sasuke no le interesaba lo que pensaran sobre ellos- me estresa que toda la escuela nos mire por estar juntos

-Ignóralos -dijo Sasuke mientras mordía una manzana.

\- ¿Qué tal matemática? -preguntó. Sasuke se río divertido.

-Anko me retó por no estar atento -dijo con indiferencia.

\- ¿Te castigó? –preguntó

-No, creo que le da miedo castigarme -dijo y ambos rieron - bueno ¿qué hacías charlando con Sasori? -preguntó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño

-Uhmm... me pidió disculpas, dijo que todo lo que había dicho Konan era mentira... no le creí mucho, pero me dijo que había sido su novia en el pasado y que ahora le inventaba un montón de chismes falsos –comento Sakura. Mientras Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-No confío en él para ti Sakura -dijo Sasuke con recelo.

-Veremos qué tal se comporta, ¡ah! me iba a invitar al baile de primavera -Sasuke arqueó una ceja - le respondí que tenía pareja, me preguntó quién es y yo le dije que eras tú, hubieses visto su cara, fue divertido - Sasuke sonrió satisfecho, le gustaba y sorprendía que Sakura se negará a chicos por él.

-Maldito imbécil -susurró Sasuke, ella arqueó una ceja y se rieron otra vez.

En esos momentos es cuando él deseaba poder besarla luego de haberla hecho reír, pero tenía que esperar, ser paciente, quizá después de todo pronto podría besarla en frente de quien sea, sin importarle el qué dirán.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	14. Capítulo 13

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sin darse cuenta ya había transcurrido una semana, en siete días se realizaría el ansiado baile, Sasuke estaba cada día más nervioso, sobre todo porque Sakura le había pedido de favor que le acompañara a comprar ropa

El hecho de imaginarla probándose millones de prendas, tomando su brazo y bailando con él, provocaba en sí mismo un sin fin de sensaciones y mariposas en el estómago

Para Sakura, su amigo escondía algún secreto, se percató que en los últimos días era muy extraño que quisiera pasar todo el día a su lado. No tenía idea que se traía entre manos, pero claramente había algo oculto

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke había ido a pasar el día con los chicos, quienes aún no tenían idea de quien sería su pareja

\- ¿Con quién irás al baile Sai? -inquirió Jūgo sonriendo

-Invité a Ino ¿la conocen? -preguntó con cierto brillo en los ojos. Todos asintieron - me encanta... era imposible no invitarla, realmente me gusta

\- ¿Y tú Jūgo? -preguntó Naruto

-Samui –respondió satisfecho- creo que por fin me gusta una persona seriamente - ¿Qué hay de ti Naruto?

-Estoy seguro que no la conocen -dijo algo sonrojado

\- ¿Quién? -pregunto entusiasmado Sai

-Hinata -todos fruncieron el ceño al no saber quién era- deberías conocerla es amiga de Tenten, es una linda chica de cabello largo con unos labios que volverían loco a cualquiera -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa coqueta

\- ¡Hinata! -exclamó Jūgo cuando recordó – ¡sí!, si me acuerdo de ella -admitió- tiene una sonrisa perfecta

-Ya cállate, no la mires mucho

-Los veo bastante emocionados con sus citas. -declaro Suigetsu divertido

\- ¡Sí! -exclamaron los tres

\- ¿Qué me dices tú Sasuke? -preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa traviesa

\- ¿Yo qué? -preguntó distraído

-Todos hemos dicho a quién llevaremos al baile, solo faltas tú -comento Jūgo

-Ah... con Sakura -musito Sasuke un poco nervioso

Suigetsu, Naruto y Jūgo se miraron entre ellos con sorpresa, luego fijaron su vista a Sasuke

\- ¿Hablas enserio? -preguntó Jūgo

-Claro que sí -dijo Sasuke - ¿qué tiene de extraño?

-Uhmm.. es que tú sueles ir con chicas con las que terminas teniendo sexo después del baile, Sakura es tu mejor amiga no creo que pienses acostarte con ella o ¿sí? -farfullo Jūgo muy dubitativo

-No, no quiero ir con ninguna hueca, prefiero ir con Sakura, sé que me lo pasaré mejor -dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño

-A veces creo que eres un estúpido, pero en días como hoy, te doy toda la razón -dijo Jūgo con una sonrisa - no entiendo cómo no te has dado cuenta de lo obvio

\- ¿Y qué es lo obvio? -preguntó Sasuke arqueando una ceja

-Dos opciones -dijo- la primera es que estás loco por Sakura, la segunda ya deberías haberle pedido que sea tu novia, ella vale la pena y no pongas la excusa de que solo es tu mejor amiga

\- ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? -todos se rieron - yo no estoy loco por Sakura, es como una hermana para mí, además ni siquiera yo creo merecer una chica, menos a una chica tan dulce y amable como ella, definitivamente no podemos ser novios

\- ¿Solo porque no es popular? -preguntó Suigetsu arqueando una ceja

\- ¡Hey! eso no tiene nada que ver -dijo frunciendo el ceño - es solo que... no, ella jamás me tomaría en cuenta -Sai soltó una risa, por lo cual Sasuke se percató de que metió la pata – no, me refiero a que somos como hermanos y...

\- Sasuke... ya lo admitiste -dijo Jūgo riéndose más

\- ¡No he admitido nada! –exclamo tenso y nervioso

-No sé porque te alteras tanto, Sakura es una chica genial, deberías sentirte orgulloso si estás con ella -dijo Sai rodando los ojos. Sasuke lo observo ferozmente.

-No es que no sea genial -dijo - me gusta porque es una chica muy especial para mí, pero tan solo... –nuevamente se dio cuenta que había metido la pata otra vez.

Todos se miraron y explotaron en risas

-Ya lo admitiste -bromeó Sai. Sasuke estaba sonrojado como un tomate, no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra más.

-Te guardaremos el secreto Uchiha, no te preocupes -lo consoló Jūgo - solo que no entiendo porque te haces tanto problema y no vas de frente a ella y le dices que te gusta.

-Tal como lo haces con el montón de chicas que han pasado por ti -expreso Naruto

-Es que Sakura no es como ninguna de esas chicas fáciles, ella es la chica más maravillosa del mundo -susurro Sasuke- bueno, lo admito... en realidad, no me gusta... la amo... -confeso apenado. Lanzó un largo suspiro.

Todos se miraron entre sí.

-El baile de primavera es tu oportunidad para decirle cuanto la amas -dijo Suigetsu con una enorme sonrisa.

-Supongo -musito Sasuke desanimado.

En la actualidad ya no podía actuar tan bien como antes, la razón era porque se estaba muriendo de amor, prácticamente la veía y todo su cuerpo se tensaba, comenzaba a temblar. Le costaba controlarse, aunque ella ni siquiera se diera cuenta de lo provocaba en él

Su celular comenzó a sonar. Contestó rápidamente

\- ¿Sakura? -preguntó. Todos sonrieron cómplices.

\- Sasuke ¿iremos al centro comercial? quiero comprar ropa -manifestó con una voz que casi le provoca derretirse por completo.

-Está bien Sakura ¿dónde nos encontramos? - Jūgo estaba aguantándose la risa, Sasuke quería descuartizarlo al ver que se burlaba de él.

-Uhmm ¿vienes por mí? -preguntó con dulzura

-Está bien, paso por ti en quince minutos -dijo Sasuke - adiós.

Apenas cortó la llamada todos explotaron en risas, el seguía sonrojado no podía evitarlo.

-Iré con Sakura a comprar ropa para el baile -dijo sonriendo.

\- ¡Uh! -dijo Suigetsu- la verás probándose una gran cantidad de vestidos muy sensuales, por favor amigo, controla al pequeño Sasuke -dijo dándole una mirada a lo bajo de su abdomen. Todos rieron.

\- ¡Imbécil! -dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño. Se despidió con la mano, aún avergonzado se subió a su auto y manejó hasta la casa de su Sakura.

Sonrió al verla aparecer por la puerta con esa enorme y perfecta sonrisa

\- ¡Sasuke! -dijo Sakura con dulzura besándole la mejilla - ¿cómo estás?

-Bien ¿y tú? -respondió Sasuke mientras encendía el auto y manejaba.

-Todo de maravilla, gracias -dijo ella

Llegaron al centro comercial, Sasuke caminaba junto a ella tomados de la mano, entraron a una tienda donde había muchos vestidos, aunque esto le aburría, sería capaz de mucho más por Sakura a la vez quería saber que tan hermosa se vería ese día.

Sakura comenzó probándose ropa, pero ninguna la convencía. A Sasuke le brillaban los ojos cada vez que se asomaba con uno nuevo.

\- Sasuke, ven -lo llamó al probador. El corazón se le aceleró ¿Qué necesitaría? un poco nervioso se acercó, ella lo hizo entrar; cerró la puerta lentamente mientras Sasuke se mordió el labio muy tenso– ayúdame con el cierre del vestido -pidió. La miró de pies a cabeza, se estaba probando un vestido blanco que resaltaba el blanco de su piel, Sasuke se agachó un poco para alcanzar lo más bajo de su espalda. Comenzó a subir la cremallera del vestido intentando concentrarse solo en esa tarea, porque un solo movimiento indebido la haría quedarse semidesnuda ante él por lo cual no le sería de mucha ayuda - ¿qué tal? -preguntó dando una vuelta.

Estaba embobado, se veía hermosa, no... perfecta. El vestido le marcaba sus bonitas piernas y su sexy trasero.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	15. Capítulo 14

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Te ves maravillosa -dijo con una sonrisa

La joven pelirrosa le correspondió la sonrisa, siguió mirándose al espejo

-Me llevaré este vestido, me convenciste

Sasuke le sonrío complacido, se acercaron a la cajera, Sakura estuvo a punto de pagar, pero la rapidez de su amigo pudo más ya que se adelantó con su tarjeta de crédito

Ella protestó, pero él se negó

-Bien, iremos por un helado ¿sí? -Sakura asintió con dulzura

La tomó de la mano para comprar un helado un par de horas después la fue a dejar a su casa

Sakura se acercó dando saltitos para despedirse, sin darse cuenta tropezó cayendo encima de Sasuke acorralándolo contra el auto, sus narices chocaron y sus labios se rozaron

Se levantó raudamente muy avergonzada a la vez Sasuke estaba algo perplejo por lo sucedido

-Adiós –se despidió abochornada casi corrió a su casa

Sasuke la vio desaparecer, comenzó a reír sin motivo ¡la vida comenzaba a sonreírle!

El día tan esperado había llegado, Sasuke estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera podía vestirse adecuadamente, su madre lo observo con ternura cada vez que vestía formal se veía adorable

Terminó de mirarse al espejo y dio un largo suspiro, al visualizar la hora se dio cuenta que debía ir a buscar a Sakura. Se despidió de su madre quien le deseó mucha suerte, esperaba que realmente la suerte lo acompañara esta noche

Condujo hasta la casa de Sakura y tocó el timbre nervioso, escucho su voz a lo lejos diciendo "ya voy", se rio entre dientes en lo que esperaba apoyado en el auto a que saliera, al abrirse la puerta se sorprendió al verla al frente suyo

Llevaba puesto el hermoso vestido blanco que había elegido, sus piernas se veían perfectas; largas y hermosas, utilizaba un calzado de color negro, su cabello estaba peinado de una forma muy delicada, las pestañas se veían más largas y redondeadas, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas

En su cuello usaba un collar que Sasuke le había obsequiado hace un tiempo atrás, Sakura sonrió tímida al notar su escrutinio en su vestimenta

\- ¡Wow! -dijo Sasuke algo nervioso, se veía preciosa, realmente no sabía cómo seguía en pie ante semejante belleza

-Te ves guapo -dijo Sakura dándole una alentadora sonrisa

-Gracias... tú te ves... maravillosa -declaro Sasuke haciendo que la joven se sonrojara por su comentario

Sasuke le abrió la puerta del copiloto y manejó hasta la escuela. Había un silencio total en el trayecto, cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos

De vez en cuando miraba de reojo sus piernas, era un pervertido, no podía evitarlo sobre todo teniendo a su lado a una mujer tan hermosa

Al llegar a la escuela, Sasuke le ofreció su brazo, Sakura le respondió con una sonrisa, ingresaron juntos y rápidamente pudieron notar que el ambiente era agradable, estaba decorado como un lugar nocturno sin olvidar los detalles de la bienvenida a la época primaveral, había un escenario donde tocarían algunas bandas, luces ubicadas en las esquinas del recinto. Sasuke se mordió el labio nervioso, si todo salía como el esperaba, ya no tendría que estar sufriendo por ella. Ahora Sakura sería suya

\- ¡Chicos! -la voz de Ino los sobresaltó

La saludaron amablemente, Ino llevaba un vestido morado ajustado, la hacía ver muy sensual e iba de la mano con Sai

-Hola -dijo Sai sonriéndole a Sasuke mientras sus citas conversaban -Preciosa ¿no?

-Más que eso, ella uff... demasiado hermosa -dijo Sasuke

\- ¡Hoy es tu día campeón! -contesto Sai sonriendo

-Eso espero -dijo. Sai e Ino se despidieron, Sasuke tomó de la mano a Sakura y observo detenidamente el lugar para encontrarse con la mirada celosa y enfadada de una chica en especifico

Karin los miraba con odio, al igual que Konan, la pelirroja llevaba un ajustado y apretado vestido negro que dejaba ver sus largas y torneadas piernas hacia resaltar su perfecta figura, miraban casi con asco a Sakura

Sasuke se percató de aquello e hizo que posara su mirada en él para sonreírle mientras le infundía confianza

Al cabo de un rato comenzó la música, Sasuke de inmediato llevó a su mejor amiga a la pista, bailaron unas cuantas canciones movidas, Sakura reía divertida realmente se la estaba pasando genial con Sasuke

\- ¿Vamos por un poco de ponche? -pregunto con una sonrisa

-Claro -Sasuke la tomó de la mano y caminaron hasta la mesita, sirvió ponche en dos vasos, le dio uno a ella

-Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda -una voz chillona y cargada de desprecio los interrumpió

-Karin ¿podrías ahorrarte tus comentarios idiotas e irte a molestar a otros que no seamos Sakura y yo? -inquirió Sasuke con la voz cargada de ira

-No sé cómo invitaste a esta -expreso mirándola con desprecio

-Sakura es superior a todas las chicas huecas de esta secundaria -dijo Sasuke abrazando a su mejor amiga, quien miraba al suelo

-No decías eso en mi fiesta, mientras esta se besaba con Sasori, tú y yo lo pasamos de lo mejor -dijo con una sonrisa maligna

Sakura no dijo nada, en realidad no tenía por qué afectarle de todas formas, era solo su mejor amigo. Sasuke presiono su mano con fuerza para apartarse de la oscura compañía de Karin

-Lo siento -dijo Sasuke dando un suspiro

-No te preocupes -respondió dándole una alentadora sonrisa

\- ¿Quieres bailar? -preguntó. Sakura le sonrió y asintió

Caminaron hasta la pista de baile, la pelirrosa se reía por los pasos que a Sasuke se le ocurrían, de repente su estómago se apretó, exactamente cuando escucho una canción lenta

Las luces del lugar bajaron al mínimo, Sakura lo miró con una tímida sonrisa, estaba temerosa no sabía muy bien que hacer en un caso así ¿bailar con tu mejor amigo una canción lenta? No lucía tan mal ¿o sí? Sasuke se río despreocupado o eso creyó el, más bien estaba más nervioso que cuando dio su primer beso

-Esto es embarazoso –susurro Sakura divertida mientras su amigo rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos y la hacía apegarse a su cuerpo. Ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello del joven, enredó sus dedos en algunos de los cabellos que caían por la nuca de Sasuke. Se sonrieron cariñosamente.

El corazón de Sasuke estaba latiendo a mil en tanto los primeros acordes sonaban, las luces no les permitían ver más allá de ellos, pero si lo suficiente para verse los ojos. Los de Sasuke brillaban de la emoción, por parte de Sakura denotaban estremecimiento, con un poco de nerviosismo

-Anótalo como nuestro primer baile en pareja –murmuro Sasuke a su oído.

Ella río dulcemente, Sasuke no dejaba de mirarla, extrañamente a Sakura no le incomodaba para nada

Los ojos negros de Sasuke lucían especiales, por primera vez sintió mariposas en el estómago cuando su amigo la acerco más a su cuerpo. "No puede ser que el ponche me haya hecho efecto tan rápido, no tomé casi nada" pensó. No sonreía, solo la miraba atentamente sentía que le estaba coqueteando, quizás el ponche tenía demasiado alcohol

En la mitad de la canción Sasuke se aproximó mucho para su gusto, estaba levemente agachado a la altura de sus labios

Tan rígida y nerviosa como se sentía, observo por inercia los labios de su mejor amigo, Sasuke le sonrió coquetamente cuando Sakura bajó la mirada a sus labios

Sasuke decidió que era la oportunidad que tanto anhelaba, dejando solo una mano en la cintura de Sakura mientras se movían al compás de la música, coloco la otra mano en su mejilla de manera suave. Ella no se movió, pero Sasuke se acercó lentamente, sus labios estaban rozándose ambos cerraron los ojos, la respiración del otro golpeaba sus labios.

Lamentablemente los buenos momentos no duran por mucho tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	16. Capítulo 15

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¡Ay Dios! -gritó cuándo sintió algo helado recorrer su espalda, al darse la vuelta asustada y confusa, vio a Karin con el vaso totalmente vacío

Ella le sonreía llena de odio

\- ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! -le gritó Sasuke exasperado

-Nada, solo necesitaba algo frío ¿no crees? -ella se alejó con una sonrisa

-Perdón -dijo Sasuke abrazándola. Se quitó su chaqueta y la coloco en sus hombros

-Sasuke, no puedo con esto -dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas para alejarse de su lado

La ira lo consumía por completo, estuvo a punto de besarla, la oportunidad que tanto esperaba para poder por fin desahogar todo lo que llevaba dentro fue destruida por la espantosa aparición de Karin

En cierta parte, era su culpa, las chicas lo perseguían porque había estado con todas cuando quería, casi todas las chicas más populares de la escuela habían pasado por él, se sintió un asco

\- ¿Qué le pasó a Sakura? -preguntó Ino preocupada acercándose de la mano con Sai

-Karin le derramó el vaso en la espalda mientras bailábamos -dijo Sasuke mirando el suelo

\- ¿Qué acaso no puedes controlar a tus perras? - grito llena de ira mientras corría en busca de su amiga

Sai le palmeó el hombro entre tanto Sasuke intentaba no llorar, su noche se veía arruinada solo porque había sido un imbécil mujeriego y ahora estaba pagando con creces todo su comportamiento en el pasado

Ino volvió al cabo de diez minutos, sonriendo, se acercó a Sai muy tranquila

\- ¿Dónde está? -preguntó Sasuke dispuesto a recuperar su momento

-Viene entrando, pero yo diría que está muy ocupada Sasuke -respondió Ino sonriendo - vamos Sai

Ambos miraron hacia la entrada, Sakura entraba riéndose con Sasori, se acercaron precisamente hacia él. Sai observo la escena con cierta lástima

-Gracias por la chaqueta, iré a bailar con Sasori -farfullo Sakura fríamente entregándole la chaqueta

-D... De nada -susurró Sasuke

Ella se fue de la mano con Sasori, los vio bailar entretenidos ¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito? Después de todo Sakura había asistido al baile con Sasuke

Algunas chicas se le acercaban a Sasuke para conversar, pero él solo observaba fijamente a la pareja que ha cada momento se ponían más románticos ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Sasori había estado con Konan, era imposible que siguiera gustándole un imbécil como ese

Entonces realidad lo golpeo con fuerza, Sasuke era peor ya que tenía un largo historial con las mujeres y no podía reclamar nada, aun así mantenía la esperanza de que ella lo llegara a quere

Siguió observando la escena, Sasori le agarro la mano con ternura a Sakura

 **.**

 _Aunque tus labios me maldigan, eso no es a lo que me refiero_

 _Aunque tu corazón me lance lejos, eso no es a lo que me refiero_

 _¿Porque no entiendes el significado de mis lágrimas?_

 _No estoy diciendo que terminemos, te estoy pidiendo que me abraces_

.

La visión de Sasuke se nubló, tenía los ojos cristalinos

 **.**

 _Tu actitud tan distinta, hacía a mi corazón doler, lucias extraña_

 _El cielo esta oscuro parece que va a llover_

 _Estamos cansados de repetir las mismas decepciones y disputas_

 _Probablemente romperás conmigo hoy_

 _Sentí a mi corazón arder en llamas y sin notarlo, grité_

 _Empuje, golpeé y me estremecí_

 _¿Porque me estas mirando con esos ojos tan tristes? siempre es así_

 _Soy el malo y tú eres demasiada buena_

 _._

¿Por qué diablos nunca le dijo nada? Quizás habría evitado todo esto hace tanto tiempo, podría estar llevando uno, dos o casi tres años siendo su novia. Haciéndola reír, besándola; la mirada que Sakura le dedicaba a Sasori era la misma que Sasuke tenía cuando la observaba a diario.

 **.**

 _Aunque tus labios me maldigan, eso no es a lo que me refiero_

 _Aunque tu corazón me lance lejos, eso no es a lo que me refiero_

 _¿Porque no entiendes el significado de mis lágrimas?_

 _No estoy diciendo que terminemos, te estoy pidiendo que me abraces_

 **.**

Otra canción lenta, sintió que su corazón iba a morir. Sasori tomó por la cintura a Sakura al mismo tiempo que la apegaba a su cuerpo, ella sonreía sonrojada, estaban bailando de forma romántica. Él se acercó a ella, la iba a besar.

.

 _Con una expresión triste, dices sentirte sola cuando estamos juntos_

 _Me preguntaste si podía entenderte_

 _Con la excusa de que estaba ocupado, te trate como basura_

 _Nuestra verdad se rompió como el plástico, estaba harto de tus dudas_

 _Y mientras te llevaba a casa, al final una bomba exploto_

 _Nos empujamos y maldecimos groseramente, estábamos locos_

 _Ahora no podemos regresar, alguien dijo una vez "las estaciones traen despedidas"_

 _Sigues repitiendo esas crueles palabras, dejando cicatrices en mí, como si no fueras a verme de nuevo_

 _Si quieres acabar de esta manera, al menos trata de ser más dura_

 _No me molestes porque estaré bien, aunque te vea con alguien mas_

 _Porque incluso si me busques, ya no estaré nunca más allí_

 _Te dije que te largaras porque estaba harto de tus llantos_

 _Porque era demasiado difícil verte haciéndote daño como una estúpida_

 _No hay nada que lamentar, no dudes y dilo_

 _Incluso rompiendo, seguía siendo el malo y tu demasiada buena hasta el final_

 _._

 _No estoy diciendo que deberíamos romper, eso no es a lo que me refiero_

 _No estoy diciendo que no me gustes, eso no es a lo que me refiero_

 _¿Porque no entiendes el significado de mis lágrimas?_

 _Estoy pidiendo que me sostengas, te estoy pidiendo que me abraces_

 _"No me dejes", está escrito en mis ojos, mis lágrimas te lo dicen_

 _Nos estamos alejando, pero solo nos quedamos mirándonos y no nos aferramos al otro_

 _Al final de esta larga relación, nuestros corazones ya no se buscan el uno al otro_

 _Por favor vuelve a ser el tú del pasado_

 _No te vayas_

 _No te vayas_

 **.**

Realmente deseaba ser valiente por una maldita vez en su vida y correr a decirle que la amaba, besarla frente a todos, pedirle que fuera su novia. Pero Sakura ni siquiera se acordaba de que Sasuke existía, de que Sasuke había luchado contra su orgullo y miedo por invitarla al baile.

 **.**

 _Ahora es momento de terminar, alguien tiene que decir adiós_

 _Lo siento, ya no te amo... ¿En serio? No puedo creerlo_

 _No puedo tocarlo, no puedo verlo, tampoco puedo sentirlo_

 _Está bien, puedes insultarme, ¿Porque eres tan estúpidamente buena_

 _hasta el final?_

 _Solo desperdiciamos nuestro tiempo, hablando acerca de lo que sentimos_

 _Siempre hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, yo siempre lo peor_

 _Sé que soportaste más, lloraste más, estuviste más sola_

 _Incluso rompiendo seguía siendo el malo y tu demasiado buena hasta el final_

 _Tu actitud tan distinta, hacia a mi corazón doler, lucias extraña_

 _El cielo esta oscuro, parece que va llover_

 _Estamos cansados de repetir las mismas decepciones y disputas_

 _Probablemente romperás conmigo hoy_

 ** _._**

Simplemente su corazón se destruyó en mil pedazos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	17. Capítulo 16

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Manejó hasta su hogar sin siquiera avisarle que se iba, aunque lo más probable es que ni siquiera se dé cuenta de su desaparición ya que estaba muy contenta con Sasori, no quería verla ni escuchar nada que tratara sobre ella, entro raudamente a su casa, su madre lo recibió con una sonrisa hasta que se percató de sus ojos rojos e hinchados.

Lo abrazó sin preguntarle nada, Sasuke derramo lágrimas de dolor por todos acontecimientos tan recientes, su madre dejo que desahogara todo lo que llevaba dentro de sí, tenía la certeza que cuando se calmara, su hijo le daría las explicaciones correspondientes.

Sasuke se disculpó con su madre y subió a su habitación para arrojarse a su cama a llorar. Los sollozos se podían escuchar en toda la casa, como si algo se hubiera roto en su interior, prácticamente era lo que sentía.

Se odiaba, odiaba su vida, odiaba la escuela, la odiaba a ella.

-Hijo - la voz de su madre lo hizo abrir los ojos. Era de día, se había dormido con el traje puesto - ¿quieres desayunar? -Sasuke asintió desganado sin decir mucho. Observo su celular, tenía muchas llamadas perdidas de los chicos y mensajes, pero ninguno solo de ella.

-Gracias Mamá -le dijo tiernamente cuando su madre le llevó el desayuno.

\- ¿Quieres hablar? -preguntó su madre con dulzura.

-No hay mucho que decir, mamá -susurró con cierta ironía.

-Uhmm se trata de Sakura ¿no? - el asintió mientras miraba la tostada que tenía en la bandeja - ¿Te rechazó? - el negó con un suspiro.

-En resumidas cuentas, llegamos al baile y todo iba bien, hasta que una de mis ex le derramo la bebida en la espalda, ella se enfadó porque desde que llegamos las chicas la molestaban, se fue llorando, luego un imbécil se aprovechó para "consolarla" y terminó besándose con él - dijo Sasuke con mucho odio en la voz– el mismo imbécil que le ha estado coqueteando hace bastantes días.

-Entiendo pequeño -dijo su madre- pero recuerda que todo se vale en el amor y la guerra - se levantó, le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

Sasuke lanzó un suspiro cansado, le dolía la cabeza había llorado bastante.

Se fue a duchar, se quitó el traje para lanzarlo al suelo con ira, se bañó intentando relajarse para después ponerse a jugar con su consola, dio unas vueltas en su bicicleta, ya no quedaba mucho que hacer. Así que se dispuso a dar un paseo, las calles lucían tranquilas, un día domingo todo estaba en paz, el sol brillaba, era agradable podía sentía la brisa jugar con sus cabellos rebeldes

Mientras caminaba, chocó con la persona que menos deseaba ver

-Lo siento... –al levantar la mirada al frente suyo estaba Sakura, la miró sin decir nada - permiso -quiso pasar junto a ella

-Sasuke... -susurró Sakura

\- ¿Uhmm? -preguntó fríamente

-Anoche... –Sasuke ni siquiera la dejó hablar

-Olvidemos que eso sucedió, ahora si no te importa, tengo un asunto importante que hacer -dijo bruscamente. Caminó otra vez sin titubear

Sakura lo observo mientras se alejaba ¿por qué tanta ira de su parte? No tenía por qué enojarse, ella debería estar enfadada ya que las perras con las que suele revolcarse, intentaron hacerle la velada imposible después Sasori apareció para consolarla. Debería estar feliz por ella, Sasori era un chico amable, no era para nada orgulloso como Sasuke. Suspiró y se retiró a su casa, no quería seguir pensando en él.

Entretanto Sasuke, recibió un mensaje de Sai.

"Estoy a cinco metros detrás de ti, voltea."

Sasuke volteó y lo vio acercarse con una sonrisa, algo permanente en él. Se sentó con él, no se dijeron nada por varios minutos

-Así que... ¿mal plan? -preguntó Sai. Sasuke asintió

-Pésimo -musitó

-Anoche toda la escuela se enteró que estás loco por Sakura, desde que te vieron llegar con ella, hasta que te vieron llorando -dijo Sai. Por primera vez, Sasuke respondió

-No me interesa lo que digan o piensen de mí –inquirió indiferente. Sai sonrió y le aplaudió, Sasuke lo miró arqueando una ceja.

-Primer paso a la madurez hermano, que no te importe la opinión del resto -Sasuke sonrió de lado al escucharlo

-Tienes razón, últimamente me preocupa demasiado lo que crean de mí -dijo Sasuke –

-Olvida todo lo que digan sobre ti, cuando no te preocupas por lo que los demás piensen, es cuando comienzas a ser tú mismo -le guiñó un ojo

-Aunque sigo estando amargado –dijo

-No es fácil -respondió Sai - pero ¿seguirás luchando por ella?

-No lo sé, Sai -dijo Sasuke - ya no quiero hablar de ese tema -expreso dando un suspiro. Sai le palmeó el hombro.

Sasuke lanzó otro largo suspiro, todo había sido un verdadero fiasco, se sentía tan mal que casi no tenía ánimos de vivir ¿Por qué Sakura tenía que irse con Sasori? Si tan solo la estúpida de Karin hubiera desaparecido, él pudo haberla besado y le habría dicho que estaba enamorado de ella

\- ¡Dios mío, no puedo sacarla de mi mente! –exclamo acongojado

-Habla con ella -sugirió Sai- dile que la amas

-Ella quiere a Sasori - anuncio Sasuke resignado

-Está bien Sasuke, si tú quieres negarte, ¡hazlo! -dijo Sai rodando los ojos

\- ¿Negarme? -preguntó con cierta ira - ¿no te das cuenta que daría la vida por estar con Sakura?

-Sasuke, te has metido con cientos de chicas que tienen novios y supuestamente los aman... ¿no puedes conquistarla? ¿ha ella? ¿A tu mejor amiga? Vamos, te has acostado con las chicas de la escuela, con las primas de Suigetsu y Naruto -Ambos se rieron - ¿y no puedes con Sakura?

-Ella no es como las otras, ella no es una chica fácil –declaro Sasuke firme

-Pero es tu mejor amiga, tú la conoces mejor que nadie -Sai se paró guiñándole un ojo como solía hacer y se dirigió a su auto. Sasuke lo visualizo alejarse ¿Y si tenía razón? Bueno, probablemente la tendría.

En definitiva, hoy no tenía el ánimo suficiente para ir a hablar con Sakura, quizá debía esperar un poco hasta que encuentre el valor que necesita para aclararle todo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	18. Capítulo 17

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 17**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura se sentía extraña a su vez estaba segura que ha Sasuke le ocurría algo. Los rumores en la escuela se extendieron por todas partes que incluso llegaron a sus oídos.

"Sasuke está enamorado de Sakura, lloró como un niño pequeño al verla junto a Sasori."

No sabía si creer en lo que había escuchado ya que casi siempre los rumores eran mentiras, aunque había una mínima posibilidad que estos fueran verdaderos, lo escuchó de muchas personas que estuvieron presente en dicho evento, personas que fueron testigos oculares.

Agregando el hecho que Sasuke se marchó esa noche sin decirle nada, hoy se había comportado muy brusco y frío, sin duda algo extraño estaba pasando.

Su mente recordó lo que sucedió antes de que Karin le lanzara el trago encima.

Sasuke con sus fuertes y varoniles manos en su cintura, apegando su cuerpo, mientras la miraba intensamente, su boca estaba a la altura de la suya, sintió nerviosismo en su cuerpo cuando sus labios estaban rozándose, al igual que la aparición de las mariposas en el estómago, absolutamente todo había sido nuevo, nunca había experimentado tantas sensaciones juntas, ni siquiera se hubiese imaginado estar en ese tipo de situación con su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke era el último chico con el que saldría, era un mujeriego imperdonable, un arrogante y engreído, a pesar de sus defectos a Sakura no le importaba todo aquello ya que era su mejor amigo.

Aunque en ese baile cambió mucho las cosas para ella, las emociones que había sentido no eran normales, si bien no le gustaba Sasuke, algo había nacido, algo que ella nunca se habría percatado, incluso parecía que había nacido mucho antes. Muy en el fondo en su subconsciente de la joven, los recuerdos del día de su borrachera no se habían ido del todo, su mente estaba bloqueándolos, pero podía casi asegurar que algún suceso extraño había pasado entre ellos, por lo cual Sasuke se había callado.

Intentó no pensar más en él, aunque era muy complicado ¿qué tal si Sasuke estaba enamorado de ella? No, no podía ser. ¿Sakura? ¿la chica menos popular y agraciada de la escuela? No, eso era imposible; para Sasuke Uchiha no existía en su vida una chica que no fuera de belleza despampanante, a lo cual Sakura carecía.

-Hija –la voz de su madre la sobresaltó. Levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a su madre – mañana vendrá a cenar alguien especial que tienes que conocer –dijo sonriéndole. Asintió sin decir nada, no le daba muy buena espina.

Su madre nunca le ponía atención si no era para conveniencia propia, esto ocurría desde que sus padres se separaron, lo que ocasionó un gran distanciamiento al punto de que su hermana de tan solo quince años se fuera a vivir con su padre, ya que no se soportaban la una a la otra. Su padre la llamaba muy pocas veces, se conformaba con que la menor estuviera con él.

Todo esto hacía su vida miserable, aún recuerda con dolor las marcas que lleva en la piel de sus muslos, los psicólogos y todo aquello, nunca hubiera creído que sería como esos chicos que se desahogan haciéndose daño a sí mismos. Nadie, absolutamente nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Sasuke, después de todo cada persona oculta un secreto dentro de sí.

Incluso después de un par de horas al estar meditando, Sakura empezó a recordar que estuvo a punto de acostarse con su mejor amigo, Sasuke estaba tan absorto en tocarla y besarla, que no se percató de las cicatrices en sus muslos, nunca se había cortado las muñecas porque cualquier persona se hubiera dado cuenta de su estado.

Realmente estaba cansada de su vida, sin Sasuke e Ino se habría hundido hasta el fondo, ahora más que nunca comenzaba a sentir de nuevo la soledad, Sasuke enfadado e Ino de novia con Sai ¿Qué más podría pasar?

No pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, ciertamente necesitaba a Sasuke como el oxígeno para respirar, no quería y no imaginaba una vida sin tenerlo con ella. Era como una especie de "enamoramiento" pero no había amor de por medio o por lo menos hasta el día de la fiesta, no había sentido deseos de besarlo.

Porque cuando miró sus labios despertaron sentimientos en ella, algo incongruente que nunca antes había sentido, se encontraba asustada, no quería enamorarse de su mejor amigo, tenía conocimiento que si aquello sucedía la única perjudicada seria ella, Sasuke nunca seria hombre de una sola mujer, jamás estaría dispuesto a cambiar por ella ni por nadie.

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente se arregló un poco para la cena con esa persona "especial", se preguntaba que estupidez habría hecho su madre, pero no quiso ni siquiera imaginarlo. Así que bajó antes de que él o la invitada llegara, se puso unos simples jeans negro y unas zapatillas converse.

-Deberías haberte puesto algo mejor –criticó su madre. Sakura rodó los ojos.

-No es tan especial, como para arreglarme de forma elegante –dijo firmemente

-Bueno, no hay remedio –dijo su madre. En ese preciso momento tocaron el timbre y una voz masculina rodeó el ambiente.

¿Sería un jefe o algo así? pensó ella al no saber quién podría ser.

El hombre era alto, tenía los ojos oscuros brillantes, era de contextura gruesa

-Ella es Sakura, mi hija - Sakura se levantó y ofreció su mano. El hombre la estrechó con cierta delicadeza – Él es Orochimaru, mi… - Sakura arqueó una ceja esperando saber quién era ese tipo – novio

\- ¡Wow! Oh… genial – dijo dando una forzada sonrisa. ¡Era lo único que le faltaba! Su madre con otro tipo, ahora sí que su vida se había hecho polvo. Cenaron, Sakura estaba en silencio, mientras Orochimaru les contaba historias o anécdotas, ella sonreía con toda la falsedad del mundo, estaba harta, solamente quería retirarse e ir a dormir - ¿Puedo retirarme? – dijo luego de una hora.

-No seas maleducada, tenemos invitado –replico molesta

-No me siento bien –mintió

-Sé que estás mintiendo, te quedas aquí – dijo su madre firmemente, mientras esperaba que Orochimaru volviese del baño.

-Necesito dormir –repuso.

-Eres igual de mentirosa que tu padre – dijo su madre. La ira le invadió el cuerpo, la miro con profundo odio – así que te quedas ahí.

-No pienso hacerlo – contesto irritada – no me interesa tu novio.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte – dijo su madre con rabia – porque estamos comprometidos hace tiempo, así que pronto vivirá aquí y tú deberás aceptarlo – su madre estaba muy alterada.

-No pienso seguir contigo si metes a un tipo que ni siquiera conozco a esta casa – replicó ella. Su madre la contemplo ferozmente.

\- ¿Y qué harás? ¿Irte a Estados Unidos con tu padre? – ella la miró despectivamente, con una sonrisa burlona. Sabía que Sakura no se iría, tenía su vida aquí, más que nada, tenía a Sasuke e Ino. Y ahora, a Sasori

-Me iré a vivir donde sea –respondió altanera

-Aún tienes diecisiete años, eres menor de edad

-Por poco tiempo – dijo con odio. Se paró bruscamente de la silla, su madre no la quería dejar salir de la casa, le bloqueó la puerta – déjame salir.

\- ¡No! tú no irás a ninguna parte.

-Sí lo haré, déjame en paz – le gritó. En medio de la discusión repentinamente sintió el ardor en su mejilla, la había golpeado.

La miró con tanto odio que parecía echar chispas para después abrir la puerta y cerrar de golpe. Las lágrimas no tardaron en correr por sus mejillas ¿a quién podría llamar? Marcó el número de Sasori, recordando que Ino estaba con Sai y Sasuke estaba enojado.

\- ¿Sí? – la voz de Sasori le causó un extraño escalofrío

\- ¿Estás… ocupado? – preguntó con la voz quebrada

-Amor, estoy fuera de la ciudad… - dijo Sasori sin siquiera percatarse de la voz de dolor de Sakura-

-Oh… lo siento, te llamo más tarde

-Te quiero – dijo Sasori y cortó el teléfono

No sabía a donde ir, comenzaba a correr una brisa fuerte, eran alrededor de las diez de la noche y estaba oscuro. Aún no llegaba el verano, así que las noches seguían siendo frías.

Camino por las oscuras calles sola y asustada, no había nadie a su alrededor, fue hasta la plaza cercana a su casa, se sentó en una banca. Era sábado, había sido una mala decisión, los sábados los fiesteros comienzan a beber en esa plaza, unos chicos de aspecto no muy agradable caminaban algo borrachos pese a no ser tan tarde, se levantó rápidamente y decidió caminar a otro lado. No quería que nadie se le acercara ¿Y si llamaba a Sasuke? pensó fugazmente

Raudamente camino en línea recta, sintió las risas de los chicos, más bien hombres ebrios. Se dio cuenta que la seguían o se estaba imaginando cosas por el miedo. Más lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, el cuerpo le temblaba.

\- ¡Bonita! – la voz de uno de ellos la asustó más. Se metió por una calle, dobló hacia otra, pero no pudo apreciar bien por la oscuridad de la noche que había llegado a una calle sin salida.

Súbitamente sintió unas manos que se aferraron a su cintura y gritó ante el terror de saber que estaba en un grave peligro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	19. Capítulo 18

**.**

 **.**

 **Capìtulo 18**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke había decidido dar un paseo, aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza las palabras de Sai por lo que prefirió respirar un poco de aire fresco para despejarse de todos sus problemas, aunque fuera por unos minutos. Caminó por las calles hasta llegar a una plaza cercana, de pronto su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos al darse cuenta quien estaba en dicho lugar, era ella y se encontraba completamente sola

La vio levantarse rápidamente y mirar algo asustada a los tipos borrachos que se acercaban, comenzó a caminar en otra dirección ya que esos tipos querían molestarla, no se conformaron con solo intentar aproximarse a ella, sino que empezaron a seguirla

-No en esa dirección preciosa, recuerda que esa calle no tiene salida – murmuro para sí mismo, la visualizo entrar ahí, sin pensarlo fue corriendo tras ella

Luego de estar corriendo unas cuadras, la garganta le quemaba y casi le faltaba el aire, había cruzado las calles a punto de ser atropellado más no le importo, Sakura era más importante, no podía permitir que nada malo le ocurriera, camino rápido para tomar un atajo y evitar a esos hombres borrachos, cuando la localizo se acercó a ella lentamente para sujetarla fuertemente por la cintura

Ella grito, pero él le tapó la boca

-Shh... soy yo

\- ¿S-Sasuke? – pregunto con su voz quebrada. El asintió y la arrastró para que se escondieran tras un auto que estaba estacionado, se quedaron callados observando a los confundidos tipos que miraban a todos lados hasta que finalmente se fueron

Ambos suspiraron tranquilos, Sasuke aún respiraba algo agitado luego de la carrera que hizo por llegar hacia ella

\- ¿Estás llorando? Tranquila, no pasó nada - la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza. Ella lloró silenciosamente en el pecho de Sasuke

\- ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa? dormiré en el sofá - preguntó temblorosa

\- Claro, avisa a tu madre - dijo Sasuke. Ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza - ¿peleaste con ella?

\- No me lo recuerdes, llévame a tu casa, por favor -pidió. Sasuke asintió, la ayudó a levantarse, pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sakura y caminaron hasta su casa

\- ¿Sakura? -la madre de Sasuke los sobresaltó. Ella la saludó afectuosamente

No quiso preguntarle el motivo de su visita, tenía conocimiento que la madre de Sakura era algo complicada, en ocasiones recurría a Sasuke cada vez que necesitaba protección. Así que les ofreció comida, rieron un rato, Sakura se distrajo bastante, lo necesitaba.

Sasuke observaba silenciosamente toda la escena, repentinamente el enojo que había experimentado hace unas horas atrás se había esfumado.

\- Tú dormirás en mi habitación y yo en el sofá ¿está claro? – la pelirrosa le sonrió, no le gustaba ser una molestia, estuvo a punto de protestar, pero él se negó - y nada de reclamos

\- Gracias - dijo mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. Sasuke le acariciaba el cabello con delicadeza

\- No importa la hora que sea, en la situación que estemos, si necesitas algo me llamas, sabes que siempre estaré dispuesto para ti - susurró Sasuke en su oído, lo que causó un leve temblor al sentir el roce de su aliento sobre su cuello

\- No me dejes sola - le pidió

\- Nunca -aseguró. Agarro su mano y la llevó caminando hasta su habitación, entraron ambos para sentarse en la cama - ¿necesitas algo para dormir?

\- Sí - susurró ella muy apenada. Sasuke buscó algo en su armario - te daré una de mis poleras, pero creo que te quedaran demasiado grandes, Itachi ha dejado unos shorts deportivos en su habitación, iré a revisar

Sasuke trajo exactamente lo que le dijo, dejó que se vistiera tranquila. Al cabo de un rato entro a su habitación. La observo de pies a cabeza y le sonrió, con todo se veía hermosa, cualquier prenda que usara la hacía resaltar, se acercó lentamente para besar su frente.

\- Acuéstate preciosa, necesitas descansar - le susurró Sasuke.

\- Quédate conmigo, estoy segura que tu madre no se molestará - la petición de Sakura lo hizo sentir un poco nervioso, lanzó un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos un momento. "Relájate" se dijo a sí mismo.

\- S... Si tú quieres - respondió con la voz entrecortada. Ella le sonrió y lo abrazó fuerte, estuvieron a punto de caer al suelo por la fuerza que utilizo para abrazarlo.

Sakura se lanzó en la cama y Sasuke también, rieron fuerte porque sin darse cuenta se dieron un cabezazo, permanecieron charlando un rato, Sasuke la observaba reírse de esa manera dulce y despreocupada que siempre lograba cuando estaban juntos

\- Sasuke, te debo una disculpa

\- ¿Por? - preguntó Sasuke

\- Por haberte dejado solo en la fiesta, no fue tu culpa, pero me di cuenta cuando ya te habías ido, me comporté como una idiota al irme con Sasori y haberlo besado - comento suspirando. Sasuke sonrió, ella se disculpó. Su disculpa hizo que se sintiera mucho mejor - aunque tengo una pregunta - dijo Sakura enseguida - ¡oh no! Pensó Sasuke, su amiga poseía una característica muy especial, era directa para decir las cosas, dolieran o no.

\- Dime lo que sea – inquirió Sasuke tenso

\- ¿Ibas a besarme mientras bailábamos o solo fue el efecto del alcohol en mi cabeza?

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	20. Capítulo 19

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 19**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó a su lado, siempre le sucedía cuando se ponía nervioso en una situación complicada

\- Yo... - Sasuke no tenía idea que mentira inventar, se le agotaban las ideas una a una - creo que me deje llevar por la música, las luces, no lo sé, la situación - dijo él mientras sus manos sudaban del nerviosismo y su corazón latía fuerte - estabas muy linda esa noche... lo siento si te incomode, actué como un idiota

\- No te preocupes, además estuve a punto de seguirte el beso, así que no eres el único culpable – respondió relajada. Sasuke sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo

\- Enterremos lo que sucedió esa noche, está en el pasado -dijo Sasuke sonando seguro, aunque sabía que no iba a olvidar fácilmente, había sido la noche en que casi triunfo y en tan solo un segundo le arrebataron a su chica

Al día siguiente, Sakura tenía que regresar a su hogar para buscar su ropa, probablemente se encontraría con su madre, así que Sasuke se ofreció para ir juntos, ella se negó rotundamente aludiendo que los problemas tenían que ser resueltos por sí misma.

Así que finalmente, Sakura y su madre solucionaron sus discrepancias, Sasuke sabía que era temporal, pero prefirió seguirle la corriente. Con el pasar de los días la tortura de Sasuke se fue intensificando poco a poco

Sakura y Sasori hacían todo juntos, aunque ya no pasaba a recogerla, dado que Sakura había dejado en claro que su mejor amigo pasaba por ella.

\- ¿Ya dejaste de acostarte con Anko? - preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa malévola

\- Olvidemos la apuesta Naruto no quiero ocupar tu moto por una estúpida y absurda apuesta sin sentido - susurró Sasuke

\- ¿Intentando remendar los errores del pasado para enamorar a tu chica? - preguntó Naruto. Sasuke asintió - está con Sasori ¿cierto? - Sasuke asintió de nuevo – ¡diablos! eso es un golpe bajo

\- Ni me lo recuerdes, gracias - dijo de forma irónica

\- No te la tomes conmigo hermano, yo sé que puedes conseguirlo, realmente debes esforzarte - dijo Naruto ahora más serio - si realmente la amas, lo lograrás

\- Eso espero, no quiero tener que seguir sufriendo otros tres años más -dijo Sasuke - soy un cursi lo sé, pero de verdad la amo.

\- No eres cursi amigo, yo recién estoy comenzando y ya me tiene arrastrándome por ella - ambos sonrieron - no te preocupes, sé que Sakura te elegirá a ti de todas formas.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Sasuke

\- Piénsalo ¿A quién recurre Sakura cuando tiene problemas? - Sasuke suspiró - ¿quién es el que la acompaña siempre? ¿A quién llama primero cada navidad y año nuevo?

\- Yo -susurró Sasuke

Naruto le dio una sonrisa

\- Exacto, pronto se dará cuenta, cuando Sasori le haga cualquier cosa o la decepcione, Sakura se percatará que la mejor opción siempre ha estado ahí, todo lo ella quiere está bajo su nariz - dijo Naruto sonriendo. Sasuke asintió más optimista

Quizá Naruto tenía razón, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que ella abra los ojos y se dé cuenta que Sasuke siempre ha estado a su lado.

Después de ese día comenzó a dudar ¿La razón?

\- Sasuke – lo saludo con una enorme sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba.

\- Hola princesa ¿cómo has estado? - preguntó a su mejor amiga al tiempo que pasaba los brazos alrededor de su delgado cuerpo

\- ¡Genial! Tengo algo que contarte - dijo con una sincera sonrisa

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Sasuke

\- Es que... Sasori y yo somos novios - comento con un saltito de alegría. Sasuke la observo serio durante un momento para después sonreír lo mejor posible, aunque esa sonrisa no tenía nada de real.

\- Eso... eso es genial - le contesto besando su frente - yo... ahora tengo que salir, te quiero.

Casi salió corriendo del lugar, no podía ponerse a llorar frente a ella de nuevo, en su camino chocó con alguien conocido.

\- ¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bien? - la voz de Karin lo distrajo

\- Sí, no te preocupes - dijo sin ánimo. Ella lo detuvo cuando él se disponía a pasar

\- No te creo, has estado actuando extraño... yo quería pedirte disculpas por lo del baile, fui una estúpida cariño, no sé porque lo hice, me sentí celosa

Sasuke creyó que estaba hablando en serio ya que su sonrisa no era falsa.

\- Disculpas aceptadas

\- Ahora las chicas y los chicos tenemos una fiesta en mi casa, ven conmigo, te llevo en mi auto - Sasuke dudó - ¡vamos Sasuke! Olvidemos las cosas malas por hoy, quizás necesitas una distracción

\- Está bien - dijo dándose por vencido

\- Suigetsu y Sai no podrán venir, pero estarán Naruto, Pain, Kakuzu y Hidan - dijo Karin alegre. Los otros chicos eran parte del "grupo popular" – al igual que también asistirán Shion, Tenten y Hinata la chica de Naruto - comento a la vez que le agarraba la mano para dirigirse a su auto

Sasuke se sentía tan mal que realmente se dejó llevar

Llegaron a la gran casa de Karin, sus padres eran ricos y le permitían hacer lo que quería, entraron rápidamente para encontrarse con los chicos, Naruto lo miró sorprendido, aun así, le sonrió. Le presentó a Hinata, su novia

Sasuke le sonrió como pudo.

Al cabo de unas horas de bebidas alcohólicas, risas, bailes y distorsión, Sasuke ya estaba lo bastante borracho, Naruto lo observaba fijamente, se dio cuenta enseguida que algo le sucedía a uno de sus mejores amigos

\- ¿Pasa algo amigo? - le preguntó

\- ¡No! La vida es bella, hay que disfrutarla - balbuceó. Estaba bastante borracho - permiso, iré a bailar con las señoritas - se acercó a Shion y Karin

Las tomó a ambas por la cintura, mientras se reían sin parar

\- Sasuke peleó o algo así con Sakura - le aseguró Naruto a su novia.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó ella con dulzura

\- Míralo, Sasuke no hubiera venido de otra forma, no después de lo que Karin le hizo a Sakura - dijo convencido

\- Creo que tienes razón, quizás deberíamos llevarlo a su casa para que no cometa alguna estupidez - aseguró Hinata. Su novio asintió.

\- ¡Sasuke! - Naruto se acercó a él. Sasuke lo miró con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro - vámonos, es tarde

\- No me iré - respondió riéndose como tonto

\- Sí, te irás - dijo Naruto arrastrándolo, pero él se soltó

\- Veinte minutos y te juro que me voy contigo - Naruto lo miró con desconfianza, pero aceptó

Sasuke siguió bailando con Karin, quien estaba disfrutando a lo grande, su plan salió a la perfección, sabía que Sasuke estaba enamorado de Sakura, lo que significaba que estaría totalmente indefenso para atraerlo hacia ella, porque ya no había nadie quien se interpusiera dado que ahora Sakura y Sasori eran novios.

\- Uhmm no has perdido el ritmo, Sasuke - le dijo mientras se acercaba más a él

\- Claro que no - contesto, aunque le costaba mantener el equilibrio

\- Espero que tampoco hayas perdido otras capacidades - le susurró al oído

Sasuke sintió la excitación recorrer su cuerpo, que era provocada por la borrachera, cualquier chica lo hubiese llevado a la cama en ese estado

Karin coloco sus manos en el estómago de Sasuke acariciando su fuerte abdomen, él suspiró al mismo tiempo que ella miró sus pantalones, estaba lográndolo. Sasuke trato de mirar en la dirección donde estaba Naruto, sin que no los viera se acercó a una pared que permanecía fuera de la vista de todos para acorralarla

\- No he perdido capacidades - susurró Sasuke sensualmente

Abrió la puerta del baño y se encerraron allí

Karin reía sin parar, de forma ágil se subió sobre el lavabo, se besaron con pasión y casi violentamente, inmediatamente Sasuke bajó sus pantalones mientras ella se desnudaba

A pesar de su borrachera, Sasuke estaba consciente, necesitaba borrarla de su ser, necesitaba olvidarla

\- Vamos, hazme gritar tu nombre - declaro Karin sensualmente al oído mientras arañaba su espalda

Sasuke sonrió ladino y por un momento, se imaginó así, pero con ella... con su Sakura, entretanto Karin terminaba de quitarse la ropa, Sasuke con desesperación entró dentro de ella

Por cada movimiento, intentaba borrar cada punzada de dolor cuando Sakura le decía que quería a Sasori.

Con cada caricia que le propinaba a la chica con la que estaba, intentaba olvidar esa fiesta, los besos que Sakura no le daba a él

Con cada beso, intento borrar el día en que la beso, ese día que quedo marcado en su piel

\- ¡Sigue, Sasuke! - gritó ella. Entonces se percató que ninguna de esas chicas sería como Sakura, nunca tendrían punto de comparación. Cuando terminaron, Sasuke se vistió fugazmente no obstante eso no basto para calmar su dolor, se sentía aún peor - mi amor, te veo otro día - farfullo Karin en tanto Sasuke se acercaba a Naruto para irse.

Karin besó los labios de Sasuke frente a todos

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó Naruto desconcertado

Sasuke levantó los hombros restándole importancia a lo sucedido, no tenía idea que pasaba, pero no se sentía bien, aún se encontraba bajos los efectos del alcohol

Lo dejaron en su casa, luego del regaño de su madre, se recostó totalmente borracho y comenzó a llorar otra vez, como cada maldito día.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	21. Capítulo 20

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 20**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las dos semanas siguientes se repetía la misma historia, Sasuke se acostaba con Karin todos los días, se encontraban en los baños de la escuela, en su casa o en cualquier fiesta. Por lo menos se mantenía algo distraído cuando veía a Sakura pasearse de la mano con Sasori riendo, disfrutando de la vida

\- Sasuke, no puedes seguir así – la voz de Sai, su amigo y sus discursos morales

\- Sai, no te metas en mis asuntos – dijo Sasuke bruscamente

\- Si lo haré, eres como uno de mis hermanos, no puedes ir por la vida acostándote con chicas para intentar olvidar a Sakura - dijo Sai enfadado – te estás destruyendo a ti mismo

\- Ella ya me destruyo – afirmo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño

\- No puedo creer que seas lo bastante tonto para dejar que Sasori se lleve a tu chica, es un mentiroso Sasuke, estoy seguro que hay algo detrás de esto – dijo Sai

\- No me interesa, no es mi asunto – respondió Sasuke dejándolo con la palabra en la boca

Caminó en dirección a su chica temporal, Karin.

Ella le sonrió y frente a todos le plantó un beso

\- Hola mi amor – le dijo con una sonrisa

\- Hola – dijo Sasuke fingiendo una sonrisa, como todos los días

\- Hoy iré al centro comercial, así que no podremos entretenernos, pero mañana te lo recompenso – le guiñó un ojo

¡Maldición! pensó Sasuke exasperado, necesitaba acostarse con alguna chica, era lo único que lo hacía olvidar por momentos a Sakura

Sonrió al recordar que tenía clase de matemática, quizás Anko Mitarashi le diera lo que necesitaba

\- No te preocupes, te veo mañana – dijo riéndose

Mientras tanto Sakura charlaba con Ino y como todos los días el tema principal era sobre Sasori

\- ¡Sakura! Basta, me aburre escucharte hablar todo el día de Sasori, no me interesa Sasori ¿sí? – dijo Ino hastiada

\- Debería interesarte, es mi novio – dijo Sakura fríamente

\- Tu novio me cae pésimo – farfullo rodando los ojos - no te das cuenta que Sasori te está usando

\- ¿Estás loca? Se supone que eres mi amiga, Sasori es un chico extraordinario – dijo ella frunciendo el ceño

\- Estás completamente ciega, recuerda que se acostó con Konan, la chica que te aborrece – dijo Ino

Sakura odiaba el comportamiento de Ino, desde que empezó su relación con Sasori, le dejo muy en claro que no lo soportaba, lo aborrecía.

\- Todos tenemos un pasado – contradijo Sakura

\- Sí, pero… bueno, no me meteré en tu vida - dijo Ino - ¿has hablado con tu amigo? – preguntó refiriéndose a Sasuke

\- No mucho – admitió Sakura - él está junto con sus amigos, yo estoy contigo y Sasori – respondió sonriendo

\- Arreglaron sus problemas después de lo sucedido en el baile, ¿cierto? – preguntó Ino curiosa, Sai le había revelado todo, absolutamente todo, después del baile

El por qué Sasuke había actuado de manera tan inusual, porque estaba en un estado de depresión, todo lo concerniente a su actitud de aquel día.

Ino que previamente odiaba a Sasuke, ahora lo entendía. Al chico le costaba decirle a Sakura que la amaba, temía ser rechazado por ella. Era muy fácil percibir que Sasuke se acostaba con varias chicas para olvidarse de su amiga, pero no lo estaba logrando

\- Todo está solucionado – declaro ella – nos dijimos que olvidaríamos esa noche, aunque ahora que lo pienso estuvo demasiado rara – dijo frunciendo el ceño

\- Te vi muy cerca de Sasuke – dijo Ino arqueando una ceja

\- Él se me acercó, pero rápidamente me aclaro que fue debido al ambiente y porque me veía "hermosa" según él – Ino la observo sonriendo, no sabía cómo su amiga podía ser tan… lenta

Cada día Sasuke se iba evidenciando más, era obvio, muy obvio que estaba enamorado de ella

Ino ahora comprendía que Sasuke nunca había sido malo, siempre había amado y protegido a Sakura, aunque aún no comprendía porque en la escuela no se dirigían la palabra. Antes pensaba que Sasuke la evitaba porque sentía que su reputación bajaría si no estaba con las putas porristas

\- ¿Le ibas a responder el beso? –preguntó. Sakura se puso roja como un tomate

\- Eh yo… eh no, claro que no – dijo ella, pero se notaba demasiado que mentía, cualquiera lo hubiese notado

\- ¡Se lo ibas a seguir! – declaro sonriendo

\- Fue el momento, nada más –susurró avergonzada. Ino podía asegurar que Sakura comenzaba a sentirse extrañamente atraída por Sasuke, después de lo que Sai le relato sobre el día en que se emborracharon juntos, dudaba que su amiga no sintiera absolutamente nada por Sasuke

\- ¿Recuerdas ese día que escapaste de la escuela? - Sakura asintió - ¿a dónde fuiste?

\- A casa de Sasuke – respondió ella retomando el color rojo en sus mejillas

\- Ah… -respondió breve, estaba intentando idear como sacarle la información – Sasuke, al parecer es bueno consolándote

\- ¿P- por qué l-lo dices? – preguntó tartamudeando

\- Es tu mejor amigo, por eso te lo pregunto – contesto tratando de sonar inocente – estás algo tensa

\- No, para nada –musitó – siempre recurro a Sasuke cuando tengo algún inconveniente, ese día él no había asistido a clases, simplemente estuvimos juntos

\- Ah, ¿hicieron algo entretenido para subirte el ánimo? – preguntó

\- Bueno, te contaré – dijo dando un largo suspiro – el día que me fui a casa de Sasuke luego de escapar de aquí, le pedí que nos emborracháramos – Ino abrió los ojos fingiendo sorpresa – y el accedió a mi petición, más bien fui yo la que se emborracho mucho, no recuerdo con exactitud nada lo que sucedió ese día

\- ¿Nada de nada? – preguntó

\- He hecho el esfuerzo para recordar algo… - susurró – pero… - intentó recordar, forzó su mente. Súbitamente como un flash aparecieron un par de imágenes en su cabeza

" -¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sasuke nervioso, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza  
\- Quiero besarte – expreso divertida "

Sakura estaba tomando un vaso de jugo cuando esas imágenes pasaron por su mente, se atragantó de la sorpresa, Ino le golpeó la espalda con suavidad, mientras tosía

\- Oh no… - susurró

\- ¿Qué pasa Sakura? Me estás asustando

\- No recuerdo claramente, pero… creo que le dije a Sasuke que quería besarlo, en otras palabras, fui yo quien comenzó primero – susurró poniéndose roja otra vez

\- Está bien Sakura, debo ser sincera contigo, eres mi mejor amiga - Sakura arqueó una ceja – Sai me lo revelo todo

\- ¿T-todo? –preguntó con la voz entrecortada

\- El día que tú te emborrachaste con Sasuke y te quedaste dormida en su casa, Sai fue a visitarlo, cuando llegó Sasuke olía a alcohol según lo que me dijo, venía sudando y con el cinturón mal puesto - Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par al oír decirle aquello – Sasuke terminó contándole a Sai que…

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó asustada. Ino luchó contra no relatarle, pero tarde o temprano tendría que enterarse, prefirió omitir sobre decirle que Sasuke estaba enamorado de ella, eso lo tenía que hacer él mismo

\- Que se besaron, mientras estaban borrachos y que la situación había estado subida de tono… - Sakura no concebía lo que oía – si no hubiese sido por Sasuke que se detuvo, ya no tendrías un pelo de virgen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	22. Capítulo 21

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 21**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke salió de la oficina de Anko luego de una larga hora de sexo, su determinación por querer cambiar de actitud se esfumo por completo, nada estaba saliendo como él esperaba.

Se limpió las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, se había planteado firmemente cambiar, pero después de que ella le revelara "Sasori y yo somos novios" no pudo, realmente no. Se fue corriendo al baño de varones, no lo soportaba, el dolor que sentía dentro de sí era abrumador

Se encerró en un baño y se sentó mientras las lágrimas corrían sin parar, el pecho le dolía, realmente dolía como si estuviera rasgándose en su interior, se agarró la cabeza al mismo tiempo que apretaba los ojos, una lágrima tras otra, sollozaba sin parar. Cada lágrima recorría su mejilla, pasando por la comisura de sus labios y cayendo en sus manos.

Y cada lágrima tenía escrito el mismo nombre, Sakura.

Al poco tiempo de sentir que las lágrimas ya no brotaban, decidió salir del baño dispuesto a lavarse la cara para refrescarse, al término de esto se encontró de frente con la persona que menos quería ver "Sakura" para su peor desgracia estaba junto a su novio Sasori

Ella miró a Sasuke con enfado, pero al ver sus ojos hinchados y su rostro con un tono de color rojizo se preocupo

\- Sasuke ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó acercándose preocupada hasta su mejor amigo

\- Estoy bien – inquirió fríamente. Siguió caminando, no quería verla, no quería hablarle, no quería seguir pensando en ella

Chocó de frente con Sai, quien sin decir nada lo abrazó

Eso necesitaba, un amigo comprensivo.

\- ¿Es él? ¿verdad? – preguntó Sai. Sasuke asintió como un niño pequeño – vamos a mi casa, estarán los chicos, lo pasaremos bien – Sasuke sonrió como pudo. Se dirigieron a la casa de Sai, jugaron e hicieron actividades para distraerlo, aunque la realidad es que era casi imposible olvidarse de ella

No podía dejar de pensar en Sakura, ya se estaba volviendo loco, verdaderamente loco

Cuando llegó a su casa, todo fue de mal en peor, ella estaba ahí esperándolo

\- Necesito que hablemos – dijo Sakura seriamente

\- ¿Sobre qué? Tengo que estudiar – musitó el fríamente

La contemplo directamente, esos ojos verdes nunca perdían el brillo, esos sensuales labios nunca dejaban de ser tentadores a pesar que ella se mostraba con un semblante muy serio

\- Sobre dos temas muy importantes

Sasuke le hizo un gesto para que caminaran hasta su habitación. Ella se sentó en la cama como acostumbraba hacer, el joven se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a su escritorio, mirándola.

\- Habla – musitó Sasuke

\- Primero, quiero saber ¿qué te ocurrió hoy?, no me mientas ¿sí? Te conozco lo suficiente – comento seriamente. Sasuke se quedó callado, no tenía idea que decir – comienza a hablar ¡ya!

\- Yo… no lo sé, tuve un momento de furia, solo eso – respondió Sasuke mintiendo

Sakura lo observo frunciendo el ceño

\- No te creo Sasuke

\- Créeme – dijo el – no he tenido mucho ánimo

\- Bueno, pasarás por esta vez - inquirió con una sombría mirada – ahora, quiero que me expliques algo – Sasuke arqueó una ceja – con sinceridad, sabes que no soy de las personas que se andan con rodeos y soy muy directa – Sasuke asintió - ¿qué pasó el día que nos emborrachamos? – Él casi sufrió un ataque cardíaco al escuchar su pregunta

Comenzó a sudar, su respiración se agitó

\- Sé que lo recuerdas

\- N-nada – susurro Sasuke nervioso – solo decías incoherencias

\- ¡Basta de mentiras Sasuke! – manifestó ella elevando la voz fuertemente

Sasuke suspiró largamente y cerró los ojos

\- Nos besamos – soltó finalmente. Ambos se miraron a los ojos sin expresión alguna

Por un lado, Sasuke estaba tenso y nervioso esperando la reacción de su amiga, por otro lado, Sakura solo lo miraba con rabia

\- ¿Creíste que yo sería una más de tus putas o querías ver que se siente estar con una chica tan simple? – preguntó con ira

Sasuke negó rápidamente con la cabeza, pero ella no lo dejó hablar

\- ¿Realmente creíste que podrías acostarte conmigo? No Sasuke, no soy así – dijo con dolor – sé que estabas borracho, pero no tanto como yo. ¡No culpes al alcohol Sasuke!

\- ¡Estaba borracho! Recuerdo que tú me pediste que te besara y te lo negué – ella arqueó una ceja – después dijiste que era porque según tú "eras muy insignificante" me dio rabia que te sintieras así ¡vamos Sakura! ¿Tú insignificante? comparado con las chicas con las que suelo estar, eres mucho más valiosa de lo que piensas. No, no podía permitir que dijeras eso y para que no siguieras te besé… - susurró Sasuke

Sakura miró al suelo como si hubiera algo interesante en él.

\- No soporté que dijeras eso… nadie es mejor que tú, ninguna chica en toda la escuela se compara contigo - Soltó Sasuke con mucha sinceridad

\- Pero… pero ¡no debiste haberme besado! para mí un beso es para alguien a quien quieres, con quien planeas algo, no solo porque me dio la gana hacerlo – dijo Sakura con dolor – por lo tanto, tú y yo no tenemos nada, así que no deberías haberlo hecho

\- Sé que no tenemos nada – aseguró Sasuke – pero no me sigas culpando, fue algo que se salió de mis manos, estaba borracho

\- ¿Y la fiesta de primavera? – Sasuke se sorprendió mucho que ella nombrara eso

Creyó que nunca mencionaría otra vez el tema

\- Estuviste a punto de besarme ¿Qué pretendes Sasuke? Si quieres jugar conmigo te advierto que…

\- Yo… me equivoqué – respondió rápidamente – no planeaba…

\- Claro, las luces, el ambiente, ¿debiste imaginar que estabas con alguna de tus putas? – contraataco ella

Sasuke contuvo las lágrimas para que no cayeran por su rostro

\- No debiste haberme invitado Sasuke, no soy como esas chicas fáciles – inquirió Sakura levantándose rápidamente

Él la agarró del brazo

\- ¡Suéltame Sasuke!

\- No digas idioteces, por favor no te enojes conmigo – le rogó

Sus ojos estaban llorosos – te adoro, no lo hagas ¿sí? – ella cedió y se abrazaron. Sasuke la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, disfrutando de su perfume y del tacto de su amiga

\- Debo… irme – expreso nerviosa – mi novio me espera – Sasuke asintió con dolor. Odiaba escuchar la palabra NOVIO viniendo de ella. Sakura salió apresurada de su casa, en tanto Sasuke se lanzaba a la cama

Se colocó sus audífonos, al mismo tiempo que observaba el techo, se quedó dormido con las lágrimas descendiendo por su rostro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	23. Capítulo 22

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 22**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un mes, un mes de dolor

Sasuke era prácticamente un zombie andante en la escuela, sus "amigas" se acercaban a él, pero no recibían mayor respuesta por parte suya, puesto que eran ignoradas olímpicamente por él.

Definitivamente no se encontraba anímicamente bien, solo faltaban dos meses en la escuela para concluir con su ciclo escolar, aunque para Sasuke los días no avanzaban con rapidez como él deseaba, estos se hacían eternos

\- ¡Sasuke! – le gritó Naruto - ¡te he hablado durante horas y ni siquiera me prestas atención!

\- Lo siento Naruto – musitó - ¿qué decías?

\- Hoy te invitarán a una fiesta en casa de Tayuya, te ruego que no vayas –pidió Naruto

\- ¿Dé que hablas? – preguntó Sasuke arqueando una ceja, le parecía muy extraña su petición

\- No vayas Sasuke, por favor, no puedo decirte exactamente la razón, pero no es bueno que estés ahí – Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Algo lo distrajo, Sakura pasaba de la mano con Sasori y se sentaba en la mesa de los… ¿Los populares? No, debía ser alguna broma.

Recordó que su novio era popular, lo sorprendente era que Sakura y Konan estaban departiendo el almuerzo tranquilamente como si no se odiaran a muerte, como sucedió en el pasado.

\- ¿Qué hace Sakura ahí? – preguntó Sasuke confundido

\- Últimamente se junta con todos ellos, ayer conversaba con Samui – dijo Naruto – hay algo detrás de esto, Sasuke

\- Está bien, supongo que te haré caso – respondió Sasuke – bien, nos vemos, no soporto ver esa escena – comento mientras veía que Sakura y Sasori se estaban besando sin importarles que las demás personas los observaran.

Desapareció fugazmente de ahí, absorto en su propia mente.

Se sentó alejado de todo el mundo a la vez que miraba el cielo, sostuvo su celular y comenzó a escuchar música. La canción más tortuosa para el momento

 **.**

 _Cae todo, Cae todo, Cae todo dispersándose_

 _Cae todo, Cae todo, Cae todo cayendo_

 _Debido a ti estoy arruinado_

 _Quiero parar, ya no te quiero_

 _No puedo hacerlo, esto es una tontería_

 _Por favor, no me des ninguna excusa_

 _No puedes hacerme esto_

 _Todas las cosas que dijiste son como una máscara_

 _Escondes la verdad y eso me destroza_

 _Me atraviesa, me estoy volviendo loco, odio esto_

 _Olvídalo todo, te odio_

 _Pero tú eres mi todo_

 _Tú eres mi..._

 _Todo_

 _Tú eres..._

 _Todo_

 _Tú eres..._

 _Por favor vete_

 _Lo siento, te odio_

 _Te amo, te odio, perdóname_

 _Te necesito nena_

 _¿Por qué solo yo estoy enamorado? ¿porque solo yo estoy herido?_

 _Te necesito nena_

 _¿Por qué sigo queriéndote cuando sé que estaré herido?_

 _Te necesito nena, eres hermosa_

 _Te necesito nena, eres tan fría_

 _Te necesito nena_

 _Te necesito nena..._

 ** _._**

Era la canción con la que más se identificaba, cada maldita noche sufría con esa canción, cuando bebía también la escuchaba y no podía evitar derramar lágrimas.

\- ¡Sasuke! – la voz de una chica lo sobresaltó. Visualizo a Shion delante suyo – ¿cómo estás? – le besó sonoramente la mejilla

\- Hola Shion, estoy bien – mintió - ¿y tú?

\- Excelente… - sonrió - ¿quieres venir a una fiesta esta tarde? Es viernes así que podemos estar tranquilos

Recordó la advertencia de Naruto

\- Uhmm ¿dónde? – preguntó curioso

\- En casa de Tayuya – respondió sonriente

Sasuke frunció el ceño

\- ¡Estará casi toda la escuela! Imagínate que hasta Sakura y Sasori van asistir a la fiesta – comento sonriendo a más no poder. Sasuke se tensó al escuchar mencionar a la pareja.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó

\- Claro, entonces ¿nos vemos allá?

\- Uhmm… - ¡al diablo con las advertencias de Naruto! Sasuke solo quería verla – desde luego allí estaré - respondió Sasuke

Shion se despidió y sonrió muy feliz, estaba todo listo para esta noche, Sasuke volvería a ser de ella sí o sí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	24. Capítulo 23

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 23**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa noche, Sasuke se esmeró en arreglarse, se miraba a cada minuto en el espejo e intento vestir lo mejor posible. Se colocó unos pantalones negros, unas zapatillas converses blancas y una polera blanca; su cabello estaba perfecto para la ocasión a lo cual no podía olvidar perfumarse, a pesar de todo no podía negar su nerviosismo al presentarse en dicha fiesta.

Su celular comenzó a timbrar

\- ¿Hola?

\- Hermano, haremos una noche de películas – dijo Naruto - ¿vienes?

\- Eh… no Naruto yo… no me siento bien

\- ¿Estás seguro? Supongo que no irás a esa fiesta ¿cierto? Por favor Sasuke, hazme caso y no se te ocurra asistir a esa fiesta, yo sé porque te lo digo

\- No, no iré – musitó – solo me quedaré en casa, además… - "miente Sasuke, miente" – Itachi estará en casa en un par de horas

\- Uhm genial, entonces nos vemos – comento Naruto, sin darse cuenta que su amigo le había mentido

Suspiró bajó, se despidió de su madre y subió al auto para dirigirse con dirección a la casa de Tayuya, al llegar, estacionó su auto y tocó el timbre.

\- ¡Hola Sasuke! – Tayuya lo abrazó exageradamente. La chica llevaba un corto vestido negro ceñido a su cuerpo – ¡Vamos! pasa

Sasuke asintió y entró, el ambiente estaba relajado, sonrió al saludar a todos los chicos que él conocía al igual que las chicas.

Inmediatamente, Shion se acercó a él

\- Sasuke – saludo dándole un cariñoso abrazo

\- Hola – respondió sonriendo. Le besó la mejilla

\- ¿Vamos a tomar un trago? – Sasuke asintió, aunque no iba a ingerir alcohol, claramente tomaría alguna soda ya que trajo su auto consigo

\- Solo una soda – le dijo al chico que habían contratado para el bar. El chico asintió y le entregó la bebida

\- ¿Tú? Sasuke ¿solo tomaras una soda? – preguntó Shion burlona. él sonrió forzadamente, sin importarle lo que pensara sobre su bebida – bueno, has cambiado

\- Supongo – dijo levantando los hombros

\- ¿Estabas saliendo con Karin? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad

\- No, bueno algo así, pero nada serio – respondió con una sonrisa

\- Ah… ¿nunca has tenido una relación seria? – preguntó ella mientras se sentaban en un sofá. Sasuke negó con la cabeza - ¿por qué?

\- Digamos que no ha llegado la indicada – menciono con una risa

\- O quizás te enfocas en otro tipo de persona – dijo ella sonriéndole – debes mirar más allá

\- Bueno he estado con muchas chicas, aunque ninguna me ha tocado el corazón de verdad – declaro Sasuke sonriendo

\- Ah… - dijo Shion en un resoplo

En ese momento entro Sakura de la mano con Sasori, Sasuke se tensó rápidamente al observar a la pareja entrar, Shion lo percibió de inmediato, sonrió de forma maliciosa, todo debía resultar para conveniencia suya.

Sasuke los visualizo mientras saludaban a todo el mundo, al mismo tiempo que caminaban hacia el bar y tomaban alguna bebida, se besaban ostentosamente como si solo existieran ellos dos, Sasori le hablaba muy cerca al oído, detestaba ese tipo de espectáculos.

\- Iré a saludar a Sakura - farfullo Sasuke

Shion lo miró irse y volvió a sonreír. Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y su novio

\- Sakura - saludo fingiendo una sonrisa amable

\- Sasuke – dijo ella sorprendida, no esperaba encontrarlo allí.

Sasori le lanzó una mirada asesina a Sasuke y una muy sombría a Sakura, quien dio un largo suspiro

\- Hola – dijo Sasuke mirando al novio de Sakura – Sasuke Uchiha – inquirió dándole la mano. Sasori con desagrado le tendió la mano

\- Sasori no Akasuna – respondió seriamente. Se miraron a los ojos, era como si las chispas de ira fueran visibles a kilómetros a la redonda

Se soltaron la mano con recelo

\- ¿No viniste con los chicos? – preguntó Sakura

\- No – dijo él – los chicos estaban haciendo otras actividades

\- Oh genial – respondió ella sonriendo forzadamente, con un sarcasmo evidente. Se sentía incómoda en presencia de su mejor amigo y su novio

\- Amor, iré a saludar a los chicos afuera, vuelvo enseguida – dijo Sasori mirándola a los ojos intensamente – te amo princesa – le susurró cerca de los labios.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. ¿Te amo? Debía ser algún tipo de broma, llevaban con suerte dos meses juntos ¿y ya se amaban? No, eso no era amor. Sasori la besó frente a Sasuke, él agacho la mirada para ver el suelo, apretando los puños

\- Es un poco… celoso ¿no crees? – preguntó Sasuke cuando Sasori había salido del lugar

\- Es maravilloso – contestó ella con recelo

\- No sé qué le ves – inquirió Sasuke frunciendo el ceño

\- Uhmm es como preguntarte a ti, que le ves a todas esas perras ¿no crees? – respondió ella con cierta ironía

\- Al menos yo no les digo "te amo" – atacó Sasuke

\- ¿Y qué tiene? ¿Acaso el amor tiene reglas? – preguntó desafiante

Estaban frente a frente. Golpe bajo para Sasuke

\- Si tú crees que eso es amor, estás muy mal – dijo Sasuke con frialdad

\- ¿Y acaso tú sabes lo que es el amor? – farfullo burlona. Sasuke la miró fríamente - Tú no tienes sentimientos Uchiha, crees que las chicas están para acostarse contigo, agregándole que eres la persona más superficial del mundo – Sasuke sintió un nudo en la garganta e intentó aguantarse las ganas de llorar – te acuestas con ellas por su bonito cuerpo, nada más. ¿Sabes qué? Me das PENA – declaro ella remarcando la última palabra

Sasuke la quemaba con la mirada

\- Nunca conocerás el amor

\- ¿Qué sabes tú sobre eso? Eres una tonta ilusionada y deslumbrada por un imbécil que aparenta algo que no es – dijo Sasuke con la voz más quebrada – tú no tienes la más mínima idea cual es el significado del amor, tú estás con él de forma superficial ¿sabes por qué? Porque el amor SÍ requiere tiempo, no puedes amar a una persona que apenas conoces – dijo Sasuke con una mueca – el amor se trata de aceptar al otro como es, conociendo sus defectos y virtudes, es haber pasado momentos de alegría, como así haber tenido los peores obstáculos, ESO ES AMOR, Sakura - dijo Sasuke – realmente dudo que hayas experimentado el amor con ese tipo a tu lado

\- ¿Dónde leíste eso Sasuke? ¿En un libro? Porque dudo que tú hayas creado eso – afirmo irónicamente

\- No tienes idea Sakura, ni la más mínima – dijo Sasuke

\- Entonces explícame – inquirió – porque dudo que un idiota que haga apuestas tales como acostarse con su profesora de matemática, que se haya acostado con todas las porristas de la escuela y que estuvo a punto de aprovecharse de su mejor amiga borracha, sepa de amor

Sasuke apretó los puños, eso lo había calado hondo.

Respiró con dificultad

\- Las primeras cosas que dijiste fueron ciertas, pero no puedo creer que hayas dicho que yo quería aprovecharme de ti – expreso con dolor - ¿Yo Sakura? La persona que te ha protegido desde que nos conocimos con apenas diez años, cuando te caíste en tu bicicleta luego de que el niño idiota te empujara ¿recuerdas? – Sakura lo miró con cierta sorpresa, no pensó que él recordaría ese detalle – Yo, el chico que te defendió cuando el imbécil de Kabuto se quiso propasar contigo ¿recuerdas eso? Lo golpeé y me suspendieron una semana.

Yo, quien te he escuchado cada maldita vez que tienes discusiones con tu madre o cuando tu padre vuelve a llamarte, siempre te digo que todo estará bien, te he apoyado – Sakura tenía lágrimas en el rostro mientras Sasuke hablaba, su voz sonaba pésima, estaba a punto de llorar - ¡Yo Sakura! El que ha arriesgado un sin fin de cosas por ti desde hace años, el que ha ido a las 5 am a tu casa porque tuviste una pesadilla, el que ha llorado y reído contigo ¿crees que me aprovecharía de ti? ¿Crees que alguna vez tuve una mala intención contigo? – ella miraba al suelo ahora, mucho más avergonzada – si de verdad crees eso, dímelo, que te juro por mi vida que me alejo de ti – dijo Sasuke fríamente – puede que jamás he tomado en serio a ninguna chica, pero hay una chica en especial que en toda mi vida he querido y que NUNCA se me ha pasado por la mente hacerle daño o hacer algo que ella no quiera, eres tú Sakura, nunca te tocaría, te besaría o haría cualquier estupidez sin tu consentimiento ¡Jamás! – asevero Sasuke muy alterado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	25. Capítulo 24

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 23**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de la pelea, Sakura y Sasori tomaron una gran cantidad de bebidas alcohólicas, rieron y bailaron sin parar

Se besaban en medio de la gente que bailaba al ritmo contagioso de la música, Sasori la acorraló contra la pared, comenzó a besarla con desenfreno y pasión, sus manos recorrían todo el frágil cuerpo de una Sakura algo pasada de copas

Abrió la puerta del primer cuarto, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Se tumbó con Sakura en la cama y cerró la puerta, sin seguro

La besó con ansias mientras comenzaba a desnudarla, sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo, ella gemía por el placer que estaba experimentando, se besaban por la intensidad del momento. Sakura estaba lo suficientemente borracha o drogada dado que Sasori habría aprovechado en un momento de distracción por parte de Sakura al colocar unas pastillas de éxtasis en su bebida

De pronto la puerta se abrió, de acuerdo a lo planeado. Sasuke miró con dolor y frustración la escena, Sakura solo llevaba puesta su ropa interior al mismo tiempo que se reía, Sasori sin polera con sus manos en las piernas de ella

\- ¡Lo sentimos! – dijo Shion con "vergüenza"

\- Podrían cerrar… - sugirió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sasuke estaba estático, su cuerpo no le respondía

\- Sasuke, eres muy lindo al igual que Sasori – dijo una confusa Sakura

Sasuke arqueó una ceja al escuchar el comentario de Sakura como si no estuviera consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Sasori insistió en que cerraran la puerta, pero Sasuke detuvo a Shion

\- Lo siento amigo, tu fiesta se acabó – declaro Sasuke con frialdad tomando de la mano a Sakura para vestirla a la vez que ella se reía desesperada

\- ¡Yo traje a mi novia idiota! – exclamo Sasori dándole un empujón para que no se la llevara

\- ¡La emborrachaste maldito imbécil! No te permitiré que le hagas algo así estando borracha – respondió Sasuke desafiante

\- Sasuke, déjalos en paz – dijo Shion tomándole el brazo

\- ¡Déjame, Shion! – inquirió Sasuke con rabia.

Su mejor amiga ya vestida, se tambaleaba. La afirmó fuertemente a su lado para que no se caiga, Sasori se acercó para intentar arrebatarle a Sakura, al intentar esquivarlo, este lo golpea en el labio

Sasuke se restriega la mejilla rojiza y empujo a Sasori sin importarle lo que él intente hacer, dejando a Shion junto al pelirrojo en esa habitación.

Extrae su móvil para marcar rápidamente el número de Sai

\- Necesito que me busques en casa de Tayuya, ahora – dijo Sasuke bruscamente. No dijo nada y cortó, su amiga reía, pero también sollozaba de vez en cuando, Sasuke sospechaba que había algo fuera de lo normal

Ella transpiraba más de lo habitual, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, sus cambios de humor no eran de una borrachera normal.

"¿Qué le habrá hecho este imbécil? " Se preguntó mentalmente.

Sai llegó de inmediato para auxiliarlos, Sasuke subió a Sakura al auto, estuvo junto a ella en el asiento de atrás

\- ¿Qué jodidos pasó? – preguntó Sai algo alterado

Sasuke estuvo en silencio por unos segundos con la mirada sombría

\- Sasori la hizo emborracharse, estaban casi teniendo sexo cuando los encontré, pero mírala, está totalmente ida – respondió mientras la observaba, ella sonreía con dificultad de manera simultánea se miraba sus dedos – tengo un mal presentimiento – musitó Sasuke – la última vez que la vi borracha no estaba así, creo que él imbécil le hecho algo en su trago

\- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó Sai

\- Sus pupilas están dilatadas, estuvo riéndose y luego llorando, ahora está temblando, pero a la vez está sudando ¿no será mejor que la llevemos a un hospital? – preguntó Sasuke muy preocupado

\- Creo que sería lo mejor – dijo Sai seriamente

\- ¡Te lo advertí Sasuke Uchiha! – gruñó Naruto enfadado – Sabía que habría éxtasis, LCD y miles de mierdas en esa repugnante fiesta

\- ¡No me lo refriegues en la cara Naruto! – exclamo Sasuke – fui por ella, deberías haberlo entendido, imagínate si no hubiera estado, ese estúpido se hubiese aprovechado de Sakura

\- ¡Cálmense los dos! – gritó Sai exasperado quien estaba manejando hacia el hospital. Sakura se abrazó al cuerpo de Sasuke mientras temblaba

Él la apegó más a su cuerpo, comenzaba a desesperarse, Sakura sudaba y sollozaba en su pecho diciendo cosas sin sentido, Sasori pagaría muy caro por todo el daño que había ocasionado

\- Preciosa respira – susurraba Sasuke

\- Viene por mí, me quiere llevar – susurraba Sakura temblando, todo su frágil cuerpo temblaba

\- No te preocupes, estás segura conmigo – declaro Sasuke con firmeza

\- Cásate conmigo – dijo ella ahora riéndose – no quiero que me lleve

Sasuke suspiró largamente esperando que todo este martirio terminara pronto

Finalmente llegaron al hospital, le ayudaron a bajarla del auto, de pronto estaba totalmente pálida, Sasuke se asustó al verla en ese estado, Sakura se agachó y comenzó a vomitar fuera del hospital

Sasuke la tomó de los hombros, estaba palmeándole levemente en la espalda para que no cayera, cuando pudo reincorporarse otra vez, Sasuke sujeto su muñeca y sintió como su corazón latía demasiado fuerte, el temor se acrecentaba más

Raudamente la cargo en sus brazos, la llevo a la sala de urgencias, al visualizarla tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios pálidos

\- ¡Sakura! – gritó Sasuke – Joder – musitó. Sai lo ayudó a llevarla

La dejaron en una camilla, Sasuke estaba como loco, desesperado

\- ¡Sasuke, relájate! – artículo Sai

\- ¡Ese maldito me las pagará! – asevero Sasuke temblando del enfado

\- Sasuke, tu labio está sangrando – Él se tocó y se percató de su labio sangrando

Naruto sacó de su bolsillo una bolsita de pañuelos desechables y le dio uno, Sasuke lo sostuvo contra la comisura de su labio

\- Sasuke, estás temblando, relájate por favor – hablo Sai mientras le palmeaba el hombro

\- Dios mío, dime que estará bien ¿sí?

\- Lo estará Sasuke solo tiene una reacción exagerada, posiblemente éxtasis o algo así – dijo Sai

Sasuke dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro, apoyó la cabeza contra la pared

\- Nosotros… discutimos en la fiesta – menciono mientras miraba a sus amigos

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Naruto

\- Me acusó de aprovecharme de ella cuando nos emborrachamos – respondió mirando a Sai

Naruto no entendió, así que le relataron la historia. Asintió al comprender la situación, Sasuke contó al detalle del porqué de su pelea

\- Sasuke, creo que llegará un momento en que tendrás que pensar en ti - dijo Naruto – te hace daño darlo todo por ella sin recibir nada a cambio

\- Si lo recibo Naruto, recibo su cariño, su amor, su entrega, como amiga, pero lo hace – respondió seguro. Naruto y Sai intercambiaron una mirada

De repente el médico que había ingresado a Sakura, salió a su encuentro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	26. Capítulo 25

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 25**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke se levantó raudo, en menos de un segundo estaba preguntándole al médico cual era la condición de su amiga. Su corazón estaba acelerado, sus manos temblaban y sudaban, no podía imaginar que algo malo le ocurriera a su pequeña, la chica que amaba con locura

\- Bueno, necesito hacerles unas cuantas preguntas – declaro mirándolos fijamente, en especial a Sasuke – primero ¿eres su hermano? – preguntó el médico

\- No, soy su novio – respondió Sasuke con firmeza. Sai y Naruto se sorprendieron al escuchar aquella respuesta tan apresurada

\- ¿Y ellos? – preguntó refiriéndose al rubio y al pelinegro

\- Amigos – contestó Sasuke

\- ¿Estaban con ella? – preguntó nuevamente

\- No, solo yo, en realidad no estaba tan cerca de ella… nosotros habíamos… - Sasuke dudó – tenido una discusión y ella estuvo charlando con otras personas

\- ¿No sabes si consume drogas?

\- Ella no, pero sospecho que algo le hicieron en esa estúpida fiesta – inquirió con un tono de voz claramente de enfado. El médico asintió como entendiendo la situación

\- Los exámenes arrojaron que la sangre estaba alterada por alcohol y la comúnmente llamada éxtasis, una droga muy popular entre los jóvenes –expreso seriamente

Sasuke asintió apretando los puños con ira

\- Por lo que arrojaron los exámenes, tomando las medidas y cantidades usuales de cada pastilla, habría ingerido dos o tres – su voz se tornó grave – algo peligroso, agregándole el hecho de que la joven no suele consumir drogas, por lo cual la mantendremos en observación, ella se encuentra estable, pero es mejor observarla en caso presente alguna anomalía – Sasuke asintió y lanzó un largo suspiro – mañana si todo es favorable, le daremos el alta alrededor de las doce del día

\- Puedo quedarme aquí ¿cierto? – preguntó Sasuke

\- Claro, puede verla, está en la habitación B013 del segundo piso. Es privada, por lo que hay un pequeño sofá si lo necesita - Sasuke asintió agradecido mientras el medico se retiraba dejando a los tres jóvenes solos

\- ¿Te quedarás? – preguntó Naruto dirigiendo su mirada a Sasuke, este asintió

\- Sasuke podemos venir temprano y… - Sai comenzó a proponer la idea, pero Sasuke negó inmediatamente

\- Ya escucharon, solo hay un sofá así que me quedaré aquí. Vayan con los chicos y cuéntenles todo lo sucedido esta noche ¿pueden venir mañana por nosotros? - Sai asintió

\- No te preocupes por ello, aquí estaremos mañana temprano

\- Bien, gracias por todo, son lo mejor – ambos jóvenes sonrieron

Los chicos se marcharon y Sasuke inmediatamente subió las escaleras, entro a la habitación para hallarla recostada en la cama con el suero colgando mientras dormía profundamente

Sonrió al ver su expresión de paz, su belleza seguía intacta.

Se acercó hacia la joven con delicadeza paso el dedo por su frente, bajando por su nariz, acariciando sus mejillas y tocando sus labios con suavidad. Maldijo al idiota de Sasori por hacerle esto, aunque ahora no importaba el, sino ella

Agarro su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con la suya. ¡Que hermoso sería poder tomarla de la mano cada día, pero no como un amigo más! Quizá Sakura se dé cuenta pronto que Sasuke era capaz de todo por ella

Se sentó en el sofá, sus ojos casi no podían mantenerse abiertos, el sueño lo estaba venciendo. La observó unos minutos más, volvió a ponerse de pie, besó su frente con ternura.

Miró sus labios "¿y si lo hacía?" se preguntó internamente

Sakura estaba sedada, probablemente no se percataría de nada, no se estaba aprovechando de ella, solo quería tomar esa oportunidad que se le estaba presentando

Se agachó levemente, presionó sus labios con los de ella, estos eran suaves, pero estaban fríos. Cerró los ojos un momento disfrutando de aquella sensación para separarse lentamente con una leve sonrisa.

\- Buenas noches mi amor – susurró

Se recostó en el medianamente cómodo sofá, rápidamente se quedó profundamente dormido. No pensaba dejarla sola, no lo haría

.

.

Al día siguiente

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos, sentía su cuerpo adolorido, su cabeza resonaba como mil taladros, le costaba abrir los ojos

Al hacerlo se vio en un lugar desconocido con un techo perfectamente blanco, en una cama, no una… ¿camilla? Con sábanas blancas y limpias

En su brazo, una aguja. ¡Ugh! como las odiaba ¿Qué había pasado? No podía recordar nada, al voltearse un poco, visualizo algo que la tranquilizó, pero a la vez la preocupó.

Sasuke dormía, se notaba incómodo en el pequeño sofá, aun así, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, se sentía más segura con él a su lado, sonrió enternecida de pronto al verlo ahí con sus cabellos cayendo por su frente, sus labios entreabiertos se veían irresistibles, se estremeció al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, la pregunta era ¿Por qué Sakura estaba pensando aquello?

Sasuke se removió un poco en la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba. De pronto la puerta se abrió para hacer paso a una enfermara que le sonrió al verla despierta

\- Buenos días señorita Sakura - la saludo

\- Hola – respondió Sakura, su voz sonaba extraña - ¿podría usted explicarme porque estoy aquí?

\- Por supuesto que si – contesto la enfermera al mismo tiempo que revisaba una máquina que media su pulso, para también acercarse a la joven a tomarle la presión – tuviste una pequeña sobredosis de alcohol y éxtasis – dijo seriamente – según tu novio, fue algo mal intencionado de terceras personas

\- ¿M-Mi novio? – preguntó Sakura confundida

\- Sí, el insistió en quedarse contigo, aunque se ve bastante incómodo recostado en ese sofá, tienes una suerte enorme de tener un novio así – expreso la enfermera con una sonrisa – iré a hablar con el médico, evolucionaste bien, así que creo que podrás ir a casa

\- Gracias – agradeció algo confundida

¿Por qué pensaría que Sasuke era su novio? ¿Sobredosis? ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Muchas interrogantes se formaban en su cabeza

Sasuke se removió un poco más y abrió los ojos, recordó de inmediato donde estaba y se sentó raudo. El cuello le dolía por la mala posición en la que había dormido, la cabeza también estaba adolorida, aunque eso no le interesaba.

Observo hacia donde se hallaba Sakura, sus miradas se encontraron. Esta vez todo parecía diferente, algo que Sasuke no había notado, pero ella sí

Esa mirada, esos ojos negros habían producido un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, casi no podía sostenerle la mirada

\- ¿C-Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Sasuke algo nervioso. El lanzó un suspiro.

\- Me duele demasiado la cabeza – manifestó entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño – y el cuerpo…

\- Lo siento tanto pequeña, debí cuidarte mejor – musitó Sasuke mientras se acercaba a ella

\- ¿Qué pasó? Explícame bien, Sasuke – pidió Sakura

\- Quizá es mejor que te explique en casa, pequeña – susurró preocupado por su delicado estado de salud

\- No – contesto muy tajante. "Siempre tan terca" pensó Sasuke – ahora

\- Bueno, pero debes estar relajada – ella asintió. – Luego de nuestra… discusión ¿recuerdas? – Sakura asintió dolorosamente. Nunca las palabras de Sasuke le habían dolido tanto en su pecho – te emborrachaste con Sasori, creo que el maldito… - Sakura arqueó una ceja – te echó pastillas de éxtasis en el trago

\- ¿Q…Qué? – articuló sorprendida y consternada

\- Después estaba aprovechándose de ti, tú estabas muy… bueno estabas drogada y borracha, solo le seguías la corriente, los encontré casi teniendo relaciones sexuales al tratar de separarlos me golpeo – inquirió indicando su labio roto – te traje aquí porque comenzaste a tener taquicardia, sudabas, vomitabas

Nosotros llegamos junto con Naruto y Sai – dijo Sasuke. Ella estaba sin palabras – yo decidí quedarme aquí contigo, no quería dejarte sola – ella sonrió, a la vez sus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo.

Sasuke sonrió confundido, pero le gustó mucho ver que su amiga se sonrojaba, por él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	27. Capítulo 26

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 26**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke dedicó el día entero a dormir, al igual que Sakura.

Ella había recibido un sermón de parte de su madre, porque Sasuke mintió diciéndole que se había desmayado por estar débil y no alimentarse como era debido

Era preferible que creyera eso a que se enterara que su futuro ex novio la había drogado. El lunes, Sasuke pasó a buscar a su mejor amiga, quien lucía mucho más recuperada

\- ¡Princesa! – la saludo rodeándola con sus brazos y elevándola en el aire – te ves mejor ¿eh?

\- Dormí todo el fin de semana – respondió riéndose

\- Genial – dijo Sasuke divertido. Él agarro la mano de su amiga, Sakura sintió otra vez esas mariposas en el estómago

La mano de Sasuke era suave, tan varonil y fuerte, una extraña, pero hermosa combinación. Sasuke la miró a los ojos y sonrió

Esos ojos negros como el carbón, nunca se había percatado lo hermosos y perfectos que eran, sintió como se le aceleraba el pulso.

Comenzaron a caminar para dirigirse a la escuela

Sasuke pensaba en un plan para vengarse de Sasori por haber dañado a su Sakura, pensó por un rato y decidió algo, en conjunto con sus amigos cambiarían de mesa, definitivamente no se sentarían más con esa gente hueca y sin cerebro. Era la mejor solución sin duda

\- Adiós – se despidió Sakura, pero Sasuke la agarró del antebrazo

\- ¿Qué clase tienes?

\- Me toca Física – musitó con disgusto. Sasuke le sonrió alentándola

\- Solo falta un mes y unas semanas para terminar con el ciclo escolar – susurró en su oído. Ella asintió y sonrió. Se escuchó el timbre para la entrada a clases – te veo luego

\- De acuerdo – contesto Sakura

Entró a su clase bajo la atenta mirada de personas no muy amigables. Rodó los ojos restándole importancia para sentarse con Ino, charlaron por un rato, su amiga estaba al tanto de todo lo acontecido por lo cual no tocaron demasiado el tema

La hora del almuerzo sería diferente, Ino entró del brazo de su mejor amiga Sakura, quien miraba temerosa a su alrededor. Al hacer su ingreso todas las miradas se fijaron en ella, optaron por ignorarlos, Ino buscó con la mirada la mesa de los chicos, Sasuke les hizo una seña así que fueron a sentarse junto a ellos.

\- ¡Wow! – exclamó Sakura viendo a los cuatro sentados ahí – gran cambio – todos rieron

Después de unos minutos, las actuales novias o citas de los chicos aparecieron, se presentaron entre ellos, el ambiente se tornó muy agradable

\- Sakura - alguien interrumpió su animada charla con Hinata y Tenten, volteó y su corazón dio un salto al ver a la persona que la había nombrado

Sasori estaba delante suyo

\- ¿Puedo hablarte un segundo?

\- Sai, has que se valla – expreso con una cara de enojo acumulado hacia el pelirrojo

\- Esto no es contigo, Uchiha no te metas – farfullo Sasori fríamente

Sasuke se levantó bruscamente de la mesa, pero Sai y Naruto lo sostuvieron rápidamente para que no provocara ningún altercado

\- Será mejor que te vayas – respondió Sakura finalmente

\- Sakura… no tengo ni idea qué te habrá dicho este idiota – manifestó refiriéndose a Sasuke, quien intentaba zafarse del agarre de sus amigos – pero no he hecho nada malo

\- ¿Emborracharme, drogarme y tratar de aprovecharte de mí no es malo? – preguntó Sakura irónicamente

\- ¡Nunca hice eso! – exclamo defendiéndose – solo tomamos unos tragos de más

\- Tenía éxtasis en mi cuerpo – respondió rápidamente – exámenes lo demostraron

\- Quizá tú ingeriste por ti misma y no te acuerdas, no me culpes – declaro bruscamente

\- Si vuelves a acercarte a ella, te juro que voy a golpearte y te dejare todos los huesos rotos – inquirió Sasuke con odio

Sasori lo miró fijamente

\- ¿Eres su defensor ahora, Uchiha? – preguntó con ironía – que yo sepa, su novio soy yo

\- No más – declaro Sakura – esto se acabó Sasori

\- ¿Feliz Sasuke? Lograste que terminara conmigo – Sakura arqueó una ceja – pero lamento decirte que nunca se fijará en ti – aseguro con una mueca burlona

El odio de Sasuke aumentó a la vez que lo inundo el nerviosismo, observo de reojo a Sakura quien se encontraba confundida

\- ¿La pobre e inocente Sakura aún no se da cuenta?

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo Sasori? – pregunto Sakura con algo de ansiedad

\- Querida Sakura, ¿aún no te percatas que Sasuke Uchiha, el que se acuesta con todas las chicas, se muere por una persona en especial que no ha podido llevar a la cama? – preguntó con ironía – se muere por ti Sakura, bueno tu nunca le has prestado atención

El shock atravesó a Sakura

\- Él pobre llora hasta en los baños de la escuela – menciono burlón – lloró después de vernos besar en el baile de primavera ¿Tanto te duele que una C-H-I-C-A se te resista, Uchiha? – Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza, esta vez Sai y Naruto lo tenían casi amarrado – no te sirvió de nada revolcarte con todas, si la que realmente quieres no cede a tus encantos

\- Cállate estúpido – gritó Sasuke

\- ¿Duele, Uchiha? ¿Tanto duele que no te tome en cuenta? – Sasuke estaba muriéndose por dentro

La cara de sorpresa de Sakura dolía

\- Es una pena, me prefirió a mí que conoció hace solo un par de meses, en lugar de ti, que te conoce hace tanto tiempo. Eres un completo imbécil y me das lástima

\- Suéltenme – dijo Sasuke con ira

\- Sí, déjenlo, quizá deberías drogarla para que se acueste contigo, al fin y al cabo, eres una piedra, no tienes sentimientos, solo quieres aprovecharte de tu queridísima mejor amiga ¿no? – preguntó - ¿o acaso la amas?

\- ¡¿Y QUÉ SI LA AMO?! – gritó ya demasiado alterado

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	28. Capítulo 27

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 27**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las miradas y murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

Sasuke Uchiha había confesado frente a toda la escuela que estaba enamorado de ella, de su mejor amiga Sakura

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que Sasuke se retiró del lugar con pasos largos y apresurados, sus amigos Naruto, Sai y Suigetsu fueron corriendo tras él

Sakura no podía asimilar lo que había escuchado por propia boca de Sasuke, miro a Ino quien se encontraba totalmente asombrada. Ella no estaba segura si era felicidad o rabia lo que sentía en esos momentos al haber oído su declaración

\- Creo que no puedo seguir aquí – musitó Sakura

\- ¡Dios! ¡No puedo perderme Matemática! – exclamo Ino preocupada

\- No te preocupes, yo te paso la materia – dijo Yura con amabilidad

Ino le agradeció y abandono junto con Sakura la cafetería, caminaron buscando a los chicos, solo encontraron a Suigetsu diciendo que cubriría a sus amigos puesto que Sasuke había escapado de la escuela

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? – le preguntó Ino a Sakura

\- No lo sé ¡estoy demasiado confundida! – exclamo exasperada – nunca creí que Sasuke… ¿por qué yo? No tengo nada fuera de lo común, no soy como Shion o Karin simplemente soy una chica normal…

\- Eso es, no eres una chica común, Sasuke se enamoró de ti porque eres especial, por eso él te ama – expreso Ino sonriéndole con dulzura

\- ¿Tú lo sabías? – preguntó Sakura

Su amiga asintió mordiéndose el labio

\- No podía ser yo quien te lo dijera, Sasuke debe hacerlo y de la forma correcta – respondió Ino

Sakura asintió, su cabeza daba mil vueltas ¿Sasuke realmente la amaba? no había nada claro en su mente, ni en su corazón

Quizá todo era una broma, no quería hacerse ilusiones en vano, pero es que ¡Sasuke la amaba! Ahora toda tenía sentido, Sasuke el mejor amigo, oculto enamorado, que la protegía de todo lo malo que pudiera ocurrirle

Sasuke quien, a pesar de cada pelea, terminaba riéndose con ella; Sasuke que se había acostado con casi todas las chicas de la escuela la había preferido a ella.

Lamentablemente existían dos obstáculos, el primero su pasado nunca lo dejaría en paz, siempre estaría presente en cada minuto y el segundo ambos solamente eran amigos. Si Sasuke se enteraba sobre su "cortante" pasado la celaría toda la vida ¿Realmente importaba pensar eso ahora? No, solo quería encontrar a Sasuke lo más pronto posible

\- Llamaré a Sai de inmediato – menciono Ino

Ella asintió para que Ino marcara el número de celular de su novio

\- ¿Sai? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde se encuentra Sasuke? – Ino arqueó una ceja – le diré que vaya, necesitan hablar. De acuerdo, adiós

\- ¿En qué lugar se halla Sasuke?

\- En su casa, en su habitación, oculto – ella rio levemente – ve, yo te cubro – le guiñó un ojo

Sakura asintió y corrió. La casa de Sasuke no quedaba tan lejos, no tenía ni idea que iba a decirle, solo necesitaba hablar directamente con él y verlo a los ojos para que le aclarara la verdad frente a frente

Al llegar la puerta estaba entreabierta, Naruto y Sai estaban sentados en el sofá con una mirada muy sombría

Ella ingreso lentamente, ambos jóvenes al percatarse de su presencia levantaron la vista

\- ¿Dónde está Sasuke? – preguntó con suavidad

\- Encerrado en su habitación – contestaron ambos

\- Iré a… hablar con él – musitó. Ambos se miraron y asintieron

Subió las escaleras un poco asustada, aun no estaba segura que le diría, no tenía claro absolutamente nada, todo era extraño definitivamente las cosas habían sucedido demasiado rápido

Cada escalón que subía era como un flash back de cada momento que había vivido con Sasuke, como olvidar aquella época maravillosa, aunque aún no fuera consciente de sus sentimientos, estaban hechos el uno para el otro de alguna forma u otra

Se encontraba delante de la puerta, sonrió al recordar que cada vez que Sasuke se enfadaba, se encerraba en su habitación, Sakura tenía que golpear incesantemente hasta que el abría la puerta y podrían volver a reírse juntos

Era muy habitual que siempre sucediese aquello, pero en esa ocasión lo menos que habría serian risas, realmente era complicado que pudieran reírse, incluso el tan solo poder entablar una conversación sería muy difícil, estaba nerviosa por alguna extraña razón que desconocía

Se armó de valor, debía hablar con su amigo sí o sí. Golpeó tres veces la puerta, no recibió respuesta alguna, apoyo su oído en la puerta por si llegaba a escuchar algún ruido, solo percibió a alguien sollozando, era evidente que Sasuke estaba llorando.

Le partía el alma sentirlo llorar

\- Sasuke, soy yo – anuncio finalmente

Silencio, nada ocurrió

– Por favor ábreme la puerta ¿quieres?

Espero otro rato, pero nada acontecía, Sasuke estaba en una lucha con su corazón y su mente, no sabía si abrirle la puerta o no

Ni siquiera estaba seguro si quería dialogar con ella

\- Sasuke, ábreme te lo ruego – pidió

Después de un largo silencio la puerta se abrió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	29. Capítulo 28

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 28**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al abrirse la puerta, Sakura pudo darse cuenta que el rostro de Sasuke estaba muy demacrado, sus ojos estaban hinchados y llorosos, sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojizo después de tantas lágrimas derramadas, Sakura lo vislumbro con dolor

Sasuke la dejó entrar a su habitación para después cerrar la puerta con seguro, Sakura miró de reojo la puerta y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Se sentó en la cama, Sasuke se puso de espaldas a ella, aun no contaba con el valor suficiente para mirarla directamente a los ojos

\- Solo quiero… - ella se encontraba bastante nerviosa – quiero saber sí es verdad lo que le dijiste a Sasori hoy en la hora del almuerzo

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué es un maldito imbécil? Sí es cierto – pronuncio Sasuke con dificultad

\- Sabes a lo que me estoy refiriendo Sasuke – inquirió Sakura con seriedad

Sasuke tenía miedo a voltear, miedo a parecer débil, tenía mucho miedo. Detrás de él gran Sasuke Uchiha el chico más asediado por las mujeres, engreído y egocéntrico, se escondía un joven tímido, miedoso, con una autoestima fácil de quebrar

Finalmente se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla como era debido, la contemplo a los ojos, aquellos encantadores ojos verdes de los que estaba perdidamente enamorado

\- ¿Quieres saber si realmente estoy enamorado de ti? – preguntó en un hilo de voz

\- Sí – contestó muy segura

Sasuke soltó un largo suspiro.

Quizá había llegado la hora de exhibir sus verdaderos sentimientos, necesitaba decirle todo lo que sentía en su interior. Era el tiempo y el momento correcto para revelar toda la verdad.

Lentamente se aproximó hacia ella, Sakura sintió como su corazón bombeaba la sangre con más intensidad. Sasuke era más alto que ella, por lo tanto, se sentía aún más cohibida estando tan cerca

Sasuke tomó una bocanada de aire, mientras ella se perdía en esos ojos negros que estaban delante suyo

Las manos de Sasuke se retorcían de inquietud, Sakura estaba extremadamente nerviosa, sus manos temblaban sin que pudiera evitarlo

\- Si… - anuncio Sasuke después de un largo silencio – yo… te amo – declaro tembloroso

Cerró los ojos para esperar la respuesta negativa, al no escuchar ninguna contestación por su parte, decidió abrirlos

Sakura estaba asombrada con la mirada puesta en Sasuke

\- ¿C…Cómo estás tan seguro? – preguntó Sakura casi sin poder hablar

\- Porque ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo sin poder sacarte de mi mente – respondió Sasuke con suavidad

Ahora comenzaba la serie de preguntas que rondaban por la cabeza de la pelirrosa

\- Haz todas las preguntas que necesites hacer – manifestó amablemente

\- ¿Hace cuánto que…? – dejó la frase inconclusa

\- Tres años o más – contestó rápidamente

\- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – preguntó mientras se alejaba un poco de él

\- Nunca tuve el valor para hacerlo – farfullo al tiempo que la miraba apoyarse en la pared más cercana

Sakura lo miró con ternura

\- ¿Y por qué seguías acostándote con todas esas chicas? – menciono arqueando una ceja

\- Porque… - no pudo evitar reír de forma dolida – porque era una forma de saber si podía sacarte de mi mente, de intentar querer a alguien que no fueras tú. D… De eliminarte de mi cabeza, aunque fuese un par de horas, pero me era imposible, tú seguías ahí, tus ojos seguían mirándome con reproche, en algunas ocasiones lo hice intentando… sacarte celos – Sakura lo observo estupefacta – lamentablemente ¡Nunca mostraste ningún signo de celos! – inquirió con amargura – a veces me iba con ellas solo para no encerrarme en mi habitación a llorar como un tonto

\- ¿E…En serio? – preguntó Sakura con la voz entrecortada. Sasuke se acercó otra vez, se sintió extremadamente nerviosa.

Sasuke apoyó ambas manos a cada costado de la pared, dejándola totalmente acorralada

\- Claro que sí – afirmo Sasuke - no sabes cómo odiaba verte con Sasori cada maldito día, prestándole más atención a él, me había robado toda tu atención, aquella que yo tenía día tras día, tus cuidados, tus risas, todo, absolutamente todo. Temía reprochártelo, porque no quería que te enojaras conmigo

\- ¿Por eso me invitaste al baile? – preguntó al mismo tiempo que sentía su corazón palpitar desenfrenadamente

Podía visualizar la profundidad de sus ojos, como si pudiese leer su mente, sabía que él estaba siendo totalmente sincero

Ese era el Sasuke que ella sería capaz de ver como algo más que un simple amigo, ese era el Sasuke oculto que siempre quiso conocer

\- Pensaba decírtelo ese día, pero esas estúpidas lo arruinaron – musitó Sasuke – la fiesta del viernes… solo fui porque sabía que estarías tú – ella lo contempló con mucha dulzura

Sasuke hablaba aún temeroso

\- Verte en la cama del hospital me hacía añicos el pecho

\- No sé…. No sé qué decirte – expreso Sakura al cabo de un largo rato de silencio, en que la mirada de ella iba desde el suelo hasta los ojos de Sasuke

Sasuke se encontraba muy asustado, si Sakura no respondía bien, se acabaría todo, la amistad estaba en el limbo

Se observaron durante varios minutos ¿Amistad o amor? La amistad no tiene límites, el amor puede terminar

\- Quiero saber si tengo una oportunidad – declaro Sasuke con firmeza – si la respuesta es no, te juro que te dejare en paz – la miró directamente con los ojos brillosos – si es un sí… te prometo hacerte la chica más feliz de todo el mundo, toda la vida

\- ¿Toda la vida? – preguntó ella. Sasuke asintió sonriendo – ¿crees poder soportarme? – ambos rieron

\- ¿Es un sí? – preguntó Sasuke ilusionado. Sakura no respondió nada estaba callada

Sasuke se acercó más a ella, sus cuerpos no tenían ningún centímetro de distancia, sus latidos se confundían entre ellos, Sakura por fin veía con claridad, como si le hubieran sacado una venda de los ojos, de la misma manera que si hubiera visto una luz que estuvo oculta durante mucho tiempo

Sasuke era un buen chico, era alguien maravilloso, quizá podrían intentarlo, era necesario darse una oportunidad, solo así sabrían si funcionaria una relación entre ellos.

Los labios de Sasuke temblaban, su mano torpe e insegura se acercaba al rostro de Sakura, suavemente acarició su mejilla al tiempo que la observaba detenidamente era como si no estuviese ocurriendo en realidad como un espejismo en un desierto caluroso

\- Quiero que me beses como el día en que estaba borracha, solo que esta vez, quiero que ambos recordemos claramente lo que suceda hoy – artículo Sakura con una alentadora sonrisa

Sasuke rió nervioso, su mirada fue a los labios de Sakura, esos labios irresistibles, se acercó lento e inseguro hacia su rostro, sus respiraciones chocaban en los labios del otro, ambos cerraron los ojos, sus labios se presionaron durante largos segundos

Al separarse un poco, Sasuke le sonrió para darle otro beso, solo que ahora se abrió camino en su boca, metiendo su lengua lentamente

Movió los labios de forma suave y paulatinamente, no quería arruinar ese momento, era digno de hacerlo durar para disfrutarlo a conciencia. Estaba por fin besándola, sin alcohol, sin obligaciones, ambos querían hacerlo

Sakura pensaba que Sasuke besaba bien, pero ahora que lo estaba viviendo ¡Dios, besaba como nadie! Casi les faltaba el aire, la necesidad de seguir besándose fue más

Se separaron y juntaron sus frentes

\- Es una buena idea que nos demos una oportunidad – asevero Sakura con una sonrisa

\- Gracias – respondió aún nervioso – te prometo que te haré feliz, tú me conoces, eres la única que realmente me conoce en mi lado más cursi, ese soy yo Sakura, tu mejor amigo, el que te ha protegido y te ha amado siempre, solo que esta vez tú tendrás conocimiento de que te amo, ten la seguridad que puedo hacerte la chica más feliz del mundo

\- ¿No más chicas huecas o profesoras? – preguntó ella arqueando una ceja

\- No, solo te quiero a ti mi amor – afirmó con una sonrisa

Se besaron otra vez, con más pasión, Sakura rodeo el cuello de Sasuke con sus brazos, mientras la apegaba a su cuerpo tomándola por la cintura disfrutando de la sensación de tenerla a su lado, donde siempre debió estar.


	30. Capítulo 29

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 29**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke actuaba como una persona diferente, llevaba consigo una sonrisa que marcaba su rostro, reía a cada momento, lanzaba bromas, jugueteaba con sus amigos, definitivamente era un nuevo Sasuke, uno mil veces mejor que el anterior.

Sus amigos y sus novias, se sentaban todos en una sola mesa donde también estaban incluidas Sakura e Ino, se divertían por completo a su vez recibían las miradas de odio por parte de la mesa de "los populares". Aunque eso no les importaba, ellos eran felices así que ignoraban a ese grupo.

—¿Vamos al cine mañana? —preguntó Jūgo con una sonrisa

—Es una buena idea —respondió Naruto

—Yo no quiero ver una película de terror —dijo Sakura— me dan miedo

—¿No es esa la idea Sakura? —preguntó Suigetsu

—Pero es que luego tengo pesadillas —expreso con las mejillas coloradas

—Si quieres yo podría dormir contigo —propuso Sasuke mordiéndose el labio divertido

—¡Tonto! —respondió riéndose sonrojada mientras le golpeaba el brazo

—Eww, consíguete una habitación en un hotel —replicó Suigetsu divertido. Sakura se sonrojó al tiempo que Sasuke se reía

—Eres un tonto —farfullo Sasuke— Hotaru y tú deberían seguir tu propio consejo —asevero Sasuke sonriendo triunfante

—¡No me metas a mí, Sasuke! —exclamo Hotaru riéndose

—Son unos pervertidos —anuncio Sai en tanto jugaba con la tapa de su refresco

—Creo que deberías mirarte a ti primero, Sai —respondió Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sai se río algo incómodo, Ino se sonrojó de inmediato— las mejillas de Ino te delatan

—¡Naruto! —exclamo Ino sonrojada— idiota

—No soy idiota, soy sincero —dijo Naruto burlón

—Bueno, ¿prepararemos una salida al cine o hablaran de cosas pervertidas? —preguntó Hinata, la novia de Naruto

—Sí, eso —afirmo Naruto mientras rodeaba la cintura de su novia y le besaba la mejilla

—Bueno, vamos a ver la película mañana, reunámonos todos a las cinco afuera del cine del centro —anuncio Suigetsu— ahí podemos llegar a un acuerdo sobre qué película deberíamos ver

—De terror —concluyó Sasuke

—Sí tanto quieres que Sakura te abrace, quédate en casa —musitó Sai burlón. Sasuke le lanzó una patada por debajo de la mesa— ¡auch! —reclamó frunciendo el ceño

—Bocón —manifestó Sasuke rodando los ojos. Todos rieron

La campana sonó interrumpiendo su charla; a Sasuke, Sakura, Ino y Suigetsu les tocaba la clase de biología

Ino le comento a Sakura que se sentara junto con Sasuke sin preocuparse, ella sonrió extremadamente agradecida por ese detalle

—¿Ino te sientas conmigo? —preguntó Sai. La pelirrubia quien estaba comiendo galletas, asintió divertida

Ambos se fueron a un puesto más atrás, entre tanto Sasuke se sentaba en otra fila con Sakura

—¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? —le preguntó Sasuke. Ella negó mordiéndose el labio, Sasuke suspiró fuertemente, si no dejaba de hacer eso, sería capaz de ganarse una detención solo por besarla en clase— ¡Perfecto! Saldremos después de clases, iremos a alguna parte, será nuestra primera cita —expreso guiñándole el ojo

Ella sonrió

—De acuerdo, pero te aclaro Sasuke, no beso en la primera cita —expreso divertida. Sasuke arqueó una ceja, mientras ella le sonreía— pero contigo es diferente —dijo guiñándole un ojo. Ambos rieron, en ese preciso momento llego el profesor, así que no conversaron mucho, solo se dedicaron a prestar atención y de vez en cuando, lanzarse miradas coquetas

Cuando salieron del aula, Sasuke inmediatamente tomó la mano de Sakura con una gran sonrisa. Sentía que todo era mejor a su lado, no le interesaba las miradas de odio que les arrojaban los demás estudiantes.

Era un escándalo en toda la escuela, Sasuke Uchiha estaba saliendo con una chica la cual era mejor amiga, Sakura.

—Aún no creen que yo esté saliendo con alguien como tú —susurró Sakura mientras caminaban

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Sasuke

—Tú, Sasuke Uchiha, el chico guapo y popular, versus Sakura, la chica que no es nadie en esta escuela, no es una porrista, solo es una chica simple y no es como tus exuberantes chicas de siempre —dijo Sakura levantando los hombros

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, deteniéndola en medio del pasillo

—¿Escuchaste lo que dijiste? —preguntó Sasuke mirándola con molestia— tú eres mejor que todas las chicas de este lugar, tienes muchos talentos, eres la mejor persona que conozco. No me interesa lo que el resto piense ¿sí? Te amo a ti y a nadie más —declaro Sasuke para después llevar sus manos en ambas mejillas de Sakura, se acercó lentamente hacia ella y le dio un apasionado beso en medio del pasillo que estaba abarrotado de estudiantes que fueron testigos oculares de su muestra de cariño lo que causo una gran sorpresa para muchos. Luego de aquello Sasuke beso su frente y siguieron caminado sin importarles las miradas de las demás personas— espero que eso deje en claro que eres solo mía.

Ella sonrió tiernamente, aún creía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Ahora estando con él, se dio cuenta que, si sentía algo por su amigo Sasuke, no estaba del todo enamorada, pero estaba segura que con el pasar del tiempo ese sentimiento se extendería en ella

—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que sacaba las llaves de su casa

—No lo sé, en realidad —respondió él soltando una despreocupada risa

—Quiero ir a Starbucks, ¿me llevas? —preguntó con una sonrisa felina, siempre lo hacía para persuadirlo

—Lo que tú quieras —articulo Sasuke entrando a la casa de Sakura

Ella dejó su mochila y Sasuke también, como era costumbre la madre de Sakura no se hallaba en casa

—¿Quieres algo? —preguntó dirigiéndose a la cocina

—Algo de beber, estoy muriendo deshidratado —anuncio Sasuke riéndose

—Está bien —dijo Sakura mientras servía dos vasos de jugo, le dio un vaso a Sasuke y fue a sentarse junto él al sofá

—¿Sabes? Lo único que cambia entre nosotros es que ahora puedo besarte donde yo quiera —afirmo con una sonrisa— todo lo demás es lo mismo

—Esa es la idea —expreso Sakura tomando un sorbo de su bebida— se supone que las parejas deben ser como mejores amigos, por la confianza y todo eso —asevero al instante que tocaba la mejilla de Sasuke

—Nunca creí que me tomarías en cuenta —admitió Sasuke

—¿Cómo no? Si eres tan guapo —bromeó Sakura. Él sonrió

—Lo sé —aseguro Sasuke muy contento

Sakura le golpeó el hombro

—Bromeaba… bueno quizás no tanto —ambos rieron— siempre me dijiste muchas veces que nunca saldrías con un tipo como yo

—La gente cambia ¿no? Y yo confío en ti —expreso Sakura sonriéndole

Sasuke se tomó el resto de la bebida y la dejó sobre la mesa

—No te fallaré —aseguró mientras le besaba la mejilla

Sakura dejó el vaso sobre la mesa

—Te quiero —susurró para acercarse a besarle los labios. Sus bocas se encontraron y se besaron con mucha dulzura para ella besar a Sasuke se sentía como el paraíso

Sus labios eran tan suaves y tan deliciosos, podría besarlo durante horas.

—Abrázame —pidió Sakura

Sasuke inmediatamente la rodeó con sus brazos, ella se apoyó en su pecho, cerró los ojos durante un momento, hasta que alguien abrió la puerta abruptamente

Ambos levantaron la vista, era la madre de Sakura y su pareja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	31. Capítulo 30

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 30**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando la madre de Sakura y su pareja los encontraron juntos no comentaron nada al respecto ya que tenían conocimiento que ambos eran amigos por lo cual no tomaron importancia su cercanía.

Había transcurrido una semana, todo era perfecto para ambos jóvenes, después de haber asistido al cine junto con sus amigos y haberse reído como nunca luego de jugarle una broma pesada a Sakura asustándola para que sin darse cuenta le diera un puñetazo en el rostro a Sasuke por equivocación, aquel momento fue algo digno de recordar para todos, definitivamente la relación entre ellos fluía con mucha facilidad

Era como siempre lo habían soñado, para Sakura una relación con alguien que valiera la pena al igual que para Sasuke la relación con ella era lo más hermoso en el mundo, por fin estaba con su Sakura quien se había convertido en su adorada novia

—Se te ve feliz, Sasuke —menciono Sai mientras caminaban por el centro comercial. Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Sakura, cumplía por fin dieciocho años y Sasuke buscaba algo especial para obsequiarle

—Más que nunca, amigo —aseguro al mismo tiempo que ambos sonreían

—Siempre te dije que debías arriesgarte —comentó Sai— después de todo, las cosas salieron bien

—Gracias amigo, siempre estuviste cuando te necesite —le dijo Sasuke dándole un abrazo a uno de sus mejores amigos

—Sabes que siempre contaras conmigo en todo lo que necesites, recuerda no olvidar a los amigos ahora que tienes novia —ambos rieron por la broma de Sai

—Eso jamás —sonrieron

—Y bueno ¿Aún sientes esa necesidad de acostarte con todas las chicas tal como lo hacías antes? —preguntó Sai

—No, estoy demasiado feliz como para arruinarlo —expreso Sasuke— entremos aquí —indicó una tienda de regalos— además, no pienso demasiado en el sexo

—Solo porque sabes que no te resultará tan fácil con Sakura —se burló Sai

—En realidad no me interesa si es pronto o no, solo quiero hacerla feliz —declaro Sasuke mientras miraba los peluches— agh, nada de lo que veo me gusta

—¿Cuándo es el baile de graduación? —preguntó Sai a la vez que observaba unas tarjetas

—En tres semanas y en dos semanas se realizará la ceremonia —respondió mirando unos llaveros que estaban expuestos en los estantes

—¿Supongo que irás con Sakura?

—Por supuesto que sí, pretendo que esta vez todo resulte como yo quiero —inquirió Sasuke firmemente

—¿Y si le regalas algún vestido? Ya sabes que las mujeres adoran la ropa

—Demoraré días en elegirlo y con mi personalidad, de seguro terminaré llevándole alguna cosa que ni siquiera pueda cubrirle el cuerpo —ambos se rieron

—Regálale un collar, una pulsera o algo por ese estilo —manifestó Sai algo exhausto después de estar caminando por horas en el centro comercial

—Uhmm quizá tengas razón, odio que esté de cumpleaños tan cerca de la fiesta de graduación, porque después tendré que darle un regalo por la graduación —explico Sasuke y ambos rieron

—Para su graduación, llévale chocolates, asunto resuelto —farfullo Sai— yo haré eso con Ino

—No, a Sakura no le gusta el chocolate —anuncio Sasuke

—Entonces ¿Qué es lo que le gusta? —pregunto el pelinegro algo molesto

—Creo saber que le haría feliz, le llevare un pastel de fresas —expreso Sasuke sonriendo

—Agrrr ¿Le gustan esas cosas? —manifestó Sai con desagrado

—Si le fascinan ¿Algún problema Sai? —pregunto Sasuke contemplándolo con enojo ante su expresión

—Ammm no, pero tranquilo Uchiha —respondió el pelinegro

Las siguientes dos semanas discurrieron fugazmente

Sasuke se estaba colocando la horrible túnica color celeste y el gorro de graduación, era un día importante para todos ellos, pero vestidos de esa forma era sin duda algo que nunca olvidarían.

El joven se observó nuevamente en el espejo y negó frustrado

"¿Quién habría elegido ese horrible color?" pensó mientras suspiraba resignado

Decidió ir en busca de Sakura al llegar a su hogar, toco el timbre y ella salió vestida igual que él

—Hola hermosa —saludo dándole un corto beso— te ves muy bien —ella bufó

—Sasuke, nos vemos ridículos —aseguro riéndose, el acompañó su risa, tenía razón, no se veían para nada bien. Se abrazaron para luego subir al auto de Sasuke y dirigirse a la ceremonia

La mamá de Sakura se retrasaría un poco más tarde, fue algo que no le sorprendió en lo absoluto a ella

—Me da nervios de solo pensar cuando me llamen al estrado —confesó Sakura cuando se estaban encaminando hacia sus asientos

Eran de apellidos diferentes así que estarían separados

—No tengas miedo —susurró Sasuke en su oído— estamos juntos, así que todo saldrá bien —Sakura le sonrió y asintió

Comenzaron a llamar por apellidos, hasta que fue el turno de Sasuke, camino rosando la mano de Sakura, recibió su diploma en medio de los aplausos

Después llegó el turno de Sakura paso por su diploma, pero no visualizó a su madre pese a que no le sorprendía su ausencia, sintió un nudo en la garganta. Sasuke al bajar, la tomó de la cintura para felicitarla, Sakura hizo lo mismo. Se abrazaron y se dieron un fugaz beso

Sasuke percibió que Sakura estaba preocupada tenía una leve sospecha de cuál podría ser la razón, pero no estaba seguro así que prefirió no mencionar nada, cuando toda la ceremonia termino, tomó su mano para ir con sus amigos, entre todos se abrazaron pese a ello Sakura seguía distraída y dolida

Su madre no había aparecido, su padre ni siquiera se acordó de llamarla. Suspiró, evitando que las lágrimas se derramaran por sus ojos

—Mamá espera por mí —proclamo Sasuke.

Sakura comprendió que su novio quería estar junto con su madre a lo cual le aconsejo que se acercara a ella, Sasuke agarro su mano para que le acompañara a saludarla

—¡Felicitaciones chicos! —exclamo el padre de Sasuke dándole la mano a ambos. Sakura le sonrió forzadamente, no se sentía de humor para recibir las congratulaciones de nadie

—¡Felicitaciones bebé! Estoy tan emocionada, estás tan grande —expreso la mamá de Sasuke mientras lo abrazaba y una que otra lágrima caía por su mejilla

Sakura se sintió tan sola en ese preciso instante, ser testigo del cariño de los padres de Sasuke provocaba que solo se deprimiera más de lo que ya estaba. La madre de Sasuke la felicito y la abrazo por su graduación

—¿Fuiste donde tu madre? —ella negó

—No la veo —musitó Sakura. Sasuke miró preocupado a su madre, quien con una mirada le indicó que cuidará a su chica

—Busquemos a tu madre, debe estar por aquí —comento Sasuke agarrándole con fuerza la mano

No presto atención a lo que decía su novio, buscaron por todo el recinto y no pudieron hallar a la madre de Sakura.

Ella se sintió absolutamente decepcionada que su madre no se hiciera presente en una ocasión tan especial, Sasuke la abrazaba para hacerle saber que no estaba sola e intentaba darle ánimos, diciéndole palabras reconfortantes

—¿Vamos a cenar chicos? —propuso el padre de Sasuke

—No, gracias —respondió Sakura amablemente— quiero ir a casa a descansar

—¿Estás segura Sakura? —preguntó Sasuke preocupado. Ella asintió

—Te dejaremos en tu casa querida —articulo la madre de Sasuke

—Claro, gracias —musitó Sakura

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Sakura dio las gracias, le sonrió lo mejor que pudo a su novio para despedirse e ingresar a su hogar

Se percató que no había nadie en casa, reviso su celular, no encontró ninguna llamada por parte de sus progenitores. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y cayeron sin que pudiera detenerlas, nunca se sintió tan sola, sollozo fuertemente para dirigirse a su habitación y azotar con fuerza la puerta cerrándose en el proceso. Debido al golpe cayo una caja donde guardaba cosas importantes, el contenido de este se desparramo en el suelo, lo primero que visualizo fue aquel objeto brillante de metal

Una ola de recuerdos, una ola de dolor inundó su cuerpo y su mente, los días de llanto, angustia, todo estaba reflejado en el pequeño objeto.

Se acercó con lentitud e inseguridad para sostenerlo entre sus dedos a su vez que no dejaba de llorar. ¿Quería volver a lo mismo? No, no quería, pero no tenía otra opción o al menos eso quería creer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	32. Capítulo 31

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 31**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La sangre que brotaba de su interior resbalaba por sus piernas, cerró los ojos, sintiendo el fuerte dolor en sus muslos, estremeciendo su cuerpo. Al menos, el dolor emocional no estaba presente, solo sentía el dolor de los cortes sangrantes, era terrible recurrir a semejante acto de tortura, lamentablemente no conocía otra forma de desahogar su angustia

Después de soportar el dolor físico, tomó una toalla y la partió con fuerza en dos trozos e hizo un torniquete en cada pierna para detener el sangrado, ardía y dolía, era lo único que podía hacer para mantenerse fuera del mundo real

Al cabo de unos minutos, el sangrado ceso, solo se podían divisar las heridas abiertas, trajo consigo el botiquín para vendar los muslos con mucho cuidado, le era complicado caminar, pero no le importaba.

Se encontraba en su habitación, llorando y abrazando a su almohada, el dolor no se detenía, su celular timbro asustándola por un segundo al ver la pantalla, anunciaba el nombre de su novio que la estaba llamando 

—¿Hola? —saludo Sasuke algo inseguro

—Hola —respondió intentando sonar normal

—¿Te desperté?

—No, recién me alistaba para ir a dormir, no te preocupes —inquirió procurando escucharse lo más natural posible, pero su voz delataba que no estaba del todo bien

—¿Pasa algo preciosa? —preguntó Sasuke con cautela

—Claro que no Sasuke, no pasa nada —susurró ella

—Me estás mintiendo, amor —afirmo Sasuke con dulzura— ¿necesitas que vaya a tu casa?

—¡No! —Sakura se alteró

Y Sasuke percibió de inmediato que algo ocurría, dado que ella no suele reaccionar de manera tan brusca

—Como tú quieras —contesto después de unos minutos— bueno, te dejo, iré a dormir —respondió finalmente resignado— te amo mi vida —susurró con dulzura

—Yo… también —expreso Sakura y cortó de inmediato la llamada.

Cerró nuevamente los ojos mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, más tarde se quedó profundamente dormida abrazando la húmeda almohada que había almacenado sus lágrimas.

.

.  
Sasuke quedó completamente preocupado, presentía que no todo estaba bien como intento excusarse su Sakura, dudaba que tuviera que ver con sueño o cansancio. Más bien creía que si su intuición no fallaba, estaba relacionado con la ausencia de su madre en el momento de su graduación, estaba casi seguro que era eso.

Le costó mucho trabajo relajarse y no partir corriendo hacia la casa de su novia, la amaba y la protegería por sobre todas las cosas, suspiro cansado lo mejor que podría hacer era esperar hasta mañana para no preocupar a su madre, de todas formas, descubriría que ocurría con su hermosa Sakura.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura despertó con dolor de cabeza de seguro provocado por el llanto incesante hasta elevadas horas de la madrugada. Se removió un poco, sintió un agudo dolor en las piernas

Recordó que debía ordenar el desastre que había en su habitación, las toallas llenas de sangre y las manchas en el piso. En una bolsa de plástico, inserto los algodones, vendas y toallas, rápidamente limpió el piso como si nada hubiera acontecido, arrojo toda la basura sin que nadie la viera para seguidamente dirigirse a su habitación. Quería tomar una ducha, pero el agua caliente le lastimaría demasiado las heridas, suspiro derrotada no habría otra opción. Al concluir con la tortuosa ducha, se colocó su ropa interior, observo sus cajones decidiendo como vestirse, opto por algo simple, se vistió con una polera mientras buscaba el pantalón que quería ponerse, el cual no era demasiado ajustado y era largo, preciso para que nadie se diera cuenta de sus heridas.

Sasuke decidió ir a visitar a Sakura, así que luego de una ducha rápida y desayunar con su madre, se encaminó a verla, al llegar a su casa tocó el timbre, la puerta fue abierta por la madre de la pelirrosa, suspiro con fuerza para evitar decirle algún comentario fuera de lugar, no le correspondía.

—Buenos días señora Haruno —saludo con una sonrisa fingida— ¿se encuentra Sakura?

—En su habitación, buenos días —respondió ella con una sonrisa— sube

—Gracias

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos al llegar abrió la puerta sin tocar, no estaba arrepentido de haberlo hecho, más bien disfrutó la vista, pero se sintió mal en violar su privacidad.

Sakura se paseaba solamente con una polera puesta, mientras que dejaba ver su trusa azul, no pudo evitar sonreír nervioso, tenía un lindo trasero y unas hermosas piernas, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que ambas estaban vendadas.

"¿Qué le habría sucedido?" Pensó para sí mismo

Se percató que Sakura encontró lo que buscaba, se disponía a cerrar el cajón de su armario, así que cerró rápidamente y golpeó la puerta como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero ella se había dado cuenta de su presencia

—Sasuke, sé que estás ahí —inquirió con frialdad

—¡No vi nada! —mintió él

—Mentiroso, entra —musitó Sakura. Estaba más preocupada de que sus heridas fueran descubiertas en vez que la haya visto en ropa interior.

—Hola mi pequeña —saludo Sasuke con ternura y una sonrisa de disculpa, se acercó para juntar sus labios. Sakura sintió un poco más de ánimo al sentir esos labios sobre los suyos

Sasuke la agarro por la cintura y la apegó a su cuerpo, la pelirrosa rodeó el cuello de su novio con sus brazos, intensificando el beso, jugando con sus lenguas, mientras las manos de Sasuke pasaban por debajo de la polera de Sakura, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos la espalda de su novia.

Aunque esa caricia le pareció totalmente inocente, Sakura sintió una infinidad de sensaciones nuevas, más aún porque necesitaba olvidar su pena, necesitaba sentirse querida, así que creyó que sería una buena decisión demostrarle que deseaba estar con él, quería sentirse protegida

Las pequeñas manos de Sakura se introdujeron bajo la camisa de Sasuke, dirigiéndose hacia su duro y bien formado abdomen, sus dedos hacían caricias que comenzaron a hacer que el cuerpo de este reaccionara

El aire les hacía falta, así que se separaron por un instante, tiempo suficiente que aprovecho para empujarlo un poco y provocar que ambos cayeran sobre la cama.

Sasuke la miró algo confundido cuando ella se levantó y fue a cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Amor pasa algo?

—Te amo —musitó ella sentándose justo sobre su entrepierna

Sasuke soltó un gemido a lo cual Sakura aprovecho el descuido para besarlo con más intensidad, se detuvo por unos segundos para que Sasuke pudiera retirarse raudamente su camisa.

Ella volvió a besarlo nuevamente casi con violencia, mientras se separaba de su rostro para sacarse la polera de forma desesperada

Sakura casi rasguñó el pecho de su novio, este gimió atrapando la boca de la pelirrosa otra vez. Ella tomó las manos de Sasuke, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y las puso sobre su trasero

Sasuke no perdió el tiempo y desabrochó el acampanado pantalón de su hermosa novia, estaba muy excitado, sus manos temblorosas recorrieron la suave piel de su trasero, haciendo que ella reaccionara soltando un gemido de placer, sin embargo, él quería dominarla, con un hábil movimiento hizo que ella quedara debajo de su cuerpo. Sakura llevo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para volver a besarlo, por primera vez las manos inseguras de Sasuke acariciaron suavemente cada parte de piel expuesta.

Sakura lo besaba, sin percatarse que Sasuke solo llevaba su bóxer puesto, estaban tan concentrados el uno con el otro que Sakura olvido por completo los cortes que poseía en sus piernas.

Comenzó a retirarle el acampanado pantalón, ella gimió, pero no precisamente por la excitación, más bien por el dolor que le había provocado; al bajar por completo su pantalón se fijó en sus piernas vendadas.

—¿Qué pasó ahí? —pregunto agitado indicándole sus muslos

—Me caí —mintió ella— bésame

—¿Estás segura? —inquirió Sasuke desconfiado. Pasó suavemente el dedo sobre la venda, ella se sobresaltó y gimió

—No hagas eso —musitó. Sasuke observo con detenimiento y visualizo otra cosa

Sus manos fueron hasta lo más alto de sus muslos, removió un poco las vendas, ella intento retirar las manos de su novio, pero él insistió y pudo ver con claridad las cicatrices que se expandían por sus muslos.

—¿Qué son esas cicatrices? —preguntó con seriedad

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	33. Capítulo 32

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 32**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Transcurrieron dos días en que Sasuke no fue a verla, dos largos días en que prácticamente se olvidó de ella o al menos esa era la impresión que quería mostrar, aunque eso no era cierto porque Sasuke solo intentaba encontrar la forma adecuada de poder aconsejarla y ayudarla en sus problemas. No quería verla nuevamente en un estado deplorable, así que sin perder el tiempo se dirigió a su casa, tocó el timbre, precisamente fue ella quien salió a recibirlo.

—¿Sasuke? —pregunto insegura. Él le sonrió cálidamente con gesto de disculpas y Sakura no dudo en lanzarse a darle un abrazo, de aquellos abrazos que llegan cuando más los necesitas.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, disfrutando el calor del otro.

—Siento haberme alterado… —susurró Sasuke en su oído— te amo y solo quiero protegerte.

—Perdóname Sasuke —confeso con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— estaba muy deprimida, no pensé en nada, yo me dejé llevar…

—Shh… —la interrumpió— sé que ahora no volverás a hacerlo, solo quiero verte bien, mi vida —susurró cerca de sus labios— te amo pequeña

—Yo también te amo —dijo dándole un beso muy apasionado

Sasuke la elevó un poco en el aire mientras se besaban. Ambos rieron, sin separarse

—Queda solo una semana para el baile, que se realizará este sábado —asevero Sasuke con una sonrisa coqueta— ¿tendría yo el honor de que usted fuera mi acompañante, señorita Haruno? —preguntó fingiendo una reverencia

Sakura río divertida

—Por supuesto que podría acompañarlo, joven Uchiha —respondió riéndose con suavidad

—¿Necesitas ir a comprar ropa? —preguntó Sasuke

—Sí, pero esta vez, no irás tú —aseguro sonriente

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño

—Porque será una sorpresa —susurró Sakura en su oído

Sasuke se mordió el labio de forma traviesa.

—Bueno, si mi novia quiere darme una sorpresa… —dijo Sasuke sonriendo, Sakura arqueó una ceja

—¿Novia? —preguntó ella.

Sasuke recordo que aún no se lo pedía formalmente, tampoco tenía alguna fecha especial para hacerlo.

—Bueno, amiga, chica, a no ser… que quieras ser mi novia —inquirió mirándola directamente a los ojos

—No me lo has preguntado —expreso ella mordiéndose los labios nerviosa

Sasuke se tensó un poco, esos simples gestos lo provocaban.

—Señorita Sakura Haruno —nombro Sasuke con una coqueta y traviesa sonrisa, mientras se arrodillaba al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano— ¿aceptaría usted ser mi novia? Prometo cuidarla y protegerla, serle fiel para prontamente casarme con usted —ambos se rieron divertidos.

Sakura lo observo con una sonrisa, no podía creer todo esto fuera cierto.

—Sí, sí quiero —respondió ella riéndose. Rodeo el cuello de su ahora novio con sus brazos, simultáneamente Sasuke la agarraba por la cintura y le daba un beso con mucha pasión

Se abrazaron tiernamente, disfrutando con alegría de los hechos recién acontecidos. Sasuke cerraba los ojos, por fin se estaba cumpliendo lo que siempre deseo. Esperaba que el momento durara por siempre, realmente la necesitaba como el aire para respirar. La apretó más contra su cuerpo, tenerla junto a él, era lo más maravilloso que podía experimentar

—Te amo, no lo olvides jamás

Sakura sonrió al escuchar sus palabras mientras seguía apoyada en su pecho, podría estar toda la vida así junto al hombre que amaba.

.

.

Esa misma tarde decidieron ir al cine, estaban a tres días para terminar la escuela, siendo los últimos días no le tomaban mayor importancia asistir a clases al día siguiente. Vieron una película de acción, a pedido de Sasuke, luego de terminada la película fueron a comprar un helado, dado que Sakura era fanática de ellos

Sasuke siempre sabía que, en una calurosa tarde, debía tener un helado para ella

—Amo el helado —expreso Sakura feliz a la vez que pasaba su lengua por todo el contorno del helado de chocolate

Sasuke la miró divertido, mientras se mordía el labio algo nervioso.

—En todos estos años, créeme que si me he dado cuenta —aseguro él, entrelazando sus manos junto con Sakura

—¡Miren a quién tenemos aquí!

"Esa voz repugnante" pensó Sakura

Ambos voltearon para encontrarse con las miradas desdeñosas de Karin, Shion, Sasori y Konan, quienes se localizaban detrás de ellos

—¡Que grata sorpresa! —ironizo Sasuke, tenía su mirada llena de rencor puesta en Sasori

—El bello y la bestia —manifestó Shion mirando despectivamente a Sakura

—Fue un gusto en verlos, nos vamos —Sasuke intento cortar toda conversación con aquellas personas desagradables, tomando fuertemente de la mano a Sakura

—Así que… por fin te tomaron en cuenta, Uchiha —replicó Sasori antes de que se fueran

Sasuke lo contempló ferozmente

—Sí, fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho —contestó Sakura antes de que Sasuke respondiera

—¿Fue por lástima pequeña? —preguntó Sasori arqueando una ceja.

—No, es amor, un sentimiento que tú no conoces

Sasuke sonrió.

—Solo espera un tiempo, tendrán sexo y él te dejará —agregó Karin— no te creas tan especial, simplemente eres una chica ingenua, pero lo hace con todas, te dice que te ama para después llevarte a la cama, entonces te deja sin importarle más nada —inquirió Karin con desdén— o quizás solo es una apuesta de las que suele hacer con las chicas, sin duda ahora tú fuiste su pequeña presa

Sasuke la observaba con odio, detestaba a Karin, esa mujer realmente era insoportable.

—La gran diferencia, es que las chicas que se prestan para tener sexo, cuando recién te conocen, no son el tipo de chica a las que le diría te amo, no soy ningún idiota para cometer tremenda estupidez —aseguro Sasuke guiñándole un ojo

—¿Con quién apostaste esta vez, Uchiha? —pregunto Shion

—Ya déjenlo, no es tan difícil tener a esta puta, un par de miradas y corre arrastrándose hacia ti —dijo Sasori de forma despectiva

Su comentario fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Sasuke comenzó a caminar amenazadoramente hacia el pelirrojo, raudamente Sakura se colocó frente a él.

—No Sasuke —susurró— no lo hagas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	34. Capítulo 33

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 33**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Te das cuenta Uchiha a tu noviecita ni siquiera le interesas —expreso mordaz Sasori

—No es obvio, ella prefiere defenderlo porque le gusto acostarse con Sasori —asevero Konan en forma burlona

—Sakura no es más que una puta —manifestó con una risa retadora el pelirrojo

Sasuke en un hábil movimiento, movió a Sakura y se tiró encima de Sasori, ambos cayeron al piso bruscamente para comenzar a golpearse, Sakura estaba desesperada, mientras Karin y Shion reían disfrutando del espectáculo.

Sasuke le dio un puñetazo en los labios, pero Sasori le devolvió el golpe hacia uno de sus ojos. Se golpearon con odio, Sasori se levantó rápido para encestarle una patada en el estómago a Sasuke quien gimió de dolor, volvió a golpearlo en el mismo lugar para reírse burlón al ver a su contrincante en el suelo. Sakura no soporto más ver esa escena y se lanzó sobre la espalda de Sasori arañándole los brazos, este le dio un codazo para que lo soltara sin importarle que ella fuese una mujer, Sakura gimió al sentir el dolor en sus costillas.

Sasori intentó golpear nuevamente a Sasuke, pero este reacciono rápido logrando esquivar la patada que estuvo a punto de atinarle, Sasuke empezó a escupir sangre, Sakura estaba horrorizada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo

Para su suerte, dos policías pasaban por el lugar, al darse cuenta de la escena sangrienta que estaba aconteciendo, rápidamente detuvieron a Sasori quien intentó huir. Karin, Shion y Konan huyeron despavoridas del lugar abandonando a Sasori a su suerte

La policía agarro a Sasori detenido, con ayuda de Sakura y uno de los oficiales de policía ayudaron a levantarse a Sasuke

—Necesitamos ir a un hospital —le rogó Sakura al policía

—Ahí viene el carro —dijo indicando el auto policial— los llevaremos a que le revisen las lesiones y luego a la comisaría —replicó el policía

—Amor, tranquila, estoy bien —susurro Sasuke abrazándola

—Sasuke, solo mírate, estas muy lastimado, definitivamente no estás bien —afirmo Sakura

Efectivamente, los labios de Sasuke estaban sangrando, tenía un gran enrojecimiento en el ojo y en las mejillas lo más probable que todos esos golpes le ocasionaría unos moretones muy marcados en su rostro

—Estoy bien mi amor, solo son unos golpes —articulo con la voz entrecortada

Dos carros policiales llegaron al lugar, en uno de ellos subieron a Sasori esposado y en el otro ingresaron a Sasuke y Sakura.

Ella lloraba aún temblorosa, realmente estaba preocupada por Sasuke sacó una pañoleta de su bolso que usualmente usaba como cintillo y la coloco en la comisura de los labios de su novio que no dejaban de sangrar. Él se recostó un poco y cerró los ojos, sentía como su nariz y labios sangraban demasiado para su gusto, su estómago, los músculos de todo el cuerpo estaban muy adoloridos. Sin embargo, no quería que Sakura se percatara o se preocuparía más de la cuenta

Al llegar al hospital, ambos fueron examinados en diferentes consultorios a Sakura la revisaron mas no encontraron nada grave por preocuparse solo que se formaría un buen moretón en las costillas.

Suspiró y se dispuso a esperar a Sasuke, cuando lo vio salir, pudo visualizar que llevaba algodones en la nariz, unas cuantas vendas en las zonas enrojecidas de su rostro, caminaba a paso lento era evidente el dolor que estaba experimentando. Sonrió levemente al ver a su novio delante suyo

El policía les indicó que fueran al auto, necesitaban ir a la comisaría.

—Apenas salgamos de aquí, irás a dormir —indicó su Sakura. El asintió a su petición

Al llegar a la comisaria, se encontraron con Sasori.

Los llevaron a los tres juntos a una sala apartada para declarar sobre lo sucedido en la calle.

—Entonces niños ¿cómo ocurrió esto? —preguntó el policía

Sakura levantó la mano como si estuviera en la escuela

—Mi novio y yo caminábamos tranquilos, él se acercó con tres chicas de la escuela a molestarnos, me insulto de forma espantosa, luego comenzó a golpear a Sasuke en el suelo, yo no pude soportar ver como golpeaba a mi novio por lo que me lancé sobre él, me dio un codazo en las costillas, después de ello aparecieron ustedes para intervenir en esa disputa.

—Pero él comenzó —articulo Sasori mirándolos con odio

—Tú la llamaste puta —replicó Sasuke con odio

—Solo dije la verdad —expreso Sasori mirando con desdén a Sakura

Ella no le estaba prestando atención a todas las tonterías que formulaba Sasori

—Jóvenes, es suficiente —inquirió mirándolos a ambos— bien, ustedes dos se pueden ir —indicando a Sasuke y Sakura— no quiero verlos de nuevo en este tipo de conflictos —ambos asintieron— en cuanto a ti, te quedas dos horas, por no mostrar respeto —Sasori hizo una mueca de enfado

Sasuke tomó de la mano a Sakura y como pudo caminó hasta afuera de la comisaria

—Amor, llamaré a Sai por si puede venir por nosotros —anuncio Sasuke y ella asintió.

Sai pasó por ellos, al divisar a Sasuke se preocupó demasiado, ambos jóvenes le explicaron porque estaban en ese estado, Sai los acompaño hasta la puerta del hogar de Sasuke para después retirarse, cuando ingresaron a la casa, su madre se escandalizo bastante al verlo llegar herido, Sasuke la tranquilizo diciéndole que estaría bien.

Su madre lo regañó por haber peleado en la calle, Sakura la apaciguo contándole todo lo acontecido, los dejo solos en su habitación dado que Sakura se ofreció para cuidarlo

—Lamento esto

—Yo lo siento Sasuke, todo empezó por Sasori, nunca debí involucrarme con él

—No te preocupes, ya pasó —sonrió— mañana es tu cumpleaños y estaré todo magullado —dijo frunciendo el ceño

—Lo único que importa ahora es que estarás conmigo, después de muchos cumpleaños, esta vez eres oficialmente mi novio —ambos sonrieron— no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes

—Quizá porque me comporté como un tonto —inquirió Sasuke— intentando aparentar algo que no era, aunque eso ya no tiene importancia, estoy contigo y me transformé en un cursi —Sakura sonrió y le besó cortamente los labios— ¿te quedarás conmigo?

—Sí, cuando el reloj marque las doce, seré mayor de edad y podré hacer lo que quiera —Sasuke soltó una risa

—Muy madura —dijo rodando los ojos. Sakura se río

—Bien, hagámoslo, sácate la polera —Sasuke la observo sorprendido, prácticamente se le salieron los ojos al oírla. Sintió un calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo— no seas pervertido Sasuke, solo veré que tal están esos golpes —declaro rodando los ojos

—Graciosa —ironizo Sasuke mientras se quitaba con cuidado la polera

Se recostó en tanto ella miraba su abdomen, intento concentrarse y no parecer perturbada con el torso desnudo de Sasuke

—Eso se va a poner más feo ¿los ineficientes médicos no te dieron ninguna crema o algo así? —preguntó arqueando una ceja

Sasuke sonrió, mientras su mano acariciaba la mejilla de su novia

—Me dieron unas pastillas por sí me llegaba a doler demasiado —contestó Sasuke

—Traeré hielo —anunció Sakura

Se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentada, Sasuke la observó salir de su habitación. Sonrió triunfante, le encantaba que se preocupara por él, se sentía pleno, todo parecía mil veces mejor a pesar de los golpes, recibía toda la atención de su Sakura.

Sakura volvió con tres bolsas de hielo de diferentes tamaños.

—Colócate esta bolsa de hielo donde se encuentra el estómago, justo donde terminan las costillas

—Pero está fría —protestó Sasuke

Sakura arqueó una ceja y le sonrió coqueta. Sasuke se mordió el labio cuando ella se acercó de manera sensual. Lo iba a besar, hasta que Sasuke gimió, había puesto la bolsa de hielo en su estómago.

—¡AH! —chilló mientras cerraba los ojos— loca —farfullo enojado, ella sonrió divertida— tramposa

—Lo siento, eres muy terco —respondió al mismo tiempo que tomaba otra bolsa de hielo y la ponía bajo su ojo. Sasuke cerró los ojos por la incomodidad— Es para que mañana no despiertes con el ojo hinchado, mi amor —le dijo con ternura

—Eres una dulzura —expreso Sasuke irónicamente— está muy frío, el de mi estómago me arde demasiado

—Lo siento, realmente todo esto lo hago por tu bien —Ella suspiró frustrada— ¿Qué hora es?

—Diez y media —respondió Sasuke

—Avisaré a la bruja que me quedo aquí —declaro Sakura mientras tomaba el celular

—A tu madre —corrigió Sasuke

—Lo que sea —dijo rodando los ojos. Sasuke suspiró

La madre de Sakura le permitió quedarse con Sasuke, claramente eso le convenía ya que podría estar a solas con Orochimaru

—Perfecto, me quedo contigo —afirmo dándole un suave beso en los labios

—Me gusta la idea —respondió Sasuke— mucho hielo por hoy —se retiró el hielo de su estómago, lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche, Sakura también dejó el que tenía puesto en su rostro— ven acá pequeña —Sakura se recostó, abrazándolo con mucho cuidado

Sus manos se entrelazaron casi por acción propia.

—El día que… —Sasuke comenzó a hablar de pronto— el día que te vi los cortes… bueno, antes de eso… ¿te disté cuenta de lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer? —preguntó mientras miraba el techo.

—Uhm —Sakura se sonrojó de inmediato— fue algo… extraño

—Fue mejor que no sucediera aquello —contestó Sasuke

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó

—Porque… —se sentó para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos— no quiero que seas como las otras, a lo que me refiero es que no quiero que te conviertas en una chica que lo haga por una locura del momento... ¿entiendes? —Sakura sonrió— tu primera vez debe ser más que eso

—Eres un cursi —afirmo mirándolo con ternura a esos ojos negros que la volvían loca— no me interesa donde ni cuando Sasuke, si es contigo, está todo bien

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Sasuke— lo que quiero decir es que debes estar muy enamorada para hacerlo y…

Sakura le tomó las mejillas de forma muy cuidadosa.

—Estoy cien por ciento segura de que te amo —asevero observándolo fijamente a los ojos

Sasuke la miró embobado, se acercó lentamente a sus labios y cerró los ojos. Sus labios se movieron suavemente, disfrutando el momento, lamentablemente la atmósfera que se estaba desarrollando entre ellos, fue interrumpida por la estrepitosa puerta abriéndose de golpe, ambos jóvenes se separaron rápidamente.

—¡Perdón! —la voz de su madre hizo que ambos soltaran una risa nerviosa. Ella los miró con sorpresa, Sasuke estaba sin camisa, aunque a ella no le molestaba el hecho de que su hijo le gustara Sakura. La situación en la que los encontró fue muy incomoda

—No me mires así —intervino Sasuke— no es lo que crees, estaba ayudándome a colocar el hielo

—Uff… creí que… —rodó los ojos — no importa, Sasuke, ven un momento por favor —Sakura les sonrió. Sasuke le dio un beso en la frente y salió de su habitación, cerrando la puerta.

La joven se sentó en la cama, sentía su piel erizada, sus manos temblaban levemente, definitivamente algo había cambiado entre ellos, quizá por el hecho que siempre están juntos, compartiendo cada momento de su vida.

Recordó lo que Sasuke le había mencionado sobre su primera vez, fue inevitable no sonreír, ahora comprendía con absoluta confianza que estaba profundamente enamorada de Sasuke. Hace un tiempo atrás la sola idea de tener relaciones sexuales le parecía un tema muy lejano dado que no estaba dispuesta a entregarse a cualquier persona, en la actualidad su mentalidad cambio por completo, estaba dispuesta a experimentar aquella experiencia por lo cual estaba segura de sí misma que Sasuke era esa "persona indicada"

No le interesaba lo que hubiese hecho en el pasado, Sasuke era su presente, su realidad.

Le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza la conversación con su novio, de alguna manera, sabía que ocurriría tarde o temprano. Tal vez ahora se estaba dando cuenta que estaba lista para esa nueva etapa en su vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	35. Capítulo 34

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 34**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke regreso a su habitación, se pasaron el rato charlando, riéndose y recordando pasajes de su infancia, era divertido darse cuenta de los grandes cambios en la actualidad, en la clase de personas que se habían convertido con el pasar de los años.

Alrededor de las once y media, Sasuke cerró los ojos fingiendo haberse quedado dormido. Sakura suspiró derrotada, deseaba pasar las doce de la noche junto con Sasuke para esperar su cumpleaños, pero comprendía que estuviese exhausto por el trajín del día, así que se acomodó en el lado de la cama que daba a la pared y volteó dándole la espalda a su novio. Cerró los ojos y automáticamente se durmió.

Sasuke con sigilo, miró la hora en su celular, en diez minutos serían las doce en punto, se levantó con cuidado, verificó si ella estaba dormida, bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina donde se encontraba su madre con el gran pastel que habían comprado, prendieron las velitas, mientras Sasuke se guardaba una pequeña cajita en el bolsillo.

Su madre lo ayudó a subir con el pastel, eran las doce en punto, la hora indicada para completar su plan. Abrieron la puerta de la habitación, prendieron la luz y cantaron el feliz cumpleaños.

Sakura despertó y sonrió al ver la hermosa sorpresa que se estaba desarrollando, sin duda Sasuke había sido participe de todo.

—Feliz cumpleaños querida —felicito la madre de Sasuke al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba cariñosamente y beso su frente.

Ella era como una madre para Sakura, no como su verdadera madre que ignoraba a su propia hija, ella se preocupaba mucho más que la bruja malvada de su madre.

—Gracias, en serio te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí —expreso conmovida

—No tienes nada que agradecer, eres parte de la familia Sakura —dijo con una sonrisa— dame el pastel Sasuke dejaré que felicites a tu novia —ellos se miraron y sonrieron inconscientemente. Su madre tomó el pastel— los espero abajo

—Gracias mamá —respondió agradecido Sasuke

Él se acercó a su novia y la rodeó en un gran abrazo, cerraron los ojos disfrutando de la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de cada uno

—Feliz cumpleaños Sakura, solo quiero darte las gracias por todo, gracias por darme una oportunidad en tu vida, sobre todo gracias por ser mi maravillosa y perfecta novia. Te amo —ella sonrió. Sasuke observo embelesado esos ojos verdes que adoraba, besó su frente, la nariz y los labios

Se rieron al mismo tiempo que se besaban y se volvieron a abrazar

—Gracias Sasuke —susurró— te amo, gracias por demostrarme que, lo que yo realmente necesitaba siempre estuvo aquí, junto contigo —ella le sonrió feliz

Sasuke extrae de su bolsillo la pequeña cajita que había guardado para entregárselo a su novia. Era su obsequio de cumpleaños, Sakura al darse cuenta del presente se muerde el labio nerviosa.

—¡Sasuke, no debiste molestarte!

—Un cumpleaños perfecto no estaría completo, sin un obsequio

Estaba ansioso por saber cuál sería su reacción al abrir su regalo, cuando lo abrió, Sakura logro sustraer con cuidado una delicada pulsera de plata, con varios dijes a su alrededor que sobresalían un corazón, una clave de sol, un pequeño micrófono, un angelito y lo que más destacaba debido que era de un color azul verdoso perlado, era la fusión de dos letras unidas, la S y S, eran las iniciales de sus nombres.

Sakura estaba muy conmovida ante tan hermoso detalle, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de felicidad

—Amor esto es tan precioso, no me lo esperaba.

Lo abrazó firmemente y lo besó presa de la magnitud de la alegría, después Sasuke ayudo a colocarle la pulsera en su muñeca, lucia estupendo en ella. Sasuke estaba más que dichoso al notar la felicidad de su novia

—Muchas gracias Sasuke

—Descuida Sakura, más bien será mejor que nos reunamos con mi mamá, nos está esperando para comer el pastel —ambos rieron

Se tomaron de la mano y bajaron de su habitación. Disfrutaron saboreando el pastel junto con la familia de Sasuke, la atmósfera de gozo era palpable en el ambiente.

Sasuke amaba verla feliz y sonreír, era como si todo su mundo girara alrededor de Sakura, nunca se imaginó que podría llegar a querer tanto a una persona, siendo aún muy joven, la amaba como nadie.

—Lo hemos pasado genial, mañana podremos seguir celebrando —asevero la madre de Sasuke divertida— buenas noches chicos

—Buenas noches —Se despidieron al unísono el padre y el hermano mayor de Sasuke

—Gracias por todo y buenas noches —respondió Sakura sonriente

—Buenas noches Mamá, Papá e Itachi

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron con dirección a la habitación de Sasuke.

Sakura se lanzó en la cama con una melodiosa risa, su novio cerró la puerta mientras se retiraba la polera dispuesto a dormir, se retiró al igual que la prenda anterior los pantalones, tenía la costumbre de dormir desnudo, pero era evidente que en esta ocasión sería diferente dado que no quería incomodar a Sakura.

Ella se levantó de la cama para acercarse a Sasuke, recorrió sus dedos con cuidado por las contusiones en el cuerpo del joven

—Te daré una camiseta para que duermas —anuncio a la par que acariciaba la mejilla de Sakura

La pelirrosa lo detuvo antes de que diera un paso, cogiendo su brazo con firmeza. Sasuke no comprendió su proceder, la observo algo confundido.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Yo estoy lista para entregarme en cuerpo y alma —susurró mirando directamente a los ojos de Sasuke

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	36. Capítulo 35

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 35**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke no podía creer lo que había escuchado por los propios labios de su novia, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba de manera inhumana, la sangre golpeaba las venas al correr de forma precipitada por todo su sistema circulatorio, debido a tan repentina declaración supuso que iba a desvanecerse, pero no, solo era los nervios.

La observo de pies a cabeza, llevaba puesta una vestimenta que resaltaba sus curvas sin duda algo que le era imposible no pasar desapercibido

—Vamos Sasuke, has estado con millones de chicas, no es como si no supieras que hacer... o estas dudando porque ¿no soy como las chicas con las que acostumbrabas a acostarte?

"¡Realmente estoy sintiendo que no sé qué hacer!" pensó Sasuke mientras la miraba con cautela

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sakura. El asintió y sonrió muy nervioso. Se acercó a su novia para rodear su cintura con sus brazos, la atrajo hacia él, dándole un abrazo y besando su frente— estás algo tenso —susurró Sakura sensualmente en su oído

"¿Cómo es que ella podía estar tan tranquila? Ella era primeriza en este aspecto, pero actúa sin temor alguno" se preguntaba internamente Sasuke.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, la observo directamente a esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban. Se acercó con cuidado hacia Sakura.

Ella se posiciono de puntitas para alcanzarlo mejor, juntaron sus labios con delicadeza, Sakura sentía que su corazón saldría de su cuerpo en cualquier momento por la intensidad en que latía, se encontraba nerviosa, más no quería demostrarlo delante de su novio, sus labios se movieron de forma lenta disfrutando cada movimiento.

Sasuke la atrajo aún más contra su cuerpo, ya no había espacio entre ellos, Sakura llevo sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de su novio.

El la observo atento con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras las pequeñas manos de su Sakura intentaban extraer la polera que llevaba puesta. Sakura se mordió el labio, sus mejillas se tornaron en un color rojizo, ante la intensa mirada de Sasuke que iba de pies a cabeza, ella se inclinó un poco para retirarse con cuidado el vestido que llevaba consigo

Su ropa interior era bastante infantil, pero Sasuke ni siquiera tomo importancia en aquello, solo estaba enfocado en lo hermosa que era su novia, visualizo sus piernas y las cicatrices en sus muslos, a pesar que ella no le había explicado detalladamente la razón de sus cicatrices por el simple hecho que según ella no volvería a cometer tremenda estupidez. Sasuke se juró por enésima vez que no volvería a pasar por alto una situación parecida.

Nuevamente se acercó a ella, la cogió por la cintura y se besaron otra vez, caminaron hacia atrás sin dejar de besarse, rieron divertidos, Sakura no dejaba de besarlo mordiéndole el labio inferior provocándolo descaradamente. Sasuke sonrió, comenzó a besarle la mejilla, bajando hasta llegar a su cuello.

Sakura suspiró fuertemente, uno de sus puntos débiles era su garganta. El besó suavemente la piel blanquecina

—No me vayas a dejar un chupetón Sasuke —expreso tímida

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó divertido. Ignoro su petición y succiono la piel de su cuello y le dejó una leve marca, haciendo que esta soltara un gemido

—Tonto —susurró

Sasuke volvió a atacar sus labios de nuevo, la acorralo contra la pared, bajando sus manos por la aterciopelada piel de su cintura y sus muslos, se deshizo de su polera en un movimiento, Sakura lo miraba fijamente con sus mejillas rosadas

—Cada vez que tienes las mejillas así, me vuelves loco —le susurró Sasuke en el oído. Le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndola gemir de placer

Las pequeñas manos de Sakura recorrieron el pecho desnudo de Sasuke, para volver a besarse con más intensidad, sus pechos estaban juntos rozándose entre sí, lo único que los separaba era la tela del brassier de Sakura para que estuvieran piel contra piel. Por instantes comenzó a desesperarse porque a pesar de todo Sasuke se encontraba tenso e inquieto, se sentía casi torpe tocándola, como si nunca hubiera tenido relaciones sexuales con una chica a lo cual temía cometer algún error y ella pudiera sentirse decepcionada.

La hizo caminar lentamente hacia la cama, donde se recostaron con cuidado sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Sasuke coloco sus manos por la curva de su cadera, bajando con suavidad hasta sus muslos, recorriendo su piel con la punta de sus dedos

Besó su garganta con delicadeza

—Te amo tanto pequeña —le susurró mientras comenzaba a quitarle las últimas prendas de su cuerpo

Ella solo se dejaba llevar por la pasión y el amor que sentía por Sasuke, nunca había experimentado tales sensaciones, el cuerpo le temblaba, estaba terriblemente acalorada. Sasuke no perdió el tiempo para volver a besar con fiereza sus labios, Sakura despojaba con un poco de nervios el bóxer que llevaba puesto su novio, dejo que su mano recorriera la longitud de su miembro. Lo deseaba más que nunca, jamás había deseado a alguien con tanto fervor ¿Cómo es que nunca se había dado cuenta que amaba a su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha?

Sasuke aprovecho su leve distracción para separar suavemente sus piernas, la pelirrosa beso la punta de su nariz con una traviesa y nerviosa sonrisa. El deslizó su mano por sus muslos, acariciando las cicatrices de la joven

—Recuerda que jamás te dejaré sola... —afirmo suavemente contra sus labios— nunca, nunca

—Ahora lo tengo más que claro —farfullo mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Sasuke y lo atraía hacia ella para besarlo.

Con un movimiento suave Sasuke aproximo su miembro a la entrada de Sakura, empezando a embestirla con lentitud.

De pronto él se percató de que algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—¿Amor? ¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó asustado

—No —respondió Sakura. Ella lo besó con toda la pasión del mundo

Sí admitía que le estaba doliendo horrorosamente, el no querría seguir adelante. Ino le había asegurado que el dolor solo era al principio, pese a todo se sentía estupendamente bien, amaba tanto a Sasuke que todo el resto de cosas no importaba

Sasuke espero por un momento hasta que Sakura le pidió que se moviese, por lo cual sus embestidas comenzaron lentas y suaves

Tal como Ino le había comentado, el dolor desaparecía y lo reemplazaba una nueva sensación, algo mucho mejor de lo que hubiera experimentado en su vida, cerró los ojos, su respiración se volvió errática.

Observo a su novio, sus grandes ojos negros que estaban fijos en ella, no podía pensar en alguien mejor que él, simplemente le era inimaginable conocer algún chico más perfecto que su novio.

—Sasuke... —susurró agitada. Ella sonrió ampliamente y atrapó sus labios con demencia. Los labios de Sasuke no dudaron en responder a los de Sakura

Las manos de Sasuke fueron a sus caderas, las sostuvo de una manera en la que podía profundizar sus embestidas con más fuerza

—Uhmm Sasuke…

Sakura se sentía aún mejor de lo que imaginaba, sobre todo cuando Sasuke tocó un punto en el que no sólo le hacía gemir, sino casi gritar, aquello ya era un mar de emociones, pero intento acallarlo lo mejor posible dado que era consciente que estaba en la casa de los padres de Sasuke.

El miembro de Sasuke chocaba continuamente con este, Sakura sólo quería que siguiera, no podría explicar que tanto placer le invadía en ese momento.

No podía pensar en nada más, no podía sentir más

Las últimas embestidas de Sasuke fueron aún más profundas, Sakura lo abrazaba con firmeza.

El joven sostuvo las piernas de su novia a su cintura mientras su clímax estaba a punto de explotar

Sakura sintió un calor abrasador en el interior, era agradable, más que eso, era perfecto, ambos habían llegado a su culminación

Cayo rendida sobre el pecho de Sasuke, unos segundos después este se retiró con cuidado de ella, recostándose a un lado de la cama jadeando, evidenciando su cansancio

Un par de minutos más tarde logró recobrar el aliento, Sasuke la besó suavemente y se alejó un poco de ella

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó luego de un rato abrazándola contra él.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes —aseguro Sakura aún con la respiración entrecortada

—Te amo tanto pequeña —expreso mirándola a los ojos. Sakura se perdió en lo grande de sus ojos, quizá era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él, sus ojos negros como el carbón

Aunque también amaba sus hoyuelos cuando sonreía y su sonrisa, siempre la hacían sentir bien

—Yo también te amo Sasuke —afirmo acomodándose sobre su pecho—¿estuve muy mal? —preguntó mordiéndose el labio

—Claro que no, estuviste perfecta

—Lo dices para hacerme sentir bien —inquirió frunciendo el ceño

—No, para nada —dijo Sasuke— Créeme cuando te digo que has sido mucho mejor que cualquier chica, hay una gran diferencia con todas las que he tenido sexo, a ninguna las he querido ni un cuarto de todo lo que te quiero a ti Sakura, realmente esta fue como mi primera vez...

—Exageras —articulo Sakura mientras depositaba un beso en el pecho desnudo de él

—No, para mí, esta fue la primera vez que hago el amor y aun mejor con la persona que más amo, tu Sakura, mi mejor amiga, mi hermosa novia —dijo besándole la cabeza— lo otro es sexo sin sentimientos, no tienes idea como cambia cuando lo haces con amor, es algo que le da toda la magia, es... dios, nunca me había sentido tan bien —admitió Sasuke

—¿Enserio? —preguntó acomodándose para mirarlo a los ojos

—Claro que sí —aseguro Sasuke sonriendo— ¿cómo te sentiste?

—Maravillosamente bien —declaro Sakura al mismo tiempo que le retiraba el cabello de la frente a su novio

Pequeñas gotitas de sudor decoraban la frente de Sasuke, no tenía idea el porqué, pero se veía más guapo que nunca.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, claramente nunca se sentiría mejor con otro que no fuera él.

Sakura le cogió la mano y entrelazaron sus dedos

—Eres mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños

—Gracias —dijo él— te amo pequeña, ahora duerme, debes estar cansada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	37. Capítulo 36

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 36**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un par de días después, las cosas entre ellos no iban del todo bien, no había peleas o motivos de disgusto, simplemente era Sakura

Actuaba muy diferente y Sasuke se daba cuenta de que algo ocurría, no era su Sakura, no hablaba con frecuencia, casi ni lo besaba, prácticamente solo dialogaba cuando intentaba conversar con ella sobre cualquier tema

—Sakura vamos, sé que algo te sucede... —afirmo él mientras se sentaban en la cama

—Nada Sasuke, estoy cansada, solo eso —respondió en un susurro

Sasuke suspiró cansado, esa era su respuesta para todo últimamente.

Sabía que esa excusa era falsa, pero no encontraba la forma adecuada para que admitiera que era lo que sucedía con ella

"¿Acaso no confiaba en él?"

Se comenzaba a hacer esa clase de preguntas, lo único que deseaba era ayudarla, más Sakura no respondía, sencillamente seguía ignorándolo

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó Sasuke a la vez que su mano recorría el cabello de su Sakura

—Claro que sí —respondió con la mirada al suelo

Sasuke llevo su mano en su mejilla

—Entonces dime ¿qué sucede contigo? —articulo preocupado al mismo tiempo que le levantaba el rostro para que sus miradas se encontraran

Sus ojos verdes no lucían como siempre, estaban opacos

Y el comenzaba a asustarse

La amaba y necesitaba protegerla; sin embargo, ella estaba haciendo una pared imaginaria contra todo el mundo, escondiéndose, no dejando ingresar a las personas que la amaban

—¿Cuántas veces quieres que te diga que nada? —replico molesta

—No sé, las que sean necesarias para que termines contándome la verdad —musitó él también molesto— se supone que confías en mí

—Confío en ti y te digo, no me sucede absolutamente nada —menciono Sakura en tono seco

—Mentirosa —acusó Sasuke— ¿acaso quieres terminar conmigo? Si quieres poner en práctica toda esa mierda de la distancia antes de terminar, solo dímelo enseguida —dijo el fríamente

—No quiero terminar contigo, solo estoy cansada y algo estresada ¿no puedo tener un par de días sin estar saltando de alegría? —preguntó irónicamente

—No quiero que la distancia comience a hacer efecto —explico Sasuke relajando un poco el tono de su voz— te amo, realmente quiero que esto funcione —susurró

Se miraron a los ojos, Sasuke se acercó lentamente para darle un beso, Sakura le correspondió, movieron sus labios con suavidad, disfrutando los segundos, deleitándose el uno con el otro

Sasuke se movió un poco para besarla con más intensidad, sintiendo como el corazón comenzaba a latirle aceleradamente, la sangre empezaba a recorrer por sus venas.

Les estaba haciendo falta el oxígeno, la empujó con cuidado dejándola recostada sobre la cama, se acomodó sobre ella mientras seguía besándola, Sakura enredo sus dedos en el cabello de Sasuke, acercándolo más hacia su cuerpo

Sasuke introdujo sus manos bajo su blusa, acariciando su piel, al mismo tiempo que besaba su cuello

—Te amo demasiado, no te alejes de mí —le susurró con la voz más ronca en el oído

Sakura cerró los ojos, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo ante la sensualidad de su voz. Sasuke se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta y volvió a besarla

Sakura también se retiró su blusa quedando en brassier, para atacar sus labios otra vez, le costaba respirar, sus pulmones exigían más aire, pero no podía separarse de los labios de su novio

La poca cordura iba desapareciendo a cada movimiento de sus bocas.

Sasuke llevo su mano con cuidado hasta su vientre, comenzó a adentrarse por el pantalón de ella

Fue en ese instante cuando Sakura lanzó un grito y le dio un empujón a Sasuke

—¡No me toques! —le gritó cubriéndose

Sasuke la miró confundido, no entendía que había pasado

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hice mal? —preguntó él mientras intentaba acercarse

—¡Aléjate de mí! —chilló ella colocándose con rapidez su ropa

Sasuke le tomó el brazo cuando se levantó, dispuesta a marcharse

—¡Suéltame! —le gritó desesperada

Él la soltó y Sakura corrió desesperada para irse, dejando a Sasuke desconcertado con mil preguntas en la cabeza

Se sentía mal, no sabía precisamente si él era culpable o no

No tenía ni idea que había hecho mal, desconocía que estaba sucediendo y comenzaba a preocuparse más de la cuenta.

La actitud de su novia le estaba preocupando ya demasiado, se puso su camisa, fue al baño a mojarse la cara, decidió que lo mejor era ir a hablar con Ino, la mejor amiga de su novia.

Al llegar a la casa de Ino se dispuso a tocar el timbre, la puerta fue abierta por uno de sus mejores amigos

—¿Sai? —preguntó arqueando una ceja

Su amigo venía algo despeinado y transpiraba

—No quiero imaginarme que hacías —frunció el ceño e hizo una divertida mueca de asco. Sai sonrió— ¿está Ino?

—¿Y tú para qué quieres a mi novia? —pregunto el pelinegro arqueando una ceja

—Para llevármela y besarla —respondió Sasuke irónico rodando los ojos

Ambos rieron

—Necesito hablar con ella

Sai asintió y lo hizo pasar a la casa de su novia. Sasuke se sentó en el sofá, Sai llamo a Ino para que conversara con su amigo

—Hola Uchiha —la pelirrubia lo saludo alegre, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sasuke sonrió débilmente a su saludo, Sai e Ino se sentaron junto a él para averiguar el porqué de su visita tan repentina

—¿Qué sucede?

—Yo... necesitaba hablar contigo —musitó — es sobre... Sakura

—¿Qué ha pasado Sasuke?

—Ella... actúa tan extraña —comenzó Sasuke— es como si... quisiera terminar conmigo, aunque asegura que no, pero casi ni me habla, a veces llora sin razón...

Ino miró al suelo dando un suspiro, Sai escuchaba atento a su mejor amigo, quien lucía bastante afligido.

—Es tan extraño, hoy... estábamos en mi habitación, besándonos... todo subió un poco de tono, de un momento a otro ella gritó que la soltara —Ino frunció el ceño— gritó que no la volviera a tocar y se fue corriendo, quedé como un idiota viéndola irse, no me dio ninguna explicación, nada.

—Si he notado su comportamiento —admitió Ino— debo admitir que no tengo idea que sucede con ella —confeso triste

Sai estaba callado, le preocupaba un poco la situación, Sasuke estaba muy angustiado, tenía conocimiento que su amigo estaba enamorado de Sakura, cualquier inconveniente podría herirlo.

Sakura era una buena chica, estaba seguro que algún suceso debió ocurrir con ella, quizá ese era el motivo de su comportamiento

Pero la pregunta era ¿qué rayos le sucedía?

—He intentado preguntarle... ¡ni te imaginas cuantas veces! —expreso Sasuke mientras pasaba su mano por sus cabellos dado que se encontraba nervioso— hoy discutimos, porque le dije que no confiaba en mí, a pesar de ello, siguió respondiendo que no ocurría nada

—Yo también le he preguntado y siempre responde "estoy cansada" —farfullo Ino, Sai tomó su mano, le dio un cariñoso apretón, dándole ánimo. Ella le sonrió débilmente— me preocupa, es mi mejor amiga, es obvio que algo sucede —Sasuke asintió

—Todo comenzó a cambiar después de su cumpleaños ¿sabes? —Sasuke recordó a su novia comportarse diferente, días más tarde, aunque no era nada muy grave

Los días siguientes a eso, se había notado un brusco cambio en su personalidad. Extrañaba a su Sakura, la chica cariñosa, tierna, sonriente y divertida.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Estaba con el ánimo por los suelos

—Tranquilo Sasuke... debemos averiguar qué pasa, te aseguro que las cosas van a mejorar

Sasuke sonrió

—Eso espero Ino... —contesto mientras miraba a Ino y a su mejor amigo

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	38. Capítulo 37

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 37**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El día que tanto esperaban había llegado, por fin se realizaría el baile de fin de curso, todos estaban emocionados, dado que significaba el fin de la escuela por ende el término de toda la época escolar. Ahora debían preocuparse por su futuro, aunque en esos momentos era un tema que no rondaba por sus cabezas ya que planeaban disfrutar lo grande sus últimos días, antes de tomar decisiones importantes que determinarían su vida

.

.

Sasuke se estaba duchando mientras cantaba un tema de una de sus bandas favoritas, estaba muy contento porque dentro de unas horas se reuniría con Sakura para asistir al baile de fin de curso, se sentía muy entusiasmado por verla, estaba seguro que esta noche lo disfrutarían a lo máximo.

Debía alistarse pronto ya que iría a casa de Sakura para recogerla e ir juntos al evento.

.

Mientras tanto Sakura se arreglaba el cabello, al levantar la mirada en el espejo decidió que lo mejor era lavarse la cara, debido a que se reflejaban los rastros de lágrimas, suspiro cansada, se empapo el rostro y se secó con la toalla.

Se posiciono nuevamente frente al espejo, terminó de arreglarse el cabello, sacándose la bata para observar su cuerpo semidesnuda en el reflejo, fue inevitable no sonreír al ver una marca en su cuello, mataría a Sasuke por su osadía, ahora tendría que maquillarse en esa área para que nadie se fijara en ello.

Se maquillo un poco cubriendo las ojeras, haciendo parecer que nada le sucedía, se vistió con un vestido azul claro, era ajustado y resaltaba su curvilínea figura, estaba segura que Sasuke la miraría con cara de pervertido cuando la observara completamente, se colocó sus tacones para terminar retocándose los últimos detalles de su maquillaje dado que su novio vendría por ella en quince minutos.

Se dio una última mirada, se puso su pulsera favorita aquella que Sasuke le obsequio en su cumpleaños.

Finalmente bajó de su habitación, su madre estaba allí, la observó de pies a cabeza y sonrió, Orochimaru se encontraba al lado de su madre, sonrió al verla, aunque a Sakura le dio miedo la sonrisa maléfica que se dibujaba en su rostro. Lo odiaba, no quería mirarlo a los ojos.

En ese instante se escuchó la bocina del auto de Sasuke, dando aviso de su llegada.

Sasuke salió del auto mientras se apoyaba en este, estaba nervioso, se volteó para darse otra mirada en el espejo retrovisor, acomodo su corbata que necesariamente tenía que ser roja a petición de Sakura

La puerta de la casa se abrió, saliendo de ella la resplandeciente joven

Si no fuese porque la mandíbula de Sasuke estaba adherida al resto de los huesos de su cara, se habría caído. Estaba hermosa, más que eso, se veía sumamente preciosa, el solo verla lo hacía pensar cosas indebidas

Tomó una bocanada de aire y suspiró. Sakura llevaba puesto un vestido azul claro que era ajustado, muy ajustado, dejaba ver sus largas piernas, su cabello estaba suelto. Sus ojos estaban maquillados y la mejor parte, sus tentadores y finos labios

Sakura sonrió tímidamente, mientras Sasuke se la comía con la mirada

—Estás... —no tenía palabras para describir lo perfecta que se veía— ¡Oh! No sé qué decir

—¿Estoy bien? —preguntó mordiéndose el labio, Sasuke evitó mirar sus labios demasiado

—Estás... oh dios, jodidamente sexy y perfecta, mi amor —dijo besando su frente. Le abrió la puerta del copiloto y le dio la mano para que se subiera con cuidado al auto

Sasuke saludó con la mano a la madre de Sakura y a su pareja para después adentrarse al auto y encenderlo

—Colócate el cinturón —susurró. Sakura asintió y se lo puso

Sasuke manejó hasta el gran gimnasio perfectamente decorado de la escuela. La ayudó a descender, cogiendo su mano con delicadeza, ella le sonrió feliz. Entraron tomados de la mano, Sasuke sonreía con suficiencia.

El lugar estaba maravilloso, parecía un local nocturno sofisticado, iluminado a la perfección, era hermoso contemplarlo.

—¿Lista para una noche inolvidable? —preguntó Sasuke mientras la tomaba por la cintura

—Claro que sí —respondió sonriente. Llevo sus brazos por el cuello de su novio— esta vez, sin interrupciones, será nuestra noche —susurró Sakura coquetamente sobre sus labios, dándole un suave beso

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, mientras cerraba los ojos, el abrazo de Sasuke era protector, como si Sakura le perteneciera y nunca la dejaría ir.

Se separaron y se observaron fijamente a los ojos otra vez, era una conexión especial, algo mágico que solo surgía cuando se miraban el uno al otro.

Sasuke llevo su mano hacia la mejilla de su novia con delicadeza, Sakura cerraba los ojos disfrutando de su tacto, de pronto agarro su mano para darle una vuelta y empezar a bailar, volvió a tomarla por la cintura acercándola más contra su cuerpo

Sakura era inmensamente feliz, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro a pesar que le arruinarían el perfecto maquillaje.

Él la amaba ¡Dios como la amaba! Sentir la mano de su novia sobre la suya era tan reconfortante, era como un sueño, uno del que no deseaba despertar. Amaba cada parte de ella, su personalidad, sus risas, sus llantos, absolutamente todo.

Sakura le tocó la frente con cuidado, pasando por su ojo ya más sano hasta sus labios, esos que amaba besar

Se abrazaron amorosamente mientras bailaban.

Sakura recorrió su mano por los cabellos de Sasuke al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a él, se miraron entre sí, cerrando los ojos sintiendo la respiración del otro en sus labios.

Sus labios hicieron presión, ella lo apegó más a su cuerpo, entre tanto enredaba los cabellos de Sasuke en sus dedos

Se besaban lentamente, deleitándose en su propio mundo, como si nadie, absolutamente nadie importara.

Ella seguía llorando de la emoción y del dolor que estaba escondiendo por dentro, trató de no pensar en ello porque no quería ennegrecer la felicidad que estaba experimentando en esos momentos

Se aferró más a Sasuke mientras se besaban con tanto amor, con tanta pasión

En medio del baile, se separaron con suavidad un poco

—Estoy tan enamorado de ti —susurro Sasuke— eres la más hermosa del mundo, no quiero dejarte ir, jamás —Sasuke le limpió las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas— no llores amor

—Te amo Sasuke Uchiha, te amo —lo besó nuevamente, hasta que la canción se acabó

El ritmo de la música cambió a una canción más movida, Sasuke aprovecho el momento para llevarla fuera del gimnasio

Las estrellas brillaban, la luna relucía más que nunca, sin duda era una noche espectacular.

Sasuke se sentó en un escalón que daba a algunas oficinas y la hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas

Le tomó las manos

—Gracias por estar siempre conmigo Sasuke —expreso conmovida

—Tu eres lo más importante para mi Sakura —aseguro él, a la vez que rodeaba la cintura de su novia con las manos— haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que siempre seas feliz

—Deja de ser tan perfecto, cariño —respondió apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke

—No soy perfecto

—Sí lo eres, eres perfecto para mí —dijo abrazándose a él

—Eso me gusta más —admitió Sasuke— Te amo Sakura

—Te amo, Sasuke

—Te amo preciosa —afirmo él, estrechándola con fuerza— nunca lo olvides ¿sí?

—Nunca lo haré —manifestó un poco melancólica

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Sasuke mirándola fijamente

Ella miró esos ojos negros que la habían enamorado, sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta

—No mi amor, no pasa nada —articuló Sakura con una sonrisa

Él sonrió para levantarse del lugar de donde estaban, decidieron regresar al salón, allí se encontraron con Sai e Ino, ambos sonrieron cuando los vieron

—¿Puedes creer que la escuela por fin se acaba? —preguntó Ino con emoción

—¡No puedo creerlo! El tiempo paso volando —respondió Sakura

—Yo aún trato de asimilar que no estaremos en un mismo salón de nuevo —dijo Sai fingiendo dolor

—No exageres Sai, tampoco es como si no nos volviéramos a ver —articuló Sakura arqueando una ceja

—No te enojes Sakura, solo es una broma —aseguro divertido

Los cuatro rieron.

—¿Dónde están los chicos? —preguntó Sasuke mientras le echaba una mirada a su reloj

—Suigetsu y Hotaru están por allá —respondió indicando la mesa del ponche y la comida— ya sabes... es Suigetsu —rieron todos

—Jūgo y Samui están bailando —indicó la pista de baile. Jūgo la tenía tomada de la cintura, se sonreían como tontos enamorados

—Y Naruto con Hinata aún no han llegado

—¿Quieres beber algo o vamos a bailar? —preguntó Sasuke a Sakura

—Vamos a bailar, quiero que pasemos una noche extraordinaria —declaro sonriente. Sasuke sonrió y caminaron hasta la pista de baile

La música pop y electrónica los mantuvo entretenidos alrededor de una hora, luego algunos bailes más atrevidos, en el que Sasuke tenía que tomar aire para no desnudarla ahí mismo

Fueron a tomar algo de ponche, se encontraron con Naruto y Hinata, quienes lucían estupendo

Naruto se veía tan sonriente como es característico en él, Hinata llevaba un vestido negro atrevido. Ambos sonreían, mientras Sasuke llevaba por la cintura a su novia

Sasuke y Sakura bebieron, no demasiado, los dos querían pasar una noche extraordinaria para recordarla por el resto de sus vidas

Pasaron algunas horas de música y baile, Sakura ya estaba cansada, le había pedido a Sasuke que se sentaran

Aunque en ese instante todo se detuvo, los jóvenes se susurraban entre sí del porqué el repentino silencio. El DJ tomó el micrófono y paró la música

Todos lo miraron atento

—Bien chicos y chicas, son pasada la una de la madrugada, es hora de un par de canciones lentas y románticas para enamorarse por última vez en la escuela —dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa

Sasuke miró a Sakura con una coqueta sonrisa, ella aceptó, era lo que habían esperado. La cogió por la cintura, la música a su alrededor los llenaba por completo, las luces bajaron su intensidad.

Ella posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke sin dejar de mirarse, y se balancearon suavemente al ritmo de la música. Sasuke suspiró, mientras la aproximaba más a su cuerpo

Sakura sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta, finalmente todo era maravilloso. Los grandes ojos de Sasuke brillaban demostrando lo emocionado que estaba respecto al baile. Sin duda todo era más bello.

Todo había cambiado desde que decidieron darse esa oportunidad

Sakura sonreía observándolo con toda la ternura del mundo, Sasuke la abrazó contra él, al mismo tiempo que le cantaba una canción al oído

 _Solo te veo a ti, no veo otra cosa que no seas tu_

 _Mira, soy justo con todos, pero ahora no puedo serlo contigo_

 _Ahora no puedo vivir sin ti, por favor_

 _Abrázame fuerte, abrázame_

 _¿Puedes confiar en mí?_

 _¿Puedes confiar en mí?_

 _¿Puedes confiar en mí?_

 _Acércame con fuerza y abrázame_

 _Abrázame fuerte, Abrázame_

 _¿Puedes confiar en mí?_

 _¿Puedes confiar en mí?_

 _¿Puedes confiar en mí?_

 _Por favor, por favor, acércame con fuerza y abrázame_

 _Todavía sigues brillando, aun eres como una flor perfumada._

 _Por favor, créeme ahora_

 _Por favor, abrázame de nuevo, así podré sentirte, abrázame._

 _Sin ti no puedo respirar, sin ti yo no soy nada_

 _Por favor, abre tu corazón_

 _Suaviza tu corazón, así podré sentirte, abrázame_

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	39. Capítulo 38

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 38**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los pies la estaban matando cuando llego a su hogar después de haber disfrutado de una increíble noche, se sacó los tacones para entrar con sigilo a su casa dado que eran las cinco de la mañana.

Entro discretamente tratando de no hacer el menor ruido posible, cerró la puerta con cuidado, cuando estaba por subir las escaleras alguien le tomó el brazo, al voltear bruscamente, vio la silueta de una persona delante suyo, sin que pudiera reaccionar este la golpeo en la boca, inundando su mundo en una total oscuridad.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke se lanzó en la cama con una sonrisa imborrable, aún sentía el perfume de su novia por todo su cuerpo

Todo, absolutamente todo había sido insuperable como siempre soñó.

Estaba enamorado, totalmente enamorado de Sakura, era algo inverosímil, pero en ocasiones ese tipo de sensaciones no tienen una explicación, simplemente suceden por si solas.

Observo el traje que había doblado con cuidado y sonrió otra vez, todo parecía maravilloso más bien era perfecto, se sentía con la seguridad de proyectar su vida con ella en un futuro no muy lejano, aunque pareciera algo precipitado, estaba completamente seguro que quería compartir toda su vida junto con Sakura. Cerró los ojos, dejando fluir su imaginación, en su mente fantaseaba si algún día vivirían juntos.

Recordó que cuando eran pequeños habían prometido vivir juntos, sin embargo, nunca como una pareja, era algo que jamás se lo hubiese imaginado.

Ahora todo había cambiado

Ambos entrarían a estudiar a la universidad, si se matriculaban juntos en la misma casa de estudios, era muy probable que consiguieran un apartamento para vivir juntos.

Si eso se realizaba Sakura elegiría toda la decoración, le encantaba ese tipo de cosas, siempre le negaba a Sasuke involucrarse todo lo que difiere en decoración. En épocas navideñas cuando armaban el árbol de navidad juntos, Sakura acaparaba todo el trabajo, sonrió por inercia al recordar aquellas festividades.

Se imaginaba verla despertar a su lado cada mañana, prepararle el desayuno o probablemente lo haría ella, en ocasiones le decía que él no cocinaba bien, siempre le encontraba algún detalle a la comida

Cuando culminara la universidad, Sakura estaría a su lado felicitándolo, besándolo y diciéndole lo orgullosa que estaba por su logro

Sobretodo cuando le propusiera matrimonio, era un anhelo muy grande que tenía en su interior, verla llegar al altar después de tantos años juntos, diciéndole el sí, ellos besándose para celebrar una fecha tan importante.

Estaba seguro que aquello no sería nada fácil e incluso en ocasiones discutirían demasiado porque Sakura poseía un carácter fuerte y él era peor, pero nada era imposible con una buena comunicación entre ellos.

La última imagen que vino a su cabeza provocó su corazón acelerarse con demasía, su amada Sakura sonriendo convertida en su hermosa esposa y con un hijo en brazos. Estaría más que encantado de tener hijos pequeños con ella, corriendo por los alrededores de una reconfortante casa.

Era el sueño que todo hombre enamorado ansiaba cumplir, realmente lo deseaba con todo su corazón.

Finalmente se quedó dormido con aquellas imágenes en su cabeza, a la mañana siguiente despertó alrededor de las tres de la tarde, estaba exhausto, pero su madre amablemente se encargó de llevarle el almuerzo a la cama.

Le relato todo lo acontecido en el baile y cuanto amaba a su novia, estuvieron conversando por un buen rato todo sobre el tema, Mikoto se sentía muy orgullosa de su hijo, sin duda era un hombre enamorado y eso le hacía extremadamente feliz.

Sasuke se dio una ducha, luego de eso fue a buscar a Sakura, pero antes de tocar el timbre, su celular sonó

—¿Sí?

—¡Hey Uchiha! Jūgo y yo estamos en el bowling, Suigetsu con Sai vienen en camino, tarde de chicos ¿te apuntas? —la voz emocionada de su amigo Naruto lo hizo sonreír

—Claro hermano, voy en camino —cortó el teléfono, dio una mirada a la casa de Sakura y fue a buscar su auto

Cuando llego al bowling, Naruto se estaba burlando de Sai porque había hecho más puntos, Suigetsu y Jūgo discutían por quien anotaba los puntos

—¡Llegó el Príncipe Uchiha! —gritó Sai

—Hey —saludo Sasuke

—¿Sakura por fin te soltó? —preguntó Naruto divertido mientras le palmeaba el hombro

—No la he visto desde que la dejé en su casa, no soy como tú Naruto—ambos rieron

—Naruto, a veces creo que eres un ninfómano —dijo Jūgo divertido

—Ajá, no te hagas el idiota, estoy seguro que ya no duermes tanto desde que estás con Samui —contraataco Naruto burlón

—Jūgo, lo tuyo es grave —comento Sai divertido— cada vez que te llamo suenas como si hubieras corrido una maratón y siempre se escucha de fondo la voz de Samui

—Exagerado —dijo Jūgo sonrojándose

Sasuke fue a tomar una bola de bowling, se puso en posición y lo lanzó, les dio a todos los palitroques

—¡Tomen esa! —expreso con una satisfecha sonrisa

—Golpe de suerte, idiota —inquirió Naruto arqueando una ceja

—Abran paso, que el gran Suigetsu les mostrará cómo se hace —aseguro tomando una bola en sus manos. Lo tiro, pero un palitroque no quiso caer— estuvo cerca —musitó enfadado

—Sigo ganándote Suigetsu —afirmo Sasuke con una sonrisa

—El elfo de la suerte ganará chicos —dijo Sai mientras lanzaba la bola

Atino absolutamente a todos los palitroques

—¡Así se hace!

—Pura suerte —farfullo Suigetsu rodando los ojos

—Es mi turno —expreso Jūgo divertido

La tarde se les hizo muy tranquila y relajada, divirtiéndose entre ellos, después de aquello se dirigieron a casa de Naruto, tomaron algunas bebidas, Sasuke prefirió no ingerir alcohol porque iba a conducir su auto.

Alrededor de las siete de la noche estacionó su auto en la casa, decidió ir a visitar a Sakura, tocó el timbre y le abrió la puerta la pareja de la madre de su novia.

—Buenas tardes —saludo respetuosamente Sasuke— ¿se encuentra Sakura?

—No, no está y no vuelve hasta tarde —dijo el hombre de forma brusca— adiós

Cerró la puerta en su cara, dejando al joven pasmado por su actitud tan repentina, Sasuke arqueó una ceja

"¿Qué le sucedía a ese hombre?" se preguntó mentalmente ante su comportamiento tan abrupto

Cuando entro a su casa, se sentía un poco aburrido por lo que se dispuso a jugar un videojuego para pasar la hora, aunque su mente divagaba del por qué Sakura no le habría avisado que no iba a estar en su casa, si supuestamente se verían más tarde.

Ahora que se percataba, ese hombre no le daba buena espina, tu actitud le parecía muy extraña o quizá tuvo un mal día.

Prefirió llamarla por teléfono, marco su número; una, dos y tres veces, nadie contestó. Dio por sentado que su novia, estaría ocupada tampoco quería ser muy obsesivo, no quería que ella terminara por hartarse de él.

Tomó su guitarra y tocó algunas canciones, Sai le había estado dando algunas clases de guitarra, por supuesto el aprendía bastante rápido. Observo el reloj de pared, eran las diez y media de la noche, probablemente Sakura habría llegado a su hogar, salió de su casa para encaminarse hasta la casa de su novia, cuando estaba a punto de tocar el timbre, la puerta se abrió de improviso, precisamente era ella quien le miraba sorprendida ya que daba la impresión que estaba a punto de salir.

Sin embargo, se percibía diferente, no lucia su alegría de siempre, beso sus labios fugazmente sin decir absolutamente nada

—¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó Sasuke tomando su mentón y mirándola a los ojos

Ella tenía los ojos llorosos

—No, estoy bien —musitó

Sasuke la cogió por la cintura para abrazarla contra su cuerpo, Sakura intentó evitar llorar a toda costa, respiró pesadamente mientras abrazaba a su novio.

No quería soltarlo, deseaba mantener ese momento para siempre

—¿Vienes a mi casa? —pregunto su novio. Sakura asintió

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, agarro la mano de Sasuke y fueron juntos hasta su casa. Sasuke notaba que algo sucedía, ella normalmente le hablaba y le contaba acerca de su día o de cualquier cosa.

Pero en ese instante estaba ida, no parecía ella misma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	40. Capítulo 39

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 39**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Varios días después

Sasuke miraba atento la hoja sobre la que estaba escribiendo. La solicitud a la universidad le pedía una serie de datos por lo cual intentaba no desconcentrarse, porque podría llegar a escribir cualquier estupidez.

Sakura estaba junto a él, callada como era habitual en estos días

—Fecha de nacimiento —musitó Sasuke

—No puedes olvidar tu fecha de nacimiento —respondió Sakura rodando los ojos

—23 de julio del… —Sasuke mordió el lápiz

—2001 —contesto Sakura riéndose suavemente

—Exacto —afirmo riéndose

Sasuke besó con suavidad su mejilla, ella sonrió débilmente

Cuando terminó de llenar el papel, lo entregó y tomó la mano de Sakura para ir a buscar su auto, mientras se encaminaban Sasuke llevo su brazo hasta los hombros de su novia, ella no dijo nada ni tampoco se resistió, aún sentía esa protección en los fuertes brazos de su novio como si el estuviese dispuesto a dar la vida por ella.

No quería pensar mucho respecto a su relación o terminaría llorando frente a Sasuke lo que provocaría continuar con su interrogatorio diario. Ya no tenía más mentiras por decir, estas se habían agotado.

Subieron al auto en silencio, Sasuke encendió el motor

—Abróchate el cinturón de seguridad —le ordenó a Sakura. Ella obedeció— seguridad primero —dijo con una sonrisa torcida, lo que marcó sus hoyuelos

—Si chocamos y nos volcamos, te aseguro que no servirá de mucho —ironizo Sakura

—Sí sirve —contradijo Sasuke— no tienes que pensar de esa forma, mejor piensa que si no te lo colocas, vendrá un policía y nos multará

—Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar, es parte del destino o quizá estamos destinos a morir

Sasuke sonrió otra vez, mientras miraba hacia el frente

—Eso siempre ha sido así, todos estamos destinados a morir. No sabemos cuándo ni dónde, pero hay que disfrutar cada segundo de vida que tengamos ¿Por qué tentar al destino arriesgándote? Mejor disfruta, cuídate y sé feliz.

—Mhmm…

¿Ser feliz? últimamente le parecía casi imposible concebir esa idea

—Y si morimos ahora, bueno estamos juntos, nos amamos, podré morir tranquilo pensando que logré estar contigo, vencí todos los obstáculos y pude decirte que estaba enamorado de ti ¿Qué más puedo pedir? —Sakura sonrió mordiéndose el labio al escuchar su comentario

Ese maldito nudo en la garganta otra vez

¿Qué más podía pedir Sakura? Sin duda Sasuke era todo lo que necesitaba, sería una locura creer que podría haber alguien que la amara más, que la hiciera sentir viva en todos los aspectos, como solo él lo lograba

Era hermoso pensarlo de esa manera, Sasuke era suyo por completo y ella pertenecía a Sasuke, lamentablemente no todo era color de rosa, su vida se estaba transformando en un infierno, en uno silencioso que estaba atravesando ella sola. No necesitaba arrastrar a Sasuke en ello.

¿Para qué hacerlo pasar un mal rato? Quizá todo acabaría pronto, aunque viendo su situación actual, tendría que tomar una decisión para que todo terminara. Tenía miedo de hacerlo, pero ya no sabía que más hacer, solo contaba con una alternativa, un sacrificio y uno enorme, al observar a Sasuke sonriendo con sus ojos brillando como un par de estrellas incandescentes, ¿podría tener el valor de sacrificar eso?

Hasta ahora su vida era una verdadera mierda, estaba arrastrando inconscientemente a Sasuke a ello. Tal vez lo mejor era tomar la alternativa y hacer el sacrificio en seguida, antes de que todo empeore.

—¿Qué tanto piensas? —Sasuke interrumpió sus pensamientos

Ella lo miró, Sasuke seguía con esa deslumbrante sonrisa y sus hoyuelos marcados. Sería muy difícil pero no había ninguna opción, sin duda seria el peor sacrificio, ya no podía seguir adelante con todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida.

—Yo… —¿otra mentira? Por desgracia era lo único que podía hacer— nada, solo es un bonito día —respondió mirando por la ventana

—Cierto —concordó Sasuke— ¡Hey! —su mano estaba sobre el muslo de Sakura

Pararon en un semáforo en rojo

—Te amo —sus miradas se cruzaron

"¡Mierda Sasuke! Me estás haciendo esto más difícil" pensó angustiada Sakura

Se cuestionó mentalmente "¿Dejarlo?" No, no se imaginaba pensar en dejarlo sin que le doliera en el alma, sin sentir que se quemara por dentro. No quería llorar delante de él, no quería volver a mentirle, diciendo que todo estaba bien cuando la realidad era otra

—Yo también te amo Sasuke —aseguro ella— con toda mi vida

Sasuke sonrió ¿Cómo era posible que una chica lo hiciera inmensamente feliz con un par de palabras? Ahora sabía a lo que se refería su padre cuando hablaba del amor

A veces crees que amas a una persona, pero solo es un cariño fraternal

Sin embargo, él estaba seguro que la amaba. "El amor es cuando ella dice la estupidez más grande sin importarte nada, solo oyendo su voz sonríes como idiota, cuando ella se enoja y te grita, te enfadas mucho, pero no puedes estar mucho tiempo sin necesitarla, te percatas de cada defecto, te das cuenta que sin aquello no sería ella misma. El amor es amar, aceptar, tolerar y respetar. Eso es amor verdadero, a veces tardas en encontrarlo o simplemente te das cuenta que siempre ha estado ahí"

Su padre tenía toda la razón, no podía estar mucho tiempo sin necesitarla, amaba todos sus defectos, cualquier cosa que se tratara sobre ella. Sakura era perfecta para él, era la indicada a su manera.

Así era el amor, las chicas los transformaban, hasta el chico más serio siempre caía en el encanto de alguna mujer más cuando esta era alguien a quien uno amaba con todo su corazón. Su Sakura lo transformo a él.

—¿Vienes a mi casa hoy? —preguntó Sasuke

—De acuerdo —inquirió Sakura sonriendo

Sasuke sonrió y apretó un poco más el acelerador.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	41. Capítulo 40

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 40**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dos semanas tortuosas y bipolares, demasiada largas a la vez confusas habían transcurrido

Sasuke estaba demasiado estresado, harto de toda la situación que se estaba desarrollando alrededor de Sakura, sentía que sus manos estaban literalmente atadas ¿Qué podía hacer frente a la falta de comunicación de su novia?

Estaba más hastiado y confundido que nunca, pero no terminaría con ella, la amaba, la adoraba. No podía concebir la idea de romper su relación con ella, una con la que tanto esfuerzo le había costado forjar

Definitivamente no estaba entre sus planes, no obstante, las circunstancias lo mantenían bajo demasiada presión con el ánimo por los suelos

—Sasuke, hermano, estoy hablándote —la voz de Jūgo lo sobresaltó

—Lo siento Jūgo, no estaba prestando atención —farfullo Sasuke mientras jugaba con la pajilla de su batido de vainilla

—Sasuke ¿estás bien? —preguntó su amigo muy preocupado

—Ya sabes Jūgo, la situación de Sakura me tiene al límite, estoy harto de su actitud, pero sé que algo sucede ¿entiendes? Me siento presionado, no sé qué le pasa, sé que tengo que ayudarla, es como estar ciego y de manos atadas… —musitó mientras tomaba un sorbo de batido— Y tampoco terminaré con ella

—No tengo idea que puede sucederle, la conoces más que yo —respondió Jūgo dando un suspiro

—Es algo relacionado con su familia, estoy seguro ¿Qué más puede ser? —preguntó Sasuke. Se rascó la cabeza, estaba desesperado

—Tienes que averiguarlo sea como sea Sasuke, es el único consejo útil que puedo darte

—Mhm… lo intentaré, no me daré por vencido ¿Van asistir a la fiesta de Naruto esta noche? —preguntó Sasuke

—Claro, a las nueve

—Está bien, iré con Sakura, te veo allá

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La tarde se pasó volando, Sakura había aceptado asistir a una fiesta junto con Sasuke, al menos podría escapar por unas horas de su horrible realidad, aunque sabía que la tortura podría acabar muy pronto, para bien o para mal la decisión ya estaba hecha.

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Nada, solo podía escapar, huir como una maldita cobarde, todo su valor se había esfumado, desapareció tan fácilmente al igual como su vida

Se maquilló ante el espejo, tapando las marcas de algunos golpes que tenía en el rostro, tuvo que maquillarse los rasguños de sus brazos, no quería preocupar a Sasuke, no deseaba que su sufrimiento fuese compartido con él.

Esta era su última oportunidad de amarlo como se merecía y no iba a desperdiciarla, rápidamente termino de arreglarse. Observo por la ventana de su habitación hacia el inmenso cielo oscuro que se vislumbraba por la noche

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella? Se sentía tan mal, su dignidad no existía, tampoco parecía existir lo que se llamaba valentía ni siquiera poseía la capacidad de refugiarse o pedir ayuda. Estaba aterrada, no quería que nada malo le ocurriera a Sasuke

Como le habían dicho, no era más que una persona débil y egoísta, ni siquiera se le paso por la cabeza pedirle ayuda a Sasuke, no deseaba angustiarlo, aunque inconscientemente lo estaba haciendo.

Se encontraba tan ensimismada que no se percató que unas manos atraparon su cintura, se sobresaltó y cerró los ojos por el susto, pero la grave voz de Sasuke hizo que se relajara al escucharlo.

Suavemente beso su cuello y ella sonrió con melancolía al sentir su tacto, se volteó para encontrarse con aquellos ojos negros que la hacían volar hacia las nubes y jamás desear bajar de allí.

Sus labios se rozaron con delicadeza, Sakura lo único que atino a hacer fue lanzarse a sus brazos como si no quisiera separarse de su lado

—Te amo Sasuke —susurro suavemente al oído

Sasuke sonrió al oír su melodiosa voz diciéndole esas palabras que tanto le gustaba escuchar

—Yo también te amo Sakura —respondió dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla— ¿estás lista?

—Sí, solo tomaré mi bolso y nos vamos —articuló Sakura besando la mejilla de su novio

Sasuke caminó hasta el umbral de la puerta mientras Sakura sin que él se diera cuenta introdujo dos sobres en su bolso y lo cerró raudamente para acercarse a él

—¡Vamos Sasuke!

Sasuke cogió la mano de su novia para salir juntos de la casa.

Su novio manejó hasta el apartamento de Naruto, donde se realizaría una fiesta con los amigos más cercanos. Sakura estaba mucho más distraída que nunca, sin embargo, no podía decirle que no a Sasuke, después de todo sería la última noche que compartirían un momento juntos

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, la garganta le ardía, tenía unas terribles ganas de llorar, como deseaba lanzarse sobre él y decirle que la rescatara de su martirio que la salvara de todo el dolor que estaba experimentando

No obstante, todo el amor que sentía por Sasuke le impedía hacerlo, era muy probable que la odiara en el futuro, él no podría auxiliarla.

Por otra parte, su integridad estaba en peligro si ella se atrevía a pedirle ayuda. Iba hacer muy complicado, pero ya no había marcha atrás, todo estaba preparado para escapar de las garras de la crueldad en la que su vida se había transformado

—Llegamos pequeña —aviso Sasuke con una enorme sonrisa

Ingresaron al edificio y se dirigieron al ascensor para encaminarse al cuarto piso, al llegar tocaron el timbre, Naruto abrió la puerta muy alegre

—¡Chicos! Solo faltaban ustedes —menciono Naruto haciéndolos pasar a la casa.

Sasuke dejo entrar primero a su novia, rodeo la pequeña cintura de Sakura con sus manos, caminaron con cierta dificultad ante el abrazo, pero ambos sonreían, Sakura quería disfrutar todo lo que pudiera en lo último que le restaba de la noche

—¡Príncipe Uchiha! —la voz aguda de Sai los hizo voltear

Él se acercó con un trago en la mano, abrazó fuertemente a Sasuke y saludo a Sakura

—¡Tómense uno de estos! —indicó su vaso— están geniales

Sakura observo a su alrededor, visualizo muchas caras conocidas, amigos y amigas de los chicos al igual que sus novias

Había música, comida y alcohol, no estaba segura si deseaba emborracharse para olvidar todo o recordar la última noche que pasaría con Sasuke.

Sai la arrastro hasta la barra y pidió dos tragos para sus dos amigos, Sakura suspiro derrotada, acepto la bebida para tomarla mientras veía a Sai e Ino conversar animadamente con Sasuke

—Amiga ¡Vamos! Tienes que disfrutar esto… solo tienes dieciocho años, arriba esos ánimos —Ino tomó asiento a su lado al mismo tiempo que miraba con cariño a su mejor amiga

—Lo sé, lo intentaré —musitó ella

—No hagas que Sasuke se decepcione de haberte confesado todo, conquístalo cada día, amalo, él te ama con su vida y lo menos que quiere es perderte —Ino le dio una sonrisa— ve a bailar con él

Sakura sonrió, se acercó a Sasuke para susurrarle al oído para ir a bailar juntos.

En la pista de baile había muchas parejas bailando alegres, Naruto y Hinata estaba disfrutando bastante la fiesta, se reían con amigos mientras bailaban y se besaban.

Jūgo y Samui también estaban besándose, al parecer nadie perdía el tiempo, Suigetsu y Hotaru bailaban con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

En ese instante Sakura los envidio, todos disfrutaban esa dicha y felicidad que desprendían en todo su ser, le encantaría retroceder el tiempo y volver a ser la misma chica de siempre, lamentablemente ese deseo no se haría realidad

El ritmo de la música, el alcohol y la adrenalina de la noche estaba en su mejor momento, Sasuke y Sakura bailaban tan cerca cómo les era posible, se besaban de forma apasionada como si solo existieran ellos dos sin nadie a su alrededor, sus bocas se movían con mucha fluidez. Las manos de Sasuke acariciaban la espalda de su novia con delicadeza, apegándola contra su cuerpo sintiendo cada curva sobre él

La noche transcurría divirtiéndose a lo grande, Sasuke estaba un poco ebrio, pero era consciente de todo su entorno. Eran pasadas las cinco de la mañana, Naruto y Hinata entraron a una habitación cercana, las demás parejas se repartieron las otras habitaciones

—Quiero ir a casa —susurró Sakura

—¿A mi casa? —preguntó Sasuke

Ella asintió, rodeándolo con sus brazos, Sasuke estaba un poco ebrio, era consciente que no podía conducir hasta su casa, no en el estado en que se encontraba sobre todo porque Sakura estaba consigo y no sería capaz de exponerla al peligro

—Llamaré un taxi

Se despidieron de todos sus amigos, pero antes de retirarse Sakura se acercó a Ino para entregarle algo muy importante.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	42. Capítulo 41

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 41**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El taxi los llevo a su destino, ambos entraron con cuidado a la casa para dirigirse a la habitación de Sasuke, al ingresar Sakura lo abrazo rápidamente

—Te amo Sasuke —le susurró Sakura sensualmente en el oído, aplastando su pecho contra el suyo, una situación que la llevaba al límite

—Dios mío, te amo tanto —respondió Sasuke también en el oído de ella, su voz sonó extremadamente ronca

Sintió su piel erizarse ante el contacto del aliento de su novio contra su cuerpo, lentamente se recostaron en la cama, Sakura se levantó para desprenderse de su ropa ante la hambrienta mirada de su novio, sin ninguna prenda encima se acercó a Sasuke para ayudarlo a hacer la misma acción.

Sus labios se encontraron nuevamente, por un momento Sakura olvido todo el sufrimiento y el dolor que le agobiaba, solo dejo a su cuerpo sentir la tonelada de sensaciones que le hacía experimentar su novio

No solo el placer, también la forma en que su piel quemaba cuando Sasuke la tocaba y el amor que desprendían sus ojos cuando se miraban con mucha intensidad. Cerro los ojos al darse cuenta que las varoniles manos de su novio recorrían la piel de sus piernas, atrayéndola más contra su cuerpo, haciendo que temblara al sentir su tacto.

El beso que se estaba desarrollando entre ellos no se detenía, sus lenguas no daban tregua y sus cuerpos se movían al compás, Sakura nuevamente volvió a sentir sus dedos que se deslizaban por su espalda.

Sasuke susurro su nombre con ternura, sus labios aún seguían unidos mientras los consumía la mejor sensación del mundo, sin la necesidad de moverse o hablar solo disfrutando los largos segundos de placer.

Los dos recobraron la respiración al mismo tiempo, Sasuke abrió poco a poco los ojos y la observo detalladamente con tanto amor que dolía.

Sin embargo, Sakura volvió abruptamente a la realidad y no pudo evitarlo, lo abrazo con fuerza apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, sus lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas, empapando la piel de Sasuke, sin duda se había arruinado todo el momento

—¿Mi amor estás llorando?

Sakura no respondió a su pregunta, solo se escuchaban sus sollozos

—Sakura diablos, dime ¿qué te pasa? —susurró Sasuke más preocupado

Ella no mencionaba palabra alguna, solo lloraba al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba con fuerza, Sasuke acariciaba su cabello sin saber que más hacer. Sakura no cedía, no quería comunicarse con él, prefirió no decirle nada para que pueda desahogarse.

Decidió cantarle una canción para que se calmara un poco mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por la piel de su espalda

 _Solo un día, una noche, eso es todo lo que siempre he deseado_

 _Si tuviera tan solo un día_

 _quiero caer dormido intoxicado por tu dulce aroma_

 _Si tuviese un espacio en mi apretada agenda_

 _me gustaría sumergirme en tus cálidos y profundos ojos_

 _Me gusta eso, tu pelo lacio y largo_

 _cuando lo tomas y algunos mechones caen adornando tu cuello_

 _Donde quiera que vayamos mi bolso será tu cintura_

 _cariño, cada vez que te veo me quedo sin aliento_

 _Nuestra banda sonora es el sonido de nuestra respiración_

 _y tu voz cuando dices mi nombre_

 _Todo de ti me cautiva, quiero saber más de ti_

 _soy como un aventurero explorando un misterioso y profundo bosque_

 _Te observo como a una obra maestra, es que tu sola existencia es arte_

 _imagino esto todas las noches y todos los días_

 _Aunque es un sueño casi imposible de todos modos_

 _Si solo por un día pudiera estar contigo_

 _Si solo por un día pudiera sostener tus manos_

 _Si solo por un día pudiera estar contigo_

 _Solo un día_

 _Si tan solo pudiéramos estar juntos_

 _Desearía poder pasar contigo, aunque sea solo un día_

 _y que juntos hagamos una fiesta, fiesta_

Sakura tenía sus ojos totalmente cerrados, Sasuke la conocía como a la palma de su mano, tenía conocimiento que amaba a ese grupo, muchas veces cuando estaba triste era lo que más escuchaba y lograba tranquilizarla, sobretodo porque en una ocasión le había comentado que esa canción le recordaba a ella

Su llanto había cesado, se acomodó un poco, Sakura se sentó a su lado, ambos se miraron fijamente, ella poseía los ojos hinchados.

—Pequeña… —susurró mientras su mano iba a la sonrojada mejilla de Sakura— ¿qué está pasando contigo? —preguntó, casi esperando obtener respuesta. Ella miró sus manos, sin decir nada— Sakura, estoy aquí… solo dímelo ¿sí? Yo puedo ayudarte… para eso estoy, estamos juntos en todo, si algo te sucede, si necesitas ayuda, solo dímelo. Soy capaz de dar mi vida por ti —aseguro en voz baja a la vez que sus dedos recorrían la piel de Sakura desde su frente, hasta su mentón

Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—Confía en mí… dime ¿qué te está afectando? ¿alguien te está haciendo daño Sakura? —ella no levantó la mirada, solo volvió a abrazar a Sasuke, no quería soltarlo, no quería dejarlo ir, no quería irse

Quería mantener ese momento para siempre

—Te amo Sasuke… siempre lo he hecho, no sé cómo pude estar tan ciega, todo lo que siempre quise estaba aquí, estaba conmigo… no entiendo porque tardé tanto tiempo en darme cuenta, en saber que inconscientemente te amaba Sasuke, nunca lo olvides por favor —pidió ella mientras levantaba la cabeza para besarlo

Sasuke respondió su beso con delicadeza

La borrachera había disminuido notoriamente, al observar la hora se percató que eran las seis y media de la mañana

—Nunca lo olvidaré, descansa amor, mañana hablaremos

Agarro la manta y los cubrió a ambos

—Buenas noches, te amo muchísimo mi Sakura

—Te amo Sasuke… —afirmo Sakura sonriendo con melancolía

Se besaron otra vez lentamente, aunque Sasuke sintió una extraña sensación, como si algo fuese a suceder

Y lo peor de todo, es que su intuición nunca fallaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	43. Capítulo 42

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 42**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se despertó al escuchar el pequeño pitido de su reloj que estaba programado, temía despertar a Sasuke por el ruido así que lo apago raudamente. Sakura se removió con cautela, dio un largo suspiro para después volver a su tranquila respiración.

Al percatarse que Sasuke aún seguía durmiendo y no se había despertado por el ruido, pudo respirar aliviada. Debía prepararse para realizar lo que ya tenía planeado, era triste pero no encontraba otra solución, solo le quedaba ser una cobarde que huía de sus problemas

Se vistió rápidamente, sustrajo de su bolso un sobre que estaba escrito la palabra "Sasuke". Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas retener sus lágrimas, no quería llorar de lo contrario sería capaz de lanzarse a los protectores brazos de su novio y llorar incontrolablemente para pedirle que la secuestrara, que se la llevara muy lejos de ahí, a cualquier lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos.

Dejo el sobre en su buró, observo con detenimiento a Sasuke, se hallaba con la manta hasta su cintura dejando su pecho al descubierto, sus cabellos caían rebeldes por su frente, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Sasuke respiraba tranquilo, totalmente ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, viviendo sus sueños sin tener absoluta conciencia de lo que descubriría en un par de horas. Sakura se inclinó y besó la frente de Sasuke cerrando los ojos, tratando de grabar en su memoria ese momento tan preciado

Luego besó sus labios, él se removió, pero no despertó

Sigilosamente abandono la casa de Sasuke, cerrando la puerta con cuidado, al observarla una vez más, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir

Se encamino hacia el garaje de su casa, lo abrió despacio. Esperando al taxi que pronto llegaría para llevarla a su destino, todo estaba listo para su inminente partida, extrajo su maleta mientras miraba Japón con pena e impotencia.

El taxi llegó fugazmente, colocó el equipaje en el maletero y se adentró al auto

—Al aeropuerto, por favor

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke despertó perezosamente e inmediatamente estiró el brazo para asegurarse que su novia seguía allí, pero no la encontró. Abrió los ojos y pestañeo fuertemente, suspiro cansado quizá su novia tendría algunos asuntos que resolver.

Fue a ducharse, cuando se fijó en la hora, se dio cuenta que era obvio que Sakura no seguiría durmiendo hasta las dos de la tarde

Su cabeza le explotaba, la maldita resaca le estaba pasando factura, al menos el agua tibia lo relajo. Fue a vestirse y tratar de buscar alguna píldora para el dolor de cabeza

—Hola mamá —saludo besándole la mejilla a su madre —¿viste a Sakura?

—Al parecer se fue temprano, no la he visto —respondió despreocupada— ya está listo el almuerzo, así podrás tener tu dosis de almuerzayuno —ambos rieron

El señor Fugaku llegó con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba a la mesa

—Tienes un rostro de resaca que hasta un niño pequeño se percataría de cuanto tomaste

—Se me pasó la mano bailando, ya sabes —musito Sasuke

—Bebiendo diría yo, no culpes al baile —articuló su madre con una gentil sonrisa

—Fue el ambiente —expreso Sasuke riendo

Sus padres rieron, negando con la cabeza, él les dio una sonrisa divertida, su madre colocó los platos en la mesa y comenzaron a comer

Repentinamente el móvil de Sasuke timbro, se disculpó un momento y contesto

—¿Hola?

—Sasuke —Sai sonaba serio, su tono era seco

—¿Qué pasa Sai? —preguntó mientras se metía un poco de puré en la boca

—¿Dónde estás? —inquirió ahora con la voz más relajada

—En mi casa… —aseveró Sasuke frunciendo el ceño

Definitivamente algo no andaba bien, la actitud de su amigo era sospechosa

—¿Estás con Sakura? —preguntó su amigo

—No, estoy con mis padres almorzando, Sakura se marchó temprano, no me di cuenta cuando se fue —respondió Sasuke relajado

—Yo… estaré en tu casa en veinte minutos —Sai cortó la llamada

Sasuke frunció el ceño extrañado, mientras masticaba la comida

Sus padres estaban charlando sobre algún tema que no logró captar desde el principio, así que se le quedó dando vueltas por la mente la extraña llamada de Sai

Terminó de almorzar y se excusó. Se dirigió a su habitación

"Quizá debería llamar a Sakura" pensó Sasuke al mismo que ingresaba por la puerta

Era muy probable que ella supiera que sucedía con Sai, marcó el número, pero nadie contesto.

Suspiro y dejo el móvil sobre su buró, diviso un sobre que cayó al suelo, perezosamente se inclinó para recogerlo, al coger el sobre entre sus dedos, se percató que, en este estaba escrito su nombre, la letra le resulto muy familiar.

Lo abrió lentamente, muerto de curiosidad por saber su contenido, al mismo tiempo su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Presentía que era algo malo, no sabía porque sentía esa inquietud

Suspiró al ver con claridad la letra, era de ella, de Sakura

Querido Sasuke:

Cuando termines de leer esto, estarás odiándome, pero antes de que me odies, quiero explicarte un poco acerca de esto…

Lo siento tanto Sasuke, siento que vayas a tener que pasar un mal rato por mi culpa, nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño, pero no podía más… fue lo único que se me ocurrió, mi mejor alternativa

Te amo, no sabes cuánto te amo, yo solo quería tu bienestar que seas feliz, lamentablemente conmigo jamás lo lograrías, ni siquiera puedo estar en paz conmigo misma, sé que solo te ocasionaría problemas a largo plazo, yo solo deseo que seas feliz

Cuando leas esto, probablemente esté muy lejos de Japón

Escapé, necesitaba escapar de mi tortura, necesitaba huir Sasuke, espero que me entiendas… quizá al principio no lo comprendas, es muy probable que algún día puedas darte cuenta el porqué de mi decisión tan abrupta. Sé que ninguna de mis explicaciones jamás será suficiente para compensar el daño, Sasuke tú te mereces algo mejor

Mereces una chica buena para ti, que no tenga ningún complejo, no a una cobarde como yo

Lo siento mucho, siento haberme metido en tu vida solo para arruinarla… lo siento demasiado

Por otra parte, no creas que estoy bien. Estoy destruida, totalmente mal… quisiera volver, abrazarte, besarte y decirte que te amo cuantas veces quiera, desafortunadamente no puedo… ¡Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo!

Me duele dejarte Sasuke, me rompe el alma, estoy enamorada de ti, eres el amor de mi vida, cada momento contigo era perfecto, tú lo hacías perfecto. Siempre te amé Sasuke, consciente o inconscientemente estuve enamorada de ti, de esa sonrisa tuya, de tus ojos negros, aquellos ojos que me volvían loca, tus cursilerías y tus repentinos ataques de inmadurez, sobre todo cuando reías con tu contagiosa alegría, la forma en que me besabas y me demostrabas todo tu amor… simplemente amo todo de ti, te amo, te amo Sasuke, nunca me cansare de decirlo.

Odio mi vida ahora, a pesar que aún no he estado mucho tiempo sin ti. Pero… pero es que solo un día sin ti me desespera. Quería permanecer toda mi vida junto a ti, ahora saber que tendré que pasarla sin ti, eso me tortura… es mi culpa, no fui lo suficientemente valiente, no pude… quisiera volver atrás para hacerte el hombre más feliz, tal como tú me hacías la chica más feliz de este mundo.

Perdóname Sasuke, solo eso… perdóname por haber sido cobarde, perdóname por haberte arrastrado conmigo en mi sufrimiento.

Nunca te olvidaré, lo tengo más que claro, solo quiero que seas feliz, algún día conocerás a una chica que te amé y te colme de felicidad. Lo mereces más que nadie.

Te ama con toda su vida, tu Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

En ese momento, Sai quien había llegado a la casa de su amigo, corrió escaleras arriba, al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, se encontró con una imagen de su mejor amigo en estado de shock, era desgarrador ser testigo de tan dolorosa situación

El joven de ojos negros estaba mirando hacia la nada, la carta arrugada entre sus dedos, como si la presión que ejercía sobre ella pudiera borrarla para que Sakura volviera hacia él

Sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas, pero Sasuke no pronunciaba palabra alguna, estaba estático

Sai se acercó sigiloso a verlo

—Sasuke —musitó algo inseguro de su reacción— Sasuke hermano, di algo por favor

Sasuke se levantó bruscamente, fue hasta su escritorio lleno de libros y cuadros, lo primero que hizo fue lanzar todos los objetos al suelo, soltando un angustioso sollozo

Rompió algunas cosas más, Sai evitó que se hiciera daño, agarrándolo fuerte por el brazo

Sasuke sollozó fuertemente, sin decir absolutamente nada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	44. Capítulo 43

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 43**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke se arrojó en la cama boca abajo, sin intención de moverse respiraba con dificultad entre la posición en la que se encontraba y el llanto que cortaba el aire

Miles de preguntas aparecían en su cabeza

¿Cómo pudo abandonarlo? ¿Acaso no le prometió la noche anterior que lo amaba con toda su vida? Si tan dolorosa era la despedida ¿Por qué no le explico las razones de su partida?

Sasuke habría hecho todo lo que este a su alcance para ayudarla

Definitivamente él habría hecho lo que fuese por ayudarla en todo, pero Sakura simplemente no le importo y se fue sin más, dejando con una inmensa agonía a Sasuke.

Sollozo contra la almohada durante largos minutos, sin siquiera removerse, abrió los ojos, estos ardían y le escocían bajo la piel.

Las horas de llanto justificaban el dolor, aún no podía asimilar que se haya ido ¿Cómo era posible estar tranquilo sin ella a su lado? Dolía, el dolor que sentía en su corazón era demasiado, sobretodo su afligida alma se consumía en un abismo infinito.

Se sentó en la cama, al observar la hora se dio cuenta que eran las ocho de la noche, estuvo durmiendo durante largas horas del día

¿Qué más le quedaba ahora? Nada, estaba vacío por dentro

—Hijo… —la voz de su madre hizo que levantara la mirada

A la señora Mikoto le partía el alma ver a su hijo destruido, comprendía un poco la angustia relacionada al amor, sabía cuan doloroso era ese sentimiento más cuando este no prosperaba como era debido

Diviso los ojos negros de su hijo, tan sumidos en la tristeza con los vestigios de las lágrimas derramadas

Se acomodó al lado de su hijo menor, lo rodeo con sus brazos ofreciéndole aquella protección y comprensión maternal que Sasuke necesitaba en ese momento

Sasuke al sentir la calidez de su madre, sin decir nada empezó a llorar nuevamente, sabía que junto a su madre podía ser él, lloraba con libertad como cuando era un niño pequeño y se hacía alguna herida, la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, su madre respondió al abrazo, calmándolo y tratando de darle ánimos con algunas palabras de consuelo

Él término recostado en las piernas de su madre, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello con ternura

—Sasuke… ¿quieres algo de comer? —preguntó su madre al mismo tiempo que arrullaba a su hijo

—No tengo hambre mamá —respondió con la voz entrecortada— quiero dormir, solo eso —Sasuke se levantó para irse a recostar a su cama

Su madre se acercó para besarle la mejilla y dejarlo solo, cuando se marchó de la habitación, Sasuke se retiró la camiseta y los pantalones para lanzarse a la cama a dormir.

Era lo único que sosegaba el sufrimiento en su interior.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	45. Capítulo 44

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 44**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La primera semana en Estados Unidos había sido terrible, no se atrevía a salir de casa e intentaba adaptarse al ritmo de vida de los habitantes de Nueva York al igual como lo hicieron en su momento su padre y su hermana. Era una misión bastante difícil

Estaba inscrita en la universidad, lista para comenzar su carrera de diseño, suspiro cansada, sin duda se había convertido en una semana tortuosa sin la presencia de Sasuke

Lo extrañaba como nunca, solo pensar en la calidez de un abrazo de su ahora ex novio, la hacía sentir sola y desamparada, extrañaba tanto esa sonrisa traviesa que se formaba en sus labios cuando intentaba conseguir algo o cuando pensaba en algo pervertido

Añoraba escuchar esa melodiosa risa tan pura proveniente de esos labios que tanto le gustaban. Aún recordaba la forma en que sus labios encajaban a la perfección, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro

Contemplaba la idea de que tal vez debería comenzar a buscar una actividad para ocupar su mente al cien por ciento para así dejar de pensar en su vida allá en Japón

Su madre había intentado llamarla varias veces, más nunca le dio importancia lo que ella pudiera decirle, solo en una ocasión le contesto para dejarle muy en claro que era mayor de edad a lo cual no podría entrometerse en sus decisiones de igual manera le aclaro que no pensaba volver jamás.

Esas simples palabras la destruyeron por completo porque eso significaba que nunca volvería a ver a Sasuke, darse cuenta de ese hecho le causaba dolor

Le provocaba una tortura interna, aunque ya no podía soportar seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que su madre y su pareja.

Definitivamente no podía aceptarlo, el tan solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos. No quería volver, a pesar que aquello le costara su relación con Sasuke, era preferible estar separados para siempre a tener que ser testigo de la ruina de la vida de Sasuke

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke estaba sumido en una profunda oscuridad, ya no era aquel joven que todos conocían, casi no sonreía, era como si todo se hubiese apagado a su alrededor. Se hallaba en un abismo sin final ahora que Sakura se había marchado de su lado, experimentaba muchas sensaciones entre la pena, la rabia y la impotencia de tener que sufrir solo en silencio.

Nunca hubiera creído que se enamoraría a tal punto de no querer seguir viviendo sin ella, intentaba sobreponerse, pero era imposible, nada podía salvarlo de esa soledad y amargura que comenzaba a consumirlo por dentro. Se sentía abandonado por la chica que amaba, su autoestima estaba dañada, constantemente las interrogantes de su partida rondaban por su cabeza

Se encontraba acostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados, dándole vueltas al asunto. Había recibido la aceptación de la universidad, solo imaginar que ella no estaría junto a él, provocaba ese vacío inexplicable en el pecho

Las lágrimas descendieron por su rostro, la extrañaba y solo había transcurrido más de una semana, el darse cuenta que no la volvería a ver lo tenía en ese estado

Se preguntaba día y noche el porqué de la decisión tan abrupta de Sakura, no hallaba una explicación lógica a su conducta, aunque se pasara días y días intentando descifrar la verdadera razón de su desaparición, la respuesta no llegaba a él.

Se preguntaba muchas veces internamente ¿cómo seguir sin ella? ¿Cómo asimilar que ya no estaría más en su vida?

Era como vivir sin el aire para respirar, algo tan necesario para su vida diaria.

Después de tres años locamente enamorado de Sakura, la necesitaba tanto, necesitaba su constante preocupación, sus regaños, absolutamente todo.

Seguía siendo ilógico y más absurdo de lo que parecía, al fin y al cabo ¿Tenia lógica el amor?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura no tenía idea de cómo vencer la ansiedad de llamar a Sasuke, pero aun no era el tiempo adecuado para saber alguna noticia sobre lo que sucedía en Japón

Tenía miedo, los recuerdos del ultimo y terrible mes la abrumaban, temblaba al pensar en ello a lo cual comenzaba la desesperación embargar en todo su ser. Había comenzado acudir a un psicólogo, le había relatado a detalle todos sus problemas.

El psicólogo le recomendó estar un tiempo lejos para despejar su mente, luego volver a su país natal con el fin de concluir el asunto ante la justicia, sin embargo, Sakura estaba asustada, no se creía con el valor suficiente para actuar de esa manera, sobretodo sin Sasuke en su vida

Se sentó en su cama con el notebook en las piernas, abrió su correo electrónico y las cuentas de sus redes sociales, había un millar de mensajes de amigos pidiendo explicaciones del porqué de su partida, no obstante, no encontró ningún mensaje de Sasuke

Sintió un enorme vacío en el pecho "¿Es que Sasuke no había intentado comunicarse?" pensó triste al ver los correos de sus amigos cercanos.

Su móvil se encontraba apagado, así que no podía emitir un juicio coherente sobre Sasuke

Leyó un mensaje de Ino, su mejor amiga.

La extrañaba, le dolía haberla dejado sin mayor explicación, sin embargo, sentía que era algo que debía superar por si misma

"¡SAKURA HARUNO! ¿ESTÁS LOCA? ¿CÓMO NO TE DIGNASTE A EXPLICARME POR QUÉ TE IBAS? ¿ACASO CREES QUE NO TE APOYARÍA? ¿CREÍAS QUE NO SERIA CAPAZ DE ENTENDERTE? ¿PARA QUÉ ESTÁN LAS AMIGAS? Espero que estés bien, sea lo que sea que esté pasando… por favor, intenta darme una explicación o al menos enviar un mensaje que diga que estás bien

Te extraño y los chicos también te extrañan. Bueno… Sasuke está destruido, Sai debe estar vigilándolo constantemente, es algo impulsivo, ya sabes… espero saber de ti amiga, te extraño."

Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se desbordaron por su rostro, ya no podía contener todo el dolor que sentía, a lo que comenzó a llorar. Extrañaba Japón, sabía que no volvería en mucho tiempo no estaba segura cuanto tardaría, si fuese un viaje corto no estaría llorando y sufriendo cada día desde que llego a Estados Unidos.

Su padre ahora era más atento con ella, Sakura no le guardaba rencor por su abandono, su hermana también la quería y deseaba apoyarla, aunque ellos desconocían la razón de su huida tan repentina de su país natal, tampoco iban a presionarla para que hablara sobre ello, lo tomarían con calma hasta que ella estimara pertinente contarles sus verdaderas razones.

Solo debía soportar el vacío y el ardor en el pecho, esperaba algún día lograr sanar todas las heridas que llevaba en su interior, rogaba a los cielos poder lograrlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	46. Capítulo 45

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 45**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un año después

 **.**

Sasuke no podía creer que el tiempo haya transcurrido velozmente y el seguía en pie, a pesar de haber seguido adelante en su mente no había día en que no recordara a Sakura

En la universidad en ocasiones perdía la concentración por pensar en ella, pese a ello, sus calificaciones eran elevadas. Se debía al hecho que lo único que hacía era estudiar y de vez en cuando salir con sus amigos.

Estar un año completo dentro de la universidad a la vez gozar de sus brillantes calificaciones hizo que recibiera una curiosa y tentadora oferta del director de la institución.

—Señor Sasuke Uchiha, el director lo solicita en su oficina —le informo su profesor de aula

"¿Había hecho algo malo?" pensó para sí mismo

Asintió y caminó rápidamente con pasos inseguros, hasta la oficina del director, tocó la puerta y se escuchó la voz grave del hombre con un "adelante"

Al entrar a la oficina se percató que era bastante grande con las paredes pintadas de blanco a lo que hacía verse más espaciosa. Un gran ventanal estaba justo detrás de la silla y el escritorio donde se encontraba el hombre, a su costado derecho un estante lleno de libros y archivos. Algunas plantas verdes adornaban las esquinas, el piso era de madera visiblemente bien cuidado, brillaba y no tenía ningún rastro de desgaste

El director sonreía, se notaba como un hombre de mediana edad con principio de calvicie, sus ojos eran grandes los cuales llevaba puestos unos lentes de forma rectangular que lo hacían ver más intelectual

Su sonrisa era amable y su tono de voz grave, el hombre lo invito educadamente a sentarse

—Bueno, señor… Sasuke Uchiha ¿cierto? —Sasuke asintió

—¿Veinte años? —él asintió otra vez— cada dos o tres meses, la Universidad realiza una revisión general de sus estudiantes, es decir, analizamos sus calificaciones tanto como su disciplina personal de acuerdo a ello otorgamos algunos beneficios que están libres de aceptar o rechazar —declaro el hombre leyendo la ficha personal— usted presenta todas las cualidades adecuadas al igual de poseer unas excelentes calificaciones —Sasuke sonrió de forma torcida, se sentía orgulloso de su rendimiento escolar— el tema principal es que tenemos una propuesta para usted

—¿En serio? —preguntó sonriente

—Claro, nosotros tenemos un contrato con una universidad de Nueva York, para que nuestros estudiantes hagan intercambios de algunos meses de igual manera para que estudiantes de Nueva York vengan a Japón. Lo que queremos ofrecerle es un intercambio de tres meses, eso no significaría que vendría un estudiante a instalarse en su hogar, nosotros como Universidad le otorgaríamos una residencia pagada, becas alimenticias todo lo necesario para esos tres meses, sin duda es oportunidad maravillosa que no se le propone a cualquiera. Señor Uchiha en su futuro laboral influirá bastante a lo cual le será de gran valor esta experiencia en el extranjero.

Sasuke prácticamente no dudo en aceptar, era una excelente oportunidad que se le estaba presentando, el director le aconsejo tomarla lo más pronto posible porque eran becas muy demandadas, así que la respuesta fue afirmativa.

Su madre se encargó de todo el papeleo, finalmente su viaje fue pactado para el siguiente mes entrante donde viajaría a Estados Unidos.

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba sentado en una banca vacía en un parque cercano a su casa, solo a dos semanas de irse a Estados Unidos. Reflexiono que cuanto se alegraría Sakura si supiera la noticia, si ella supiera que le estaba yendo genial en la universidad que es un alumno destacado, estaba seguro que se sentiría tan orgullosa de él…

Otra vez las lágrimas no tardaron en caer por su rostro.

No podía extrañarla más, la necesitaba tanto consigo, como deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos y jamás dejarla ir, quería ver su sonrisa, verla reír con el brillo en sus ojos cuando la miraba detenidamente, ese brillo que la hacía especial, sin embargo, ella no estaba a su lado, la cruel realidad retumbaba en su cabeza, sentía ese dolor y vacío en el pecho.

Sasuke deseaba volver a estar con ella, la deseaba como nunca había deseado nada en su vida, quería besarla otra vez y decirle un te amo en el oído

—Aunque vengas aquí a llorar día a día, ella no volverá por esto —la voz de Sai lo hizo voltear, se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas— ¿crees que si ella viniera y te viera tan destruido estaría tranquila? Estoy seguro que Sakura odiaría saber el daño que te estás haciendo —el reproche de siempre, su salud física y mental

Su amigo no comprendía que sin Sakura no le interesaba su vida, estaba irritado por tantos reproches simplemente quería que lo dejaran en paz con su propio dolor

—Tu no entiendes Sai, tienes a Ino contigo —inquirió Sasuke fríamente

—Lo sé, sé que no puedo entender mucho lo que sientes… pero Sasuke ella querría que estuvieras bien ¿no crees que sería bueno cumplir con su deseo? —preguntó preocupado

—No tengo que cumplir nada que ella me haya pedido —respondió enojado— se fue sin decir nada, no le importo nada

—Sé que su partida fue muy abrupta para todos en especial para ti, no obstante, no podemos juzgarla sin saber la razón

—La amo, Sai —aseveró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la voz se quebró apenas pronunció las palabras

Sai le palmeó el hombro

—Lo sé Sasuke, por ahora solo nos queda esperar —Sai sentía mucha impotencia al ver a Sasuke destruido, no tenía idea como ayudarlo.

Al igual que los demás chicos cada día ideaban un plan para reunirse, pero Sasuke inventaba mil excusas para evadirlos

—¿Esperar? —preguntó irónico— ¿A qué? Oh si —expreso con el tono seco y sarcástico, lleno de dolor— para que vuelva después de mucho tiempo, con un idiota al que ahora llamará novio —dijo frunciendo el ceño— oh no, mejor aún, que llegue después de años con un imbécil y este casada ¿Eso quieres que espere?

—No me refería a eso Sasuke —aseguro Sai rodando los ojos— quizá con el tiempo tengas que rehacer tu vida

—¿Sabes? Tienes razón, ella debe llevar una hermosa vida, esté donde esté, mientras yo estoy aquí mortificándome solo —articuló sonriendo maliciosamente— yo cambie por ella, pero como no está, puedo volver a ser el Sasuke de antes —sonrió torcidamente, pero su rostro reflejaba el odio y el dolor que llevaba. Sai se preocupó— puedo tener a la chica que quiera para tener sexo, sé que aceptarán, sin pedir nada a cambio, puedo tener a muchas chicas en mi cama y disfrutar mi vida, sin comprometerme en nada. Puedo ir a fiestas, beber, hacer toda la mierda que se me ocurra, nadie me responderá con un no

—Sasuke, estás distorsionando todo lo que digo —comento su amigo—¿realmente quieres ir de cama en cama sin volver a sentir algo?

—No me interesa sentir, cuando realmente lo hice, me hicieron añicos, así que no me interesa —afirmo seriamente

Sai lo miró fijamente, con reproche

—Entonces si vas a volver a lo mismo, jamás amaste a Sakura, porque con ella fuiste el verdadero Sasuke, a no ser que te hayas puesto una de las tantas máscaras que usas para ocultar que tienes sentimientos, que eres una persona como todos, que lloras, ríes, amas y desprecias —Sai inquirió con rabia— no eres el Sasuke que conozco

—¡Vete a la mierda Sai! —respondió enfadado— tú no estás llorando como un idiota por una chica que amas hace años y cuando por fin están juntos, se va sin decirte nada. No me hables de lo que yo siento por ella Sai, no tienes ni la menor idea —volteó bruscamente y caminó con pasos largos y pesados dirigiéndose a su casa

El enojo lo consumía, aun así, el llanto estaba presente al apoyar el rostro en su almohada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	47. Capítulo 46

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 46**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Exhaló largamente al percatarse que solo disponía de un día para disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos porque después los dejaría de ver por tres largos meses. Se sintió tonto al haberlos apartado tan bruscamente de su vida durante los últimos meses, pero no estaba de humor para estar con personas a su alrededor, lo único que quería era estar solo, aunque necesitaba hacer su mejor esfuerzo y gozar su ultimo día antes del viaje

Tomó su móvil que prácticamente lo usaba cuando era realmente necesario, marcó el número de Sai

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó un poco confuso— ¿pasa algo?

—¿Estás ocupado?

—En realidad no, planeaba salir con los chicos —revelo Sai un tanto confundido, hace mucho que Sasuke no lo llamaba

—Yo quería saber si podríamos salir los cinco para hacer algo interesante… ya sabes, mañana me marcho a Nueva York y desearía estar con ustedes… —musitó Sasuke

—¿En serio? —Sai se sorprendió, Sasuke se había esfumado de su grupo de amigos, claramente todos entendían el porqué, pero le alegraba saber que quería estar con ellos— llamaré a los chicos para organizar algo y te llamo

—Claro, gracias Sai

—Por nada hermano

Luego de terminar su llamada Sasuke se recostó en su cama para mirar el techo de su habitación, esas ganas de llorar volvían otra vez.

Día a día se decía a si mismo que la superaría, fingía frente a su familia y se encerraba en la habitación, si no era para estudiar, lloraba o hacía cualquier cosa sin importancia

Su vida era una rutina, una poderosa y consumidora rutina que empezaba a aborrecer, odiaba en lo que se estaba convirtiendo, necesitaba de Sakura para salir del agujero donde se encontraba

De pronto su móvil comenzó a timbrar

—¿Sai?

—En media hora en casa de Jūgo ¿sí? —preguntó desconfiado Sai

Temía que Sasuke se arrepintiera de haberlo llamado para reunirse con sus demás amigos

—Ahí estaré —prometió

Fue al baño a mirarse al espejo, lucía muy demacrado dado que estuvo llorando, suspiro con fuerza y se lavó la cara, al ver su reflejo su aspecto se denotaba mejor. Se dirigió hasta su habitación, reviso sus bolsillos en busca de su billetera, fugazmente cae de esta una fotografía, al recogerla, ese nudo volvió de forma inmediata.

Era la foto de ella.

Sonreía, esa alegría que trasmitía llegaba a sus ojos, era muy doloroso verla tan hermosa y radiante de igual manera dolía el hecho que la extrañara tanto. La guardo rápidamente no sin antes darle un breve vistazo

—Supéralo Sasuke, hazlo —se dijo a si mismo

Se sentó en la cama, con las manos en la cabeza ¿Desde cuándo para él había sido tan difícil superar a una persona?

La respuesta siempre era la misma, desde que conoció a Sakura y se enamoró de ella.

Transcurrió unos minutos y se dirigió a la casa de Jūgo, se vislumbraba más tranquilo cuando se vio en el espejo. Tomó el auto y manejo con dirección a casa de su amigo al llegar a su destino se bajó del auto y toco el timbre

—¡Sasuke Uchiha! —Naruto sonrió al verlo y lo abrazo instantáneamente

Sasuke sonrió, realmente los extrañaba

—Ven, estamos en el patio trasero

Caminaron juntos hasta el lugar donde estaban reunidos sus demás amigos, al visualizarlos se encontraban riéndose y charlando amenamente

La nostalgia lo invadió, se sintió totalmente idiota al haber dejado de lado a sus amigos, al fin y al cabo, ellos eran su mayor apoyo, una parte importante de su vida

—Bienvenido Sasuke, hasta que por fin apareces —Sai se levantó a abrazarlo divertido

—Gracias Sai, espero no interrumpirlos

—Jamás lo harías amigo, te estábamos esperando —ambos se rieron

—Hola Sasuke —saludo Jūgo dándole un abrazo

Suigetsu también lo saludó sonriente, ellos también extrañaban a su mejor amigo, Sasuke se sentó junto a todos, Naruto le ofreció una bebida a lo cual acepto gustoso

—Jūgo y yo apostábamos —comentó Suigetsu— le aseguré que no resiste una semana sin sexo y él dice lo mismo de mí

—¿Y cómo sabrán si están o no teniendo sexo? —preguntó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño

—Se quedará una semana en mi casa, estaremos juntos las 24 horas —aseguro Suigetsu

—¿El premio es…? —preguntó Sasuke arqueando una ceja

—Si yo gano, Suigetsu lavará mi ropa sucia todos los viernes hasta que tú vuelvas de Nueva York —respondió Jūgo orgulloso de sí mismo

—Y si yo gano, Jūgo tendrá que limpiar mi habitación una vez a la semana hasta que tu vuelvas —expreso Suigetsu sonriente

—Son unos idiotas —farfullo Sasuke divertido— las apuestas no son sanas

—Lo dice alguien con experiencia —agregó Naruto

Sasuke lo observo con creciente odio, prefirió mirar hacia otro lado

—¡Sasuke, eres un cínico! —dijo Suigetsu— ¡tú apostaste con Naruto que te acostarías con la profesora de matemáticas!

Los demás lo miraron fijamente dado que habían comprendido desde un principio a lo que se refería Naruto.

—¡Oh sí Suigetsu! eres un genio, descubriste América —inquirió Sasuke rodando los ojos

—No, ese fue Colón ¿cierto? Christopher Colón —comento sonriente

—¡Error! se llamaba Cristóbal —musitó Jūgo— Cristóbal Colón —dijo él rodando los ojos

—Después de realizada la apuesta, Sasuke fue tan honesto que no acepto el premio —declaro Sai burlón

—Siempre he sido honesto querido amigo —afirmo Sasuke palmeándole el hombro

—Sí, pero le convenía más a Naruto, ya que no puede vivir sin su moto, y Sasuke terminó acostándose con Anko como cinco veces —se burló Jūgo

Sasuke le dio un manotazo

—Siempre le gustaron las mayores —susurró Suigetsu, que también recibió un manotazo de parte de Sasuke

—En fin ¿cambio de tema? —manifestó Sasuke exasperado, pasándose la mano por el cabello mientras miraba al suelo

—Bueno, ¿a qué hora tienes que estar en el aeropuerto mañana? —preguntó Sai.

Sasuke estaba agradecido de que no fuera el mismo asunto anterior o algún tema que se acercara al nombre de Sakura

—El avión parte a las 8 de la mañana, debo estar a las siete —farfullo frunciendo el ceño— así que básicamente hoy es la despedida…

—¡Ay, el príncipe Uchiha se nos va! —comento Naruto divertido— te iras a Nueva York de seguro te divertirás y harás muchas idioteces.

—Nos contarás como son las americanas ¿cierto? —preguntó Jūgo curioso y entretenido

—Jūgo, le contaré a Samui acerca de esto —anuncio Suigetsu con una gran y burlona sonrisa de suficiencia

—Lo haces y le cuento a Hotaru que le miraste el trasero a su mejor amiga —contraataco con tono amenazante

—¡Pero si tenía bonito trasero! Tú también se lo miraste —respondió enfadado

—Ella no es la mejor amiga de mi novia —afirmo Jūgo divertido mientras Suigetsu frunció el ceño— el de Samui es mil veces mejor —espetó finalmente

Todos empezaron a reír, Sasuke casi no había probado su bebida, así que ingirió un sorbo al mismo tiempo que los observaba divertido, a pesar de estar junto con sus amigos no podía evitar sentirse mal al escucharlos hablar de sus respectivas novias, mientras él solo pensaba en su ex novia rogando que regresara pronto.

Quizá estar un tiempo en Estados Unidos lo ayude un poco con todo lo que le agobia, definitivamente necesitaba un cambio de aire urgente.

Sin embargo, el destino era caprichoso porque nuevamente le jugaría una mala pasada.

Se despidió de sus amigos con un emotivo abrazo, había disfrutado de una tarde llena de risas, como hace mucho tiempo no lo experimentaba

Todos los chicos le dijeron que necesitaba cambiar de ambiente, eso le ayudaría a olvidar poco a poco todo lo malo que había ocurrido en su vida, se dieron un abrazo grupal sin dejar de decirle que se cuidara y se portara mal.

Sasuke sonrió, sin duda extrañaría a esos idiotas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	48. Capítulo 47

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 47**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al despertar se percató que la alarma había sonado más tarde de lo acostumbrado, prácticamente tuvo que correr con sus padres y su hermano mayor al aeropuerto.

Para su suerte aún no habían llamado para abordar, por lo que aprovecharon para tomar una taza de café en una cafetería dentro del aeropuerto.

—Hijo, me llamas todos los días ¿oíste? —Sasuke sonrió, su madre exageraba un poco, pero le parecía agradable que se preocupara tanto por él.

—De acuerdo mamá —aseguró el joven

—Ten cuidado, intenta pedir instrucciones si en caso deseas salir para conocer la ciudad, existen lugares que no son demasiado buenos en Nueva York —aconsejo su padre

Sasuke asintió mientras comía un muffin que había comprado

—Sobretodo intenta portarte bien Sasuke —pidió Itachi quien estaba a su lado

—Pasajeros del avión A-345 con destino a Nueva York, por favor comenzar abordar el avión —Sasuke observó su pasaje y era efectivamente su vuelo

Se comenzaron a levantar para acompañarlo hasta la zona de abordaje. Su madre sonreía con cierta melancolía, su pequeño hijo emprendería un viaje al otro continente totalmente solo, se dio cuenta que pronto se convertiría en todo un hombre y ya no tendría que cuidar de él, era triste, pero a la vez la hacía feliz pensar cuanto había crecido.

Lo único que deseaba es que su vida mejorara porque como veía a Sasuke actualmente no sentía que tuviese la suficiente fortaleza y madurez para enfrentar el mundo por su cuenta, quizá no hubiera pensado de la misma forma hace un par de meses atrás cuando Sasuke y Sakura estaban juntos, aquella joven lo hacía cambiar para bien, convirtiéndolo en un hombre maduro y enamorado que amaba la vida, pero con prudencia y sin excesos.

Sin embargo, sin Sakura a su lado y con ese abrupto término de su relación, no confiaba en que Sasuke pudiera afrontar al mundo por si solo. Aun así, no iba a decir absolutamente nada e iba a dejar a su pequeño hijo emprender uno de sus primeros viajes solo, estaba segura que aquello lo haría madurar y extrañar las cosas hermosas que tiene en su vida.

—Te quiero hermano —le dijo Itachi— cuídate ¿sí? sabes que las cosas mejorarán de una forma u otra —le sonrió

Sasuke asintió con un nudo en la garganta

—Sasuke, cuídate, recuerda todo lo que te dije —abrazó a su padre y le sonrió, haciéndole saber que tomaría en cuenta sus sabios consejos

—Hijo, te quiero mucho —su madre besó su mejilla— cuídate mucho, estudia, por favor intenta volver a sonreír, esa sonrisa sincera que siempre adornó tu rostro. Cuando el destino nos depara algo que realmente nos pertenece, tarde o temprano vuelve, si no fuera así, significa que jamás fue tuyo. La vida es así, solo tienes que ser fuerte y saber enfrentarlo. Te quiero hijo, nunca lo olvides —se abrazaron. Sasuke besó la frente de su madre y se dispuso a abordar su vuelo

Se sentó junto a la ventanilla, cuando el avión partió se colocó sus audífonos, resonó la canción que lograba destruirlo antes de que Sakura aceptara ser su novia, sus oídos se llenaban con la música a lo cual hizo que derramara unas cuantas lágrimas mientras se escuchaba el coro del tema

.

 _Te necesito nena_

 _¿Por qué solo yo estoy enamorado? ¿porque solo yo estoy herido?_

 _Te necesito nena_

 _¿Por qué sigo queriéndote cuando sé que estaré herido?_

 _Te necesito nena, eres hermosa_

 _Te necesito nena, eres tan fría_

 _Te necesito nena_

 _Te necesito nena..._

 _._

Esa canción siempre le hacía recordar a Sakura en realidad todo le recordaba a ella, a veces se preguntaba si Sakura pensaba en él, como él pensaba en ella, si en su mente cruzaba algún recuerdo de ellos estando juntos, pero no tenía respuesta para aquella pregunta.

Aunque ella estuviera lejos, Sasuke se sentía mejor creyendo que Sakura pensaba en él, que lo extrañaba demasiado. Le gustaba imaginar que la decisión de irse no tuvo nada que ver con él, claramente era un poco difícil convencerse que aquello fuera cierto.

Observo por la ventanilla las nubes que pasaban bajo ellos, sonrió mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla, en ese instante recordó su primer beso, aquel día borrachos, sin duda algo tan claro en su mente, pese a que su ebriedad era bastante notoria ese día, jamás olvidaría la primera vez que beso los labios de Sakura, recordó con una sonrisa tonta cuando le confeso sus sentimientos y se besaron embargados por el amor que se tenían el uno por el otro, todo era tan irreal, era como un sueño hecho realidad, sueño que terminó por completo y sin ninguna explicación de por medio.

El recuerdo más doloroso fue cuando estuvieron juntos por primera vez, sonrió otra vez al recordar su torpeza, después de haber estado con varias chicas y tener bastante experiencia en el tema, al tratar de tocarla se sintió nervioso y cohibido, como si no supiera que hacer en ese momento, Sakura era diferente de todas las demás personas, era única y la gran diferencia era que Sasuke la amaba.

Ni la chica con el mejor cuerpo o la chica más linda con mayor experiencia, podría compararse a lo que sintió ese día con su Sakura. Él la deseo por tanto tiempo y haber estado con ella para compartir ese momento tan íntimo con aquella confianza que siempre existió entre ambos, sin dejar de lado la situación algo embarazosa fue la mejor experiencia que pudo probar.

Era imposible no sonreír e incluso la piel le quemaba al pensar en aquellas caricias y en la sensación de haber tenido su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, estaba completamente seguro que no podría existir mejor sensación en el mundo.

Y deseaba con todo su corazón que Sakura fuera la última chica a la que tocara íntimamente, anhelaba ser el hombre que despertara día tras día con ella, no obstante, eso ya no sería posible, debía dejar de hacerse ilusiones, más cuando estaba de camino a Estados Unidos, probablemente jamás volvería a verla o si alguna vez se encontraban nuevamente sus vidas habrían cambiado al cien por ciento.

 **.**

 **.**

El avión aterrizó varias horas después. Sasuke descendió perezosamente, se había quedado dormido casi todo el trayecto y realmente se sentía muy cansado, con cuidado tomó el papel en donde estaba escrito todos los datos necesarios que necesitaba, se dirigió a tomar un taxi.

—Buenas tardes, necesito ir a esta dirección —explico mostrando el papel

—¿Extranjero cierto? —preguntó el conductor, un hombre calvo y con bigote

—Sí —respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa

—Tu acento te delata —expreso divertido el hombre— bueno, te llevo enseguida

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, al llegar a su destino Sasuke que había aprendido algo de las equivalencias de los dólares americanos, pagó al taxista y bajó del auto frente a un gran edificio.

Entró a la recepción

—Hola buenas tardes, soy Sasuke Uchiha y tengo un departamento rentado —anuncio mostrando los papeles de la universidad

—Un momento por favor —pidió la mujer rubia que estaba tras el mostrador— Está confirmado, señor Uchiha, el apartamento número 18 esta rentado para su disposición, aquí tiene su llave —respondió sonriente

—Gracias —agradeció con una sonrisa. Subió su equipaje con cuidado al elevador, encontró su apartamento en el tercer piso tal como se lo habían indicado.

Al entrar se dio cuenta que era bastante amplio, constaba de dos habitaciones, dos baños, la cocina y la sala de estar. Era bonito y sencillo con un piso de madera, las paredes pintadas de un blanco perfectamente limpio que iluminaba el lugar.

Curioseo por la estancia por algunos minutos, luego se encamino hasta su habitación, dejo su valija al costado de su cama para lanzarse sobre la impecable cama, observando con detenimiento el techo.

Suspiró cansado dándose cuenta que ahora estaba solo, era extraño, sin embargo, estaba tranquilo para comenzar quizá a superar todo el pasado que lo atormentaba, no se percató como sucedió, pero se quedó profundamente dormido sobre la cama.

Tenía que ir al día siguiente a registrarse en la universidad de Nueva York, con todos los papeles del intercambio, pero esa noche, solo necesitaba un largo descanso después de un agotador viaje.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	49. Capítulo 48

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 48**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de haber preguntado a cuatro personas diferentes, pudo hallar la universidad donde debía inscribirse.

La recepcionista fue amable al igual que el director de la institución y la persona que recibió sus papeles para completar el trámite del intercambio hecho. Al día siguiente daría comienzo a sus clases, le pareció que las personas que había conocido hasta ahora en Nueva York no eran tan mala como rumoreaban.

Sin embargo, en la calle las personas no eran muy amables, dado que estaba aburrido fue a tomar un helado de chocolate a pesar que no hacía demasiado calor, se compró uno y camino por el Central Park despreocupado, observando todo a su alrededor, estaba muy emocionado y fascinado mientras conocía la ciudad. Aunque de nuevo volvía aquel desgarrador sentimiento de melancolía al imaginar lo que sería estar viviendo aquella maravillosa experiencia junto con Sakura, lo más probable es que podrían estar caminando de la mano mirando las ardillas que corrían entre los árboles y subían a los troncos. Sonrió al recordar que Sakura amaba las ardillas, siempre la molestaba diciéndole que se parecía a una. Al principio no le hacía gracia ese comentario, pero después terminaba por reírse cuando la llamaba de esa forma.

Suspiró exhausto, a ese paso jamás se olvidaría de ella y terminaría siendo un solterón apesadumbrado toda su vida.

Intento volver a su departamento, pero no recordaba el camino de vuelta, así que tuvo que preguntar a las personas que transitaban por el lugar, muchos no lo tomaron en cuenta, lo empujaron o lo regañaron, no obstante, algunos si tuvieron la delicadeza de darle instrucciones para volver a su edificio, claramente se compadecían de un pobre chico extranjero que no conocía la vida en Nueva York, como en todas partes del mundo siempre existían las personas hostiles al igual que las personas más sensatas y amables.

Volvió al departamento agotado de tanto caminar, sin duda la vida de esa ciudad era demasiada agitada, mucho más que en Japón, le resultaba demasiado estresante pero el resto del panorama de la ciudad le agradaba bastante.

Se acostó temprano, no sin antes telefonear a su madre, debía dormir adecuadamente, ya que mañana empezaría en la universidad de dicha ciudad. Quizá era hora de comenzar a rehacer su vida.

 **.**

 **.**

El ruido de la alarma lo despertó, perezosamente se levantó y se dirigió a tomar una ducha. No había comprado nada para la despensa se maldijo por olvidar aquello, decidió que en el camino compraría algo para comer y no desmayarse de hambre.

Caminó un poco y tomó un taxi, dándole las instrucciones del lugar a donde quería ir, observo todo el trayecto para memorizar a donde dirigirse, era un tramo algo corto, tal vez si podía ir caminando, quizá era la mejor opción dado que el tráfico en Nueva York era bastante estresante.

Llegó a un gran edificio, pagó al taxista y con nervios se encamino a la recepción, lo mandaron con demasiadas personas, estuvo dando vueltas por doquier, hasta que por fin le entregaron su horario de clases.

Los estudiantes no lo miraban demasiado, aunque algunos comentaban que era el día en que llegaría nuevos alumnos de intercambio.

Lo cual era una novedad.

Se paseó buscando el salón correspondiente, hasta que lo encontró, se adentró en este y se acomodó en un pupitre vacío, observando la gran cantidad de alumnos en el aula. Se sintió un poco abrumado por todos los nuevos rostros que visualizaba al mismo tiempo alegre por poder cambiar de ambiente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una joven corría apresurada hasta su salón de clases. Al mirar atrás se da cuenta que casi empuja a un chico en el camino, alguien que le sorprendió y prácticamente casi le dio un ataque al corazón al divisarlo, nuevamente volteo a mirar atrás y ya no vio absolutamente nada.

"Mi imaginación comienza a traicionarme" pensó

Suspiró largamente, entro al salón que correspondía, prefirió olvidar el hecho de su "alucinación" y se dispuso a poner atención a clases. Sin embargo, su mente no dejaba de pensar en ese joven que le recordó tanto a Sasuke.

¡Lo extrañaba tanto!

Había pasado un año y medio, desde su partida de Japón, durante todo ese tiempo no tuvo ningún tipo de comunicación con él, prácticamente conversaba con Ino para saber sobre Sasuke, ni siquiera con su madre hablaba con frecuencia a lo máximo era una vez al mes.

En ese momento se preguntaba ¿Qué estaría haciendo Sasuke?

Probablemente estudiando o en casa, dependiendo del horario en Japón. Sakura anhelaba verlo, pero era lo bastante cobarde como para querer regresar a su país natal, las heridas aún continuaban frescas, cada noche era una pesadilla constante, asustada de que la historia se volviera a repetir.

Ya no tenía el valor de salir en la noche, solo intercambiaba algunas palabras cortas con su padre, su hermana y una que otra chica en la universidad, no se acercaba a ningún chico por temor e incluso le asustaba caminar sola a plena luz del día en calles concurridas.

Se había convertido en una chica temerosa y desconfiada de todos a su alrededor.

Era doloroso que por culpa de algo que estaba fuera de sus manos, tuvo que abandonar a su novio tan abruptamente sin ningún tipo de explicación. Tal vez su decisión fue errónea, solo deseaba evitarle problemas a Sasuke, prefirió anteponer la felicidad de su novio a la suya misma, lo amaba con demasía, tenía más que claro que daría todo por él, tal como lo hacía en la actualidad.

Si Sasuke se llegara a enterar de la verdadera razón de su huida, estaría destrozado por completo, porque sabía de antemano que él la amaba como a nadie, siempre se lo recalcaba cuando estaban juntos, su felicidad era la de él. Por lo cual, su propio dolor seria trasmitido a Sasuke y era lo menos que quería en este mundo.

El timbre del receso sonó, Sakura abandono su aula para dirigirse al patio, se acomodó en una mesa vacía de la cafetería, miró a su alrededor y empezó a comer su manzana, tratando de pasar desapercibida como una estudiante más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke se hallaba sentado solo en la cafetería de la universidad, había muchas personas, se sentía agobiado por la multitud, pero estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ambiente de la vida universitaria. Lo único bueno de que hubiera tantos estudiantes es que podría pasar totalmente inadvertido. Le agradaba esa sensación, no quería que nadie se fijara en él.

—¿Disculpa? —una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista para ver a la persona en frente suyo.

Una joven de cabello castaño y ondulado, poseía unos ojos color café, con las pestañas largas, sus labios rosados a la vez pequeños, ampliados en una bella sonrisa. Era de contextura delgada con sus piernas largas al descubierto puesto que llevaba un short y unas zapatillas púrpuras acompañando la tenida.

—¿Sí? —preguntó intentando sonar amable

—¿Eres de los chicos de intercambio? —preguntó

—Sí, soy de Japón —respondió con una sonrisa gentil— me llamo Sasuke Uchiha

—Hola Sasuke —saludo sonriendo— me llamo victoria, yo soy de china —agregó riéndose

Su risa era bastante suave y dulce.

Sasuke sonrió, le pareció muy apacible la joven a pesar que hace mucho no hablaba con una chica desconocida.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó

—Claro, adelante —espeto, moviendo la silla con cortesía para que se sentara

—¿No te molesta cierto? Intento ser cortés, te vi aquí solo, creí que nadie te había acogido… —sonrió en forma de disculpas por las posibles molestias

—No —aseguro rápidamente— está bien, gracias, eres muy amable Victoria, dime ¿estamos en la misma clase?

—Sí, por lo menos en las dos clases anteriores —rió suavemente

Era muy adorable su risa y ella era bastante atenta.

Por la mente de Sasuke pasó la posibilidad de rehacer su vida, aunque pensara que aquello no era realizable, quizá debía torcer la mano al destino e intentarlo.

—Supongo que tenemos la misma edad ¿veinte años?

—Exacto —expreso sonriendo, hace mucho que no le sonreía a una desconocida— diría que tienes dieciocho, si no supiera tu edad —agregó

—¿Tan pequeña me veo? —preguntó divertida

—Tienes rostro de niña —declaro mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo, que acababa de abrir al mismo tiempo que jugaba con la tapa

—Me lo han dicho —manifestó ella, en tanto abría un paquete de gomitas— ¿quieres?

—¿Son gomitas? ¡Las amo! —admitió Sasuke

Sacó una y se la echó a la boca

—Son mis favoritas —anuncio ella

—Las mías también —asevero él divertido

Observo su jugo durante unos segundos. Como si el destino no quisiera que su mirada se dirigiera hacia la joven que acababa de pasar frente a él.

A lo mejor si hubiera levantado la mirada, todo habría cambiado en esa milésima de segundo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura acababa de pasar frente a la mesa de una chica de cabello castaño y un chico que charlaban animados, se había percatado en las gomitas que ella estaba comiendo.

"Las favoritas de Sasuke" pensó abatida

Al regreso a clases, Sasuke se fue junto con Victoria, tenían clases en diferentes aulas, pero estas se encontraban una junto a la otra. Sasuke se despidió con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla, ella correspondió de la misma forma.

Sakura vio a su compañera de asiento hacer su ingreso a la clase, Victoria era su nombre si no mal recordaba, una chica con rostro de niña, pero extremadamente hermosa.

—Hola Sakura —saludo sonriente

—Hola Vic —respondió el saludo, esperando no haberse equivocado de nombre

Tal parece que no, dado que ella se dispuso a mencionar otra cosa

—Conocí a uno de los chicos de intercambio —comentó la joven— es un japonés, está para morirse Sakura

"Los japoneses son para morirse" pensó Sakura

—Es muy guapo, alto, con unos ojos negros azabache —el corazón de Sakura se detuvo durante unos segundos

La descripción que le estaba narrando, le recordó a Sasuke, era imposible que él estuviese en Estados Unidos.

Él estaba a kilómetros, cruzando el mar en Japón.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó intentando sonar calmada— ¿y cómo se llama?

—Sasuke… no estoy segura de su apellido —comentó la joven

Todo tenía que ser solo una fea coincidencia, Sasuke había postulado a la universidad en Japón, debía estar estudiando allá.

Ni siquiera estaba enterado de la ubicación exacta de Sakura, a lo cual no había forma que él se atreviera a buscarla.

Posiblemente eran un montón de coincidencias.

—Ah… ¿y qué charlaron? —preguntó sintiendo sus manos temblar, su frente estaba empapada en sudor, estaba demasiada nerviosa

—Mhm, comentó que era de Japón y que se había ganado una beca de intercambio, estaba comiendo unas gomitas, sabes que me encantan y él dijo que eran sus favoritas —dijo ella. En ese preciso momento el profesor llegó y todos guardaron silencio

Sakura estaba congelada, eran demasiadas coincidencias a su gusto, sobretodo el chico que creyó haber imaginado pudo haber sido él. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza, era demasiado irreal para ser cierto.

Ese día se fue a su casa intranquila por los recientes acontecimientos, sentía que todos la miraban o que en cualquier instante colisionaría de frente con Sasuke, aunque no tenía la seguridad de que fuera él.

Exhaló un suspiro con fuerza cuando llegó a su casa y por fin cayó rendida en su cama, sin decirle nada a nadie.

Si Sasuke se encontraba en la misma universidad, no había mucho que pensar, era consciente que, si lo llegara a ver su fortaleza, aquella que utilizo para huir caería en pedazos, probablemente se lanzaría a sus brazos para decirle lo mucho que lo ama a pesar que debía evitar esa reacción a toda costa por el propio bienestar de Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	50. Capítulo 49

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 49**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa mañana Sasuke se levantó de mejor ánimo.

Había planeado con Victoria reunirse para ir a un Starbucks a charlar tranquilamente disfrutando del resplandeciente día, ambos congeniaron rápidamente dado que la joven era muy agradable y fácil de tratar

Cuando ella preguntó acerca de sus anteriores novias, omitió el nombre de Sakura solo atino a responder

—Un caballero no tiene memoria

 **.**

Un nuevo día había comenzado, se arregló para asistir a clases, se roció su perfume favorito y salió de su departamento con dirección a la Universidad, ahora le parecía más fácil llegar y divertido al observar todo a su alrededor con tanta calma sin preocupación alguna.

Lleno de optimismo se marchó con una sonrisa en su rostro, había intentado bloquear por completo la imagen de Sakura en su mente, dado que no quería terminar deprimido en su tercer día de clases.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura estaba sugestionándose por nada, no se había encontrado con Sasuke al segundo día de clases, a lo que imagino que el tipo que Victoria había descrito no era más que una simple coincidencia.

No tenía ni la más remota idea, lo cual errada estaba.

Ese día llego más temprano de lo usual, se sentó adelante en la clase en un pupitre vacío mientras su I-Pod reproducía a su grupo de música favorito, se sintió un poco extraña cualquier canción que escuchaba recordaba a Sasuke, todo lo que hablaba de amor, de un beso o solo de una pareja de enamorados, hacía que rememorará a su ex novio.

Exhalo un suspiro al percatarse que necesitaba y extrañaba a Sasuke tanto que dolía por dentro, se odiaba a si misma sabiendo que un tiempo atrás jamás le puesto atención, más que para llamarlo su mejor amigo, él era mucho más, mil veces más que aquello. El profesor hizo su entrada, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

El profesor debía comprobar que estuvieran presentes todos los alumnos porque habían hecho pequeños cambios de clase a lo cual se dispuso a llamar uno por uno por orden de lista. Sakura esperaba su nombre dado que eran de las ultimas, sin embargo, un nombre que no estaba anteriormente la congelo de pies a cabeza.

—Sasuke Uchiha

—Presente —aquella voz grave la tenía al borde del desmayo

Definitivamente eso no era una alucinación, sin duda era Sasuke para su mala suerte se encontraba en su misma clase.

—Sakura Haruno

—Presente —respondió el llamado con temor

De pronto Sasuke sintió que la sangre se le esfumaba del cuerpo, al igual que le faltaba el aire. No podía creer que fuera posible, simplemente no podía ser una coincidencia, su voz era inconfundible, aquella suave y melodiosa voz que tanto anhelaba volver a escuchar estaba ahí presente.

Sakura se atrevió a voltear para atrás intentando pasar desapercibida, no obstante, un mal cálculo logro por unos segundos que su mirada atravesara con un par de ojos negros que conocía desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

Era ella y lo estaba observando a pesar que volteo bruscamente, no existía duda alguna, era ella; su Sakura, tan hermosa y perfecta, lo único que ahora lograba ver era su largo cabello, estaba levemente recostada en su pupitre.

No podía asimilarlo.

"¿Era Sakura o una mala pasada de su imaginación?" pensó angustiado.

Sus preocupaciones desaparecieron fugazmente, no podía ser una alucinación porque había oído su voz con toda claridad.

La clase se le hacía eterna, se hallaba ansioso y tenía miles de preguntas en la cabeza, no tenía claro que hacer en primera instancia, pero indudablemente iría corriendo hacia Sakura apenas culminara la maldita clase.

El salón era inclinado, es decir, el profesor estaba en lo más bajo y los puestos iban por filas que subían y lo dejaba como una especie de mini teatro. Sasuke tenía toda la vista de Sakura abajo.

Necesitaba hablarle con urgencia, sentía que la desesperación y las ansias lo carcomían. Estaba congelado a la vez tan ansioso de correr hacia ella, aunque no tuviera idea que decirle cuando la tuviera enfrente suyo, necesitaba verla de cerca, comprobar que todo es real.

Entonces recordó que Sakura en una ocasión le había contado que su padre residía en Nueva York, se creyó un total imbécil al no pensar en ello, era obvio que fuera de Japón se marcharía a Estados Unidos con su padre, se golpeó mentalmente por no recordar tan crucial dato.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura no quería que la maldita clase jamás terminara, estaba aterrada, sabía que iba a correr y se escondería como una vil rata, ocultándose lo más que pueda de Sasuke, aunque tenía conocimiento que era una misión casi imposible.

El timbre resonó cuando menos se lo esperaba, dando así por concluida la clase, Sakura quien tenía sus pertenencias guardadas hace cinco minutos huyo apresurada, para su suerte la multitud aún no salía por lo que corrió rápidamente.

Sasuke la perdió de vista, guardo de golpe sus libros, la vio correr fuera del aula, pero la multitud impedía su paso

—Con permiso —decía desesperado

La vio dar la vuelta, no tenía ni idea a donde se dirigía, no conocía con detalle el campus, así que solo la persiguió hacia donde se marchaba, en su camino se cruzó con Victoria, le comento que estaba un poco apurado y no podía acompañarla.

Intento buscar por todas partes, al cabo de quince minutos todavía no la hallaba, comenzaba a pensar que se había vuelto loco y solo fue parte de su imaginación, no obstante, al cruzar uno de los patios y dar la vuelta por el costado del edificio, su corazón se detuvo por un segundo para nuevamente volver a latir con fuerza, Sakura se había ocultado en aquel solitario lugar al costado del edificio de ciencias físicas.

Era solitario y podía llorar tranquila cuando lo necesitaba, sin interrupciones, tal como ahora.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura ya no tenía dudas, era Sasuke, sabía que tarde o temprano la iba a encontrar, más temprano que tarde. Comenzó a derramar lágrimas mientras miraba el césped verde, levanto la cabeza para observar el cielo nublado y rompió a llorar con más ímpetu.

Era él, después de todo estaba ahí, el destino era muy cruel o Sasuke había ido por ella, desecho la segunda opción, nadie estaba enterado de su paradero exacto. Si, en definitiva, el destino era lo bastante cruel como para tenderle tan atroz jugarreta.

Súbitamente alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos, fue a quien menos quería encontrar.

—¿Sakura? —levantó la mirada y esa luz que brillaba en sus ojos la congeló por completo el cuerpo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	51. Capítulo 50

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 50**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya no había escapatoria, Sasuke estaba delante suyo, caminaba con paso inseguro, como si estuviera asegurándose que todo fuera real.

Sakura no era capaz de verlo, tampoco pronuncio palabra alguna, sus manos temblaban ligeramente, tenía miedo del futuro, miedo del presente y miedo del pasado.

Era una cobarde, necesitaba fuerza, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Sakura —pronuncio Sasuke con firmeza

Ella no tenía el valor para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, mantenía su cabeza entre sus manos, mirando al suelo con miedo, su sedoso cabello caía, impidiéndole ver su rostro

—Mírame cuando te hablo, por favor —sonaba tranquilo, más de lo que jamás creyó que estaría al verla otra vez

Había transcurrido más de un año, una cantidad de tiempo que se le había hecho eterno y ahora que estaba enfrente, merecía una explicación, alguna razón que justificara todo el dolor que atravesó después de su partida.

Sakura levanto lentamente la vista, sus ojos rojos demostraban claramente los rastros de llanto incesante, fue doloroso verla tan afligida, sin embargo, estaba feliz de volver a verla.

—¡Oh dios! Realmente eres tú —expreso maravillado— ¡No tienes idea como te extrañé! —exclamo acercándose a ella, listo para acogerla entre sus brazos, ella bruscamente se levantó y se separó de su lado

—Sakura ¿qué pasa?

—Sasuke…nosotros ya no somos nada —inquirió Sakura intentado sonar firme

Aunque su voz demostró toda la inseguridad que existía en ella.

—¿Sakura? ¿Hablas enserio? ¿En solo un año y medio ya no soy nada para ti? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño

—Sasuke, en cuanto me fui, todo acabó entre nosotros —asevero ahora con más firmeza— así que, por favor, permíteme retirarme —comenzó a caminar para alejarse lo más pronto posible, Sasuke la agarró del brazo para detenerla

—Espera, no te irás, no ahora. Me debes una explicación —farfullo molesto por su actitud

Sasuke estaba al borde del colapso, muchas emociones se instalaban dentro de sí, principalmente la rabia era una de ellas.

—No te debo nada, Sasuke —respondió fríamente

Él la conocía mejor que nadie, solo atino a contestar.

—Veo en tus ojos que estás actuando —afirmo con una mueca burlona— te conozco tanto Sakura Haruno, más que tú misma. Sé que cuando tienes rabia o impotencia no puedes contener las lágrimas y cuando mientes, intentas mantener la mirada, pero no te dura demasiado tiempo, como lo acabas de hacer. En estos momentos estás a punto de llorar, porque estás evitando mi mirada a toda costa —expuso Sasuke acercándose a ella

—Déjame —pidió Sakura con la voz quebrada

—¿Por qué Sakura? ¿Por qué cariño? —preguntó acariciándole el cabello con ternura— solo dímelo, sabes que tú puedes contarme lo que sea, te comprenderé en todo lo que necesites mi amor… —susurró cerca de su oído

Sasuke aspiró su perfume, intentando grabárselo para siempre.

—No Sasuke —su voz ya no mostraba firmeza, estaba quebrada, comenzó a llorar, solo lloraba sin poder detenerse

No tenía idea como decirle aquello que intentaba ocultar. No sabía por dónde comenzar, el miedo la consumía, pero Sakura era consciente que no había escapatoria.

—Dímelo mi amor… yo puedo ayudarte, sabes que lo haré —asevero aferrándola a su cuerpo. No podía dejarla ir, no ahora

—¡No te amo Sasuke! —gritó con desesperación, Sasuke sintió su pecho apretarse, pese a que una parte de él creyó en lo que expuso, no obstante, al mirarla a los ojos solo respondió

—¡No más mentiras, Sakura! Vamos con la verdad ¿quieres?  
—ahora estaba sumamente furioso— ¿Por qué me dejaste con solo una maldita carta? ¿Crees que eso explica algo? NADA —gritó— ¿acaso no confiabas en mí?

—Sí confiaba en ti —pronuncio Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos

Sasuke luchaba para que las lágrimas no cayeran por su rostro, la impotencia de no saber cuál era la verdad absoluta lo estaba desgarrando.

—¡Entonces dime! ¿POR QUÉ MIERDA TE FUISTE ASÍ? —gritó alterado, ya no era capaz de soportar el silencio de Sakura

Ella lo observo atemorizada al mismo tiempo dolida por sus palabras, los ojos de Sasuke brillaban como si estos estuvieran a punto de derramar lágrimas.

—¿Realmente no me amas? O ¿es que tienes a otro?

No lo soportó más, miro con detenimiento las pupilas de color negro de los ojos de Sasuke. Aquello mirada demostraba ese sincero y puro amor, dejando ver el temor que sentía si ella se volvía a ir, Sasuke la necesitaba, sobretodo necesitaba saber la verdad.

Sakura lloraba silenciosamente, hasta que por ultimo dijo.

—Fue él… —susurró

Sasuke frunció el ceño

—¿Él que Sakura? ¿Quién? —preguntó exaltado

—¡OROCHIMARU ME VIOLÓ, SASUKE! —gritó finalmente, cayendo de rodillas al pasto, con la mirada perdida, mientras le costaba respirar a causa del llanto

Sasuke se había quedado petrificado.

—Y no fue solo una vez… —agregó en un tembloroso susurro

Sasuke había colapsado, no existía palabra que definiera lo que sentía, estaba congelado, con los labios apretados, mirándola fijamente llorar con las manos en el rostro.

Parecía que su cerebro aún no procesaba la información, su cuerpo temblaba y no reaccionaba.

Sakura sollozaba, mientras él, solo la miraba. Por su mente corría una serie de recuerdos, pensamientos y sentimientos, todos mezclados en entre sí.

—¿Qué…? —sus labios no pronunciaron otra cosa

Era una mentira ¿cierto? Se intentaba convencer a sí mismo.

Necesitaba dejar de alucinar

Necesitaba dejar de soñar con ella

Pero no era un sueño, porque si lo fuera ya debería haber despertado

—Él… el día de la graduación… me golpeó cuando entré a ducharme antes de vestirme… y —su voz se quebró. Recordó todos esos tormentosos momentos— él me amenazó… dijo que te mataría a golpes si yo hablaba —su respiración irregular a causa del llanto, le dificultaba hablar— esa noche… lo hizo de nuevo. Y fue casi a diario… golpes y todo lo demás —ella lloraba desconsolada

Todo volvía, su asco hacia ella misma, su nula autoestima, su odio, todo, absolutamente todo, Sakura estaba completamente devastada.

Sasuke solo se mantenía al margen sin decir nada.

—Necesitaba escapar… yo…. no era capaz de ponerte en riesgo, creí que jamás volverías a tocarme si te enterabas de la escalofriante verdad —lloraba casi de forma convulsionada

Sasuke sintió que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, lo primero que volvió a sentir claramente fue odio.

Odio, impotencia, repudio, dolor y más rencor

Quería matar a ese hijo de puta, lo mataría con sus propias manos, lo torturaría parte por parte, hasta que rogara la muerte. Lo cortaría en pedacitos y se los daría a los perros.

Sin embargo, tenía que decir algo, intentar hacer cualquier cosa, no obstante, la cruel realidad lo golpeo, no sabía que hacer. Simplemente las lágrimas se deslizaron una tras otra, comenzó a faltarle la respiración.

Se acercó lentamente a Sakura, se arrodilló al lado de su cuerpo tembloroso y la abrazó contra su pecho.

Sakura sollozaba abrazándolo con fuerza, ambos jóvenes no dejaban de llorar, el dolor que experimentaban era inmenso, luego de una hora no entendía de donde podría salir tantas lágrimas, era como si estuviera llorando una eternidad.

No tenía idea como debía reaccionar, solo atinaba a derramar más y más lágrimas como si estas nunca tuvieran fin.

—Sasuke… —susurró Sakura separándose de él

Sasuke levantó la vista, tenía los labios entreabiertos, el camino de sus lágrimas marcado en sus mejillas, sus ojos hinchados anegados en llanto, el color rojo de sus ojos resaltaba más al negro original.

—No llores —pidió Sakura mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con los dedos— siento mucho haberte dicho todo esto… no pensé que te vería así… ¡siento hacerte sufrir! —artículo con desesperación al ver que él joven seguía llorando en silencio

Sasuke tenía la mente revuelta en miles de pensamientos, no sabía que decir con exactitud, solo sentía que el corazón estaba tan apretado que le instaba a seguir llorando.

¿Cómo no había sido capaz de proteger a su novia? ¿Cómo permitió que le sucediera algo así? ¿Cómo fue tan idiota de no darse cuenta lo que estaba pasando? Ese hijo de puta la había tocada, le había hecho daño.

Tenía que matarlo, merecía morir de la forma más dolorosa que existiera

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? —preguntó con la voz llena de dolor— ¿por qué no confiaste en mí? —expreso Sasuke destrozado— podría haber hecho algo… ¡hubiese escapado hasta el fin del mundo por ti! Pero no me dijiste absolutamente nada, ahora me dices de golpe todo esto y yo… no puedo —respondió anegado en lágrimas

—No podía —susurró ella— ¿cómo crees que me sentía conmigo misma? ¿Cómo crees que me siento?

—Pero Sakura —dijo Sasuke intentado relajarse— yo soy… digo era tu novio, tu mejor amigo de toda la vida… hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por ti —declaro sin aguantar las lágrimas otra vez

—¡En ese momento solo quería huir y no meterte en problemas! — manifestó ofuscada— ¡me amenazó Sasuke! ¿Crees que hubiese permitido que te dañara? ¿Realmente crees que hubiese arriesgado la vida de la persona que más amo en este maldito mundo? —Sasuke se quedó callado

Entendía su punto, él tampoco la hubiese arriesgado de ninguna forma, aun así, necesitaba más respuestas o requería algo que lo calmara

—No puedo… —susurró Sasuke. Se volteó y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria

Necesitaba aire, le urgía despejarse

Por una vez en la vida, necesitaba estar lejos de ella y pensar sobre lo sucedido.

Sakura lo vio alejarse y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, quizá arrepentida de haberle dicho la verdad. Mil situaciones cruzaron su mente, era posible que Sasuke sintiera asco de ella y no deseaba volver a verla de solo pensar en ello, su corazón se rompía a mil pedazos.

Sollozó por unos minutos, hasta que se percató de la hora, era bastante tarde. Se incorporó del piso, se sacudió la ropa, se limpió la cara y emprendió rumbo a casa.

Para Sasuke era difícil asumir todo esto, no tenía idea que debía hacer, como actuar o que decir, lo único que quería hacer, era llorar y consumirse en un profundo pozo.

Siempre tenía que arruinarlo todo, ni siquiera pudo ser un buen novio para Sakura, él debía protegerla y no lo había hecho.

Suspiró agotado cuando llegó a su departamento, se lanzó sobre la cama, abatido sin ganas de moverse. En su mente solo cabía Sakura, podía casi ver sus ojos llorosos llenos de dolor.

Comenzó a llorar otra vez, su odio lo consumía poco a poco, la impotencia y la ira llenaban su interior, quemaban como fuego sobre su piel. Después de un par de horas se quedó profundamente dormido, aunque su sueño no fue tranquilo, despertaba sobresaltado soñando con Sakura, viéndola sufrir ante las garras de aquel enemigo que debía aniquilar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	52. Capítulo 51

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 51**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apenas dio un paso a la entrada de la universidad, Sakura sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, estaba con el miedo latente de que Sasuke la repudiara o le dijera algún comentario hiriente que la lastimara y no tener la fortaleza para soportarlo.

Se sentía cansada, su rostro la delataba; con unas ojeras pronunciadas mostrando las horas de sueño que las pesadillas le habían arrebatado.

Las sombras tenebrosas habían vuelto nuevamente y el repugnante recuerdo de las asquerosas manos de ese hombre, todo reducido a pesadillas que acabaron con su noche de sosiego. Caminaba por el césped de la universidad, cruzando el campus de par en par para llegar a su clase, cuando unas manos agarraron fuertemente su cintura. Sakura lanzó un grito, pero la mano cubrió su boca, permitiendo que nadie pueda escucharla.

—Shhh… soy yo —la voz de Sasuke logró que una ola de alivio recorriera su cuerpo

—Necesito que hablemos, ahora —pidió

—Casi me matas del susto, Sasuke —inquirió enojada por su abrupta aparición— tenemos clases, no puedes faltar, llevas cuatro días aquí —comento frunciendo el ceño

—Diré que me sentía mal, el cambio de horario, ya sabes —aseguro guiñando un ojo— ahora…vamos —agarró su mano con fuerza y casi la arrastró fuera del campus

Caminaron algunas cuadras, mientras Sakura se preguntaba hacia donde se dirigían al mismo tiempo que Sasuke aún debatía mentalmente que decirle.

Llegaron a un gran edificio al cual Sasuke entro, sin soltarle la mano. La rubia recepcionista la saludó con amabilidad, Sakura sonrió débilmente.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó confusa a la vez que se adentraba al ascensor

—A mi departamento —contestó abruptamente Sasuke

Sakura no dijo nada al respecto, lo visualizo de reojo, Sasuke tenía puesta la mirada hacia al frente sin soltarle la mano. Fue inevitable no sonreír, después de mucho tiempo podía ver el hermoso rostro de Sasuke, sin duda era algo impagable

"¡Dios, cuanto lo había extrañado!" pensó Sakura extasiada por volver a estar tan cerca de él.

Tenía unas enormes ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos, besarlo y no dejarlo ir jamás, no obstante, se quedó quieta en su lugar hasta que el ascensor abrió las puertas, descendieron del elevador para dirigirse juntos al departamento. Sasuke introdujo sus llaves al picaporte y abrió la puerta para que pudieran ingresar.

Sakura observó el acogedor departamento en el que se hospedaba, se vislumbraba amplio y ordenado, sobretodo porque Sasuke vivía únicamente allí, por lo cual contaba con un gran espacio para el solo.

Sasuke cerró la puerta con llave y se volteó para verla directamente a los ojos

—Siéntate —ordenó. Ella se acomodó en el sofá, Sasuke fue por un vaso de jugo para ambos

Sakura bebió el jugo con los nervios a punto de estallar, estaba intimidada por la actitud tosca de Sasuke. Al terminar de tomar jugo, se miraron por unos cuantos segundos.

Sasuke fue a sentarse junto a ella e intentar formular algunas cuantas palabras porque al igual que Sakura estaba inquieto

—Yo quería… —comenzó nervioso— dios, esto es difícil

—Solo dilo —artículo Sakura, esperando lo peor

—Sakura perdóname —ella frunció el ceño por la sorpresa— yo… no supe cómo reaccionar, me sentía mal conmigo mismo, debí haberte protegido y… —empezó a costarle hablar— Sakura te amo tanto que de solo pensar lo que soportaste tu sola, todo lo que te guardaste —le tomó la mano y la observo detenidamente, sus miradas casi flameaban— mi amor, perdóname… te prometo que desde ahora, nunca te dejaré sola y te protegeré de todo, te lo juro —sonaba desesperado, herido, lleno de ansias, solo quería demostrarle que daría la vida por ella si fuese necesario— yo… —sus ojos se cristalizaron, Sakura se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza

Ambos sintieron que eso era lo que necesitaban, estar cerca del otro, sin palabras de por medio, sin nada más que sentirse uno al otro.

—Te amo con toda mi vida, como nunca había amado… yo quiero ser capaz de… quiero poder ayudarte a sanar esas heridas, enterraremos ese pasado para no dejarlo salir otra vez… —besó su frente y la abrazó nuevamente

—Sasuke no tengo nada que perdonarte… tú debes perdonarme por dejarte —susurró Sakura mirándolo a los ojos

Sus rostros estaban a centímetros.

—Yo también te amo Sasuke y no quiero abandonarte nunca más

Cerraron los ojos para dejar que sus labios se tocaran después de todo este tiempo.

Los recuerdos jamás tendrán punto de comparación con la realidad.

Sus labios se presionaron suavemente con inseguridad, Sakura no soportaba tener tan poco de él, por lo que abrió su boca para permitir a Sasuke profundizar el beso. Lo que en un principio había sido un roce de labios, ahora se había transformado en una batalla, una guerra entre sus lenguas intentando definir el dominio de la otra.

Sakura sentía como todo volvía a ella, la felicidad y el latido desbocado de su corazón, la sangre corría por sus venas otra vez, mientras Sasuke la besaba como si no existiera un mañana.

A Sasuke todo le parecía tan irreal, no quería dejar escapar el momento de felicidad que experimentaba. Necesitaba más y más de ella, necesitaba besarla, sentirla, tocarla y comprobar que no era un sueño que realmente no se iría de su lado.

Sus manos se introdujeron bajo la blusa de Sakura, tocando su suave piel aterciopelada, sintiendo fuego ante el contacto, se recostaron en el sofá. Las manos de Sasuke recorrieron gran parte de su cintura, provocando que temblara ligeramente, sus labios estaban hinchados, pero aun así la necesidad de mantenerlos unidos era mayor, sin poder evitarlo Sasuke llevo sus manos intentando inmiscuirse dentro de los pantalones de Sakura quien al sentir la intromisión lo empujo raudamente para separarse bruscamente de él.

Sasuke la observo con un gesto de disculpas, había olvidado por completo su situación actual al dejarse llevar por el calor del momento. Sakura tenía los ojos llorosos, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda para que no fuera testigo de sus lágrimas.

Él se mordió el labio nervioso y se acercó para rodearla con sus brazos

Sakura no pronuncio palabra alguna, ni se opuso.

—Lo siento… —susurró suavemente en su oído al mismo tiempo que suspiraba— sé que es difícil, no te obligaré a nada

Sakura se giró, mostrándole una sonrisa débil.

Los fantasmas del pasado seguían ahí, acechaban presentes en su vida, iba ser complicado eliminarlos del camino.

—Escucha —inquirió colocando sus manos en las mejillas de Sakura— jamás podré comprenderte, dado que fuiste tú la que padeció todo ese martirio, sin embargo, te juro por todo lo que tengo, que yo te ayudare a superar aquello, estaré contigo en todo lo que necesites pequeña. Te lo prometo —besó la cabeza de Sakura, quien derramaba lágrimas silenciosamente

La abrazó con cuidado, Sakura temblaba y sentía miedo, era imposible superar todo de la noche a la mañana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	53. Capítulo 52

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 52**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La primera semana de su estadía en Nueva York, había estado bastante bien y la razón principal era Sakura.

No podía creer lo afortunado que era al haberse encontrado con ella, fue como si el destino hubiera planeado su reencuentro, todo había sido puesto en una sola dirección para que pudieran estar juntos nuevamente.

Sin embargo, al observarla minuciosamente se dio cuenta que tenía mucho que hacer para lograr que volviera a ser la misma de siempre. Cada vez que un hombre pasaba junto a ella, Sakura lo esquivaba lo suficiente para no rozar el cuerpo por casualidad, miraba a todos lados con miedo y en cada paso dado mostraba su inseguridad.

Sasuke era consciente que tenía un largo camino por recorrer para superar todos los temores de su Sakura, pero el más grande sería cuando el maldito bastardo pagara lo que le había hecho. Lo único que podía hacer era quedarse a su lado, ayudándola a recuperarse de aquel suceso traumático, esperaría lo necesario para tenerla entre sus brazos, aprendería a amarla como se lo merecía.

Sakura le sonrió como respuesta afirmativa.

Caminaron lentamente sin decir mucho por la calle, mientras Sasuke tarareaba una canción. Después de tantos meses de tortura, Sakura comenzaba a sentirse protegida otra vez, como si los brazos de su novio fuesen un chaleco antibalas contra aquellas balas de maldad que la atormentaban día a día.

Se abrazó más a él, lo que logró que Sasuke curvara sus labios en una sonrisa, incluso para Sasuke era como un sueño maravilloso verla allí, sonriéndole, riéndose abrazada a él.

—Llegamos señorita —anuncio cuando abrió la puerta al salir del ascensor— adelante, está en su casa —Sakura sonrió divertida y entró al departamento

Sasuke la siguió y cerró la puerta detrás suyo, lanzó su mochila a un lado. Sakura dejo cuidadosamente su bolso a un costado.

—Lo desordenado no se te quita ¿eh? —farfullo Sakura divertida

—No —contesto sonriendo orgulloso. La abrazó contra él y besó su frente— ¿qué quieres hacer?

—No lo sé, Sasuke —respondió sonriéndole coqueta, adoraba escuchar la melodiosa voz de Sasuke— ¿qué se te ocurre?

—Me golpearías si te lo dijera —susurro despacio. Sakura se rió y le golpeo el hombro

Él sonrió divertido.

—Pervertido —murmuró riéndose. Sasuke beso su mejilla para luego dirigirse a la cocina

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí —admitió ella

—¿Qué quieres que te prepare? —preguntó mientras miraba su refrigerador

—¿Cocinas ahora? —interrogo Sakura

—Algo, pero es solo por ti —contestó guiñándole un ojo de forma coqueta. Sakura lo observo con ternura

—Mejor solo llama unas pizzas, para que no perdamos tanto tiempo —manifestó Sakura mientras tomaba su celular

Sasuke asintió a su proposición, se acercó a ella para arrebatarle el móvil de las manos de Sakura quien lo miro con el ceño fruncido, rápidamente marco el número de la pizzería que aparecía en su guía telefónica. Pidió unas pizzas a domicilio, entre tanto Sakura había desaparecido de su campo de visión.

Al terminar la llamada fue a buscarla, ella se encontraba en su habitación curioseando el lugar.

—¿Intentas escapar? —preguntó entretenido Sasuke

Ella se volteó al escucharlo hablar y le saco la lengua, Sasuke al ver su gesto infantil no pudo evitar reír suavemente.

—Ven conmigo preciosa —susurró ofreciéndole la mano para que la tomara

Sakura acepto su mano con una sonrisa traviesa, ambos entrelazaron sus dedos para mirarse el uno al otro, se daba cuenta que Sasuke estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ayudarla, podía sentir todo el amor que él intentaba trasmitirle con ese diminuto contacto.

Solo admirando sus ojos negros intensos y la forma en que la miraba era evidente que Sasuke jamás la olvido.

Sasuke se inclinó despacio con el fin de que sus rostros estuvieran más cerca de lo acostumbrado, ella desvió la mirada a sus labios, a lo que llego a experimentar esa necesidad irremediable de besarlo y nunca detenerse. Él sonrió al percatarse que sus ojos estaban puestos en su boca a lo cual comprendió que le estaba permitiendo dar el siguiente paso.

Lentamente se acercó a ella y cerro sus ojos al sentir los suaves labios de Sakura, soltó su mano, la llevo a su cintura, acercándola más junto a él, entre tanto Sakura se levantaba de puntillas en los pies para profundizar el beso. La sensación de tener a Sakura muy cerca hizo que sintiera que iba a explotar si no seguía avanzando, era de aquellos momentos en que la cordura se le escapaba de las manos cuando se perdía en los labios de la chica que amaba.

La empujó con cuidado, haciéndola tropezar y caer en la cama, Sakura se rió con dulzura, Sasuke aprovechó su distracción con el objetivo de recostarse encima de ella sin aplastarla, pero volviendo a la tarea de besarla sin siquiera pensar en parar. Aún algo consciente, bajó despacio su mano evitando asustarla, poco a poco comenzó a levantar su blusa y acariciar su vientre.

Sakura sintió aquellos nervios otra vez, no obstante, estaba tan consumida y tan ocupada en llevar el ritmo de los labios de su novio, que se dejó llevar.

Antes de despojarle por completo la blusa, Sasuke la contemplo fijamente a los ojos y la beso dulcemente dándole seguridad, esa seguridad que tanto falta le hacía. Ella muy nerviosa respondió a su beso.

Sasuke depositó un húmedo y sonoro beso en su cuello a lo que ella respondió con un sorpresivo gemido, aquello lo animo a seguir en esa zona de su piel, besando el cuello con tanta concentración, provocando tantas sensaciones que extrañaba en el tiempo que estuvieron separados.

Sakura sentía que necesitaba más y más de él.

Lo obligó a desprenderse de la camisa que llevaba puesta para volver a ver su cuerpo, aquel que tanto extrañaba, una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios al visualizar que ahora el pecho de Sasuke estaba más marcado, era evidente que había estado yendo al gimnasio.

Sasuke no la dejó descansar y capturó sus labios de vuelta.

—No tengas miedo… —susurró con una voz demasiado ronca y sensual para el autocontrol de Sakura— yo jamás te haría daño… —se acercó más al oído de su Sakura— estás conmigo ahora, solo déjate llevar

Su mano se dirigió hasta la entrepierna de Sakura, haciéndola gemir por su roce, la beso con más intensidad al mismo tiempo que la desvestía. Todo era extremadamente lento con mucho cuidado y ternura.

Necesitaba darle la confianza y seguridad que ella tanto necesitaba.

La ropa de ambos desapareció fugazmente casi por arte de magia, aun así, sus movimientos seguían manteniéndose lentos.

Sasuke la observó con cautela, su cuerpo seguía siendo maravilloso, sentía que ya no podía aguardar por más tiempo. Las ganas de entrar en ella dolían. Besó sus labios con deleite.

—Te amo pequeña mía —aseguro él mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de la joven

Sakura estaba un poco temerosa, aunque las ganas de que Sasuke volviera a amarla como solo él sabía hacerlo, eran mayores. Al darse cuenta de ello, su mente razonó. Era Sasuke, el único hombre que jamás intentaría hacerle daño alguno.

Sasuke se removió despacio para entrar lentamente en ella, el cuerpo de Sakura se tensó totalmente por el miedo y los recuerdos tortuosos de Japón, por lo que sintió dolor al tener a Sasuke dentro de ella, como si fuera su primera vez.

—Amor, relájate o no lo disfrutarás —susurró él— estás muy tensa

Para ayudarla a que se relajara, besó sus labios con suavidad, deslizo sus manos por sus pechos, acción que hizo que temblara de excitación. Se introdujo con delicadeza, haciendo que ella gimiera por la presión.

—Shh… ya pasará —declaro Sasuke

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Sakura, era muy doloroso, simplemente le dolía mucho más que su primera vez.

Sasuke se desesperó al no encontrar forma de poder mitigar su dolor.

—Amor, no hagamos esto, la idea es que lo disfrutes no que estés así…

—No… sigue —pidió, entre tanto intentaba acomodarse para encontrar una posición en que no sintiera aquel infernal dolor

—Cariño, estás llorando —inquirió mientras acariciaba su mejilla

—Ya pasará

Sakura necesitaba que Sasuke borrara el rastro de ese bastardo dentro de ella.

Necesitaba pertenecerle solo a él, solo a Sasuke.

—Solo necesito relajarme —expreso limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro

Sasuke asintió y retomo los besos en su cuello con la finalidad de lograr que se distrajera, gradualmente los besos y caricias lograron su cometido dado que Sakura se relajó en gran medida.

Dio otro movimiento de cadera contra el cuerpo de Sakura, aún dolía, pero era mucho más soportable.

—¿Duele aún? —preguntó en un suave susurro

—Menos —contesto sintiéndose mucho mejor

Sasuke atrapó sus labios a un mismo tiempo que daba otro movimiento contra el cuerpo de Sakura, raudamente el dolor se transformaba en placer, además las palabras de Sasuke y el tono tan dulce de su voz comenzaban a hacer efecto en ella.

—Así… —murmuro— estás mucho más relajada… —declaro con voz ronca en su oído

Las manos de Sakura se deslizaron por la espalda de su novio mientras sentía como él se movía dentro de ella.

Sakura comenzaba a arquearse bajo el cuerpo de Sasuke con cada embestida, el placer la consumía lento e incluso más rápido de lo que quisiera.

—Te amo… —susurró contra su oído con la voz entrecortada por la agitación

Estaban a punto de llegar ambos a la culminación, percibían que el placer los haría explotar de felicidad. Sasuke continuo con aquellas embestidas que se habían vuelto más rápidas, hasta llegar al punto de sólo escuchar sus gemidos, Sakura no aguantó y todo su cuerpo se tensó, tembló ante la llegada de aquel dichoso orgasmo.

Sasuke llegó unos segundos después, llenando su interior por completo, sus cuerpos se mantuvieron tensos luego de aquel momento de pasión. Largos minutos más tarde comenzaron a recobrar el aliento.

Ella abrió los ojos y vio a Sasuke transpirando con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando los últimos vestigios de aquella maravillosa sensación.

Sasuke paulatinamente abrió sus ojos negros, la visualizo detenidamente para salir con delicadeza de su interior. Lo único que él atinó a hacer fue abrazarla.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir que el nudo en la garganta explotara en su interior, haciendo que soltara lágrimas.

Todo lo que siempre había amado estaba allí, era ella, su Sakura.

Luego de haberla perdido e imaginado lo peor, todavía permanecía ahí, pero sentía que no estaba siendo lo suficientemente bueno para hacerla olvidar todo el horror que atravesó sola.

—Sasuke ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Sakura incorporándose

Él la contemplo con la vista colmada de lágrimas que se derramaban por doquier, las manos de Sakura fueron a su rostro.

Limpió sus lágrimas con cuidado.

—Sakura —susurró Sasuke— perdóname… siento tanto no haber sido el novio que merecías, tu eres hermosa, eres la mejor chica, te mereces lo mejor y has pasado tanta asquerosidad tu sola… —hablaba rápido y las palabras casi no se le entendían— dios, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo…Sakura te amo, te amo tanto, necesito hacerte saber que jamás te dejaré sola otra vez, nunca más mi amor

—Sasuke cariño tranquilo… —susurró Sakura. Él la miraba destrozado— no tienes la culpa de nada ¿sí? Ahora me siento más segura contigo a mi lado…

Sasuke sonrió levemente y la abrazó con ímpetu.

—Solo quédate conmigo Sakura —murmuro contra su cuello

El timbre sonó, sorprendiéndolos a ambos que se miraron entre si y comenzaron a reír. Se habían olvidado por completo de las pizzas.

Sasuke se vistió rápidamente y atendió a la puerta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	54. Capítulo 53

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 53**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Rápido Sasuke tómame una foto con estas orejitas de gato —expreso Sakura emocionada

Sasuke caminó con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en su rostro y sustrajo su cámara para fotografiar el momento.

—¡Soy un gato! —le guiñó un ojo a Sasuke y este aprovecho para retratar la instantánea— mira, también está de Rilakkuma —señalo en la parte de adelante donde habían más souvenir de dicho personaje

Sakura era igual que una niña de cinco años, emocionada por todo lo que había a su alrededor. Después de todo se encontraban en una de las jugueterías más grandes de Nueva York y se había fotografiado con más de la mitad de los objetos de la tienda.

Sasuke la seguía con calma sonriendo divertido, amaba verla tan radiante, llena de luz.

—¡Mira! —apunto a un peluche— ¡Es ShinChan! —gritó emocionada tomando el peluche en sus manos— ¡Foto con ShinChan!

—Amor, eres igual que un bebé —comento Sasuke mientras le tomaba la foto— te vez tan hermosa

—Deja que me divierta en esta ocasión, a cambio de no haber ido jamás a Disneyland, déjame disfrutar aquí —dijo frunciendo ceño

—Iremos a Disneyland juntos ¿de acuerdo? —asevero Sasuke al mismo tiempo que rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos

—¿Promesa? —pregunto Sakura frunciendo el ceño desconfiada

—Es una promesa pequeña —prometió tomándole la mano— iremos antes de tener niños para disfrutarlo solos, luego los llevaremos

—¿Niños? ¿Bromeas? —manifestó anonadada

—Claro que no ¿o acaso planeas dejarme? —pregunto mirándola con recelo

—Jamás creí que tú quisieras tener niños —contesto Sakura a la vez que tomaba algunos recuerdos y se dirigían a la caja

—Si quiero, claro que sí para cuidarlos contigo —declaro firme para acercarse y besar su frente con ternura— lo intentaremos todas las noches

Sakura se rió alegre por su comentario.

—Tonto —golpeo su brazo suavemente.

Sakura pago los objetos que llevaba consigo y cogió la mano de Sasuke para encaminarse a su siguiente destino.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —preguntó él— tú conoces mejor la ciudad en todo caso

—Quiero ir al cine ¿vamos? —él asintió y le robó un beso

Una semana había transcurrido, la tranquilidad de volver a estar juntos de nuevo, los había sacado de la profunda tristeza en la que estaban hundidos. Ahora disfrutaban el día juntos riéndose y gozando de su amor libremente. En la universidad se la pasaban todo el día de un lado a otro. Sasuke estaba en una clase que coincidía con Sakura, por lo que se sentaban juntos y la clase se hacía más relajada.

—¿Qué película quieres ver? —preguntó él

—No lo sé… ¿tal vez una romántica?

—Si tú quieres, aunque probablemente me quedaré dormido —respondió rodando los ojos

Sakura lo miró enojada por su respuesta fuera de lugar.

—Quizá una de terror, para que me abraces —sonrió coqueta

—Eso suena mucho mejor —Sasuke asintió entusiasmado

—¡SUEÑA SASUKE! Veremos… —observo la cartelera y Sasuke dio un respingo

—No me gusta ninguna de romance de las que hay, Sasuke ganaste en esta oportunidad, así que veremos cementerio maldito —anuncio mirándolo de reojo, esperando su reacción

—Yo te cuidaré para que no te vaya a tragar la pantalla —farfullo burlándose de Sakura

Sakura hizo de oídos sordos, no estaba de humor para escuchar sus burlas, pero Sasuke la abrazo entre risas. Durante la película Sakura se asustaba en algunas escenas, Sasuke se reía por lo bajo por lo asustadiza que podía ser su novia. Él la abrazaba con fuerza e incluso Sakura en momentos estuvo a punto de tirar las palomitas de maíz al suelo.

—Sasuke —menciono Sakura en reclamo cuando otra imagen la había asustada— dame tu mano —le tendió la mano, aunque luego se arrepintió por haberlo hecho, puesto que, al término de la película su mano se encontraba completamente roja por la presión que ejercía la mano de Sakura cuando algo le asustaba, sin obviar los rasguños y la marca de sus uñas.

—¡Eres una salvaje! —exclamo mostrándole su mano— ¡me atacaste!

—¡Tú me arrastraste a ver la película! —contraataco Sakura

—Sakura, eres una exagerada, ni siquiera daba tanto miedo y no era muy buena, te asustaste hasta cuando el niño revivió del cementerio —inquirió rodando los ojos exasperado

—Eres cruel Sasuke —contesto soltándole la mano y caminando dejándolo atrás

Sasuke rodó los ojos para luego ir tras ella. La agarró por la cintura y la acerco hacia él.

—Era una broma Sakura, no me dolió tanto —afirmo sonriente

Sakura no emitió palabra alguna, solo se le quedo mirando fijamente

—Eres tan infantil —se acercó más a ella. Sakura volteo el rostro con evidente disgusto— ¿me das un beso? —ella lo visualizo arqueando una ceja, negó con la cabeza— uno pequeñito, por favor —pidió Sasuke

Ella volvió a negar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué debo hacer para un beso de la pequeña Sakura?

—Nada, no te lo mereces

—¡Sakura Haruno! —reclamó— ¡quiero un beso!

—No te lo daré Sasuke —respondió desafiante

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, se miraron mutuamente por unos largos segundos para posteriormente terminar riéndose.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia Sakura para cogerla de su chaqueta hasta su cuerpo y besarla con dulzura. Ambos se separaron sonrientes.

—Obtuve mi beso —proclamó sonriendo con ternura

Sakura se rió y observo atentamente los ojos de su novio. Extrañaba tanto perderse en esos ojos negros, esos maravillosos ojos que la habían enamorado por completo.

—¿Qué tanto me vez pequeña?

—Me encantan tus ojos cariño —farfullo Sakura sonriendo dulcemente— podría mirarlos todo el día, nunca me cansaría de ello —ella sonrió. Sasuke bajó la mirada un segundo y la levantó otra vez

—Son tuyos, soy completamente tuyo, obsérvalos cuanto quieras

—Sí, eres totalmente mío Sasuke —asevero Sakura mientras besaba sus labios cortamente— así que todas esas perras que tenías de amigas, deben de tenerlo bien grabado en su única pequeña neurona

—Ellas no importan ahora —respondió muy cerca de sus labios— soy tuyo, puedo gritarlo hasta en la torre Eiffel, porque quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa… —besó sus labios con pasión, dándole todo, demostrándole cuanto la amaba y que le pertenecía solo a ella

Y aunque no existiera una explicación lógica, todo brillaba con ella a su lado, nada ni nadie podría reemplazar aquel resplandor que solo le otorgaba su adorada Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	55. Capítulo 54

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 54**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La oscuridad se cernía sobre Sakura mientras caminaba hacia el final del pasillo, sus manos temblaban en cada paso que daba. No estaba segura, pero tenía un maldito presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder.

Caminaba insegura observando hacia todos lados con cautela, esperando que Sasuke apareciera pronto para sentirse más segura y protegida a su lado, no obstante, no pudo verlo en ningún lado y aquello hacia que se sintiera más nerviosa de lo que ya se encontraba.

Había llegado hasta el final del pasillo, transpiraba frio y temblaba por el miedo, rápidamente extrajo de su sudadera su móvil, lamentablemente no había ningún tipo de señal, era imposible comunicarse con Sasuke. Salió fuera del lugar, mirando a su alrededor muy alerta, suspiro aliviada al darse cuenta que no había ninguna presencia, empezaba a relajarse cuando de repente escucha una voz masculina, aquella que tanto temía estaba detrás suyo.

—¿Intentabas escapar? —la voz de ese hombre, su padrastro, el ser que más odiaba en este mundo le congelo el cuerpo por completo

Sakura solo podía pensar en "Sasuke, Sasuke ayúdame por favor"

Sintió que en cualquier momento iba a morir por el terror que experimentaba su cuerpo al tener tan cerca a ese bastardo, poco a poco fue dándose la vuelta para encararlo, sin embargo, se encontró con un par de ojos negros, unos que conocía mejor que nadie.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó más tranquila

Su imaginación le estaba jugando demasiado lejos, vio cómo se acercaba lentamente, su rostro denotaba una seriedad que nunca antes había visto, él parecía diferente, no era el Sasuke de siempre.

—¿Sasuke qué sucede? —el joven camino a paso firme hasta ella, cogiéndola bruscamente de los brazos— ¡Sasuke! ¡Me haces daño! —intento zafarse de su agarre

Con los ojos enfurecidos le propino una bofetada en el rostro que hizo que cayera al suelo. Sakura no reaccionaba por la situación que estaba aconteciendo, era imposible creer que Sasuke le estuviera haciendo daño.

Visualizo a sus costados, no había nadie en su entorno, por lo que se levantó raudamente sin dejar de mirarlo ni un segundo. No se asemejaba al joven que ella amaba, el joven dulce y cariñoso que siempre estaba a su lado. Retrocedió despacio, Sasuke se aproximó nuevamente por lo cual Sakura comenzó a correr, sintiendo la presión y el miedo recorrer todo su cuerpo, temiendo que sus piernas le fallaran en esa travesía.

Sasuke la perseguía iracundo sin cesar y en su mano derecha brillaba un pequeño objeto. Ella intento gritar; sus pulmones, la nariz le quemaban de modo que era imposible pronunciar palabra alguna.

El cansancio se hacía presente, sus piernas le dolían, estaba demasiada exhausta para seguir corriendo, hasta que tropezó para caer de bruces al suelo. Sasuke la cogió con fuerza del cabello y le pateo directamente al estómago. Sakura grito de dolor al sentir el golpe mientras que él aprovecho para empezar a desnudarla con violencia al mismo tiempo que ella intentaba forcejear, siguió golpeando su rostro con rudeza sin importarle si la lastimaba en el proceso.

Gritaba con dolor pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie iba a socorrerla, todo se había convertido en una tortura, era demasiado irreal.

Entonces cuando creyó que ya le había hecho el daño suficiente, Sasuke mostro el objeto brillante que llevaba consigo, una navaja, la alzo, listo para atacarla y arrebatarle la vida.

—¡NO! —gritó cuando abrió los ojos. Su corazón latía a mil por hora

Temblaba y lloraba, muerta de miedo, examino a su alrededor y no se hallaba en su hogar. El pánico se apodero de ella ahogándola, quería huir lo más lejos posible de aquel lugar.

—¿Qué sucede Sakura? —preguntó Sasuke levantándose bruscamente y prendiendo la luz

Estaba semidesnudo mirándola desconcertado, no comprendía su reacción. Sakura lo observo con horror, aun no volvía a la realidad después de ese terrible momento.

—Sakura ¿qué pasa amor? —preguntó acercándose a ella

Sakura se alejó y comenzó a llorar desesperada.

Todo había sido obra de una pesadilla, Sasuke estaba con ella, el verdadero Sasuke. Intentó tranquilizarse ante la preocupación y desesperación de su novio.

—Pesadilla… —susurró ella temblando

Sasuke suspiro calmado, se acercó hacia ella con suavidad para abrazarla, acurrucándola contra su pecho.

—Shh… —susurró cerca de su oído— ya ha pasado pequeña, solo fue un mal sueño

Sakura no dejaba de llorar, tenía la piel fría, las manos le temblaban, se encontraba en estado de shock. Sasuke tomó la manta y la coloco sobre ambos. La tenia acunada entre sus brazos tratando de transmitirle su calor y el sosiego que ella requería después de esa situación traumática.

—No pienses en ello… estoy aquí para protegerte cariño —ella sollozaba, escondiéndose en el pecho de Sasuke— mi amor no dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño ¿sí?

Al cabo de una hora, Sakura se tranquilizó, la ayudo a recostarse nuevamente en la cama, abrazándola por la cintura, beso su mejilla y le deseo las buenas noches.

Luego de aquella terrible escena, por fin pudo lograr conciliar el sueño. Sasuke no durmió hasta sentir que ella respiraba tranquilamente y no se moviera demasiado, al percatarse de que Sakura estaba durmiendo cerro sus ojos con serenidad, esperando que su novia tuviese el sueño en paz.

Sasuke despertó primero a la mañana siguiente, no se movió al sentir a Sakura dormida abrazada a él. Reflexiono en todo el sufrimiento que tuvo que atravesar su novia y sintió un nudo en la garganta, la impotencia nacía otra vez en él, porque no pudo apoyarla cuando ella más lo necesitaba.

Sakura le había comentado que su padre era una gran persona, por los grandes problemas que tuvo con su madre le fue imposible seguir soportando vivir con ella, así que opto por irse de Japón. Sakura perdono a su padre por su abandono al no comunicarse constantemente, ni que pudiera visitarla personalmente, se excusó diciendo que su madre siempre le ponía peros a lo cual siempre terminaba en una discusión, Sakura conocía el carácter de su madre y estaba segura que su padre no mentía. Ahora que ella vivía a su lado, estaban recuperando el tiempo perdido y su relación de padre e hija era excelente.

Sin embargo, el padre de Sakura estaba preocupado por averiguar la razón del escape de su hija de Japón. Sasuke pensaba muy seriamente que Sakura debía informar a su padre sobre su situación para así tomar una buena decisión respecto al tema. Sakura necesita estabilidad emocional y Sasuke se sentía con la capacidad de poder otorgársela, desafortunadamente no podía quedarse en dicho país, dado que su vida estaba en Japón de igual manera no podía obligar a Sakura volver a la tortura de saber que ese repugnante hombre estaba a tan pocos metros de ella.

Por lo que estaba decidido firmemente en conversar con Sakura sobre su futuro juntos y revelarle la verdad a su padre, estaba seguro que tanto él como su padre le ayudarían a visitar a un profesional, su novia requería un tratamiento para superar aquel trauma e intentar volver a vivir sin miedo y ser feliz. Precisaba de alguna forma u otra ayudarla en lo que fuera necesario, no descansaría hasta haber curado esas heridas que cargaba dentro de sí.

Sakura se removió en el pecho de Sasuke y suspiró para abrir lentamente sus ojos, raudamente sintió aquel perfume masculino de su novio que le quitaba el aliento y su corazón latía desbocado.

—Buenos días —saludo al ver que Sakura se incorporaba y lo observa con una sonrisa

—Hola mi amor —respondió besando fugazmente sus labios— ¿qué tal dormiste?

—Hace mucho no dormía tan bien —contesto sonriente

—¿No te molesté demasiado? —preguntó Sakura

—Al contrario, dormí mucho mejor que estando solo —expreso divertido— ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal dormiste? —inquirió rozando su nariz con la piel de la mejilla de Sakura, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos

—Muy bien —aseguro riéndose. Sasuke sonrió, escuchar su risa despreocupada, lo hacía creer que lo estaba haciendo bien

Sakura se volteó para mirarlo fijamente al rostro, se observaron por unos minutos sin decir una sola palabra. Ella acaricio con ternura su mejilla sintiendo cosquillas en su propia piel. Si aquello que experimentaba no era amor entonces no conocía absolutamente nada.

Solo podía asegurar que estando a su lado todo era resplandeciente y que jamás quería alejarse de Sasuke porque él había robado algo más que su corazón… su alma.

Ella lo amaba, amaba cada una de sus virtudes, cada uno de sus defectos. Incluso creía que esos defectos pese a todo lo hacían mejor persona. Le encantaban esos ojos negros, podría perderse en ellos durante horas sin querer ser encontrada.

Amaba la seguridad que su novio le proporcionaba, sentía la protección que él quería transmitirle, el amor que solo con Sasuke había encontrado. Sakura acercó su boca hacia él, por lo que Sasuke acortó la distancia, juntando sus labios con suavidad, dejando volar sus emociones, admitiendo contundentemente que el tiempo no afectó en absoluto sus sentimientos.

—Sakura ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —inquirió Sasuke cuando se separaron. Ella asintió— ¿Me presentarás a tu padre algún día? —frunció el ceño ante la inesperada pregunta

Le tomó por sorpresa saber que su novio estaba interesado en conocer a su padre, a pesar que en el pasado Sasuke guardaba cierto rencor por haber hecho sufrir a Sakura.

—¿Realmente quieres conocerlo? —Sasuke asintió seguro—podríamos ir a cenar con él más tarde y con mi hermana

—Por mí estaría perfecto —Se levantó de la cama, al mismo tiempo buscaba algo en sus cajones

Sakura poso su mirada en el techo mientras meditaba.

"¿Tendría algún propósito el repentino interés de Sasuke por conocer a su padre?" se cuestionó mentalmente.

Concluyo que no, después de todo a su novio siempre se le ocurría ideas imprevisibles.

—Tomaré una ducha… ¿o prefieres entrar tu primero? —preguntó dudoso

—Ve tranquilo

—¿O tomamos una ducha juntos? —propuso Sasuke visualizándola de pies a cabeza— yo no tendría ningún problema

—Pero solo nos ducharemos, solo eso Sasuke —replico en tono de advertencia

Sasuke asintió inocentemente.

Sakura se levantó y caminó tras él para entrar juntos al cuarto de baño. Sasuke cerró la puerta, sustrajo unas toallas del mueble y las dejo cerca para secarse al momento de salir. Ambos se miraron y no pudieron evitar reír.

—¡Hazlo! —declaro Sakura divertida. Él arqueó una ceja— actúas como si jamás te hubiese visto desnudo —rodó los ojos

Sasuke se acercó a ella para agarrarle casi con brusquedad por la nuca.

—Hagamos de esto, un chapuzón divertido —expreso muy cerca de sus labios

Fugazmente le plantó un beso, de pronto este se volvió mucho más salvaje, donde sus bocas se movían velozmente con desesperación a la par que la empujaba contra la pared, presionando su cuerpo, haciéndola gemir.

Sasuke no planeaba detenerse porque estaba disfrutando a lo grande la sensación de tenerla para sí mismo. Sus cuerpos se hallaban unidos, deleitándose con sus juegos eróticos. Sasuke se separó por unos minutos para entrar a la ducha, sin quitarle la mirada de encima abrió la llave del baño.

Una vez más se acercó hacia ella para despojarla de sus prendas que llevaba consigo. Sakura no se quedó atrás, le arrebato la única prenda que cubría el cuerpo de su novio para adentrarse en la ducha, ambos gimieron al sentir el agua correr por sus cuerpos.

Sasuke se sostuvo para poder acomodarse entre las piernas de su novia, empezando con el vaivén de las embestidas. Se besaban con el agua cayendo por sus cuerpos, casi sin poder respirar, mientras el placer los inundaba en el éxtasis.

Posteriormente de su arranque pasional, se bañaron riéndose por cada cosa que decían o hacían, Sasuke le lanzaba jabón en la cara y terminó blanco por toda la espuma.

Al término de su baño, se dirigieron a la habitación, Sakura buscaba algo para vestirse en su improvisado bolso, de pronto sintió las manos de su novio que dejo caer la toalla en el suelo, él se arrimó sensualmente a su cuello, besando con delicadeza esa parte de su anatomía, Sakura se giró para corresponder a su beso en los labios, simultáneamente le arrebato la toalla que llevaba puesta en la cintura.

Cayeron con cuidado en la cama, Sasuke beso su cuello para comenzar a descender por sus pechos hasta su cintura, beso cada parte de su cuerpo, logrando que llegara al límite. Separo sus piernas y posiciono su miembro en la entrada de Sakura, entrando de una sola estocada hasta encontrarse por completo dentro de ella.

Entre risas coquetas y gemidos de satisfacción, disfrutaron una tarde en su propia intimidad, recuperando el tiempo perdido una y otra vez hasta sentirse satisfechos el uno con el otro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	56. Capítulo 55

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 55**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Qué sucede? Tienes miedo ¿verdad? Eres un cobarde Sasuke —inquirió Sakura riendo por el temor que se reflejaba en su rostro

Cogió la mano de su novio, casi arrastrándolo mientras abría la puerta de su casa. Sasuke se mordía el labio o se sacudía el cabello a cada segundo sumamente nervioso.

Sakura rodaba los ojos por el nerviosismo infundado de Sasuke, dado que fue él quien pidió que le presentara a su padre y ahora Sasuke simplemente se hallaba muerto de miedo.

—¿Y si no le caigo bien? —preguntó ansioso

Sakura lo hizo pasar a la estancia para cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

—Te adoraran, yo lo sé —expreso sonriente intentando darle seguridad

Sasuke la observo con desconfianza, camino lentamente junto a ella.

—¡Llegamos! —dio un gritito para que su padre bajara a recibirlos

Enseguida el padre de Sakura hizo acto de presencia. Sin duda era la primera vez que Sasuke lo conocía personalmente puesto que aquel hombre se había ido antes de que ellos se convirtieran en amigos.

Era un hombre bastante alto de contextura delgada, sus ojos eran de un color verde, reflejaban una alegría y una vitalidad dignas de imitar, poseía unas facciones algo finas muy parecidas a Sakura. Cuando sonreía, daba la impresión que su sonrisa iluminaba el lugar por completo tal como Sakura.

El hombre se acercó al joven y le tendió la mano con amabilidad.

—Hola muchacho, soy Kizashi Haruno, padre de esta jovencita —saludo dándole una sonrisa cariñosa a Sasuke, quien sonrió ampliamente

—Hola señor, soy Sasuke Uchiha… novio de esta perfecta chica —anuncio riendo divertido mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban al darse cuenta de su precipitado comentario

—Solo dime Kizashi —respondió el hombre. Se dio la vuelta en dirección a las escaleras de la casa y grito— ¡Hija, ven a saludar a tu cuñado!

Sasuke sonrió al escucharlo, el padre de Sakura lo había aceptado mejor de lo que hubiera esperado. Era magnifico saber que todo estaba saliendo de las mil maravillas, todo se estaba desarrollando como si fuera obra del destino, como si ya estuviera planeado.

Una joven descendió de las escaleras mirando curiosa a su alrededor, tenía un gran parecido a Sakura; cabello largo rubio, ojos verdes, piel blanquecina con esa misma iluminadora sonrisa. La joven observo atenta a Sasuke y esbozo una amable sonrisa. Él le respondió de la misma forma.

Sakura tenía una hermana muy linda, era más pequeña, delgada y curvilínea, aunque su rostro la hacía denotar más ruda puesto que Sakura inspiraba ternura y fragilidad.

—¡Así que tú eres el famoso Sasuke! —menciono divertida, se acercó y besó la mejilla del joven con total naturalidad— soy Saori Haruno la hermana de Sakura —saludo sonriente

—Sasuke Uchiha —respondió rápido

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, fue bastante grata y entretenida. Sasuke charlaba con el padre de Sakura como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Saori era mucho más extrovertida que su hermana, pero poseía aquel encanto natural que caracterizaba a su novia.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo permanecerás en Nueva York? —preguntó el padre de Sakura

—Cuatro semanas —contestó el joven

Abruptamente Sakura comenzó a toser, le sorprendió la respuesta de su novio de tal manera que se había atragantado con sus propios alimentos. No se había percatado como transcurrió el tiempo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desde que él llego y se volvieron a reencontrar, todo era perfecto entre ellos, se divertían estudiando o iban a cualquier lugar a pasar el rato.

Simplemente la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Sakura y más aún la respuesta dada.

Sasuke la observo preocupado y confuso al visualizarla con el rostro pálido.

—Estoy bien —musitó ella evitando su mirada

—¿Qué tal te ha tratado nuestra ciudad? —pregunto Kizashi

Sasuke le narro todo lo que experimento en dicha ciudad y lo que más le gustaba.

Mientras tanto Sakura meditaba para sí misma ¿qué pasaría cuando pasaran las cuatro semanas? Era obvio que Sasuke regresaría a su país porque tenía que seguir estudiando, pero ¿ella? ¿Tendría el valor de volver a Japón o se quedaría en Nueva York, lejos de su tortuoso pasado?

Miles de preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza, no deseaba volver, sin embargo, tampoco quería dejar a Sasuke, era consciente que su novio tenía a su familia, amigos, ciertamente toda su vida estaba hecha en Japón, el lugar donde pertenecía. Sería muy egoísta de su parte querer apartarlo de todos para que se quedara en Nueva York.

La cena avanzo con calma y al término de esta, Sakura le pidió a Sasuke quedarse en su casa puesto que ya era muy tarde, no obstante, rechazo su ofrecimiento dado que no le pareció correcto quedarse después de haber conocido a su padre unas horas antes.

—¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo a mi departamento? —preguntó él— ¿o prefieres quedarte en tu casa?

—Quiero ir contigo —contesto ella

"Para disfrutar del tiempo que nos queda…" pensó triste Sakura

Sasuke sonrió y la espero mientras su novia guardaba una muda de ropa en su bolso. Sakura se despidió de su padre y hermana para irse junto con Sasuke a su departamento.

Al llegar al departamento, ambos estaban en total mutismo, no había mucho que decir. Sakura no dejaba de pensar en el hecho que solo le quedaban cuatro semanas para estar juntos, tiempo que era demasiado corto para su gusto. En realidad, ella deseaba estar toda su vida con Sasuke, pero a veces desearlo no era suficiente para que se realizara en concreto.

—Estás muy callada —observó Sasuke— ¿pasó algo pequeña?

—¿Realmente te iras en cuatro semanas? —preguntó mirándolo con desesperación

Si Sasuke la dejaba, todo volvería; el miedo y los traumas de esos espantosos recuerdos volverían a ella.

Absolutamente todo.

—Sakura... —articuló Sasuke entendiendo el motivo de su silencio— amor… eso está establecido desde que llegué, no puedo quedarme —contesto de inmediato

No quería crearle ilusiones por lo cual prefirió ser sincero íntegramente con ella.

—Lo sé —farfullo lanzando un suspiro— es solo que, no quiero dejarte

—Yo tampoco quiero irme sin ti Sakura —expreso acercándose a ella, rodeándola protectoramente, Sakura se refugió en su pecho intentando no llorar

—No estés triste, las cosas saldrán bien, ya lo verás

—No irán bien si no estamos juntos —inquirió entretanto se separaba de él para mirarlo a los ojos— gracias a ti estoy bien Sasuke, gracias a ti he comenzado a sentirme un poco mejor ¡No me pidas que esté sin ti otra vez! —declaro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sasuke intentó llevar su mano sobre la mejilla de su novia, ella lo apartó bruscamente— no me dejes… —pidió con la voz quebrada

—Mi amor… debo irme, ya lo sabes —murmuró Sasuke con pesar— disfrutemos el tiempo que nos queda juntos, luego veremos qué hacer. A menos que quieras volver conmigo a Japón —musitó

Sakura se quedó helada viéndolo directamente sin saber que responder. Reflexiono por unos instantes el volver, lo había pensado un par de veces, sin embargo, el pasado se hallaba allí y el culpable de que su vida se hubiera transformado en una verdadera mierda vivía en dicho lugar.

Sasuke observaba atento a sus reacciones, vio el temor nacer a través de sus pupilas.

—Solo si tú quieres, sabes que yo nunca te obligaría

—Sasuke… —inquirió con tono de súplica— tengo miedo, mucho miedo

—Lo sé cariño, pero conmigo nadie volverá a hacerte daño —declaro firmemente— Jamás —le aseguró acercándose a ella

Sus labios buscaron de inmediato los de Sakura, necesitaba sentir su boca sobre la suya, quería seguir demostrándole que él era capaz de cuidarla, asegurarle que podía ser su superhéroe otra vez, aunque sin volver a fallarle.

—Dios, no sabes cuánto te amo… —susurró sobre sus labios

Sakura se abrazó al cuerpo de su novio, sintiéndose segura nuevamente.

La decisión estaba tomada y debía respetar su deseo a pesar que su partida le destrozara por dentro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	57. Capítulo 56

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 56**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El tiempo discurro fugazmente entre salidas, risas y estudios, todo se había acabado velozmente, pero lo habían gozado por completo. Ambos se amaban y disfrutaban compartir el tiempo juntos.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura se besaban con fervor como si el mundo se fuera acabar en unos minutos, sus labios se hallaban hinchados que comenzaban a arder por la presión ejercida. La lujuria se apoderaba de ellos a medida que sus pasos los dirigían a la habitación de Sasuke, intencionalmente la empujo suavemente contra la cama y cayeron riéndose sobre la boca del otro.

—¡Me empujaste! —exclamo Sakura sobre los labios de su novio— ¡tonto!

—Lo siento —se disculpó entretenido— amor, tienes unos labios muy tentadores

—Tú también Sasuke —respondió rozándole los labios con la punta de los dedos— y los tuyos son muy sensuales

—¿Mis labios son sensuales? —preguntó mientras estiraba más los labios con expresión divertida

Sakura se rió por su mueca y asintió. Su novio la observo sonriente para darle un fugaz beso.

—Te amo tanto preciosa, aun no puedo creer que mañana regrese a Japón

—Recuerda que no veremos pronto, lo he arreglado con papá —menciono Sakura tocando la punta de su nariz— ofreció enviarme dinero para arrendar un departamento, lejos de la casa de mamá

—Gracias a Dios —agradeció Sasuke acercándose a su boca, mordisqueo sensualmente el labio inferior— no podría estar lejos de ti por mucho tiempo

—¿Quién diría que Sasuke Uchiha sería tan cursi? —susurro Sakura cerca de su oído

—Siempre he sido cursi, solo que he sabido ocultarlo muy bien —farfullo al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el cabello de su novia

—Sigo sin creer como es que nunca me había fijado en ti, si eres tan guapo —expreso Sakura sonriente

—Siempre supiste que era guapo, pero odiabas mi personalidad de casanova —concluyó Sasuke— solo lo hacía porque tenía miedo de que me rechazarás

—Es divertido recordar aquellos días, jamás creí que estuvieras enamorado de mí, yo solo soy Sakura mientras tú tenías a toda la escuela a tus pies

—Nunca fue suficiente, me hacía falta tu presencia, pese a que eras mi mejor amiga, yo solo quería besarte, demostrarte que yo no era esa máscara que llevaba puesta y que las demás personas veían en mí. Aunque hice muchas cosas mal, tu siempre seguías a mi lado, me decías que yo era bueno, solo me dejaba llevar por mis impulsos lo que provocaba que cometiera una que otra tontería. Eras una de las personas que confiaba plenamente en mí, aquello fue lo que más me enamoro de ti porque pudiste ver lo que otros ignoraban —masculló Sasuke mientras la miraba fijamente— no sabes cómo me destrozaba por dentro el no poder decirte que te amaba, cuando salías con el imbécil de Sasori fue un golpe bajo. Me desgarraba el corazón verte con ese, por lo que yo me acostaba con cualquier chica para tratar de mitigar mi agonía. Nunca desaparecías de mis pensamientos, te deseaba como no te imaginas, recuerdo el día del baile de primavera, sentí que en cualquier instante te besaría sin cesar, sin olvidar el baile de fin de curso, revoluciono más que nunca mis hormonas, estabas preciosa y ese vestido te quedaba perfecto

—Gracias —expreso sintiendo sus mejillas colorarse— debo admitir aun cuando no me gustabas, siempre pensé que eras guapo. Cuando te vi vestido con traje muy elegante, sentí un sentimiento extraño, te divisabas tan atractivo que dudé si me gustabas o solo era el momento —Sasuke sonrió complacido— además siempre fuiste atento conmigo y estabas al pendiente de todo lo que concernía a mi bienestar, aunque actuaras como un idiota en la escuela

—Te amo, te amo y te amare por siempre Sakura —inquirió Sasuke atrapando sus labios con intensidad

En la noche Sakura decidió realizar una hermosa cena de despedida como sorpresa para Sasuke dado que regresaba a Japón y Sakura lo alcanzaría en uno o dos meses después.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke se había aproximado a la universidad para tramitar los últimos documentos que requería para su regreso, al ingresar a casa se asombró al ver tremenda sorpresa, la mesa estaba decorada con velas a su alrededor y Sakura estaba lista para la ocasión. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con tornasoles azul y un elegante cinturón negro.

Sasuke no pudo dejar de admirar su belleza, se visualizaba como toda una diosa que había bajado desde los cielos.

—¡Wow! —exclamó asombrado

La joven se acercó sonriente, Sasuke aprovecho para cogerla por la cintura y plantarle un beso.

—Estás...

—¿Qué?

—Estás perfecta —respondió finalmente

Cogió su mano e hizo que diera una vuelta pasmado por su hermosura.

—Gracias por el cumplido —agradeció guiñándole un ojo— siéntate amor, te traeré algo que te encantara

Sakura sirvió la cena; charlaron y rieron amenamente, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Sasuke la observaba con delicadeza grabando cada detalle de ella para sí mismo. Se sirvió una copa de vino, ingirió un sorbo sin dejar de observarla minuciosamente.

"¿Cómo podía ser tan jodidamente hermosa?" pensó relajado

—Está delicioso —asevero Sasuke sonriéndole

Sakura sonrió complacida por su comentario.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado

Sasuke tendió su mano sobre la mesa a lo que ella la tomó con gusto, su novio acaricio con sus dedos el dorso de la mano de Sakura.

—Sasuke —la contemplo atento— quiero que vivas conmigo en el departamento que tendré en Japón cuando regrese

Sakura se mordió el labio inquieta, esperando su respuesta, mientras Sasuke procesaba lo que había escuchado por parte de su novia ¿realmente deseaba vivir con ella? Se cuestionaba mentalmente, pero la respuesta gritaba en todo su ser. Sakura estaba preocupada por el silencio de Sasuke, pensó que quizá fue muy apresurada su petición.

—¿En serio? —preguntó emocionado. Ella asintió

—Sasuke... yo estaría encantada de vivir contigo

—Lo haremos Sakura

Poco a poco su vida iba encajando como una pieza de puzzle y sus planes a futuro seguían en curso.

—¿Damos un paseo? —preguntó Sasuke después de haber terminado de cenar

Sakura sonrió, asintiendo al mismo tiempo, Sasuke sujeto su mano y salieron del departamento.

Nueva York era maravilloso de noche, las luces de cada una de las publicidades y edificios iluminaban el lugar, le daban ese aspecto propio de una ciudad que está viva de noche.

Sasuke pasó el brazo alrededor de su novia y le dio un beso en la frente, extrañaría sin duda Nueva York, aunque no cambiaría la vida relajada que normalmente sobrellevaba en su país natal. Aun así, lo había pasado estupendo.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti —anuncio Sakura

—¿Otra?

—Sí, sé que te va a cautivar —sonrió mientras rebuscaba algo de su cartera. Al tenerlo en sus manos se lo enseño— iremos al piso más alto del Empire State —Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par y sonrió al ver las entradas en manos de su novia

Empezó a reír, era un poco temeroso a las alturas, pero definitivamente no se perdería esa experiencia.

—Eres asombrosa

La asió por la cintura y le plantó un beso.

—Vamos, estamos en la hora —declaro Sakura sosteniendo su mano

Caminaron hasta llegar a la Quinta avenida en la calle West 34th Street y visualizaron el Empire State en todo su esplendor.

El edificio contaba con 73 ascensores, era la construcción más famosa y querida de Nueva York.

Se dirigieron a la entrada, la emoción se hacía parte de ellos. Había una gran fila de personas, se registraron en la entrada por el personal de seguridad, quienes proporcionaron mapas y algunos recuerdos del edificio. Los condujeron por los pasillos para ir al observatorio de la construcción, Sasuke estaba agitado, su miedo a las alturas le podría jugar una mala pasada. Tomó con más fuerza la mano de su novia cuando se adentraron al ascensor.

—Los ascensores son algo rápido ¿estarás bien? —preguntó Sakura preocupada al notar su ansiedad, Sasuke solo asintió

—Se tarda en subir cuarenta y cinco segundos al piso ochenta —aseguró un hombre del personal del edificio

A Sasuke casi se le salieron los ojos de sus cuencas ¿45 SEGUNDOS? sintió que tendría un ataque cardíaco ahí mismo, junto a ellos estaba una pareja con un niño alrededor de diez años. Sasuke exhalo una bocanada de aire para darse valor.

—¿Listo? —preguntó insegura

—Eso creo —farfullo suspirando

El elevador cerró las puertas, en seguida partió y todos soltaron un grito ahogado, puesto que la sensación de vértigo por la ascensión se apodero de ellos. Sakura sonrió a Sasuke

—¿Estás asustado amor? —preguntó. Él negó, pero Sakura ahogo una risa, dado que era evidente su pánico— tranquilo, mira hasta el niño tiene menos miedo —El niño pequeño se volteó y dio una sonrisa de suficiencia, Sakura rió divertida

Las puertas se abrieron en el primer observatorio, era alrededor de veinte pisos más abajo del último, Sasuke rogaba salir lo más pronto posible, la familia que estaba a su lado bajo a ese piso. Ellos continuaron ascendiendo hasta el último piso.

El ascensor por fin llego a su destino, una joven del personal los recibió.

—Bienvenidos al observatorio del piso más alto del Empire State —anuncio la joven de ojos celestes. Sasuke sonrió coqueto y Sakura le apretó la mano, él gimió suavemente mientras Sakura solo esbozo una sonrisa divertida— si me siguen por aquí, podrán apreciar totalmente la vista de la ciudad

Ambos sonrieron, entre tanto Sakura sustraía la cámara de su cartera. Sasuke la observo alegre antes de alzar su vista a la gran ciudad que se presentaba frente a ellos.

—Espero que disfruten la vista —se despidió la joven

Estaban embelesados por el magnífico panorama, podían visualizar la ciudad completamente iluminada y desde una altura inimaginable.

Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura, observando el paisaje. Su miedo a las alturas desapareció al contemplar la maravillosa vista que estaba enfrente suyo. Sakura enfocó la cámara y tomó algunas fotografías de recuerdo.

—Dios... esto es maravilloso —proclamo Sasuke sorprendido— solo mira lo grande que luce la ciudad frente a nosotros... tan pequeños.

—Es inverosímil que mirando tan solo una ciudad, te imagines lo grande que es el mundo entero... —masculló Sakura— lo más increíble, es saber que el mundo es enorme y tuve tanta suerte de haberte conocido... —inquirió volteándose para ver su rostro

Sasuke la observo con ternura, se acercó a ella para besar sus labios, se hallaban en la cima del mundo a lo cual era inevitable no sellar su muestra de cariño. Sakura alzo su cámara mientras rozaban sus labios para fotografiar la instantánea con toda la vista de la ciudad iluminada de fondo.

—¿Puede tomarnos una foto por favor? —le preguntó Sasuke a la joven del personal

Ella les sonrió y asintió. Posaron para la foto abrazados, luego besándose al término de la sesión, le agradecieron a la joven por su ayuda.

—Te amo —declaro Sakura rodeándolo con sus brazos. Sasuke la levantó un poco y ella rió divertida

—Gracias a Dios, entre tantas personas, te conocí Sakura —agradeció Sasuke para extraer un objeto de su bolsillo— tengo algo para ti, cierra los ojos, es una sorpresa

Ella hizo caso a su petición, Sasuke se dio la vuelta y dejo caer en su pecho un delicado collar de oro que había comprado para su novia, aproximo un espejo que había sustraído del bolso de Sakura sin que se diera cuenta. Sakura dio un grito ahogado al abrir los ojos y observar su reflejo, el collar era muy hermoso, llevaba una figura de una nota musical, en la parte de atrás estaba grabado las iniciales de sus nombres S & S.

Se giró para contemplarlo de cerca.

—Sé que amas la música —musitó al oído de Sakura

Sakura sonrió mordiéndose los labios para evitar llorar por la emoción, se sentía tan agradecida por tener un novio tan detallista y sobretodo que la amaba sinceramente.

 _Cariño, cariño, eres como un café macchiato_

 _Tu aroma es todavía dulce en mis labios_

 _Cariño… cariño, esta noche…_

Susurro Sasuke una estrofa de la canción del grupo favorito de Sakura.

Ella lo abrazo con fuerza conmovida por tanta dedicación hacia su persona.

—Te amo Sasuke —afirmo radiante

—Te amo Sakura —respondió alegre

Unieron sus labios mientras la felicidad estaba en todo su esplendor, se observaron con una enorme sonrisa, aquella noche sería una ocasión que nunca olvidarían en sus jóvenes vidas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	58. Capítulo 57

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 57**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura camino del brazo de su novio por el aeropuerto, faltaba una hora para que su vuelo partiera con dirección a Japón. Sasuke caminaba un poco cabizbajo por tener que despedirse de Sakura, sin embargo, una parte de él estaba feliz porque estaba seguro que volverían a reunirse nuevamente. Sasuke tenía planeado que apenas Sakura llegara a Japón, se encargaría de buscar un departamento para vivir juntos.

Quizá era muy apresurado tomar aquella decisión, dado que Sasuke contaba con veinte años y Sakura solo tenía diecinueve años, pero era la única alternativa para ambos. Era un hecho que Sakura viviría sola si o si, obviamente él estaría en cada paso que ella emprendiera.

Por lo que tendría que hablar seriamente con su madre para comunicarle la decisión de irse a vivir junto con su novia, estaba seguro que recibiría el apoyo incondicional de su madre puesto que tenía conocimiento de cuánto amaba a Sakura.

De pronto Sasuke la envolvió entre sus brazos, se quedaron abrazados por varios minutos estancados en medio de las personas que pasaban apresurados a tomar sus vuelos correspondientes.

Él beso su mejilla con mucho cuidado, Sakura sonrió con ternura mientras presionaba sus labios contra los de su novio.

—Te extrañare, será un mes eterno —comentó Sasuke

—Yo también te extrañare demasiado Sasuke, pero todo saldrá bien ¿verdad? ¿me esperarás? —preguntó Sakura mordiéndose el labio

Sasuke sonrió y beso su frente al mismo tiempo que la abrazo cálidamente para susurrarle al oído.

—Toda la vida —Sakura rió enternecida al escucharlo

Caminaron entrelazando sus manos hasta unos asientos apartados del bullicio central, con el fin de esperar la hora del abordaje al vuelo a Japón. Sakura se apoyó en el hombro de Sasuke, lanzando un suspiro de cansancio, estaba apenada por su partida, sería un largo y eterno mes sin poder verse.

Sakura tenía miedo de volver, no obstante, debía enfrentar los temores de los que llevaba escondiéndose alrededor de un año, aunque no estaba segura si se hallaba lista para ello.

—Tengo sueño —comentó Sasuke— no me dejaste dormir anoche

—¿Yo? —preguntó divertida— tú eras el que quería… —dejó la frase al aire. Sasuke sonrió ladino

—Y pensar que eras tan sana e inocente, hasta que decidí conquistarte —inquirió Sasuke riéndose

—Cierto —afirmo frunciendo el ceño— me has llevado por el mal camino

—Ahora sabes por qué tenía tanta experiencia, me volví adicto —expreso Sasuke riendo a carcajadas, Sakura le dio un golpe en el hombro

—Gracias —respondió sarcástica. Sasuke beso sus labios

—Sin duda, tú eres la mejor de todas —susurró en su oído

—Te amo —farfullo Sakura tomándolo por la nuca para besarlo

Sasuke se acomodó en un asiento para que su novia se quedara sentada sobre sus piernas, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

Se besaron apasionadamente, como si se fueran a separar para siempre, Sakura sentía que no podría estar sin besar a su apuesto novio, era una verdadera adicción. Se abrazó más a él para profundizar aún más el beso.

Sasuke se separó un poco para tomar aire e inmediatamente la acercó de nuevo para devorarle los labios.

—¡Dios! con eso no tengo ganas de irme jamás —musitó Sasuke juntando su frente con la de su novia

—Siendo así, no te vayas Sasuke —susurró ella, muy cerca de su rostro, logrando que su aliento se encontrara contra los labios de Sasuke

—Tengo que irme, pero me lo haces demasiado difícil pequeña, además, no llegaras antes de que sea mi cumpleaños —comento frunciendo el ceño— tendré que celebrar mi cumpleaños besando una foto tuya

—¡Lo siento, mi amor! —se disculpó Sakura riendo levemente— ya sabes… necesito todo este tiempo para trámites, la transferencia de papeles y todo lo que conlleve para viajar con tranquilidad, si no fuera por esos inconvenientes, me iría contigo ahora mismo —expuso tomando su mano

Sasuke la rodeo con sus brazos mientras seguían charlando con calma, tendrían que pasar un mes separados del uno al otro, era demasiado tiempo para ambos, sin embargo, debían aceptar la realidad. La hora transcurrió raudamente, parecía que el tiempo escaseaba cuando se hallaban juntos, hasta los tomó por sorpresa el primer llamado para el abordaje.

Sasuke visualizo su boleto y se percató que era su avión.

—Vamos —declaro tomando sus maletas y con la otra mano entrelazo con Sakura. Ella suspiro largamente, odiaba las despedidas, sobretodo refiriéndose a su novio a quien creyó alguna vez haber perdido para siempre, pero que había vuelto hacia ella

El miedo se adhería a su cuerpo al imaginar perderlo nuevamente, estaba decidida que apenas tuviera todos sus trámites en orden, volvería al lado de Sasuke. Lo necesitaba tanto como respirar, lo amaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, tenía en claro que sería capaz de estar con él por el resto de la eternidad.

Anhelaba con ese "vivieron felices para siempre" existiera para ellos.

—No puedo creer que la hora haya pasado tan rápido —manifestó frustrada

—Lo sé —respondió Sasuke

Sakura levantó la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos negros que erizaban su piel y hechizaban su cuerpo, podría perderse horas en ellos, sin aburrirse.

Sasuke rodeo su cintura con los brazos, ella se colocó de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios. Se besaron, teniendo en cuenta que en ocasiones el destino era incierto, no sabían si podría ser la última vez que se besaban. Los labios de Sasuke se movieron rítmicamente con los de ella, mientras sus lenguas jugaban y danzaban en sus bocas.

Él la apretó más, sintiendo cada curva del cuerpo de su novia contra el suyo, no deseaba dejarla ir. Sakura llevo sus brazos por el cuello de Sasuke al mismo tiempo que lo acercaba lo más posible a ella. Daba la impresión que saltaban chispas con cada movimiento de sus labios.

El aire comenzaba a faltar, a pesar que lo único que les importaba en ese momento era seguir besándose. Finalmente se separaron por falta de oxígeno, Sasuke no aparto sus manos de la cintura de Sakura.

—Espero verte pronto —susurró

—Así será —aseguro Sakura

—Te amo —murmuro contra su cuello— pase lo que pase, te amo con toda mi vida— él la abrazó contra su pecho, mientras Sakura escondía su rostro

Sasuke olió su cabello, recordando aquel aroma floral que le fascinaba.

—Te veo en Japón pequeña, recuerda que nos espera ese departamento juntos

—Te veo en casa, mi amor —afirmo Sakura. Uniendo sus labios en un delicado beso— yo también, te amo Sasuke, no te dejare otra vez

—Sonríe Sakura, te ves hermosa cuando sonríes

Llamaron de nuevo en el altavoz para abordar su vuelo, Sasuke la abrazo, beso sus labios por última vez para disponerse a abordar el avión.

Sakura lo observo caminar por el pasillo hasta la entrada del abordaje, cuando estaba por desaparecer de su campo de visión, Sasuke se giró para mirarla fijamente, sonrió ampliamente y grito.

—¡TE AMO SAKURA HARUNO, TE AMO CON TODA MI VIDA! —muchas personas se voltearon a mirarlo desconcertados por su acción, otros simplemente sonreían enternecidos

—¡TE AMO SASUKE UCHIHA! —gritó ella con unas rebeldes lágrimas en sus ojos

Sasuke sonrió por última vez, haciendo un gesto con la mano y lanzándole un beso al aire. Sakura se rio e imito el gesto de atraparlo para sellarlo en su corazón. Su novio retomo su camino hacia el pasillo y traspaso la seguridad del aeropuerto.

Sakura suspiro triste, indudablemente extrañaría a su Sasuke, no obstante, debía volver a casa e intentar seguir con su vida, con la esperanza que pronto volvería a encontrarse con él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	59. Capítulo 58

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 58**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke se abrocho su cinturón de seguridad nuevamente, después de un largo trayecto, el avión iba a aterrizar en Japón.

Suspiro cansado, aún percibía el perfume de Sakura sobre su cuerpo, a pesar que prometieron volver a reunirse, el temor se hacía presente en él, no quería que esa pequeña separación derivara a una ruptura a futuro. Decidió que lo más dable era olvidar esos temores infundados, por ahora solo debía enfocarse en llegar a casa y encontrarse con su familia.

Descendió con calma del avión para ir directamente a recoger su equipaje, sin embargo, un grito bastante conocido hizo que volteara hasta encontrar dicho estruendo.

Sai se lanzó sobre él, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, Sasuke estaba anonadado por el efusivo recibimiento de su amigo, se abrazaron con fuerza, realmente había extrañado a Sai, prácticamente el tiempo que residió en Nueva York no entablaron mucha comunicación.

Atrás de Sai, se acercaban sus otros tres amigos con unas enormes sonrisas en sus rostros, cogió su equipaje y se encamino hacia ellos, dejándolo por unos segundos en el suelo para abrazar a cada uno de los presentes.

—¡Miren al Príncipe Uchiha! Parece que ha crecido, se ve más alto… —comentó Jūgo. Todos rieron divertidos

—Te ves radiante Uchiha, Nueva York te trató bien —articuló Naruto palmeándole el hombro

—Nueva York… o la chica japonesa que está alojada allá —musitó Sai divertido. Los chicos sonrieron insinuantes— nos contarás los detalles —amenazó el joven

Sasuke se rio y negó con la cabeza divertido, hasta que la repentina voz de su madre, hizo que alzara la vista, sonrió nostálgico al verla delante suyo.

—Mi pequeño —susurro su madre para abrazarlo de inmediato. Un abrazo cálido, típico de su madre

Él estaba dichoso de verla, por ser el hijo menor de la familia, era muy apegado a ella desde pequeño. Cuando su madre lo soltó, se digirió hasta su hermano mayor Itachi quien le revolvió el cabello primero y luego lo abrazo, se sintió tan agradecido por contar con una familia y amigos que lo amaban.

En Nueva York, la realidad era otra, se había centrado por completo en sus estudios en la universidad al mismo tiempo que recuperar a su chica. Ahora que había vuelto, se percató que ya no estaría solo en un país extranjero, estaría al lado de su familia a quien había extrañado demasiado.

En su casa se organizó un almuerzo de bienvenida en su honor, en ella se hallaba su familia, amigos con sus novias respectivas y algunas personas importantes pertenecientes a la familia Uchiha. Sasuke se encontraba exhausto por el trajín del vuelo, lo único que deseaba era descansar en su cómoda cama, no obstante, no iba a comportarse de forma egoísta y desairar a su familia por tan caluroso recibimiento, principalmente por todos los asistentes que deseaban compartir un momento con él.

Después de un par de horas de estar conversando con sus familiares, por fin se sentó tranquilo con sus amigos en el patio con una cerveza en mano.

—¿Y? —Sai atacó de inmediato para saber los detalles de su estadía en Nueva York

—Sí, habla Uchiha ¿cómo está Sakura? ¿Qué sucedió? —la pregunta de Naruto le hizo darse cuenta que sus amigos desconocían todo lo que le había ocurrido a Sakura.

No estaba seguro si era correcto revelar lo sucedido, era un tema delicado que requería ser tomado con pinzas. Se quedó en silencio reflexionando por unos segundos, ellos son como sus hermanos y confiaba que le ayudarían a tomar una decisión idónea.

—Está bien… bueno, relativamente… hay algo que debo decirles —inicio Sasuke mirando sus dedos, no tenía idea como comenzar

Los jóvenes se observaron entre si preocupados.

—Habla Sasuke, estamos para apoyarte —aseguro Suigetsu. Jūgo asintió de inmediato

—La razón por la que Sakura se fue… —comenzó— es un tema delicado, necesito su mayor discreción, prométanlo —sus amigos se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo— no quiero que hagan nada estúpido

—Estás empezando a preocuparme, Sasuke —farfullo Naruto— ¿qué ocurre?

—Sakura vivió algo horrible… —solo al pronunciar las palabras, empezó a arder de ira, el maldito bastardo que había herido a su novia, vivía al frente de su casa

Sasuke no quería ni imaginarse como reaccionaria si se encontrara con ese hombre, fue inevitable derramar lágrimas de ira e impotencia. Sus amigos se alarmaron, sospechaban que era tema bastante grave como para que Sasuke estuviera llorando.

—Sakura... —suspiró, se le dificultaba hablar

Había un gran silencio entre los jóvenes.

—El idiota de su padrastro le hizo daño… —se limpió bruscamente las lágrimas

—¡Ese idiota! —exclamó Sai molesto

—Él… abusó de Sakura… —la impresión que causaron las palabras susurradas por Sasuke fue bastante desgarrador para todos los presentes

Ino, quien también estaba presente en dicha reunión abrió los ojos de par en par horrorizada al escuchar la verdadera razón del porque se fue su amiga; Naruto y Suigetsu casi se les cayó la mandíbula, al mismo tiempo que Jūgo se cubrió la boca con las manos.

—Ese hijo de puta le causo mucho daño… —su voz empezó a temblar al recordar el día en que Sakura le revelo la verdad— ¡Ese maldito bastardo vive justo al frente de mi casa y no puedo hacer nada!

—Dios… —susurró Naruto— ¿Sakura se quedará a vivir en Nueva York? —Sasuke negó con la cabeza

—Ese es el problema, ella regresara y yo le asegure que esta vez nadie la volvería a lastimar, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de que podría realizar para hacerla sentir segura —inquirió limpiándose las lágrimas, Ino lo abrazo fuerte, lo que provoco que sollozara aún más

—¿Cuándo sucedió? —preguntó Jūgo

—No… no fue solo una vez —susurró Sasuke entrecortadamente

Los jóvenes se quedaron en un total silencio.

—¡Hijo de puta! —arremetió Sai enfurecido. Todos estaban muy enfadados y sorprendidos por las recientes noticias— ese bastardo merece una paliza y que se pudra en la cárcel

—¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó Naruto, quien se mostraba preocupado, todos adoraban a Sakura, siempre fue una chica muy risueña

—Ahora se encuentra mejor —menciono Sasuke recuperando el aliento— aunque no sé con exactitud que suceda cuando vuelva. Si fuera por mí, ese imbécil debería estar lejos antes de que Sakura regrese

—¿Y volverá a esa casa? —preguntó Suigetsu sorprendido

—No, su padre le pagará un departamento, creo que viviremos juntos —oír una buena noticia, hizo que todos se sintieran alegres ante tan lúgubre ambiente

—En cuanto a la reconciliación, tal parece que te fue bastante bien —declaro Sai divertido

Sasuke sonrió enternecido y asintió.

—Sí, en ese sentido las cosas están mejor que nunca. Estoy enamorado de Sakura, realmente loco por ella… no sé si lo hayan experimentado alguna vez, es una sensación extraña, nunca creí que sentiría algo tan intenso por una chica y menos por mi mejor amiga. Yo daría mi vida entera por solo verla sonreír, voy a luchar con quien se interponga en mi camino para lograr que ella alcance la felicidad —afirmo Sasuke decidido a cumplir con su meta

—Nunca creí que te escucharía hablar así —musitó Naruto— entiendo lo que dices, estar enamorado implica que cometerías las locuras más grandes por la mujer que amas —todos asintieron, al parecer el amor había tocado la puerta de sus casas

—Ahora —hablo Suigetsu— ni se te ocurra enfrentar tu solo a ese imbécil —amenazo severo— Sakura debe volver para hacer la denuncia correspondiente, si quieres tomar la justicia por tus propias manos, por lo menos avísanos para ayudarte a darle una paliza a ese idiota

—Es cierto, no debes cometer ninguna estupidez. No queremos que tu termines en la cárcel o peor… acabar siendo herido —menciono Naruto seriamente

—No te preocupes Sasuke —dijo Jūgo— ese maldito, tarde o temprano pagará por todo el mal que le hizo a Sakura

—El problema… —comento Sasuke preocupado— es que, si me lo encuentro en la calle, no sé cómo debería actuar. No podría soportar mirarlo a la cara, sin asesinarlo en el proceso —susurró tomándose la cabeza con las manos con desesperación

—Entiendo —musitó Sai— sin embargo, tienes que tomarlo con calma. Lo haremos pagar con creces, disfrutaremos la venganza ¿escuchaste? —Sasuke asintió— se acerca tu madre, así que compórtate

La tarde expiro fugazmente entre conversaciones espontáneas y recuerdos en su estancia en Nueva York, sus amigos decidieron dejar descansar a Sasuke, quien lucía cansado por todas las horas de vuelo.

Al recostarse en su cama, sintió que también la había extrañado, no había punto de comparación como su propia cama. Observo el techo de su habitación en medio de la oscuridad, miles de pensamientos recorrían su mente, se sentía asqueado de solo pensar que aquel hombre estaba tan cerca y no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Cerro los ojos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, decidió rezar a ese ser celestial que moraba en los cielos, aquel ser que su madre le había inculcado rezar desde niño, pero al pasar lo años, simplemente lo olvido, enfocándose solo en su propia vida.

—Esto… es raro —comenzó a susurrar— nunca fui muy… apegado a esto… no obstante, en esta ocasión, te necesito… no sabes cuánto —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— no sé qué hacer… no quiero cometer una locura, ese… hombre dañó lo que más amo en el mundo, le hizo mucho daño, no puedo soportar tenerlo tan cerca y no hacer justicia… —hizo una pausa larga, mientras suspiraba— sé que estás ahí escuchándome… por favor, te pido que me ayudes, necesito respuestas… —sollozó unos segundos— por favor, quiero hacer lo correcto… pero, no sé qué es lo correcto en este preciso instante. Ella… es todo para mí, haber visto su sufrimiento… me trastorno por completo, quiero vengarme, aunque sé que eso es malo… ayúdame, por favor ¿hago algo o solo… dejo que las cosas sigan su curso? —cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando que las lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro— por favor… —susurró con suplica

Sasuke estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente, necesitaba descansar, el cansancio se hizo presente, instándole a dormir profundamente.

Pronto llegarían las respuestas que tanto anhelaba, para conducirlo hacia el camino correcto que iluminaria sus días grises, necesitaba con fervor que aquello se hiciera realidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	60. Capítulo 59

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 59**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un intenso dolor de cabeza se hizo presente al abrir los ojos, después de una larga noche, se sentía agotado como si hubiese tenido una terrible resaca.

Los rayos del sol se colaban a través de la ventana de su habitación, hacía un poco de frío y no quería levantarse de su cómoda cama, era un día como cualquier otro, con la diferencia que se hallaba en Japón.

Cogió su móvil para revisar sus mensajes. En este encontró un mensaje de Sakura, sonrió automáticamente al leerlo.

 _''Espero que hayas llegado muy bien, en cuanto abordaste el avión a Japón, comencé a extrañarte. ¿Cómo están todos por allá? Envíale saludos a los chicos... y recuerda, no hagas alguna estupidez, lo prometiste. Te amo, Sasuke.''_

Él contesto de inmediato, asegurándole que no cometería ninguna tontería y que la extrañaba demasiado. Prometió mandarle los saludos a todos sus amigos.

Sasuke decidió tomar una ducha rápida, se vistió y salió a dar una vuelta por los alrededores. El sol estaba a todo su esplendor, camino sin una dirección muy clara. Extrañaba a Sakura, fueron unos días felices a lado de su novia en Nueva York, sin embargo, tenía la certeza que las cosas se complicarían cuando arribara a Japón.

Intento hacer algo de fricción con sus manos frías, el ambiente se percibía bastante gélido a pesar del imponente sol en el cielo, los cambios bruscos del clima, en ocasiones eran confusos. Observo a su alrededor, no divisaba a muchas personas, a pesar de ello, estaba muy relajado estar en ese entorno. Añoraba su hogar, la tranquilidad de Japón, a comparación con la agitada vida en Nueva York.

Aunque le hacía falta algo, ese algo llegaría muy pronto, mientras pensaba en ella, ocurrió lo que más temía.

Su vista se enfocó en el horizonte, diviso una figura humana que se acercaba con unas bolsas en manos, centro más su mirada, pensando que podría ser alguno de sus vecinos, lamentablemente así era, uno de los más indeseables. Sintió un escozor recorrer por su cuerpo, la ira se apoderaba de él. Orochimaru caminaba despreocupado por la acera de la calle.

"Contrólate" se dijo a sí mismo. Fue casi imposible retener su rabia hacia ese hombre, sobre todo cuando el malnacido le dirigió la palabra.

 _—_ ¡Uchiha, has vuelto! ¿Qué tal Nueva York? _—_ su voz le parecía desagradable, sintió unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo contra el pavimento y matarlo

Trato de calmarse para no cometer una imprudencia, no obstante, una idea vino a su cabeza, si Orochimaru llegaba a sospechar que Sasuke sabía algo relacionado a Sakura, era muy probable que huyera. Debía idear bien el plan, por lo que intento parecer lo más tranquilo posible.

—¡Ajetreado! —respondió intentando sonreír— ¡nada comparado con Japón!

—Te creo —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, que a Sasuke le pareció totalmente irónica— ¡es bueno verte muchacho!

Él asintió sonriendo y el hombre entró a la que alguna vez fue la casa de Sakura.

Sasuke avanzó a paso rápido hasta algún lugar que le despejara la mente. Su parque favorito estaba a la vista, corrió hasta allí, sintió la brisa cosquillearle el rostro, el alivio se apoderaba de él, sin embargo, rápidamente volvió el maldito sentimiento de ira y odio, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la frustración. Se acercó a un árbol donde se sostuvo con fuerza, mirando como el suelo se humedecía con sus lágrimas que caían de su rostro.

"Quiero asesinarlo... solo quiero verlo muerto" pensaba con rabia

Su mente estaba fuera de sí, odiaba a ese repugnante hombre, le tenía un asco infinito, Sasuke solo quería vengarse, ni siquiera la muerte parecía un suficiente castigo.

Miles de recuerdos amargos llegaron a su mente.

 _—_ _Te amo pequeña_ _—_ _Sakura lo observo sonriendo y lo besó_

 _Él comenzó a despojarle la blusa, cuando en su hombro vio una cicatriz de la que nunca antes se había percatado._

 _—_ _¿Qué te pasó ahí?_ _—_ _la vio dudar y sus ojos cristalizarse, entendió de inmediato. El bastardo le había hecho eso_ _—_ _¿tienes otras?_ _—_ _preguntó intentando controlar la ira. Sakura asintió con miedo_

 _Sasuke comenzó a fijarse que en el delgado cuerpo de su novia había muchas cicatrices que jamás había visto._

 _La ira se apoderó de él, solo atinó a abrazarla contra su cuerpo y tratar de consolarla._

Sasuke vislumbro el árbol mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con violencia, sintió su pecho apretado por la furia. Todas las incontables veces que fue testigo de Sakura llorar entre sueños, gritar en las noches, despertar completamente espantada, sin recordar que Sasuke ahora estaba con ella y que lo peor había pasado.

Debía ser fuerte, para no mostrarse débil ante Sakura, quien ya se encontraba bastante afectada por tanta angustia, no necesitaba deprimirse más de la cuenta. Aunque Sasuke no había podido desahogarse como correspondía, aparentaba una entereza ante Sakura, ahora que se hallaba solo de nuevo, una mezcla de sentimientos volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo y alma. Trato de respirar con cuidado mientras las lágrimas caían sin parar, sintió que se podría ahogar en su propio llanto.

Observo el árbol enfrente suyo, explotando toda la cólera acumulada al golpear con tanta rabia, padecio un dolor agudo en ambas manos, cerró los ojos lentamente al mismo tiempo que se desmoronaba al suelo, se llevó las manos al rostro. Experimento un agudo dolor en la muñeca izquierda y en la palma de ambas manos. Sus manos estaban enteramente impregnadas de sangre.

—Mierda —susurró

Probablemente se habría ensuciado con sangre puesto que se había llevado las manos al rostro. Efectivamente sentía el rostro pegajoso, si alguien lo viera se espantaría por su aspecto.

Limpio sus lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera, se levantó para irse a casa, entro lo más sigiloso posible, no quería que nadie viera su estado. Su muñeca comenzaba a palpitarle de dolor, posiblemente se había facturado la mano. Estaba a punto de ingresar al baño a lavarse, cuando un chillido estruendoso resonó detrás de él.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamo espantada— ¿qué te sucedió? —gritó su madre alterada

Sasuke intentó calmarla.

—Mamá, tranquila, son solo las manos... yo... me caí —mintió

—¡Tienes sangre en el rostro! —menciono, frunciendo el ceño

—Solo me pasé las manos por la cara, déjame ir a lavarme —se adentró al baño. Su madre entró con él

Su madre le limpió la cara con cuidado, Sasuke gimió de dolor, su mano izquierda empezaba a hincharse.

—Creo que me rompí la muñeca —susurró

Su madre negó con la cabeza. La sangre seguía corriéndole por las manos, así que fue por unas vendas para evitar la hemorragia.

Dos horas después, Sasuke estaba con un yeso en el brazo izquierdo y un cabestrillo para sostenerlo. Su otra mano estaba vendada, se había hecho cortes bastante horribles. Su madre lo visualizaba con recelo, la caída le parecía bastante extraña, pero decidió no hacer demasiadas preguntas.

Sus amigos fueron a visitarlo, su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarlo en ese estado.

—Sasuke, no te creo esa mentira de la caída —inquirió Sai fríamente

Sasuke intento seguir con la farsa.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad, me caí

—Sasuke, tus reacciones ante el enfado suelen ser golpear cosas ¿qué golpeaste? —preguntó Naruto frunciendo el ceño

—Nada —musitó

—Sé honesto —exigió Jugo

—Bien —se dio por vencido— me encontré con... Orochimaru, sentí tanto coraje que tuve la necesidad de correr. Llegué al parque, golpeé un árbol en un ataque de rabia, me rompí la muñeca y me corté las manos —admitió

—Imbécil —bufó Sai

—Idiota —dijo Naruto

Sasuke suspiro frustrado, tendría que soportar a ese maldito hombre alrededor de un mes o más, estaba seguro que, si Sakura se llegaba a enterar de lo que había acontecido, indudablemente lo regañaría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	61. Capítulo 60

**.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 60**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke se levantó temprano por costumbre, recordó que el día de hoy era su cumpleaños, sonrió por inercia, a pesar que Sakura no estaría a su lado.

Al encender la televisión, la noticia de un accidente aéreo que había caído proveniente desde Nueva York estaba en primera plana. Sintió pena por las vidas perdidas en ese siniestro desastre.

Descendió las escaleras con tranquilidad para ser sorprendido por su familia con un pastel y cantándole un feliz cumpleaños. Lo ayudaron a sentarse, puesto que solo tenía una mano, la otra estaba ocupada con un plato de rebanada del pastel.

En medio de la celebración, hicieron acto de presencia sus amigos haciendo un escándalo como siempre, estaba muy feliz de compartir ese momento agradable con personas queridas por él, sin embargo, era extraño que Sakura no le hubiera llamado para saludarlo.

De pronto, el móvil empezó a timbrar, se levantó raudo para contestar ilusionado por escuchar su voz.

—¿Sí?

—¿Sasuke? —la voz de un hombre lo descompuso— soy el padre de Sakura

—¡Hola! —saludo emocionado, pero un sollozo en el hombre lo asombro— ¿ocurrió algún problema?

—Ella... viajó a Japón —farfullo con palabras entrecortadas. Sasuke sonrió al escuchar esa noticia— y el avión se cayó...

Toda expresión de alegría se borró de su rostro al recordar las noticias sobre un accidente aéreo, sintió un ardor en el pecho, una extraña sensación de dolor y desolación lo inundo. El móvil cayo de sus manos, observo a su familia que lo miraban atento para que luego en unos segundos todo se tornara negro.

 **.**

 **.**

Abrió los ojos agitado, estaba llorando descontrolado, desorientado y asustado, contemplo a su alrededor, se percató que todo había sido una pesadilla. Estaba transpirando frío, sus mejillas se hallaban resecas por las lágrimas frías que había derramado. Trato de calmarse a pesar que su corazón seguía latiendo desbocado, por un instante creyó que era real, el sentimiento de agonía que se apodero de él, fue espantoso, no existía una descripción correcta para expresar lo que había sentido.

Se fijó en la hora, eran las seis de la mañana y efectivamente hoy era su cumpleaños, suspiro cansado, cerró los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño, esa terrible pesadilla lo había agotado por completo.

Al despertar, abrió los ojos con pavor, temiendo que aquella pesadilla aun lo acechara, vislumbro su habitación y todo estaba en orden por lo que se tranquilizó. Eran las diez y media de la mañana, estaba cansado no había dormido adecuadamente, no, después de esa espantosa pesadilla.

Opto por darse una ducha, necesitaba relajarse, al concluir de su baño, emergió con la toalla en la cintura para entrar a su habitación, fue complicado para Sasuke vestirse dado que aún tenía la muñeca izquierda vendada junto con el cabestrillo para sostenerlo. Al terminar de colocarse su ropa, se dirigió a su cama para tomar en sus manos su móvil.

En ese preciso instante su madre junto con su hermano mayor, ingresaron a su habitación con un pastel, Sasuke sonrió en tanto los oía cantar feliz cumpleaños. Él soplo las velas, no sin antes pedir su deseo correspondiente, el cual era que Sakura regresara lo más pronto posible a Japón. Su padre quien había salido por unos minutos antes, regreso a casa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, saludo a su hijo abrazándolo y le entrego un pequeño regalo.

—Gracias, papá —expreso sonriendo

—De nada hijo, ábrelo

Desenvolvió el obsequio, dentro de ella contenía un hermoso reloj, su padre tenía conocimiento que Sasuke siempre había anhelado poseer uno de esos caros y lujosos relojes. Él estaba agradecido por tan magnifico presente que abrazo a su padre nuevamente.

La tarde transcurrió fugazmente entre risas y pláticas amenas entre su familia.

En gran parte del día, sus amigos no habían aparecido, Sakura no se había dignado a llamarlo, confió firmemente que su novia, sería la primera en comunicarse con él, pero aquello no había sucedido por lo cual estaba triste por el olvido de las personas que estimaba. Aunque no tenía ni la menor idea que pronto recibiría una grata sorpresa.

Alrededor de las ocho de la noche, Sai llego a su casa para saludarlo y darle un amistoso abrazo.

—Iremos de fiesta amigo, así que prepárate —comento sonriente

—¿De fiesta? —preguntó algo desganado. Sai arqueó una ceja, luego frunció el ceño— está bien, me arreglaré enseguida

Una hora más tarde, se encontraba en el auto junto con sus demás amigos. Todos le habían golpeado levemente el hombro, era su forma de felicitarse. Naruto manejo hasta una discoteca donde se sentaron a tomarse unos tragos.

Sai y Naruto lucían inquietos, se secreteaban con Jūgo quien también estaba ansioso. Sasuke frunció el ceño confundido por su actitud, trato de no prestar atención a su comportamiento.

Aproximadamente a las diez de la noche, Sai menciono que había olvidado algo importante, raudamente los amigos de Sasuke se levantaron de inmediato, Jūgo recibió una llamada, al contestar solo atino a responder con un afirmativo.

Sasuke no entendió esa llamada sobretodo la respuesta que respondió.

—No es nada importante, Sasuke —levantó los hombros y se dirigieron hasta el auto de Naruto

Él contemplo a sus amigos extrañado, ellos suelen terminar borrachos por completo para después marcharse del lugar, sin embargo, ahora se estaban retirando temprano y en sus cinco sentidos.

Naruto condujo en silencio, Sasuke comenzaba a preocuparse por su proceder ante el mutismo que estaba entre ellos.

—Es extraño que hayamos salido tan temprano de la discoteca —comentó— ustedes suelen tomarse todo el alcohol del lugar y luego retirarse

—Bueno, Sai olvido algo muy importante al salir de casa —se excusó Suigetsu

—Conoces a Sai, es muy olvidadizo —puntualizo Naruto

 _"¿Qué era lo tan importante que podría haber olvidado Sai?"_ pensó confundido Sasuke

Doblaron por la calle que conducía a su casa.

—Sasuke, a nuestro estimado amigo Sai se le olvido el móvil en tu cama —expreso divertido Naruto— él muy idiota lo dejó como si nada

—Sí, probablemente Ino me esté llamando como loca —declaro Sai, sonriendo con ternura

Sasuke bufó por su descuido.

—¿Voy yo? —preguntó Sasuke

—Sí, tú debes ir —expreso Naruto rápidamente

Se desmontó del auto con dirección a su casa, al llegar a la entrada, abrió la puerta con cuidado, las luces estaban apagadas, todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad.

Súbitamente las luces de la estancia se encendieron, muchas personas gritaron "¡SORPRESA!" sus amigos lo abrazaron por la espalda.

Sasuke no se esperaba tremendo recibimiento por parte de su familia y amigos. Compañeros de la escuela, familiares cercanos y las novias de sus amigos, se reunieron en su casa.

—Me engañaron, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado —espetó Sasuke, mientras Jūgo le traía una cerveza

—Sera mejor que cantemos el feliz cumpleaños al festejado de inmediato —acató Ino al mismo tiempo que rodeaba la cintura de Sai con sus brazos

—¡El pastel está listo! —exclamo su madre desde la cocina

Volvieron apagar las luces, todos rodearon al cumpleañero, su madre se acercó, no obstante, ella no llevaba consigo el pastel.

La iluminación proveniente de las velas del pastel hizo su aparición, la persona que lo traía no era exactamente alguien que él esperaba.

Su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, por un momento creyó que podría romperle el pecho, dejo de lado el vaso de cerveza para observar con estupor esos ojos cautivadores a la vez que todos cantaban.

La tenue iluminación de las velas era suficiente para ver su rostro, ella sonreía tiernamente. Sasuke intento sonreír, se le dificultaba hacerlo puesto que tenía un gran nudo en la garganta. Sin duda era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podría recibir, vislumbro a sus amigos que sonreían triunfantes.

Concluyeron de cantar y prendieron las luces de la estancia, su madre cogió el pastel para dejar a Sakura libre. Sasuke la vio incrédulo, no asimilaba que ella estuviera presente, se aproximó hacia Sakura, se removió el cabestrillo para poder abrazarla con delicadeza.

Sakura lo abrazo con fuerza, Sasuke no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, con su mano derecha restablecida, cogió el rostro de su novia y la beso.

Sus labios como siempre encajaron a la perfección, hechos el uno para el otro.

El resto del mundo desapareció por completo para ellos, había transcurrido casi más de un mes, sin embargo, para ambos jóvenes que anhelaban volver a reencontrarse, fue como si hubiera discurrido una eternidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	62. Capítulo 61

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 61**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La tenue luz de la mañana se hizo presente, Sasuke lentamente abrió sus ojos por el resplandor que traspasaba a causa de la ventana.

Súbitamente se percató que alguien se removía a su costado, su corazón se aceleró, recordando que Sakura finalmente estaba con él. Se dio la vuelta para abrazarla, acercándola más a su lado.

Había transcurrido exactamente dos semanas desde que Sakura volvió a Japón, aquellos días fueron un sin fin de conversaciones hasta la madrugada, relatándose todo lo que hicieron cuando estuvieron separados. Inclusive su muñeca izquierda, se encontraba recuperada, ya podía moverse sin ninguna molestia.

—¿Sasuke? —la voz somnolienta de Sakura hace eco en la habitación

—¿Te he despertado? —pregunto preocupado. Ella se da la vuelta y lo contempla con ternura, posa su mano en la mejilla de su novio

—No cariño, no te preocupes —susurra

Sasuke aparto un mechón rebelde de su cabello que caía por su rostro. Ella sonríe, mientras se levanta con cuidado de la cama.

—Iré a ducharme —anuncia, mientras Sasuke asiente

Sasuke se levantó perezosamente de la cama, fue a dar un vistazo rápido a su móvil, eran las diez y media de la mañana.

Observo por la ventana, era un día nublado, no le gustaban demasiado los días cubiertos, daban un aspecto triste y melancólico, sin embargo, no tuvo importancia puesto que Sakura estaba con él.

Unas manos se deslizaron por su cintura, abrazándolo en el proceso, se giró para ver a su novia, ella llevaba puesta la toalla y sonreía divertida. Sasuke le dio un beso corto.

—Ve a ducharte... iremos hoy a ver los departamentos —susurró Sakura cerca de sus labios

Sasuke asintió de inmediato para ir a darse una ducha. Al concluir con su baño, Sakura estaba arreglándose el cabello, por lo que se apresuró a vestirse.

—¿Desayuno en Starbucks? —preguntó la joven

—Suena perfecto —admitió complacido

Luego de tomar un café en Starbucks, se dirigieron a su destino. Su novia buscaba un departamento cercano al centro de la ciudad, Sasuke solo se dedicaba a seguirla y escuchar sus argumentos frente a una gran variedad de departamentos que habían revisado durante el día.

En resumen, Sakura estaba maravillada con dos departamentos que llamaron su atención, pensaría los pros y los contras para tomar una decisión idónea con calma.

Regresaban a casa mientras reían de algunos antiguos recuerdos de su infancia, sus manos estaban entrelazadas, las risas resonaban en la calle. De pronto Sakura fijo su vista al frente sin dejar de sonreír, pero esta desapareció al instante, Sasuke arqueo una ceja al visualizar el semblante pálido de su novia, empezó a preocuparse hasta que vio una figura conocida lo que provoco que se pusiera en estado de alerta.

Sakura estaba paralizada de miedo, intento hablarle, mas no reaccionaba, solo respiraba con dificultad.

—Sakura, cariño, mírame por favor, vámonos ahora ¿sí? —observo al hombre, que miraba fijamente el lugar donde se hallaban

Sasuke sintió el odio apoderarse de él otra vez. Presentía que en esta ocasión nada podría detenerlo.

Orochimaru sonrió, irónicamente.

—Lo mataré —susurró Sasuke. Alzó la mirada y comenzó a caminar en dirección al repugnante hombre

La mano de Sakura lo hizo retroceder.

—¡Sasuke, no por favor! —pidió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— no lo hagas...

—No Sakura, lo haré —replico con firmeza

Se soltó bruscamente de ella, Orochimaru cruzó sus brazos esperando al joven.

Sasuke estaba furioso por la actitud altanera del bastardo al cruzar los brazos, comprendió que ese hombre no se arrepentía de nada.

Si quería jugar, Sasuke jugaría el triple.

Sakura comenzó a desesperarse, sus manos temblaban cuando sustrajo el móvil de su bolso para llamar a Sai, estaba segura que su novio solo lograría que lo mataran y definitivamente ella jamás permitiría que sucediera una tragedia.

—¿Qué sucede Príncipe Uchiha? —preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa de suficiencia— ¿vienes a decirme algo?

—No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado esto... —susurró Sasuke conteniendo toda su rabia— maldito bastardo

—¿Qué quieres niño? No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo —Sasuke se acercó y lo empujo con desdén

Orochimaru dejó caer la bolsa que llevaba.

—Así que ¿quieres golpearme? dime, ¿qué hice para que quieras hacer algo tan estúpido?

—¡No seas un hipócrita! —gritó. Iba a golpearlo cuando Sakura le sostuvo el brazo

No pudo soportar ser testigo de ese terrible enfrentamiento, venciendo el temor, se acercó a su novio, no era capaz de dejar que ese hombre dañara a Sasuke. Lo contemplo con desesperación intentado detener que cometiera una locura.

—No Sasuke... —pidió ella— no lo hagas... —el joven la visualizo, su rostro estaba compungido, no obstante, se soltó de su agarre

Entonces Orochimaru aprovecho la distracción para empujarlo, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Sasuke dejó escapar un gruñido, cuando se levantó para abalanzarse sobre él, desplomándose ambos al pavimento.

Raudamente Orochimaru atrapó sus manos, dejándolo sin posibilidad de movimiento. Lo golpeo cerca del ojo, rompiéndole la ceja, el joven comenzó a sangrar.

Sasuke intento moverse, pero el hombre lo pateo con fuerza en su estómago, dejándolo casi sin aire. Orochimaru se levantó hábilmente.

—Espero no volver a encontrarme contigo —escupió antes de irse

Sasuke transpiraba y sangraba al mismo tiempo que intentaba recuperar el aliento. Sakura se acercó a verlo, estaba horrorizada por cómo se encontraba su novio quien gemía dolorosamente.

En ese momento, apareció Sai, al escuchar su voz logro que se relajara un poco. Lo llevaron a casa, la madre de Sasuke exigió explicaciones al igual que su padre. Sasuke no comento nada al respecto, solo dejo que atendieran la herida que tenía en la ceja.

Sakura sollozaba silenciosamente.

Nadie quiso seguir preguntando al no obtener respuestas. Optaron por dejarlo descansar. Sai le pidió a Sakura que estuviera atenta para que Sasuke durmiera y no se atreviera a salir de noche. Conocía el carácter volátil de su amigo, sabía que podría intentar cualquier cosa cuando estaba fuera de control.

Sasuke se recostó en su cama, solo atino a darle la espalda. Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y cero ganas de hablar con nadie.

Sakura se sintió destruida por la situación que estaban atravesando, simplemente guardo silencio, se acostó junto a su novio para que después de unos minutos ambos se quedaran profundamente dormidos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	63. Capítulo 62

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 62**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke se despertó en medio de la noche a causa de una terrible pesadilla, limpio las lágrimas que derramo durante el sueño.

Se levantó con cuidado para dirigirse a la cocina e ir a tomar un vaso con agua. Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, cuando de pronto diviso una silueta frente a su casa, luego de unas cuantas miradas, reconoció a quien pertenecía dicha figura.

Maldijo por lo bajo, no quería cometer una estupidez, sin embargo, la oportunidad que buscaba estaba delante suyo.

La calle estaba solitaria, Sakura dormía profundamente y nadie se interpondría entre ellos.

Era ahora o nunca para realizar lo que tenía planeado.

Se colocó unos pantalones de deportes y una holgada sudadera, para esconder bajo su ropa un enorme cuchillo que cogió de la cocina. Antes de salir se acomodó la capucha.

Exhalo con calma para acercarse despacio al hombre.

—No es normal encontrar a alguien decente a estas horas de la mañana —bromeo Sasuke, intentando fingir tener buen ánimo

—Lo mismo para ti muchacho —murmuró el hombre arqueando las cejas— cualquiera que te viera con esa capucha, creería que eres un mafioso —ambos rieron. Sasuke sonrió falsamente

—¿Vas de fiesta? —preguntó intentando fingir indiferencia

—¿Yo? No, ya no soy tan joven para salir a fiestas —farfullo riéndose— dudo que te dirijas a una, puesto que pondrías más énfasis en tu aspecto

—No podía conciliar el sueño, necesitaba aire fresco —comento Sasuke tranquilamente— además Sakura tampoco me dejaba dormir, habla mucho entre sueños, sobre todo cuando tiene pesadillas —dejo esa bomba en el aire

Pesadillas, era lo que provocaba ese repugnante hombre en Sakura después de haberle dañado gravemente.

—Oh... —nada más salió de su boca. Sasuke frunció el ceño

—Quizá haré que visite otro psicólogo aquí en Japón. En Nueva York no la ayudo demasiado con las pesadillas —Orochimaru se tensó al escuchar su explicación

—¿Demasiado estrés universitario? —pregunto Orochimaru con toda la inocencia del mundo

Sasuke suspiro, intentando controlarse. Sentía que el cuchillo que llevaba bajo la ropa le gritaba que asesinara a ese infeliz.

—No creo que sea eso, los problemas surgieron antes de que partiera de aquí —soltó raudo. Orochimaru sonrió un poco

—Sakura es algo extraña, nunca percibí nada en ella —observo a Sasuke directamente a los ojos

—Es bastante insólito, dado que habitaban la misma casa — entrecerró los ojos intentando intimidarlo— adicionalmente… me parece que le tomaste cierto cariño ¿verdad Orochimaru?

—Puede ser —Sasuke bufó por lo cínico que era ese hombre— es una chica muy tranquila

—No lo dudo, después de todo no te causo demasiados problemas. En vez de denunciarte, prefirió huir y dejarte el camino libre ¿no?

—¿Denunciarme? No sé de qué hablas

—No quiero más mentiras. Desde ahora, jugaremos mi juego

Orochimaru rio descaradamente.

—Las reglas las dispongo yo. Ahora cuéntame ¿acostumbrabas a fijarte en chicas más jóvenes que tú?

—Sasuke, Sasuke... si juegas con fuego, puedes quemarte. Tus padres debieron enseñarte aquello —sonrió desafiante

Sasuke se estaba cansando de su procacidad.

—Hazme las cosas fáciles, ¿quieres? —Orochimaru arqueó una ceja. Sasuke no podía entender como estaba tan tranquilo— responde la maldita pregunta

—Debo admitir que las más jóvenes me llaman la atención —sonrió burlesco— yo me entere que te gustan las mujeres mayores, el diario de la pequeña Sakura lo decía muy en claro

Sasuke sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho, recordar esa parte de su pasado no era nada agradable.

—Dentro de los márgenes legales, sin que nadie fuera obligado y con su consentimiento

—No tengo idea que versión de la historia te habrá relatado tu noviecita, pero no la obligue a nada y seamos sinceros ella disfruto más que contigo

La rabia empezó a desbordarse de sus propios límites al oír el repugnante comentario de Orochimaru.

—¿Disfrutar? —preguntó molesto— ¿realmente estás tan enfermo? Nadie podría disfrutar ser forzado hacer cosas en contra de su voluntad

—Tu novia no es una santa, Uchiha —respondió fríamente— le encanta provocar, pasearse por la casa en ropa interior, olvidando que yo vivo ahí. La vestimenta que usaba y la forma en que me hablaba fue el motivo que incito a todo. Ella es la única culpable.

—Eres un maldito bastardo Orochimaru —siseo con odio

La furia comenzó a apoderarse de Sasuke, por las mentiras del hombre al punto de que su corazón palpitaba con violencia en su pecho, su mano picaba por tomar ese afilado cuchillo.

—Te aprovechaste de ella imbécil, le hiciste todo el daño posible y no terminaras impune, pagaras completamente los crímenes que cometiste

—Dudo que alguien les crea —dijo divertido— ha transcurrido demasiado tiempo

—Entonces yo tomare cartas en el asunto —su mano se acercó al lugar donde ocultaba el arma

—¿Intentaras golpearme de nuevo? Recuerda que la primera vez terminaste muy mal

—Te equivocas, esta vez voy a acabar contigo, te matare —susurró Sasuke con ira

Sustrajo el arma que llevaba escondida y se abalanzo contra Orochimaru, quien grito del susto. Él hombre detuvo rápidamente el brazo de Sasuke con firmeza mientras ambos forcejeaban contra el otro.

—¡Te voy a matar bastardo! —gritó Sasuke enfurecido

Sakura se removió de la cama víctima de un mal sueño, unos gritos provenientes de la calle la despertaron. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y se acercó a abrazar a Sasuke pero en su lugar encontró el espacio vacío.

Un presentimiento atacó su pecho, gritos a esa hora de la mañana en una calle tan pacifica en Japón. Diviso por la ventana que daba a la calle, dos hombres desconocidos peleando, frunció el ceño porque no podía ver con claridad y era imposible reconocer a alguno de los hombres.

Hasta que la voz de uno de ellos detuvo su corazón.

—Sasuke... —susurró antes de correr. Tomó el móvil rápidamente, sus dedos temblaban por la adrenalina

Un pitido, dos pitidos, tres…

—Sakura, ¿te das cuenta de la hora que es? —la voz de su mejor amiga se escucho

—¿Estás con Sai? —interrogo con desesperación

—Sí, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó perezosamente

—¡PÁSAME A SAI! —gritó abrumada, Ino inmediatamente le hizo caso

Le traspaso el móvil a su novio, quien intento abrir los ojos puesto que aún estaba adormilado.

—¿Sakura?

—¡SASUKE ESTÁ CON ESE HOMBRE DE NUEVO, ESTÁN MATÁNDOSE ENTRE SI! —gritó sollozando

Sai entendió raudamente.

—Voy para allá

Desafortunadamente los padres de Sasuke al igual que su hermano mayor no se hallaban en casa, dado que habían sido invitados a una reunión familiar.

Sakura se colocó una sudadera de su novio, estaba preocupada por el bienestar de Sasuke, esperaba poder hacerlo entrar en razón, antes de que sucediera alguna tragedia.

Entre tanto Sasuke seguía forcejeando con Orochimaru en medio de la calle.

Un manotazo repentino del hombre hizo que el cuchillo saltara fuera del alcance del joven, otro movimiento inesperado y Sasuke estaba bajo sus manos que apretaban su garganta con fuerza.

—¿Querías jugar pequeño? —la voz de un agitado Orochimaru, aún seguía mostrando burla— ¿A qué quieres jugar Uchiha? ¿Al superhéroe? No fuiste capaz de cuidar a tu noviecita cuando tuviste la oportunidad, ahora esa estúpida valentía que muestras no te servirá de nada

Sasuke sintió la falta de aire, intento removerse sin ningún tipo de éxito.

La puerta de una casa distrajo a su atacante por unos segundos, Sasuke logro empujarlo y golpearlo en el rostro. Se abalanzo sobre el para darle otro puñetazo en la boca. Orochimaru se recuperó rápidamente y golpeo a Sasuke sin titubear, su ceja sangro en seguida, el dolor lo cegó.

El hombre aprovecho su distracción para arrojarse contra él, haciendo que ambos cayeran y que la cabeza de Sasuke golpeara con fuerza el pavimento. Estaba seguro que se había hecho un corte muy profundo en su cabeza.

—¿Dónde están tus súper poderes Uchiha? —le gritó el hombre al mismo tiempo que le pateaba el estómago

Sasuke empezó a marearse, observo a su costado y pudo ver el cuchillo tan cerca de sus dedos, intento alcanzarlo sin que Orochimaru se percatara. Reunió la poca fuerza que le quedaba para tratar de enterrarle el arma, no obstante, solo consiguió que el filo del cuchillo cortara un poco su brazo. Orochimaru bramó de dolor para luego golpear salvajemente a Sasuke cerca de las costillas, logrando que gritara.

Sakura fue testigo de toda la escena sin poder moverse por el pánico, sobretodo en ese preciso momento cuando sintió que su mundo se congelaba con lo que tuvo que presenciar.

Orochimaru cogió el cuchillo que al cabo de unos segundos termino alojado en el abdomen de su novio. Sasuke grito de agonía por la desgarradora herida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	64. Capítulo 63

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 63**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En esos segundos, el mundo comenzó a destruirse en pedazos para Sakura.

Orochimaru como el cobarde que siempre fue, huyo de la escena, mientras Sakura se acercó consternada a Sasuke.

—Sasuke... —sollozó abrazando a su novio. Se despojó de su sudadera y la utilizo para tratar de detener el sangrado— estarás bien amor... —su voz temblaba por el miedo

—Sakura —susurró Sasuke

—No hables amor, no hables —apretó un poco más la sudadera donde hacia presión contra la herida de Sasuke

Él gimió débilmente por el dolor, la sudadera raudamente se empapo de sangre.

—¡Ayuda! —grito Sakura sollozando, tratando de pedir auxilio— Alguien... por favor…

De pronto dos autos llegaron al lugar de los hechos, la policía y Sai. Raudamente Sai descendió del auto seguido de su novia Ino; ambos se horrorizaron al presenciar a Sasuke desangrándose en medio del pavimento.

La policía al observar el estado crítico en que se encontraba el joven, optaron por llevarlo ellos mismos al hospital más cercano. Entre dos policías y Sai lo levantaron con cuidado para introducirlo al asiento trasero junto con Sakura quien mantenía presionada la herida para evitar una hemorragia. Encendieron la sirena del auto y partieron velozmente con rumbo a un hospital.

Sakura sollozaba silenciosamente, se sentía culpable por no haber intervenido e intentar detener a Orochimaru.

Los minutos discurrían fugazmente, ha Sasuke se le complicaba mantener los ojos abiertos, percibía que sus parpados eran más pesados.

—No te duermas Sasuke... —susurró ella— no lo hagas, por favor...

Sus ojos negros se denotaban cristalinos, una silenciosa lagrima resbaló por ellos. Sakura mordió sus labios con fuerza por la impotencia.

—Todo va a estar bien, saldrás adelante de esto, eres fuerte cariño. Recuerda que tenemos que buscar un departamento para vivir juntos… —intento seguir una conversación para que no perdiera la conciencia

—Sakura —murmuro débilmente

—Estoy aquí amor, no hables... estarás bien

—Te amo... —susurró Sasuke

—Yo también te amo... —respondió ella

Sasuke comenzó a cerrar lentamente los ojos.

—No Sasuke, no te duermas por favor... —estaban a punto de llegar, pero la desesperación se estaba haciendo presente— no Sasuke, amor, no por favor —sus lágrimas caían con más rapidez— despierta ¡Sasuke!

Al llegar al hospital, uno de los policías, llamo a un médico para que lo atendiera lo más pronto posible. Trajeron de inmediato una camilla con un respirador artificial, lo levantaron con cautela para trasladarlo a urgencias.

Sin embargo, Sakura se percató que el pulso de su novio había desaparecido, dejándola sumida en una completa agonía y desesperación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	65. Capítulo 64

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 64**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Recorrió con lentitud en medio de un inmenso valle, a cada paso que daba se divisaba lo extremadamente verde que era. Descendió la mirada al suelo, observando sus pies descalzos, experimentando cada roce del césped en su piel. Permitiendo que la brisa la envolviera de pies a cabeza, removiendo su cabello y sintiendo un cosquilleo en cada centímetro de su piel.

La intensidad del sol se imponía en todo su esplendor, todo relucía tan perfecto, en ese instante deseo quedarse en ese lugar para siempre. Se acomodó en el césped para dirigir su vista al cielo, aspiro con fuerza el aire puro y se recostó de espaldas, cerrando los ojos. Disfrutando de la paz que trasmitía dicho lugar desconocido.

—Sakura… —una voz muy familiar la sobresalto de inmediato, abrió los ojos con rapidez, sin embargo, los incandescentes rayos del sol irritaban su vista, llevo su mano cubriendo la fuerte luz solar e intentando divisar a la persona que estaba delante suyo

Un joven de gran estatura con los ojos de color negro, sonrió alegre como si fuera un niño pequeño, ella al reconocerlo, se levantó raudamente y se abalanzo sobre él, sus labios se encontraron en un fugaz beso.

—¿Dónde estabas? —pregunto riendo. Sasuke solo atino a sonreír, pero no respondió a su interrogante— ¿En dónde nos encontramos?

Sasuke volvió a sonreír con ternura mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

—Quisiera estar aquí para siempre... —susurró Sakura

—Debo irme —murmuro alejándose de ella

—¿A dónde vas Sasuke? —pregunto desconcertada— Sasuke… —susurro al mismo tiempo que era testigo como se desvanecía en el aire en medio del bosque.

Despertó agitada con el corazón palpitando con prisa. Observo a su alrededor, se hallaba en la habitación de Sasuke, respiro con serenidad y sintió el alivio recorrer por sus venas. De pronto toda esa paz, desapareció al recordar lo que había ocurrido con Orochimaru y Sasuke. Se levantó velozmente, no obstante, un mareo repentino la dejo de nuevo en la cama.

—¡Oh dios mío! ... —susurro, siendo presa del pánico

Las náuseas se apoderaron de ella, logrando que se recostara en la cama para intentar respirar profundamente. Al cabo de unos minutos adquiero las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse de la cama, camino hasta el pasillo, sin embargo, antes de bajar las escaleras escucho algunos murmullos.

—Deberíamos llevarla de vuelta al hospital —no pudo reconocer la voz, pero se parecía mucho a Naruto

—No estoy segura de ello, recuerda que el doctor menciono que el shock en ocasiones perduraba semanas, hoy se cumple dos días en ese estado —pudo reconocer la inconfundible voz de su mejor amiga Ino

—Tal vez sea la mejor opción para ella, ¿de que serviría que este despierta con todo lo que está aconteciendo? —pregunto Sai, el mejor amigo de Sasuke, dicha voz que pudo distinguir fácilmente

—En algún momento ella despertará y preguntará por Sasuke, se dará cuenta que el … bueno ustedes entienden —musito Jūgo afligido

—¿Qué sucede con Sasuke? —pregunto Sakura, apareciendo mientras descendía de las escaleras

Todos guardaron silencio, solo Ino se levantó de su asiento para comprobar que Sakura se encontrara bien.

—Estoy bien, Ino —musito seria— ¿Por qué no responden mi pregunta? ¿Qué está pasando con Sasuke?

—Sasuke… él esta… —en conjunto se miraron entre sí, cuando Suigetsu intento contestar, pero la voz no le fluía

—Sasuke se encuentra en coma, Sakura —Sai respondió directamente

El grupo de amigos se sumió en un mutismo, sin saber que más acotar al respecto. Sakura empezó a hiperventilar por el pánico ante tan espantosa noticia. Por segundos creyó que se iba a desvanecer de nuevo, lucho para que aquello no sucediera. Necesitaba estar consciente ahora más que nunca, necesitaba ver a Sasuke. Rápidamente se acercó a la mesa para coger su bolso y dirigirse al hospital, Sai la detuvo raudo en la puerta de la entrada.

—No sirve de nada que te dirijas al hospital, Sasuke no recibe visitas en este momento —expreso Sai escueto

—Sai, ¿Qué tan grave esta?

El la observo por unos segundos, suspiro con fuerza para mirar a Sakura. La adorable y hermosa novia de su mejor amigo, sus ojos verdes inundadas de lágrimas esperaban con ansias por una respuesta. Lo terrible era que no podía darle una contestación alentadora que le devolviera la esperanza.

Los pronósticos eran terribles, simplemente fue un milagro que pudieran reanimarlo cuando Sasuke llego prácticamente sin signos vitales al hospital.

—Sasuke está en estado crítico, no sabemos a ciencia cierta lo que pueda suceder —contesto sintiendo de nuevo aquel maldito nudo en la garganta— es un milagro que aun respire

Sakura cerro con ímpetu los ojos, su mano fue directo a su boca, como si intentara acallar el grito de frustración que sentía por dentro. Contemplo a Sai, quien ya poseía los ojos cristalizados por el dolor, él se acercó y le ofreció sus brazos extendidos, Sakura no lo dudo, se arrojó sobre su amigo para abrazarlo mientras comenzaba a llorar. Sai la abrazo tratando de aliviar su pena, ambos compartían el mismo sufrimiento.

El temía no volver a ver a su mejor amigo con vida, de igual manera Sakura estaba aterrada de no poder estar nuevamente con su novio. Los dos se habían hecho más cercanos, puesto que nunca antes habían sobrellevado una amistad tan profunda a lo sumo se saludaban cordialmente.

Era la primera vez que lo abrazaba, unidos por un mismo sentimiento de angustia y pesar.

—Gracias… —susurro Sakura, sonriendo fugazmente— necesitaba este consuelo

Sai la abrazo otra vez y entraron juntos a la casa.

Sakura reflexiono que lo idóneo era ir al día siguiente, necesitaba calmar su estado de ánimo por lo que decidió llamar a su padre e informar lo que había ocurrido. No pudo evitar sollozar al teléfono a la par que le narraba lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida y en la de su novio.

Su padre prometió viajar lo más pronto posible para apoyarla en todo lo que podría necesitar. Sakura debía buscar un departamento con el fin de alojar a su padre y su hermana.

 **.**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó desanimada, las pesadillas no la habían dejado conciliar el sueño por completo. Al dirigirse a la cocina se encontró con la madre de Sasuke quien lucía con los ojos hinchados, unido a no haber dormido nada producto del llanto y su aspecto cansado era imposible de ocultar. De igual manera se hallaba Itachi el hermano mayor de Sasuke quien tomaba un café sin mirar nada más que su propia taza.

—Buenos días —saludo despacio

—Sakura —susurro Itachi

Se levantó de su asiento para abrazarla, Sakura percibió que en cualquier momento volvería llorar, no obstante, hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para contenerse y no derrumbarse ahí mismo.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —murmuro. Ella asintió, comprendiendo enseguida— ¿y tú?

—Bien —musito tranquila. Ambos sonrieron

Sakura se dirigió hacia la madre de Sasuke para darle un cálido abrazo y mostrarle todo su apoyo, la mujer sonrió, aunque la felicidad no se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—¿A qué hora llegaron a casa?

—Hace media hora —respondió Itachi— no podía regresar a casa, sin saber con exactitud la situación de Sasuke

—¿Cómo está, Sasuke? —pregunto preocupada

—Sigue igual, según el médico, existen algunos estimulantes a los que responde, debido a lo cual no es un coma del peor grado. Es posible que despierte, aunque el riesgo de muerte sigue ahí —lo último lo menciono en un murmullo— además el golpe que recibió en la cabeza contra el pavimento, produjo un traumatismo que esta entre el nivel moderado y grave. Solo un 6% aproximadamente de los pacientes que tienen un Traumatismo Encéfalo Craneano grave se recuperan a la perfección —la madre de Sasuke se había retirado de la cocina, no deseaba seguir siendo participe de esa conversación— el médico me informo que hay altas posibilidades de secuelas a futuro

Sakura asintió, era demasiada información para digerir, su cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas. La culpa la estaba carcomiendo por dentro hacia afuera.

Aun no asimilaba que Sasuke estuviera postrado en una cama de hospital luchando por su vida contra la muerte.

Esa mañana la dedico a buscar intensamente un departamento, no estaba de humor para hacerlo y cualquier opción parecía no aceptable, hasta que finalmente encontró uno que se hallaba en un cuarto piso de un edificio cerca del centro de Tokio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	66. Capítulo 65

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 65**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba observando e incluso creyó haber errado de numero de habitación, sin embargo, la persona que estaba rodeada de un tubo endotraqueal conectada a un respirador, efectivamente era su novio.

Los constantes pitidos y ruidos del respirador resonaban en el ambiente.

Estaba arropado con una sábana hasta el abdomen, donde se visualizaba otra venda que cubría la herida del cuchillo. No pudo reprimir un chillido de dolor que escapo de sus labios al contemplar a Sasuke en estado crítico.

Con temor se acercó a su rostro, poseía demasiados cortes, mucho más de lo que recordaba, cuando ocurrió el incidente en aquella mañana.

—Sasuke... —susurro con pesar

Fue inevitable no derramar lágrimas, se sentía culpable por lo acontecido, si Sasuke llegara a morir, no podría concebir una vida sin él. Nunca podría perdonarse por ello.

—No puedo creer que estés postrado en esta cama —murmuro al mismo tiempo que acaricio con delicadeza los dedos de Sasuke

El dolor volvía a renacer al examinarlo nuevamente en esa condición lamentable, su rostro con moretones a lo largo de piel.

Ya no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para seguir de pie y ser testigo de tanta agonía. De pronto escucho la voz de Naruto junto con Sai llamándola, pero Sakura no deseaba ver a nadie, solo quería escapar de todo por lo que se apresuró a huir de la escena.

Jamás se imaginó que la situación fuera tan grave, si Sasuke sobrevivía existía la posibilidad de tener secuelas a futuro. Lo que significaba que quizá lo perdería en otro sentido, nadie le aseguraba lo que podría suceder más adelante, era un pronóstico complicado.

Estaciono el auto en frente de la casa de Sasuke en total silencio y sin nadie a su costado, comenzó a llorar dejando emerger la angustia que llevaba por dentro mientras se apoyaba al volante. El dolor desgarrador del pecho empezaba a expandirse por su cuerpo, logrando que se agitara al intentar respirar después de cada sollozo.

—¿Por qué tuvo que suceder esta tragedia? —susurro dolida— Sasuke… No puedes morir, yo te necesito a mi lado. ¡No puedes irte! ¡No puedes dejarme sola! —apoyo su rostro al volante, dejando que las lágrimas humedecieran su semblante

Sus manos no dejaban de temblar, no podía comprender que después de tanto sufrimiento en su vida, cuando creyó que podría alcanzar la tan ansiada felicidad al lado de la persona que ama, sucediera aquella monstruosa eventualidad.

Descendió del auto con rapidez para ingresar a la casa y dirigirse corriendo a la habitación de Sasuke, sustrajo una camiseta de su armario y se abrazó a ella, olfateando el olor que emanaba mientras la empapaba con sus lágrimas. Cerro los ojos con ímpetu, recordando sus días abrazados en la cama, conversando por cualquier tontería.

Apoyo su mejilla contra la camiseta, con sus preciosos recuerdos en su mente intento recobrar las esperanzas, Sasuke tenía que recuperarse para volver a sus días felices como debía de ser, era lo único en lo que podía creer, lo único que necesitaba creer. Lentamente se recostó en la cama, quedándose profundamente dormida, la camiseta permaneció junto a ella en lo que restaba de la noche.

Al abrir los ojos por la mañana se encontró con la intensa mirada de Itachi.

—¿Quieres que te traiga el desayuno? —pregunto preocupado. Ella se negó— debes alimentarte Sakura o te vas a enfermar

—No tengo hambre… —comento triste

Volvió a cerrar los ojos porque las lágrimas cayeron otra vez por su rostro. Itachi se acercó para abrazarla e intentar reconfortarla, Sakura sollozaba como una niña pequeña.

—Me siento de la misma manera —expreso Itachi— estoy seguro que él lograra reponerse, mi hermano es más fuerte de lo que parece

—¡Todo es mi culpa! —declaro con vehemencia— ¡yo tengo la culpa de esto!

—¡No! No eres culpable de nada Sakura, el único responsable es ese bastardo, la policía logró atraparlo —Sakura se sintió aliviada al enterarse que ese hombre fuera detenido

—Lo hizo por mi… —menciono Sakura a lo que Itachi frunció el ceño sin entender del porque se culpaba— Sasuke quería matarlo

—Aun no entiendo ¿Por qué lo haría? —Itachi la visualizo profundamente

—Él... —recordar ese momento tan perturbador le horrorizaba— ese hombre abuso de mi —Itachi abrió los ojos de par en par. Primero intento digerir la información para luego abrazarla con fuerza

—¿Lo denunciaste a la policía? —ella negó rauda— iremos de inmediato para allá, ese hombre se pudrirá en la cárcel por lo que te hizo —Itachi llevo a Sakura hacia la estación de policía junto con sus padres.

Los padres de Sasuke se enteraron de toda la terrorífica historia que vivió Sakura, quienes impactados no comentaron nada al respecto, pero sus rostros demostraban lo indignados que se hallaban y lo mucho que repudiaban a ese desagradable hombre. La declaración tardo un par de horas, después de terminar con los procedimientos, la denuncia quedo hecha a lo cual agravaría la infracción hacia Orochimaru.

La situación en el hospital, no cambiaba en absoluto, Sasuke aún seguía en coma, los médicos informaban que mejoraría poco a poco, aunque esa noticia los desanimaba al no obtener un resultado positivo sobre su recuperación.

El padre de Sakura arribo a Japón junto con su hija menor un par de días después, su hermana Saori intento hacerla comer, sin embargo, solo consiguió que bebiera un sorbo de café, Sakura estaba reacia a probar cualquier alimento.

Días después, su madre fue a visitarla, la primera reacción de Sakura fue rechazarla sin escuchar sus suplicas por su perdón, su madre nunca estuvo cuando realmente la necesito, quizá era demasiado tarde para pedir perdón. En los siguientes días se la pasaba recostada en su cama, hundiéndose en sus propios recuerdos, su hermana intentaba distraerla con cualquier actividad, no obstante, sus esfuerzos eran en vano, Sakura no le tomaba importancia, gradualmente comenzó a perder peso por su falta de alimentación.

Un martes por la mañana recibió una llamada de Itachi.

—¡Sakura! —se escuchaba desesperado— ha ocurrido un cambio

Esa simple oración basto para que en veinte minutos estuviera en el hospital. Aparentemente Sasuke habría respondido a los estímulos del personal médico.

Una pizca de esperanza era todo lo que necesitaba para recuperar sus fuerzas, el brillo en ojos volvía lentamente.

Con expectativas visitaba a Sasuke al hospital a diario porque ya lograba notar los cambios en su rostro, sus heridas desaparecían paulatinamente.

El día de la entrada a la primavera, Sakura visito a su novio, sus amigos no fueron ese día, puesto que decidieron coger un descanso para ellos, después de que durante casi dos meses estuvieron día con día junto a Sasuke.

La herida estaba casi cien por ciento curada, su costilla rota estaba a medio camino de la recuperación, solo quedaba que su cerebro le bajara la hinchazón, a pesar de ello ya no llevaba puesto el tubo endotraqueal, solo permanecía con el respirador artificial

—Sasuke, he terminado de decorar nuestro departamento —susurró mientras se sentaba en un taburete junto a su novio. Le tomó la mano con cuidado— creo que te gustará cuando lo veas, la vista en la noche desde nuestra habitación es hermosa… —se quedó callada unos minutos— ¿A que no te imaginas quién fue a visitarme de nuevo? Mamá... bueno, esta vez le otorgue 5 minutos. ¿Puedes creer que se arrodilló a pedirme perdón? —se ríe irónicamente— ahora que descubrió que su exnovio está siendo enjuiciado por violación e intento de homicidio se da cuenta del error que cometió al defenderlo tanto —silencio otra vez— debes volver pronto a casa, sé que cuando despiertes tu madre te llevara con ella hasta que estés completamente sano y yo iré a donde tú vayas. Itachi se encargó de comprarte una Xbox para nuestro departamento, comento que probablemente estarías muy feliz por el obsequio —hizo presión a su mano levemente— Te amo, mi amor... vuelve pronto ¡por favor! —cerro sus ojos simultáneamente algunas lágrimas se escapaban de ellos

El tiempo había transcurrido velozmente, todo había cambiado, ella dejo de culparse, intentaba ser positiva, aunque los médicos no daban muchas probabilidades después de dos largos meses en coma.

Aun en el fondo de su corazón, creía con firmeza que todo estaría bien y que Sasuke despertaría algún día e incluso si duraba diez años, seguiría manteniendo la confianza de que así seria.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	67. Capítulo 66

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 66**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus manos temblaban y su pie se removía insistentemente en el suelo con impaciencia mientras esperaba en el pasillo del hospital. Los padres de Sasuke y su hermano mayor estaban en camino.

Llevaba aproximadamente una hora esperando alguna noticia, los médicos aun no le comunicaban nada sobre el estado de su novio. Estaba frustrada porque al instante que Sasuke abrió los ojos, la apartaron de inmediato de la habitación, logro vislumbrarlo un par de segundos, razón suficiente para que renacieran las esperanzas.

La familia de Sasuke, llego a los minutos, comenzaron a interrogarla con un sinfín de preguntas, Sakura solo atino a responder que estaba hablándole como todas las veces que lo visitaba, había presionado su mano con cuidado, de pronto Sasuke abrió los ojos.

Todos asintieron y decidieron sentarse a esperar alguna novedad, prefirieron no avisar a nadie, cabía la posibilidad que fuera un reflejo, no deseaban crear falsas expectativas.

Luego de una hora, el medico a cargo, salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la familia de su paciente.

—Es bueno verlos a todos reunidos —los saludo cordialmente— iré directamente al grano —intentaron sonreír, la ansiedad estaba carcomiendo sus entrañas— Sasuke despertó del coma, no podemos asegurar con certeza el grado del daño que sobrelleva. Vamos a realizarle unos análisis, tardara un poco, sin embargo, apenas las pruebas estén completadas, podrán pasar a verlo. Al parecer no existe pérdida de memoria, estuvo preguntando por qué habían alejado a Sakura de su lado —Sakura sintió su corazón hincharse de alegría. Sasuke no se había olvidado de ella, se mordió los labios con fuerza para no derramar lágrimas— lo que hemos analizado superficialmente es que se le dificulta pronunciar palabras con fluidez. Probablemente no sea permanente, por ahora debemos realizarle las pruebas correspondientes. Podemos respirar tranquilos, su estado actual es mucho mejor de lo que espere, así que son excelentes noticias

Los padres de Sasuke se abrazaron con alegría, su madre lloraba de felicidad al enterarse que su hijo menor estaba fuera de peligro. Itachi observo a Sakura y se sonrieron sin emitir ningún comentario, no era necesario expresar su emoción por tan esplendorosa noticia.

Una hora más tarde el médico, les informo que ya era posible pasar a verlo, uno a uno fueron ingresando siendo los padres de Sasuke los primeros en entrar a vislumbrar a su hijo menor.

Sakura e Itachi estaban ansiosos, esperando su turno. La emoción los mantenía mudos, aguardaban observar al hombre que adoraban, cada uno de diferente manera, pero aun así tan incondicional.

Itachi deseaba ver a su hermano pequeño, lo extrañaba demasiado, había llorado tantas veces por temor a perderlo para siempre, sin embargo, ahora podría verlo recuperándose. Por fin la desesperación y el dolor en la familia Uchiha se estaba disipando.

Sakura tenía puesta la mirada en el suelo, los nervios la consumían, de pronto la madre de Sasuke apareció bañada de lágrimas en su rostro para dirigirse a abrazar a su hijo mayor al mismo tiempo que su esposo intentaba calmarla con palabras reconfortantes. Abrazó a Itachi con fuerza y lo dejó ir a ver a su hermano. La madre de Sasuke prefirió no comentarle nada del estado de su hijo, deseaba que la misma Sakura fuera a comprobarlo por si sola.

Para Sakura los minutos eran eternos, casi contaba los segundos para verlo, la emoción que sentía por dentro le gritaba que fuera corriendo a la habitación de su novio, no obstante, se controló, debía ser cautelosa. Sasuke recién había despertado y no debía abrumarlo, cogió entre sus dedos el delicado collar de oro que le había obsequiado en el Empire State, recordando su significado.

 _"Te amo Sakura, pase lo que pase, te amo con toda mi vida"_

Cerro los ojos y sonrió, indudablemente era un recuerdo que jamás olvidaría. En ese momento, Itachi se presentó, su rostro esbozaba una satisfactoria sonrisa.

Aquella sonrisa de Itachi le proporciono más seguridad, se levanto de su asiento con cuidado percibiendo que sus piernas no le respondían como era debido, camino lentamente con miedo a caer. Un cosquilleo recorría su cuerpo, las ansias se arremolinaban en su estómago, logrando que aumentaran sus nervios, tenía la sensación que el inmenso pasillo no tuviera fin.

Al llegar a la puerta, abrió con cautela, acercándose despacio, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos negros de Sasuke que tanto añoraba volver a ver. Largos segundos mantuvieron la mirada sin pronunciar ningún sonido, una tenue sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de Sakura, tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que Sasuke estaba convaleciente a lo cual no podía lanzarse contra él.

Intento no llorar, pero sus fuerzas la abandonaron, se acercó a Sasuke para abrazarlo con delicadeza, Sasuke soltó un sollozo mientras hundía su rostro en el cabello de Sakura. Nuevamente se encontraron sus miradas y se besaron con suavidad, entre sollozos y risas consiguieron besarse.

No podían definir con exactitud lo que sentían, sin embargo, era una muestra pura y clara de cuanto se amaban.

Sakura cerró los ojos, a la vez que sentía los labios de su novio en su mejilla, su frente y su nariz, para después volver a besarla en los labios.

Las palabras sobraban en ese instante, había mucho por decir, no obstante, el silencio lo completaba íntegramente. Sus besos y caricias, eran lo único que necesitaban en ese preciso momento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	68. Capítulo 67

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 67**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había transcurrido un mes desde que Sasuke despertó del coma, tanto el médico como su familia y su novia lo ayudaron a recuperarse rápidamente, el médico le había otorgado la autorización para retirarse a su hogar, no sin antes advertirle que tuviera los cuidados necesarios. Sasuke estaba impaciente por volver a casa y a su propia cama, estaba cansado de estar encerrado en el hospital, sin titubear aseveró a su doctor que seguiría todas las indicaciones.

Los padres de Sasuke con sumo cuidado lo ayudaron a ingresar al auto, lo acomodaron en el asiento delantero donde su madre iba conduciendo. Atrás iban en otro auto el padre de Sasuke junto con Sakura e Itachi.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, lo ayudaron a descender del auto con precaución, se encaminaron hasta la casa e inmediatamente subieron con él a su habitación, puesto que el reposo absoluto era indispensable para su pronto recuperación.

—Es genial estar de vuelta en casa —murmuro Sasuke

Prepararon las almohadas y lo ayudaron a recostarse en su cama para que pudiera descansar cómodamente. Sus padres junto con su hermano mayor, lo dejaron a solas con Sakura.

—¿Necesitas alguna cosa? —preguntó con dulzura. Sasuke negó

—Tal vez… si… necesito algo —respondió sonriente

—¿Qué deseas? —pregunto intrigada

—Que… te quedes… a mi lado… para cuidarme —manifestó con una sonrisa torcida, Sakura se acercó para besarlo fugazmente

—Debes dormir ahora, te traeré agua para que puedas ingerir tus medicamentos

Media hora después Sasuke estaba profundamente dormido, Sakura al percibir su respiración calmada, concluyo que su novio estaba descansando. Apoyo la cabeza suavemente en el pecho de Sasuke sin aplastarlo, mientras sus lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

Quizá para Sasuke el tiempo que paso en coma no fue eterno puesto que se hallaba en un profundo sueño, no obstante, para Sakura fue como si estuviese a punto de morir con solo imaginar la idea de perderlo y nunca tener la oportunidad de contemplar su radiante sonrisa, sin duda aquello la hubiera destruido radicalmente, amaba tanto a Sasuke, tanto que dolía.

Por ahora Sakura se conformaba con oír el latido del corazón de su novio, solo eso bastaba. Su acompasada respiración y su armonioso latido, era como música para ella.

—¡Hey! —murmuro Sasuke, entre tanto le limpiaba las lágrimas a su novia, quien se sorprendió al verlo despierto

—Perdón, si te desperté —su novio solo atino a sonreír— te extrañe demasiado, Sasuke —él asintió, Sakura lo beso en la mejilla

—Yo… también a… ti —aún se le dificultaba formar oraciones, Sakura sonrió, al mismo tiempo que caían nuevamente lágrimas por su rostro

—No… llores... —susurró Sasuke preocupado

—Son lágrimas de felicidad, el hecho de verte otra vez, me hace muy feliz, como no tienes idea —afirmo Sakura

La sensación de vislumbrar sus grandes ojos negros azabache, con la certeza que nada ha cambiado, lograba que se reconfortara con ese pensamiento. El como siempre la observaba con esa ternura indescriptible, la sola constancia de que Sasuke se encontraba bien, la hacía creer fervientemente en un futuro juntos.

Al día siguiente muchas personas visitaron a Sasuke, entre amigos y familiares, disfrutaron de una tarde tranquila, llena de alegría y anécdotas. Luego de aquel entretenido momento, Sakura se despedía de su novio, para marcharse a casa.

—Te amo cariño... —expreso contenta, Sasuke asintió dándole a entender que él correspondía a sus sentimientos. Sonrió y se retiró de la habitación

Era imposible dejar de sonreír, los malos recuerdos se habían extinguido siendo reemplazados por maravillosos días llenos de dicha.

Semanas después, Sasuke fue para su última revisión al hospital, estaba recuperado casi por completo sin omitir cientos de precauciones que tendría que tomar.

La temporada de verano estaba próxima a llegar, a lo cual era importante que Sasuke utilizara unos lentes solares para protegerse la vista de los incandescentes rayos del sol. Sasuke se le dificultaba inclinarse ágilmente, en consecuencia, Sakura e Itachi lo ayudaron a cambiarse de ropa. Itachi estaba a punto de ayudarlo a vestir su bóxer, pero Sakura se ofreció rauda a colocarle la ropa interior.

—Debo asumir que no es algo, que no hayas visto, Sakura —comentó Itachi con una sonrisa pícara

Sasuke rio divertido por el comentario de su hermano mayor, mientras que las mejillas de Sakura se volvieron en un tono carmesí intenso.

—No puedo creer que estén haciendo cosas de adultos, hermano ¿mamá, sabe de eso? —bromeó su hermano

—No hay nada que decirle... —respondió Sasuke— o le diré que tú también no eres nada inocente

—Soy mayor que tú —le guiñó un ojo— de acuerdo, no diré nada —Sasuke asintió, al mismo tiempo desvió su mirada en Sakura, quien reía sonrojada por lo recién acontecido

Continuaron vistiéndolo con un pantalón holgado, para que se sintiera confortable, Itachi le coloco una polera, sobre eso una sudadera, Sakura le ajusto el calzado. El médico apareció para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, Sasuke se le complicaba caminar con firmeza, su coordinación no era estable, por ello, fue llevado en una silla de ruedas, él se había negado en primera instancia, sin embargo, era obligatorio su uso.

Se ajustó los lentes de sol y lo llevaron hacia sus padres, donde lo esperaban en la puerta del hospital. Lo saludaron cariñosamente, puesto que su hijo estaba recuperado de aquel terrible incidente.

Se despidieron de las enfermeras y del médico que se habían portado excelente con la familia Uchiha, de igual manera agradeciendo su gran labor para con el menor de la familia. Las enfermeras se despidieron con una sonrisa, aludiendo que las únicas quejas que podrían tener es que Sasuke en ocasiones de comportaba como un pequeño niño mimado.

Logrando que todos rieran divertidos, Sakura rio a carcajadas al escuchar eso, prometiendo que nunca olvidaría esa observación y se lo recordaría a su novio siempre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


End file.
